Ese demonio, me pertenece
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Al descender a las profundidades del infierno, Ciel Phantomhive descubre quien es Sebastian Michaelis en realidad... En un mundo de penumbras,nuestro amor lo iluminará en este abismo silencioso, nuestras voces vida darán. No hay mucha diferencia entre tu mundo y el mío en ambos la soledad y el dolor nos invadía... Pero... Estábamos juntos... ¿No? Tu me perteneces...
1. Chapter 1 Comienzo

Ciel Phantomhive esboza en sus labios una sonrisa con sutil jactancia, complementada con esa fría mirada que denota un vestigio de esa soberbia humana, naturaleza que le fue arrebatada en una extraña trampa del destino. El joven puede notar el ceño fruncido del que era su leal mayordomo en cuyo semblante era evidente esa mezcla de enojo y frustración al sentirse atado eternamente a la presa que pretendía comer.

En sus brazos era llevado al abismo infernal, a las penumbras de un lugar que ahora sería su nuevo hogar, a cada paso que dan siente la emoción de esa vida que le aguarda, con gran expectación por lo que experimentaría.

—Sebastian... ¿El infierno es un lugar aterrador?

—Depende de lo que para usted signifique aterrador... —Musitó entre dientes el malhumorado demonio, se notaba cuanto le fastidiaba esta situación— Usted ha vivido el infierno... ¿No? Comparado con eso esto podría bien ser el paraiso.

Ciel sonreía sutil ante su respuesta, un poco melancólico al recordar el infierno al que se refería Sebastian, esos largos días en que fue torturado y humillado para que en una noche fuera obligado a sobrevivir por medio de un pacto demoníaco. Suspiraba algo aliviado pues si el infierno no era comparado a ese infierno al que fue sometido por simples humanos quizás estaría a salvo y si mantenía a su demonio a su lado todo estaría bien, extraña sensación invadió su ser al mirar de reojo a Sebastian.

_Estar a su lado... Mientras esté a su lado estaré bien..._

Era el pensamiento nostálgico del ahora joven demonio, su alma se perdió pero su corazón seguía allí y se aceleraba su palpitar al sentir esos pétalos blancos vacilantes del aire rozar su piel, el ambiente oscuro que los envolvía cada vez más, esa extraña frialdad que contradictoriamente parecía regalarle calidez.

Extasiado anhelaba llegar de inmediato a ese lugar que solo visualizó en sus más extrañas fantasías, ¿Cómo sería? ¿Sería como una ciudad? ¿Los demás demonios se verían como Sebastian? Tantas preguntas a las que quería dar respuesta, cual niño solo quería saciar su curiosidad.

Llegaron a una especie de ciudad en ruinas, toda sumida en una extraña pero profunda oscuridad apenas se notaba las siluetas de algo, se suponía que el infierno era así, reflejando una seductora oscuridad para acoger seres con el alma en penumbras.

—¿No era lo que esperabas? —Le cuestionó el mayor, deteniendo su paso notaba el silencio de su amo.

—Era precisamente como lo esperaba —Murmuró con una sonrisa— Ahora bájame... Quiero recorrer este lugar por mi mismo.

—¿No me necesitas entonces?

El joven al escuchar su insinuación por orgullo hubiera respondido que obviamente no lo necesitaba pero era claro que lo necesitaría, no conocía el lugar y en si le era algo aterrador, además ¿Qué haría si apareciera un demonio malvado que quisiera matarlo por ser nuevo? No pretendía morirse en los primeros minutos de haber llegado, eso sería estúpido.

—Vamos... —A regañadientes murmuró el joven siendo dejado de pie en ese frío sueño que parecía congelar sus pies a traves de los zapatos que llevaba— Hace frío aquí...

—No debes preocuparte el frío no te hará daño, tu frágil salud desapareció con tu patética humanidad.

—Sé que estás molesto... Lo entiendo, pero yo no tuve que ver con esto, yo no pedí que me convirtieran en demonio... —Murmuraba Ciel con mala cara al sentir la mirada de desprecio de su demonio sobre él — Sabes que quería ser el alma que satisfaciera tu hambre, que llenara tus ansias. Solo quería descansar...

Su voz se tornó un poco débil casi a punto de quebrarse con lo último que dijo, el demonio al escucharlo solo suspiró y le miraba fijamente con algo de lástima.

—¿No me digas que serás un demonio patético también? —Algo burlón le cuestionaba, sabía que solo así sacudiría esa tonta depresión repentina que le invadió.

—Cállate...

—Bueno... Hay algo que debo decirte querido joven... —Se quedó callado de repente— Aquí serás Ciel solo Ciel... No más joven amo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Soy tu amo todavía ¿O no?

—Si podria decirse que si... Pero aquí en el infierno hay ciertos rangos que se deben respetar, aqui no aplican las pautas humanas... Así que no puedo tratar como superior a alguien que es inferior a mi casta demoniaca.

—Ya estabas demorando en sacar las garras.

—Te trataré como mi amo pero de modo discreto ¿No querrás estar con un demonio humillado y degradado?

El joven se quedó pensativo aunque no sonaba mal que Sebastian lo llamara por su nombre, además tenía razón no querría estar con alguien de baja estima en el infierno.

—Está bien... Pero te ordeno que igual me guardes respeto.

—Si joven amo... Digo Ciel. —Musitó el demonio con una sonrisa mientras caminaban.

—Idiota...

—Por cierto hay un detalle importante que debo confesar

—Dime... Estoy preparado para lo que sea el dia de hoy.

—Bueno, ahora iremos a mi casa... ¿No creerías que vagaba errante por ahí todos estos años de larga existencia?

—Lo suponía... Que tengas una casa en el infierno no tiene nada raro.

—No es tanto la casa... Es lo que hay dentro de ella. —Le hablaba en tono intrigante al joven que ya molesto con la mirada parecía ordenarle que terminara de hablar —Te presentaré a mi esposo y mi hijo...

Ciel quedó impávido ante esa confesión, "debe ser una broma" pensaba, pero algo le hacia sospechar que no era así por el gesto de su demonio.

¿Cómo pudo ocultarle algo así por tanto tiempo? Se cuestionaba internamente con coraje, algo receloso al pensar que su demonio no era solo suyo, ahora le tocaba compartirlo. Sentía como sus mejillas se teñían de un repentino rubor al darse cuenta de lo celoso y posesivo de sus pensamientos, sus emociones hasta sus sentimientos.

_El infierno no sería un "paraiso" después de todo al parecer..._


	2. Chapter 2 Presentación

El joven y novato demonio no sabía como reaccionar ante tal cúmulo de inesperadas emociones que le invadían, además se sorprendía de una sensación que no había sentido antes con tanta profundidad, los celos.

Admitía que cuando era humano era un poco receloso con respecto a su demonio pero suponía era por el contrato que los unía, esos celos fueron intensificados al máximo cuando escuchó esa confesión de Sebastian quien con una tonta y un tanto cínica sonrisa no dejaba de verlo.

Ciel se había desprendido de gran parte de su humanidad en este nuevo pacto pero aún aguardaba dentro de su ser algunos sentimientos y emociones que al parecer permanecerían adheridos a él por la eternidad, entre ellos su orgullo casi innato se manifestaba disimulando su molestia con una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste algo así antes?

—Tu nunca preguntaste —Con una sonrisa el mayor le respondía en un tono algo burlón.

La reacción de Ciel era de esperarse chasqueando la lengua desviaba la mirada porque ciertamente el nunca mostró de forma abierta interés en la vida de su demonio, aunque sentía curiosidad por ello nunca preguntó. La respuesta de Sebastian era válida pero eso no restaba que era estúpida y un poco descarada pensaba el joven que no se dejaría dominar por sus emociones al reprenderlo por su secreto porque era evidenciar sus celos.

Su demonio ya no era solo suyo ahora en el infierno pero todavia le pertenecía de alguna manera así que no tenía más opción que compartirlo o desaparecer a quien se interpusiera en su relación de amo y mayordomo. Por qué era solo ese tipo de relación que compartían... ¿No?

Ese pensamiento extraño, siniestro y confuso que se fijó en la mente del joven, por ahora toda aquella confusión tendría que ser disimulada, ya que debía plantearse la estrategia antes de entrar al juego. El paso número uno sería conocer a su dichosa familia que nunca fue mencionada, si nunca la nombró seguramente era porque no era importante pensaba para si mismo.

—Ciel estás haciendo unos gestos raros... Y te has quedado muy callado. —Hablaba sin borrar su sonrisa el demonio— Lamento si no te lo dije antes pero la vida infernal de un demonio no puede ser divulgada.

—No me molesta Sebastian, solo me sorprendió un poco.

Por dentro Ciel se remordía el coraje ante tan falsas palabras que se obligó a pronunciar.

—Eso me alivia, nunca imaginé que tu vendrías al infierno conmigo no de esta forma.

—Claro, se suponía que vendría dentro tuyo como comida digerida. —Musitó con resignación el ex conde.

El demonio sonrió ante la aclaración algo jocosa de su amargado amo, poco a poco la molestia que sentía antes iba opacándose, ya que de todas formas hizo plácida su estadía en el mundo humano tal vez no sería tan mala su compañía en el infierno.

—No te me quedes viendo como idiota quiero conocer a tu familia.

Sebastian asintió con su cabeza así que comenzaron a caminar, Ciel muy despacio daba unos pasos no estaba acostumbrado al camino frío del infierno, sentía como unas pequeñas punzadas en sus pies que le dolían sutil que le hacian tropezarse un poco.

—Te acostumbrarás a esto... —Le decía el demonio volteando a verlo esperaba que se le acercara.

Ciel nervioso le dedicaba una mirada de enojo cuando sintió la mano de su mayordomo tomar la suya de forma inesperada cuando se le acercó.

—No me mires así te estoy ayudando para que no caigas, pero si quieres caerte puedo soltarte.

—Solo cállate y sigamos el camino, estoy cansado. —Le ordenaba con su característica seriedad pero sin soltar su mano siguieron caminando.

—¿Cansado? Pero si casi todo el camino has venido en mis brazos —Refutaba con burla Sebastian mientras sonreía miraba de reojo a su amo que con el ceño fruncido también le dirigía la mirada.

—Como sea tienes mucho que explicarme de este mundo tuyo.

—Tenemos toda la eternidad para eso así que no hay apuro en querer saber todo ahora, poco a poco te lo iré enseñando.

—Primero que todo y antes de llegar a tu casa ¿Por qué tienes esposo no debería ser esposa? —Curioso el joven le cuestionaba.

—Ya sabía que preguntarías eso y la respuesta es simple entre demonios no hay una definición específica de género —Hacia una breve pausa— Tu conoces mi verdadera forma ¿No? ¿Defines algún tipo de sexo en mi?

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida, obviamente no se puede definir nada en una masa oscura sin forma.

—Ya ves, entonces no tenemos sexo definido pero hay ciertas castas aquí que podrían definirnos como "machos" y la mayoria en el infierno lo somos... —Notaba la mirada un poco confusa de su amo— Es un tema complicado para resumirlo ahora que estamos a unos pasos de mi humilde morada.

—¿Esa es tu casa? — El joven cuestionaba con curiosidad, rasgo humano que aún parecía conservar, mientras señalaba una especie de silueta de casa entre las sombras.

—Si esa es... No es una mansión como la que tenías pero creo que será de tu agrado.

Ciel estaba receloso de conocer al demonio que compartía su vida con el que era y seguía siendo su mayordomo, además de esto estar frente a su hijo. Todo le parecía tan extrañamente al estar al pie ya al pie de esa puerta.

—No estés nervioso por conocerlos ellos son tan agradables como yo.

—En primer lugar no estoy nervioso y por lo último que dijiste, tu no eres agradable.

—Me ofendes Ciel... Yo soy considerado uno de los demonios más simpáticos del infierno.

—Pues que infierno tan estúpido... Y...

El joven fue interrumpido de su conversación con tintes de discusión cuando la puerta se abrió de repente apareciendo frente a ellos una presencia oscura.

—Como siempre tan bullicioso ¿No? —Hablaba de forma animada esta presencia a Sebastian.

—¿Puedes adoptar tu forma humana? —Con una sonrisa este le sugería en respuesta— Por favor.

—¿El pequeño se puede asustar...? Si es asi lo haré, no quiero que se lleve una mala impresión de mi ya que igual viviremos juntos.

El joven no acertaba que decir para interrumpir la conversación de los dos, además ya este demonio se había ganado su antipatia de antemano al tratarlo como pequeño.

—El odia que le digan así... —Alegaba Sebastian con una sonrisa notando la mala cara del joven.

—Vaya ahora veo porque no habías venido en todo este tiempo, este niño te gusta ¿No?—Le insinuaba con aparente seriedad esta presencia— Ni siquiera se sueltan las manos, yo no te veo en tantos años y a mi ni la mano como saludo me das, solo me presumes como a tu lindo amante si lo tienes agarrado.

Ciel se quedó confundido ante esa insinuación en que claramente lo habían involucrado soltaba con prisa la mano de su demonio mientras agachaba la mirada.

—No es lo que cree... —Murmuraba apenado y un tanto sonrojado ante las palabras de este celoso demonio mirando de reojo a Sebastian notaba su sonrisa que parecía disfrutar esta incómoda presentación.

¡No soy y nunca seré amante de este idiota!

Con enojo el joven aclaraba la situación un tanto avergonzado ¿Podía asegurar con tal vehemencia que aquello no se cumpliría?


	3. Chapter 3 Pensamiento

_¡No soy y nunca seré amante de este idiota!_

Con esa aclaración tan abrupta dicha por el ex conde ambos demonios mayores parecían mirarse entre si un poco sorprendidos.

—¿Dejas que este niño te hable de esa forma? —Con un tono de molestia le cuestionaba a Sebastian su supuesto esposo.

—Bueno el era y es mi amo puede tratarme como le plazca.

—Ya veo... Pero rogaría a tu "amo" —Algo sarcástico le hablaba— que no se exprese así de ti dentro de esta casa ya que luego tu hijo podría aprender eso, faltarte el respeto, no permitiré eso en mi casa

Ciel no le agradaba nada esta presencia que se hacia llamar el esposo de su mayordomo, al parecer ya le estaba aclarando la situación "Su casa, sus reglas" y esa idea no le agradaba para nada porque en los últimos años había tenido la libertad de hacer y deshacer en su mansión de acuerdo a su voluntad.

Apenas se conocían y parecía que el fastidio era mutuo se podía percibir a simple vista la tensión entre los dos mientras Sebastian suspiraba resignado.

—No te preocupes hasta conseguirle un lugar apropiado a Ciel vivirá aquí, será por poco tiempo ya lo verás.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de su mayordomo el ex conde las resintió un poco desviando la mirada no acertaba que decir porque no quería que notaran su molestia. ¿Su mayordomo pensaba deshacerse de el?

—Tengo frío... —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para terminar la incómoda conversación.

—Si está haciendo algo de frío, entremos. —El demonio de nuevo lo tomaba de la mano y lo invitaba a pasar— Bienvenido a mi humilde morada.

Sebastian tronaba los dedos a la vez que el interior de la casa se alumbró tenuemente a cada paso que daban ya que al parecer permanecía en las penumbras mientras tanto el otro demonio tomaba una forma humana, un hombre joven de atrayente apariencia se aparecía frente a ellos.

—Ya había olvidado como te veías en tu forma humana —Un poco coqueto Sebastian le halagaba con una sonrisa— Te ves bien como siempre.

—Tal vez de esta forma si te provoque abrazarme y saludarme como se debe.

El joven los escuchaba en su insinuante conversación notando como este demonio se acercaba provocativo a su mayordomo enredando sus brazos a su cuello lo abrazaba regalándole a la vez un beso en los labios que fue sutilmente correspondido.

Sebastian de reojo miraba a su amo quien desviaba la mirada a la vez que se soltaba de su mano con disimulo y caminaba lento hasta una pared cercana donde se encontraba un cuadro colgado, fue el pretexto justo para alejarse mientras la pareja se saludaba cariñosa, no podía evitar sentirse enojado al escuchar el sonido de ese beso que lo llenaba de celos pero suponía que era normal en una relación normal de esposo las muestras físicas de afecto.

Pero aunque fuera normal eso no le restaba que era muy molesto y le frustraba en gran manera el hecho de tener que reprimir estos extraños sentimientos que en su interior comenzaban a aflorar.

—Luego seguimos querido... —Le susurraba Sebastian apartándose de su esposo que sonreía relamiéndose los labios.

—Si después seguimos... —Le aclaraba mientras observaba también al joven con un poco de malicia.

—Joven amo... Digo Ciel... —Sebastian lo llamaba al acercársele con una sonrisa— No me acostumbro a llamarte de esta manera, voy a llevarte a tu habitación.

El conde asentía con la cabeza afirmando lo que le dijo aún así no se atrevía a fijar su mirada azulina en los ojos de su demonio entonces intuitivamente al sentir que resbalaba tomó su mano para empezar a caminar pasando junto al otro que con seriedad los miraba subir por las escaleras.

—No tardes mucho... El hijo por quién no has preguntado está por regresar en unos minutos. —Le decía este en un tono serio mientras los veía alejarse.

—Supuse que no estaba por eso no pregunté por el... Si hubiera estado en casa me hubiera saltado encima a saludarme y sé que está bien porque si no lo estuviera me lo habrías dicho apenas me viste ¿No? —Le respondía Sebastian con una sonrisa seguía subiendo las escaleras tomado de la mano de su pequeño amo que estaba más serio de lo normal

Los dos llegaron al segundo piso de la casa perdiendo de vista al otro, caminaron hasta una habitación al final del pasillo entrando en ella, de nuevo el demonio chasqueaba sus dedos para que esta pareciera a su antigua habitación.

—Espero que no te de mucha nostalgia esta decoración que acabo de darle.

—No importa... Igual no me quedaré mucho tiempo aquí. ¿No?

—¿Te enojaste por lo que dije antes? —Le cuestionaba Sebastian en un murmullo— Debes saber que lo dije solo para calmar un poco la tensión, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

—No importa ya te dije, además es lógico que yo deba después adaptarme a esta nueva vida yo solo. ¿No es así?

—No digas eso Ciel además yo no dije que te dejaría solo.

—¿Buscarás una nueva casa para nosotros entonces? —Incrédulo el joven le insinuaba con una casi sarcástica pregunta.

—Claro... Mi pacto contigo es más fuerte que cualquier matrimonio, tenlo por seguro.

El ex conde no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban por este bochorno que le provocaba el escuchar esas palabras algo comprometedoras y un poco lindas pensaba apenado solo desvío la mirada.

—Idiota —Murmuraba Ciel ante la sonrisa burlona de su demonio que no dejaba de verlo, ambos de inmediato se quedaron en silencio viéndose.

En la mente del conde divagaban algunos pensamientos confusos, se suponía que al ser demonio no tendría emociones o sentimientos ¿Por qué se sentía tan vulnerable? ¿Por que percibía algunas emociones más intensas que cuando era humano?

Mientras Sebastian a la vez pensaba al verlo todo sonrojado como ahora su joven amo quien ya no tenía un alma que devorar le seguía pareciendo exquisito y más interesante que antes cuando era un humano ¿Será que no era su alma en si lo que le hacia permanecer a su lado? ¿Por qué ahora lo percibía diferente?

Bajaron la mirada los dos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ambos al parecer se sentían atraídos de una extraña forma y acababan de notarlo a su manera, pareciera como si el infierno los comenzaba a sumergir en un extraño juego que les podría resultar hermosamente peligroso.


	4. Chapter 4 Molestia

Mayordomo y amo ahora infernales no sabían como acabar con tan incómodo y molesto silencio, así que solo suspiraron al unisono aumentando la intensidad de aquella incomodidad de la que pretendían zafarse entonces un sonido en la puerta acabó con esta tensa situación.

—¿Hola? —Era la voz un tanto juvenil al otro lado de la puerta que los llamaba— Papá... ¿Estás aquí?

Ciel se quedó sorprendido al darse cuenta de quien los llamaba, al parecer era el hijo de su mayordomo, aún así tenía curiosidad de conocerlo deseando que fuera menos antipático y pesado que su otro padre.

—Si aquí estoy puedes pasar...

Le respondía Sebastian mientras sonreía un poco burlón al ver el gesto confundido de su amo. La puerta se abría lentamente, un joven de apariencia humana no mucho mayor que Ciel aparecía frente a ellos, sus cabellos negros tan oscuros como las penumbras de la noche, una mirada carmesí profunda, finas facciones sin duda una belleza demoniaca digna de apreciarse.

Este joven un poco tímido al entrar a la habitación caminaba en direccion a Sebastian mientras de reojo miraba al ex conde.

—Te extrañé... —Murmuraba este al abrazarse al demonio mayor quien correspondía al abrazo de su hijo.

—Yo también te extrañé, mira cuanto has crecido y que guapo estás. —Le hablaba Sebastian con una sonrisa a la vez que lo abrazaba amoroso.

—Ese niño también es muy lindo por eso no venías a vernos. —Decía este joven fijando su mirada en Ciel, quien lo miraba a su vez con el ceño fruncido por la acusación aunque era algo halagadora.

—Tu también con lo mismo ¿tu padre te insinuó eso?

—No... Es fácil deducirlo solo al verlo supongo que su alma era tan deliciosa por como se ve.

Ciel se sonrojaba sutil ante ese halago además no era solo como lo dijo sino la manera insinuante en que le hablaba.

—Mi amo es tímido no uses tus trucos baratos de seducción con él, el se sonroja con cualquier cosa. —Aclaraba Sebastian con una sonrisa a la vez que sentía como su amo lo codeaba con molestia.

—No me regañes después de tanto tiempo de no vernos, es que el maestro dijo que debíamos practicar nuestras tácticas de seducción vendrá en el examen la próxima semana. —Hablaba el joven demonio con un pequeño puchero— ¿Tu amo es mudo?

—Ehhh no... —Le respondía Sebastian con una sonrisa— Habla demasiado a veces aunque es tímido con otros conmigo no.

—No digas eso Sebastian. —Apenado le regañaba el ex conde.

—Hasta que hablaste. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cómo te sientes al ser demonio ahora? ¿Te gusta mi papá?

—Oye... Tranquilo tendrán tiempo suficiente para conversar y esa última pregunta no la hagas tu celoso padre si la escucha podría mal interpretarla.

Sebastian trataba de calmar la impestuosa curiosidad de su hijo con tantas preguntas a su amo, quien se avergonzó al oir la última pregunta. ¿Acaso era evidente la extraña atracción que sentía por su demonio?

—Me llamo Ciel Phantomhive, tengo trece años, me estoy acostumbrando a esta nueva vida y no me gusta tu idiota padre... ¿Satisfecho? —Con un poco de sarcasmo respondía a sus preguntas.

—Me agradas, ya sé porque le gustas a mi papá.

—Tal vez el me gusta un poco pero no le digas a tu padre.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! —Le gritaba muy avergonzado el ex conde.

—Lo siento... Es broma.

Amo y mayordomo discutían un poco mientras el joven demonio los observaba, la forma en que se hablaban, las miradas que se dedicaban esa complicidad evidente que tenían era fácil deducir que ambos se sentían atraídos y no era algo repentino sino que parecía una atracción ya de tiempo atrás.

—Los dejaré solos debo ir a estudiar. —Hablaba el joven con una sonrisa— No hagan cosas sucias por favor.

Los dos se quedaron solos mirándose de reojo entre si.

—Deberás acostumbrarte al extraño sentido del humor demoniaco, podemos ser un poco pesados. ¿No?

—Si lo sé convivi con un idiota demonio sin sentido del humor todos estos años pero... —Murmuraba Ciel en voz baja.

—¿Pero?

—Pero es molesto que insinúen cosas que no son reales. —Un poco sonrojado el joven le aclaraba.

—Oh eso... Bueno si es un poco molesto ¿No? Sobre todo si ese alguien no te atrae.

—Claro, es muy molesto.

Sebastian sonreía porque era obvio que su amo se sentía atraído a el pero le deba vergüenza admitirlo, eso le parecía adorable.

—Bueno te dejaré descansar un poco y si quieres más tarde salimos a dar un paseo por el infierno hay muchos lugares que debes conocer.

—Si no es molestia para ti, para tu esposo o hijo, podremos salir.

—Tu solo di que si yo me encargo del resto. —Le hablaba con sutileza el demonio sin dejar de sonreirle.

—Si digo que si ¿Me dejarás en paz un buen rato?

—Si... Entonces... ¿Mi si confirma tu si?

—Idiota...

—Tomaré eso como un si. Te dejo descansar vendré luego a buscarte si necesitas algo antes solo llámame.

Diciendo aquello Sebastian se disponía a marcharse mientras el joven se recostaba en la cama, solo comenzó a divagar con los ojos cerrados sobre todo lo acontecido en las últimas horas, como su vida había dado un giro tan repentino, escabroso y confuso pero no podía dejarse doblegar por las cirscuntancias actuales debía mantener su postura, seguir siendo el ser orgulloso de antes pero en una versión demoníaca, convertiría este infierno en su pequeño reino.

—Olvidé preguntarle a Sebastian si podía dormir... —Un poco somnoliento el joven murmuraba resistiéndose a dormir porque quizás sería tomado como debilidad de su parte pero sin darse cuenta se quedaba dormido profundamente.

Ciel abría sus ojos abruptamente en un sobresalto, confundido por un momento no entendía donde estaba, que día u hora era hasta que poco a poco fue entendiendo su realidad.

—¿Cuánto dormí? —Se cuestionaba restregándose los ojos entre pequeños bostezos pensaba en que aunque Sebastian dijo que si lo necesitaba solo lo llamara pero que excusa podría dar ahora si ya ni siquiera podía comer como antes de humano.

Una taza de té ya no era pretexto para llamarlo, suspiró resignado se levantó de la cama comenzando a dar unos pasos en la habitación para acostumbrarse a ese frío en sus pies. Practicaba seriamente cuando oyó unos sonidos extraños, lleno de curiosidad salía sigiloso al pasillo siguiendo el sonido llegaba a una habitación.

Apegando el oído un poco a la puerta podía escuchar los murmullos de su demonio pero este hacia sonidos raros juntos con los de otro, no entendía que estaban haciendo.

—Ellos están teniendo sexo... —Murmuró divertido el joven hijo de Sebastian al oído de Ciel, quien se sonrojaba al tener una poca clara idea de lo que trataba esto del sexo salía corriendo en dirección a su habitación seguido por el otro que sonreía al ver su reacción.


	5. Chapter 5 Curiosidad

El joven ex conde confundido llegaba de regreso a su habitación de la cual ahora se arrepentía de haber salido, sentía como un extraño calor algo carcomía su interior, era ese enojo de antes intensificado y ahora se percibía con claridad como celos.

Su demonio es suyo... ¿Por qué otro se atrevía a tocar algo de su propiedad?

Del enojo pasó rápidamente a la frustración al no poder expresar lo que sentía, reprimiéndose disimulaba su enojo ya que era observado muy atento por el hijo de Sebastian que lo había seguido.

—Ya veo... Si te gusta mi padre —Le comentaba este con una sonrisa divertida al pie de la puerta.

—No me gusta nadie... Déjame en paz.

—No tienes que enojarte, tu secreto no tan secreto está a salvo conmigo. Además intuyo que mi padre te corresponde, la manera en que te ve nunca he visto que mire así a mi otro padre.

—¿Se supone que eso debe animarme? —Refunfuñaba Ciel con el ceño fruncido.

—Pensé que si, pero noto que eres alguien complicado de satisfacer quizás por eso le gustas a mi padre.

—Deja de decir que le gusto a tu padre.

—Pero es verdad se le nota, hasta le gusta el nombre que le pusiste.

—Sebastian era el nombre de mi perro dudo que le guste.

—Hace un momento cuando hablábamos me dijo que le gustaba ese nombre que mientras tu estuvieras aquí lo llamara así.—Comentaba el joven demonio pelinegro con una sonrisa— A mi también ponme un nombre.

—¿Y no tienes uno?

—No... Los demonios tenemos nombres complicados y no podemos andarlos divulgando por cuestiones "técnicas" así que dame uno común que no complique las normas infernales.

Rogándole el joven le miraba con ternura para convencerlo, Ciel desviaba la mirada este niño era aún más odioso que su padre pensaba pero al menos su vana conversación disipó un poco su enojo anterior.

—Si así lo quieres te llamaré... —Se quedó pensativo unos segundos— ¿Te parece bien Noah?

—¿Noah? Si suena bien... —Emocionado le tomaba de las manos apretándolas a las suyas— Gracias.

El ex conde se sonrojaba al ver la emoción de este niño, su actitud un poco infantil le recordaba a Sebastian recordando a la vez sus celos, torcía la mirada y se apartaba de él se sentaba al filo de la cama.

—No te enojes con Sebastian el fue obligado a hacerle eso a mi caliente padre-madre. —Con un puchero le trataba de aclarar mientras se le acercaba para agacharse colocando su cabeza en las piernas de Ciel como si fuera un perrito esperando una caricia de su amo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Solo quiero ser tu perrito, dijiste que tenías uno.

—Pero murió hace mucho.

—Con más razón puedo ser uno para ti ahora aquí en el infierno.

Ciel no sabía o más bien no entendía la actitud de este niño, ¿Qué estaba planeando actuando de esta manera? ¿Era una trampa? Si era eso no caería tan fácil, ahora que estaba rodeado de demonios se sentía en un juego de ajedrez en que el era un peón más pero no sería el peón tonto debía utilizar su astucia para recuperar su lugar de rey como lo era en el mundo humano.

Acariciando su cabeza jugaba con sus dedos en esos cabellos suaves y oscuros haciendo que el otro se estremeciera y abrazara con fuerza sus piernas.

—¿Has tenido sexo? —Sonrojado el joven demonio le cuestionaba con el respirar agitado.

—No... En si no tengo muy claro que es eso.

En un murmullo Ciel muy sonrojado le respondía tenía una vaga idea de lo que era ese acto pero le avergonzaba solo el pensarlo.

—¿Quieres ver lo que es? —Le cuestionó pero sin esperar respuesta lo tomaba de la mano y salían de la habitación.

—En mi habitación se puede ver lo que hacen, si te gusta lo que ves podemos hacerlo los dos.

El ex conde confundido se dejaba llevar a pesar de que algo en su interior se negaba, la curiosidad ganaba, ahora era un demonio y le era vergonzoso que aun fuera tan inocente en cuanto a algunos temas.

El otro joven emocionado rozaba su mano en la pared que compartía con la de sus padres, haciendo que esta se tornara transparente cual vidrio dejando ver lo que hacian.

—No puedo... ver esto... —Murmuraba muy sonrojado Ciel viendo como su demonio semidesnudo en esa cama se movía con fuerza sobre su antipático esposo.

Notó como su miembro entraba y salía con deleite del otro, así que eso era tener sexo pensaba muy apenado no pudo evitar imaginar como sería estar así con Sebastian, notaba como el otro sometido contra las sabanas disfrutaba pues no dejaba de moverse y gemir, acto que de alguna forma le hizo sentir envidia.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? Pensar que hace rato estabas enojado por este acto carnal y ahora veo en tu mirada cierta lujuria.

—Claro que no...

Hablaban entre murmullos para no ser escuchados.

—Y cuando lo llena es aún más excitante. ¿Notas como Sebastian disfruta pero tiene los ojos cerrados? Creo que piensa que te lo está haciendo a ti.

—No digas estupideces... El nunca pensaría en mi de esa forma.

—Si lo hace puedo leer sus labios el te está llamando.

El joven de mirada azulina se sonrojaba más porque no podía ser cierto aquello, aunque en el fondo anhelaba que así fuera que su demonio lo deseara de esa forma le excitaba, salía con prisa de esa habitación pero en su mente no podía apartar la imagen de Sebastian teniendo sexo.

—Espérame... ¿Te gustó? ¿Te enseño como hacerlo? —El otro joven le cuestionaba al seguirlo pero solo sintió la puerta de la habitación de Ciel contra el rostro.

—Eso dolió... —Se quejaba el otro en el pasillo se acariciaba el rostro golpeado.

Ciel cerraba con fuerza los ojos tratando de borrar la imagen anterior vista ¿Era cierto que su demonio estaba pensando en él? Sentía como algo comenzó a arder en su entrepierna, un ardor molesto que al parecer desaparecía al ser tocado.

—No... No puedo hacer esto...

Minutos después el joven demonio al otro lado de la puerta en silencio escuchaba como Ciel jadeaba muy bajito y un sonido de humedad era evidente, este había cedido a sus deseos y por primera vez se masturbaba quizás pensando en su padre, no podía evitar sonreír perversamente.


	6. Chapter 6 Despertar

Muy avergonzado Ciel terminaba su "asunto" aunque no podía negar que se sentía complacido, en su mano quedaba evidencia de ese primer estremecer placentero que había experimentado segundos atrás.

—Esto es asqueroso —Murmuró aún sonrojado para si mismo mientras sentía como ese fluido blanquecino se escurría entre sus dedos, levantándose buscaba algo en que limpiarse.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —En un susurro se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¿Has estado ahí todo este rato?

Más avergonzado Ciel le cuestionaba en voz baja pensó que su nuevo amigo Noah se había marchado luego de que le golpeó con la puerta en la cara.

—Si... Y no tienes que avergonzarte, ese cuerpo que tienes es débil ante los impulsos primitivos de tu naturaleza humana.

—Si lo dices así es más vergonzoso. —Le replicaba el ex conde desde adentro— Déjame solo...

Encerrándose en el pequeño baño de su habitación, abría la llave del lavamanos para lavarse ese humillante rastro de su eyaculación que en su mano seguía pero para colmo de males el agua no salía poniéndolo de peor humor. Suponía que los demonios no tenían los mismos hábitos de limpieza como los que el tenía, quizás algo que en su nueva vida debía acostumbrarse, pensaba con resignación, tomando una toalla pretendía limpiarse cuando escuchó la puerta principal de su cuarto abrirse lentamente.

—Ciel... ¿Estás bien?

Ese sutil llamado le llenaba de enojo, esa voz que por tantos años escuchó ahora le irritaba en gran manera pero a la vez lo confundía porque minutos atrás al sentir su cuerpo ceder ante el placer en esa primera masturbación no pudo evitar traer a su mente al demonio que ahora lo llamaba.

—Si... Estoy bien solo quería lavarme las manos pero aquí no hay agua. —El joven malhumorado le respondía tratando de que no fuera evidente la confusión que le invadía, por una parte los celos al saber que su demonio le pertenecía a alguien más y la frustración al darse cuenta que este era también objeto de sus más bajos deseos.

—Bueno si quieres agua la tendrás...

Del grifo comenzó a caer agua, con recelo el joven se acercaba porque quien sabe que trampa habría en la repentina amabilidad de su mayordomo infernal.

—Es agua fresca no debes preocuparte no te estoy fastidiando ahora.

—Tsk... Cállate. —Murmuraba molesto el joven pensando que su demonio estaba de buen humor pero era obvio luego de ese agasajo que se dio con su "esposo".

Unos minutos después el joven se animaba a salir, con su típica actitud soberbia ocultaba lo que dentro de su ser le remordía al tener cerca a Sebastian que con una sonrisa no le apartaba la mirada.

—¿Estás molesto?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —Le refutaba a su mayordomo confirmando por la forma en que le respondía que si estaba enojado— Deberías ir con tu familia, a mi déjame en paz.

—Vaya eso es lo que te tiene molesto...

—No estoy molesto por esa estupidez, solo no quiero estar en este infierno... —Murmuraba con enojo apretando los puños sentía como algo en su pecho le oprimía— Yo solo quería estar en paz, que mi vida acabara cuando comieras mi alma pero a cambio de eso viviré esta eternidad a tu lado siendo un estorbo...

—¿Te hice sentir así? Porque no fue esa mi intención, quizás si al principio de esta sentencia que nos dieron pero no creo que sea malo pasar la eternidad a tu lado... Viviré para servirte y eso le da sentido a mi existencia.

El joven desviaba la mirada ante tales palabras miraba de reojo como se agachaba Sebastian para hacer una reverencia tomaba su mano y en ese simbolo de sumisión rozaba sus labios en su cálida piel esto provocó que este se sonrojara ante este sutil tacto, entonces su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como algo húmedo comenzó a rozar sus dedos.

¿Su demonio lo estaba lamiendo? ¿Cual era el motivo de este atrevimiento? Y su principal cuestionamiento era ¿Por qué lo permitía?

Notaba como su mirada destellaba en ese demoniaco brillo carmesí mientras su ser seguía tiritando ante su húmeda caricia.

—¿Qué hiciste con esta mano? —Le preguntaba Sebastian entre lamidas, muy sonrojado el joven se apartaba.

—Nada... Déjame.

El demonio sonreía al notar su encantadora y tímida reacción, no necesitaba que le diera una respuesta con palabras su actitud bastaba para confirmar lo que era ese exquisito sabor de sus dedos que el agua no lavó bien porque el olor persistía.

—¿Saldremos? —Le cuestionaba Sebastian tratando de mantener la compostura y no mostrarse excitado.

—No estoy de humor para salir.

El joven al decir aquello se acomodaba en la cama se cubría con las sábanas envolviéndose en ellas se quedaba en silencio para que su demonio se marchara consiguiéndolo porque segundos después oyó sus pasos salir de su habitación.

Todo era tan repentino para Ciel que se sentía abrumado, sus pensamientos y sentimientos parecían estar en el limite de su humanidad perdida y su naturaleza demoniaca recién adquirida. La extraña melancolía de quien fue y la confusión de quien pretendía ser le remordían la conciencia y su demonio en lugar de ayudarle a guiar sabiamente su nuevo rumbo solo lo aturdía más por lo que le provocaba.

—¿Noah?Así que ese es tu nombre ahora... —Le hablaba Sebastian a su hijo un par de horas después.

—Si, Ciel me lo puso ¿Te gusta?

—Te queda bien...

—Papá ¿Te sientes mal? —Le cuestionaba el joven al notar la seriedad de su padre cuando caminaban fuera de la casa.

—Yo estoy bien el que me preocupa es Ciel, temo que no se acostumbre a esta nueva vida.

—Creo que no debes preocuparte por él, se ve que tiene más fortaleza de lo que parece. Se acostumbrará...

Le respondía para animarlo mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa le tomaba la mano y jugaba con ella.

—Para ser un demonio eres muy lindo. ¿Serás de verdad hijo mio?

—Claro que si... Si nos parecemos mucho hasta tenemos los mismos gustos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Sebastian sospechaba a donde iba el tema.

—Sabes a que me refiero. Te gusta Ciel y a mi también pero el te quiere a ti así que no tengo oportunidad con él.

—Si tu padre te escucha decir eso se enojara.

—No cambies el tema. —Le hablaba el joven demonio mientras lo miraba fijamente— Muchas veces me pregunté ¿por qué un alma te retenía en el mundo humano para no venir a verme? Pero cuando vi a Ciel lo supe de inmediato.

—Eres muy perceptivo, tienes razón en algo él me gusta mucho... Ciel me encanta desde que lo conocí.

Sebastian lo admitía en medio de un suspiro no le era fácil afirmar esto pero sentía que no podía callarlo por ahora en un ataque de repentina sinceridad, ciertamente su pequeño amo le preocupaba más de lo debido.

—Bueno al menos sabes que te corresponde aunque ahora creo que te odia... —El joven esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Le hice ver lo que tú y mi otro padre disfrutaban de la perversa carnalidad de sus seres bueno cuando estaban teniendo sexo en términos más simples.

—Por eso estaba enojado... —Susurró dulcemente Sebastian desviando la mirada a la altura donde estaba la ventana de la habitación de Ciel.

Ahora entendía su actitud y lo que había hecho al haberlos visto, esa masturbación, dando a entender que su despertar sexual había empezado al volverse demonio esto acompañado de otras emociones y sentimientos que no le eran permitidos en el infierno.


	7. Chapter 7 Propuesta

El demonio sonreía al darse cuenta que quizás su joven amo parecía sentir algo por el, aunque no estuviera permitido expresar sentimientos o emociones no por esto estaba prohibido el sentirlos.

En el infierno era muestra de debilidad este asunto sentimental, mientras más frívolo se fuera el estatus era alto entre los demonios. Ahora Sebastian comenzaba a sucumbir en extraños pensamientos que antes habían pasado por su cabeza pero rápidamente desechaba manteniéndose a salvo de caer en ridículos sentimentalismos.

"No se puede sentir amor por la comida, si al final solo va a servir para satisfacer el hambre y después desaparecerá"

Era el pensamiento recurrente del demonio cuando servía a su amo cuando este era aún humano, estas palabras le ayudaban a resistir a caer en los dulces encantos del conde, porque él era un humano diferente que lograba inquietarlo extrañamente.

—Papá... ¿Estás pensando en Ciel?

—No... Solo pensaba en que castigo debería darte por andarnos espiando.

—Es su culpa por ser bulliciosos, hubieran esperado que no estuviera en casa para hacer sus asuntos maritales.

Sebastian desvío la mirada porque ciertamente su hijo tenía razón, pero su querido esposo estaba ansioso y cómo iba a negarse a su petición sexual sin que este hiciera un drama lleno de celos. Si su hijo siendo un demonio joven notó su actitud para con Ciel, mucho más su esposo que era poseía mayor percepción, debía mantenerlo contento porque un demonio celoso y posesivo era demasiado peligroso.

—De todas formas no debías espiarnos y mucho menos hacer que Ciel nos viera, el es todavia es muy inocente y desconoce muchas cosas. —Le regañaba Sebastian con aparente seriedad tampoco pensaba disculparse por su error evidente.

—Lo sé... Después me di cuenta que fue un error hacerlo ver... Se puso muy mal.

—Tendrás que disculparte con él.

—Pero tu siempre has dicho que los demonios no debemos disculparnos, es más ahora tu debías hacerlo ahora y no lo hiciste.

—Solo hazlo... Es una orden.

Noah le miraba de reojo pues parecía que su padre hablaba seriamente pero al pronunciar lo ultimo disimulaba una sonrisa que no entendía, algo había cambiado en Sebastian y al parecer el culpable de esto era Ciel, en medio de un suspiro resignado se alejaba esperaría a que el novato demonio se levantara para disculparse.

—Es una orden... —Susurraba Sebastian al quedarse solo fuera de su casa, su mente evocaba el reflejo de su pequeño amo que casi siempre le mostraba ese ceño fruncido, mirando la ventana de su habitación sonreía con melancolía porque ahora ese malhumor que le divertía ver se teñía de extraña tristeza que pudo notar.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una oscura silueta desde otra ventana lo miraba atento en su divagación, disimulando caminaba hacia dentro.

—¿Estabas pensando en él? — Le cuestionaba con enojo esta voz.

—No... —De forma tajante le respondió mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

El otro notaba esta actitud mientras emitía un gruñido de enojo se alejaba con prisa hacia las escaleras.

—¡Déjalo... No te atrevas a tocarlo!

Le gritaba Sebastian suponiendo a donde se dirigía, entonces su hijo se interpuso en el camino impidiendo que este avanzara.

—Por favor cálmate. —Le hablaba el joven demonio con una sonrisa tratando de detener a su iracundo padre, notando la mirada refulgente en carmesi de Sebastian detrás de este en evidente posición de atacarlo por si se atrevía a tocar a su amo.

Entonces supo que su padre haría lo que fuera por ese niño porque por instinto atacaría a quien sea por protegerlo y cuidarlo. ¿Su padre estaba enamorado de Ciel? No era solo un gusto o atracción como dijo antes y al parecer ni el mismo había notado este sentimiento que aguardaba en su frío y oscuro corazón.

¿Un demonio enamorado? Nunca pensó verlo porque no era algo común en el infierno y ahora era testigo directo de un extraño enamoramiento de su especie.

Sebastian intuyó lo que su hijo había descifrado a través de sus ojos disimulando aquello decidió calmarse abrazando a su esposo por la espalda lo detenía para susurrarle palabras al oído.

—No quiero a ese niño aquí... —Susurró el celoso demonio tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Ya solucionaré eso.

Fueron las palabras de Sebastian con esa falsa sonrisa tan característica suya, el joven demonio que escuchaba temía que Ciel se marchara tan pronto, quería conocerlo y convivir con él un poco más así que lamentaba que se fuera.

Minutos después con un ambiente menos tenso Noah se acercaba a su padre que simulaba leer un libro esperaba que su amo se levantara para proponerle algo.

—¿Te llevarás a Ciel?

—No por ahora aunque no sé que debería hacer, por un lado tu padre quiere que me lleve a Ciel pero también quiere que me quede aquí con ustedes. —Murmuraba Sebastian con mala cara— Yo no puedo dejarlo solo, es presa fácil para otros demonios.

—Yo convenceré a papá de que lo deje al menos unos días.

—Supongo que podrías intentarlo pero por otro lado está Ciel, el sentirá que no es de agrado su presencia aquí y querrá irse. El es tan orgulloso a veces.

—Eso es lo que te gusta de él... ¿No?

Sebastian esbozaba ya no una falsa sonrisa mientras negaba sutil con la cabeza, entonces se ponía de pie caminaba en dirección a la habitación de su amo.

—Si como no... —Sarcástico Noah en un murmullo hablaba al ver como se alejaba, en su interior quería sinceramente ayudar a su padre a que estuviera con Ciel pero a la vez estaba intrigado por este joven, quizás el debía pertenecerle y no a Sebastian pero el tiempo diría, aún era muy pronto para dar algo por asegurado y darse por vencido.

—Ciel... —susurraba Sebastian mientras se colaba en la habitación de su amo para asegurarse si estaba despierto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Estabas despierto...

—¿Qué quieres? —Volvió a repetir el ex conde con frialdad.

—Solo venía a ver si estabas bien... Murmuró en voz baja — Además necesito hablar contigo.

—Yo no quiero hablar contigo. Déjame solo.

El mayor ya comenzaba a molestarse por esta actitud de su amo, pero llenándose de paciencia trataba de ser comprensivo.

—Noah me contó lo que viste hace un momento, yo quiero disculparme por eso no debiste verlo fue muy imprudente de mi parte.

—No importa... Supongo que ese es tu deber con tu "esposo" —Sin mirarle Ciel le hablaba con tono cansino, trataba de ocultarse en las sabanas para que no viera su bochorno provocado por recordar esa escena.

—"Esposo" — Repitió Sebastian en casi el mismo tono sarcástico haciendo énfasis en esa palabra, sonriendo al repetirlo detalle que molestaba más a Ciel.

—No te burles, idiota.

Murmuró apenado el joven volteando a verlo notaba la tonta sonrisa de su demonio, no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Sebastian excitado y desnudo provocando que volviera a ocultarse entre las sábanas con vergüenza.

—¿Quieres tener sexo? —Le susurró sensual y muy bajito al oído casi recostándose a su lado lo abrazaba sutil— Yo si quiero.

Ciel se estremecía al tenerlo de esta manera sentir su cuerpo como se apegaba al suyo y ese aliento rozar tan deliciosamente la piel de su cuello y nuca, dándole una sensación de alivio con esa sutil calidez que en medio de ese frío infernal al que no estaba acostumbrado lo hacia su ser tiritar.


	8. Chapter 8 Ímpetus

Esa inesperada propuesta tomó por sorpresa a Ciel, alterando su ser por completo le embargaba esa misma cálida y estremecedora sensación que tuvo horas atrás cuando se tocaba con lascivia su entrepierna, el rubor en sus mejillas era evidente, rubor que parecía expandirse por todo su bello rostro.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza sentía como su respirar se agitó de inmediato ante el roce de su demonio a su vulnerable piel, las palabras no salían de sus labios para poder negarse así que el silencio parecía consentir que el otro siguiera besando sutil su cuello, esas manos desnudas levantaban su camisa acariciando su cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo y mente tiritaban deliciosamente ante los encantos de su demonio, suponía que así era el infierno lleno de tentación, una seductora invitación a pecar aquí no cabía la tonta moralidad humana de hacer lo correcto o no, solo tenía que dejarse llevar. Se dejaba seducir, que esas manos lo tocaran atrevidamente como nunca antes lo habían hecho, los murmullos en ese tono erótico inundaran de forma exquisita su oído no había necesidad de afirmar con palabras lo que su cuerpo ya había respondido.

Comenzó a restregar su trasero a su entrepierna para también provocarlo no podía quedarse atrás, movimiento sensual que hizo sonreír a Sebastian siguiéndole el juego a su ya nada inocente amo.

—Que amo tan travieso eres... Nunca imaginé que tuvieras esas mañas.

—Cállate —Susurraba con fingida molestia el joven demonio quien no detenía el vaivén lento pero firme de sus caderas que a su mayordomo le regalaba y parecía disfrutar.

A su mente volvía la escena de antes, su impetuoso mayordomo poseyendo a ese antipático demonio quien asumía su rol de esposo, ese quien envidió por unos momentos, entendió por donde era el asunto del sexo, ese miembro que ahora rozaba sobre el pantalón con su trasero debía "meterse" en su cavidad anal que sentía dilatarse ante el estímulo.

Sucumbía sin pudor alguno a sus deseos, no llevaba ni un día en el infierno y ya estaba experimentando con algo que en el mundo humano se hubiera restringido de hacer, su cuerpo se calentaba en medio de ese frio infernal.

—No hagas ruido... Sino podrían oírnos. —Susurraba perverso el demonio, tomando una sabana la colocaba sobre los dos como si al hacer eso el ruido sería menos, burlón el joven sonreía ante la estupidez de su demonio.

Sintió como una mano que antes lo acariciaba se apartaba de su piel estremecida, prediciendo a donde iría ahora esta mano traviesa que se colaba en su pantalón desabrochándolo.

Ciel se sonrojaba aún más si era posible, trataba de entrar en razón pensando lógicamente trataba de espantar sus perversos pensamientos, no podía dejarse llevar por sus bajos instintos pero se sentía tan bien. ¿No sería tomado como fácil si lo hacia ahora? Al menos podía esperar unos días más para intimar de esta forma con su demonio. Ya los deseos eran poco a poco opacados por su lógica y orgullo.

—Ciel... Te he deseado tanto desde antes... —Entre jadeos Sebastian le susurraba, parecía que el realmente lo deseaba su forma de hablar amorosa y sensual lo delataba.

—Yo te he deseado desde hace unas horas...

Se le burlaba el joven volteando ligeramente su rostro para verlo por primera vez en ese trance lleno de deseo en que estaban atrapados, Sebastian embelesado miraba ese rostro tan hermosamente matizado en ese rubor que lo hacia verse tan adorable como deseable.

Sus labios rozaron muy sutil pero no por eso con menos intensidad como el de sus cuerpos rozarse. ¿Mi primer beso? Era el cuestionamiento interno del joven sintiendo los dulces labios de su demonio rozar los suyos.

—Esto no está bien... —Susurraba el ex conde tratando de resistir caer en las redes de la pasión.

—No está bien... Porque ya deberíamos estar teniendo sexo y no hablando.

Esas palabras bastaron para frenar los impetus del joven que malhumorado se apartaba.

—Vete... —Dijo sin más arreglándose la ropa no se atrevía a mirarlo, que bajo había caído pensaba al creer que Sebastian sentía algo por el pero al parecer solo quería obtener el placer fisico de un cuerpo virginal, para jactarse de que el fue el primero en corromperlo.

—Lo siento, no quise decirlo así.

Sebastian sabía que fue un error decirlo de esa manera porque si sonó superficial, se sentía estúpido por haber perdido esta oportunidad y ahora quien sabe cuando su orgulloso amo se la daría de nuevo se levantaba en medio de un suspiro resignado.

En silencio en medio de la oscuridad se quedaron los dos sin dirigirse la mirada, Ciel trataba de recuperar la estabilidad en su cuerpo alterado por lo ocurrido segundos atrás.

—Creo que lo menos que puedo darte es mi cuerpo ya que no pude darte mi alma. Mi virginidad será tuya solo dame tiempo de asimilar todo esto.

El ex conde le hablaba en voz baja se notaba como le avergonzaba ofrecerse de esta manera pero era la única forma para disfrazar sus deseos y sentimientos de forma no tan humillante pensaba, su demonio sonreía ante esa provocativa promesa mientras se le acercaba por detrás para abrazarlo.

—Te daré todo el tiempo que quieras de todas formas tenemos una eternidad juntos puedo esperar. —Le susurraba en tono cariñoso pero en el fondo anhelaba que no tardara demasiado porque deseaba poseerlo.

Ciel lo conocía tan bien que intuía que parte de lo que decía era mentira pero no era momento de refutarle, se entregaría a él cuando estuviera seguro de que no solo sería un cuerpo en el cual su ardiente demonio desfogara sus ansias.

—Bueno al menos me dejarás darte un beso... —Con una sonrisa le sugería travieso el demonio mayor.

—Solo uno y uno pequeño.

Murmuraba Ciel porque de algún modo estar así con Sebastian le aliviaba el alma, la ansiedad de antes se disipaba entre sus brazos. Un pequeño beso se dio entre los dos, sus labios casi de inmediato se separaron en ese sutil roce, el mayordomo sonreía ante su timidez decidió que se prestaría para jugar al "novio romántico" si eso era lo que su amo quería después de todo tenían todo la eternidad para enamorarse.

_**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo.**_

Besos


	9. Chapter 9 A la fuerza

El infierno al parecer sería el lugar propicio para un nuevo romance, Ciel no podía evitar sentirse emocionado al rememorar vergosozamente la calidez de los labios de su mayordomo quien "robó" su primer beso, aunque quizas no tuvo la intensidad que el se imaginaba pero sin duda fue significativo porque sentía aún su ser estremecerse, relamiéndoselos trataba de evocar el dulce sabor de los labios de su demonio.

De alguna forma se sentía deseado por Sebastian ahora que no tenía un alma que ofrecerle suponía que su interés era genuino o quizás ahora le atraía otra banalidad como el poseer su cuerpo eso lo confundía un poco, todo era tan repentino para pensarlo con claridad pero de algo podía estar casi seguro y eso era que no sería fácil presa para su depravado mayordomo.

Las horas parecían pasar con letargo en el infierno, no se podía precisar el día o la noche solo el ambiente frío era perceptible en medio de la oscuridad.

—Ciel... Hoy es tu segundo día aquí y nos ha salido de esta habitación. ¿Te sientes bien?

Era el cuestionamiento de Noah fuera de su puerta se podía percibir un tono de preocupación en su voz, ya que Ciel había decidido encerrarse en su habitación como escapando de la realidad a la que debía afrontar, esta confusión entre rechazar y a la vez sentir la necesidad de tener a Sebastian cerca. Irónicamente quería sentir la calidez del frío ser de su mayordomo para sentirse reconfortado, detalle que se negaba a admitir.

Le invadía la ansiedad pero sobre todo le embargaba tristemente este miedo al admitir que necesitaba al idiota demonio que le serviría por la eternidad, era lo que pensaba mientras sentía como una dolorosa sensación parecía removerse en su pecho.

—Estoy bien... —Murmuró para que el joven demonio al otro lado de la puerta se marchara y lo dejara seguir sumergido en sus absurdos pensamientos.

—Mi papá y yo estamos preocupados —Con tristeza le confesaba Noah en un murmullo.

Ciel suspiró cansinamente dudando en hacerle pasar porque tampoco quería que pensaran que estaba haciendo una especie de berrinche.

—Entra solo tú... Si Sebastian está ahí que no entre, no quiero verlo.

—¿Por qué Ciel? ¿Por qué me haces esto? —Se escuchaba a Sebastian casi sollozar.

—Porque eres un idiota.

—Siempre he sido así y eso no te ha molestado antes.

Ciel al escucharlo hacia un puchero pretendiendo hacerse el resentido pero su demonio en parte tenía razón no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo hablar en ese tono sollozante.

—Solo que entre Noah...

Sebastian miraba algo receloso a su hijo al escuchar la petición de su amo.

—Bueno dile que lo extraño... —Susurraba el demonio a su hijo al oído en confidencia.

—Diselo tú... No voy a ser tu mensajero.

—Pero no quiere verme.

El joven demonio esbozó una traviesa sonrisa a su padre, Ciel en su cama miraba fijamente la puerta a ver quien era el primero en entrar de alguna forma deseaba que su mayordomo ahora pretendiente se apareciera aún desafiando su orden, deseaba en lo profundo de su ser que entrara y lo besara de nuevo. Sonrojado por su absurdo ideal notó como la puerta se abría lentamente pretendía estar serio.

—¿Noah? —Un poco decepcionado el ex conde murmuró al verlo entrar.

—Te decepcionó que fuera yo el que entrara, pensé que no querías que mi padre viniera a verte.

—No es eso —Nervioso en un murmullo muy sonrojado le refutaba al verse desvubierto— No seas tonto.

—¿Por qué estás enojado con mi papá? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿O no te hizo algo? ¿Ah? Dime...

Ciel suspiraba ante tantas preguntas tan molestas y algo vergonzosas ahora se arrepentía de haberlo dejado entrar.

—Mi padre dice que te extraña mucho y anhela con todo su frío corazón terminar el asunto que dejaron pendiente... ¿Será el asunto que estoy pensando?

—No es lo que piensas —Apenado y enojado el ex conde le refutaba al notar la insinuación que hacia y que prácticamente era cierta.

—¿Sabes? Si tu y Sebastian quieren hacer cosas de índole sexual deberían ir a otro lugar porque mi otro padre podría descubrirlos y te va a odiar más

—Nosotros no haremos esas cosas... De todas formas ya me odia sin haber hecho algo, así que da igual.

El joven demonio se acercaba a la cama recostándose confiadamente como si fuera suya con una enorme sonrisa.

—Eso quiere decir que si harás esas cosas con mi papá... —Picaramente Noah le insinuaba— ¿Quieren terminar lo que comenzaron antes en esta cama?

—¡¿Nos estabas espiando?! —Sobresaltado Ciel le gritaba casi cayendo de la cama— Es cierto puedes ver a través de las paredes sin que uno se de cuenta.

—En realidad no... —Le aclaraba el demonio— Mi papá me contó lo que hicieron que fue muy excitante y quería hacértelo pero tu no lo dejaste terminar.

—¿El te lo contó?

—No te enojes con él, es que yo le dije que no tuviéramos secretos así que me lo contó además no tienes que apenarte por ello son reacciones naturales del cuerpo.

Trataba de justificarse Noah mientras miraba como su nuevo amigo agachaba la cabeza apenado al confesarle aquello, pensaba que quizás en el infierno no había el sentido de la privacidad ese detalle le era vergonzoso pero suponía que era otra cosa a la que acostumbrarse. Por el momento solo sentía odiar a Sebastian por andar contando su asunto que se suponía era privado, con su indiscreción solo se ganaba su fastidio pensaba, ahora con más razón era más justificado ese supuesto enojo de antes.

—Ehhh Ciel... Por cierto hay algunas cosas que deberías ir aprendiendo, no solo de tu cuerpo sino del infierno en general. Podemos ir con mi maestro sino quieres que Sebastian te enseñe.

—Por fin has dicho algo razonable —Decía Ciel con algo de sarcasmo— Esa es buena idea.

Un poco emocionado el novato demonio se mostraba al terminar de hablar, sabía que eso molestaría a Sebastian complaciéndole solo el imaginar su gesto enojado cuando le diría que otro demonio sería su tutor.

—¿Quieres poner celoso a mi papá? —Noah le cuestionaba divertido sonriendo se le acercaba provocativamente— ¿Sabes que lo pondría más celoso?

—Eh... —Apenas musitaron los labios de Ciel cuando estos fueron besados inesperadamente con fuerza, tratando de resistirse solo lo empujaba mientras lo miraba con odio pero solo parecía que esto entusiasmaba más al otro que lo recostaba colocándose sobre su renuente cuerpo lo acariciaba para seguir.

Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo y seguir esta historia


	10. Chapter 10 Maestro

Ciel al principio trataba de resistirse al forzado beso sin embargo poco a poco parecía comenzar a disfrutarlo, era su primer beso con esta intensidad se estremecía al sentir como su lengua se enredaba deliciosamente a la suya, provocando que su cuerpo se calentara también, se recostaba en la cama abrazándolo lo atraía sobre él muy ansioso le devolvía las caricias que este perversamente le regalaba.

De pronto sintió como poco a poco el beso perdía intensidad al abrir los ojos se fijaba como el otro lo miraba con un poco de enojo.

—¿Sucede algo Noah? —Cuestionaba en un murmullo Ciel con dificultad por la falta de aire resultado de ese apasionado beso a la vez que no dejaba de sonreirle de forma sugestiva para provocarlo.

—Nada...

—¿Estás celoso? —Murmuraba con una traviesa sonrisa se relamía los labios ante su tajante respuesta— ¿Crees que no podría diferenciarte? Tu sabor es único aunque apenas pude probarlo ayer.

Noah en medio de una sonrisa comenzó a cambiar su forma a la de Sebastian quien desviaba la mirada al volver a su forma usual humana.

—Creo que el timador resultó timado —En un murmullo el demonio mayor le decía al verse burlado.

—Debiste ver tu cara. —Se le burlaba Ciel cuando sintió que era sometido a la cama con fuerza— Oye... No te enojes por algo que tu provocaste.

—No estoy enojado estoy excitado.

Ciel con el ceño fruncido lo trataba de apartar y en ese forcejeo algo coqueto entre las sabanas se hallaban los dos cuando la puerta fue abierta abruptamente.

—No quiero interrumpir... Pero mi otro padre acaba de llegar. —Les advertía Noah con una extraña sonrisa a lo que la pareja se separaba de inmediato.

—Después seguimos... —le susurró cariñoso Sebastian antes de levantarse se acercaba a darle un pequeño beso en los labios a manera de despedida.

—No seguimos nada... —En un murmullo hablaba Ciel con molestia sintiéndose algo extraño, al parecer estaba asumiendo el rol de amante en esta relación y eso era un poco raro además que era un golpe bajo a su inquebrantable orgullo de siempre, todas esas horas atrás de confusión mental eran inútiles ahora después de ese apasionado beso.

Miró como Sebastian se alejaba odiando que saliera con esa sonrisa satisfactoria a recibir a su idiota esposo luego de haberlo besado de esa forma, Noah continuaba al pie de la puerta entrando cuando su padre se marchaba.

—Vaya... Ustedes si que se dieron tremendo beso, quiero pensar que lo hiciste porque creías que era yo... Bésame a mi también así... —Con un puchero le pedía mientras se le acercaba a la cama.

—¿Tú te prestas para estos juegos con Sebastian? Eso no está bien, al principio si pensé que eras tú creo que ya no puedo confiar en ti...

—Perdóname Ciel, es que mi padre me lo rogó y se veía tan triste en estas horas sin ti que no tuve opción, ¿Viste lo feliz que se puso después de besarte? Bueno primero se puso celoso pero luego estaba contento y tu también te pusiste feliz, más que feliz. ¿Verdad?

Ciel se negaba a responder sus insinuaciones solo acertaba a mirarlo con fastidio mientras se levantaba de la cama parecía que por fin se prestaría a salir de la propia prisión que el mismo había construido.

—Quiero dar un paseo pero no quiero ir solo.

—Yo te acompaño.

Ambos jovenes salían de la habitación cuando llegaron a la planta baja para salir a la puerta principal encontraron a Sebastian y su esposo.

—¿Van a salir? Es algo tarde. —Les decía Sebastian con una sonrisa disimulando lo celoso que estaba al ver que los dos saldrían.

—Ya me aburrí de estar encerrado, solo estaremos por aquí... No te preocupes, Sebastian. —Era la respuesta de Ciel a su mayordomo disimulando tambien sus celos al ver como su supuesto esposo estaba tan cerca de este.

—Déjalos... No creo que algo malo les pase están en el infierno después de todo, más cosas malas no pueden pasar. Además mientras ellos están fuera tu y yo podemos hacer algo a gusto. —Se le insinuaba el demonio a Sebastian.

—Disfruten su velada... —Murmuró con sarcasmo Ciel al salir con prisa, tanto era su afán que no sintió siquiera el dolor en sus pies del frío suelo.

Sebastian no podía oponerse a la salida de Ciel porque esa sería una forma tonta de exponer sus celos y su esposo se daría cuenta pero a lo que si se opondría era al tener intimidad con él porque ya predecía cuales eran sus intenciones.

—Vas a calentar el frío infierno con tus celos... —Se le burlaba Noah cuando veía como todo enfurruñado Ciel caminaba delante suyo aunque no tenía idea de donde dirigirse.

—Yo no estoy celoso. —Refunfuñaba deteniendo su andar trataba de calmarse para refutar lo innegable, el hecho evidente que moría de celos al pensar que su Sebastian que siempre creyó suyo no lo era en realidad y ahora mismo alguien mas besaba sus labios, labios que el había besado con ansias minutos atrás.

—Bueno si tu lo dices... —Murmuró el otro con sarcasmo mientras sonreía al ver su gesto celoso— Olvidemos el detalle que mis padres deben estar sacudiendo la cama en este momento y vamos a un lugar al que he querido llevarte desde el principio.

Ciel solo lo miraba con fastidio por su insinuación antes de hacer esa invitación, caminaba lento tratando de adaptarse al frío suelo que ahora si percibía con claridad por sus pies.

—A tu paso... Nunca llegaremos —Con burla le insinuaba Noah.

—Deberías ayudarme y no burlarte.

—Yo no voy cargarte como mi papá, si quisiera manosearte lo haría sin la tonta excusa de cargarte.

—El no me manosea. —Ciel se quedó pensativo por esa aclaración ahora se daba cuenta el afán de Sebastian por cargarlo.

—Recién te das cuenta...

Los jóvenes caminaron a paso medio lento por unos minutos hasta llegar a una residencia más grande y elegante que en la que vivían.

—Vaya me tocó vivir con un demonio pobre... —Murmuró el ex conde al ver la lujosa residencia del demonio que visitarían al parecer había estratos sociales en el infierno.

—No somos pobres... Solo hay diferentes rangos de demonios.

—Perdón no quise ofenderte. —Sarcástico Ciel le decía — Pero... ¿Quién vive aquí? ¿Quién puede tener más rango que Sebastian?

—¡Mi maestro...! Es el mejor de todos, el quería conocerte desde que le conté de ti así que estará feliz de verte.

—Tu maestro debe ser muy bueno para que te emociones así...

—Si es muy bueno es el mejor, además...

Noah se quedó callado para entrar con sigilo por la puerta principal, el ex conde solo lo seguía sin entender el motivo de su extraña actitud.

—Pequeño mío, pensé que no vendrías hoy —Un hombre de apariencia joven aparecía agachándose frente a Noah le daba un beso en los labios que fue correspondido.

Ciel los miraba ahora entendía la emoción de Noah y porque se la pasaba en "clases".

—Y yo pensando que te gustaba. —Murmuraba Ciel al ver como cariñosos se besaban.

—Si me gustas pero me gusta más mi maestro, el me enseña muchas cosas. —Le aclaraba Noah con picardia.

—Mucho gusto jovencito... Sea bienvenido al infierno. —Le hablaba galante este demonio acercándose a Ciel le daba un beso en la mano— Si tu lo deseas puedo ser tu maestro y enseñarte cosas interesantes.

—Oye estoy aquí... No te insinues a mi futuro padrastro de esa manera frente a mi. —Hablaba con fingida molestia Noah— Aunque un trio no me parece mala idea.

—¡Claro que no!

Era el grito alterado de Ciel al oir tal perversa insinuación si apenas podía asimilar la idea de estar en algún momento en intimidad con Sebastian, como no iba a apenarle la idea de que seria parte de una fiesta sexual con dos demonios que ni siquiera conocía bien.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia


	11. Aclaración

Ciel sentía como sus mejillas parecían arder preso del bochorno que provocaba esa la perversa propuesta pero a la vez al notar los gestos sugerentes que la extraña pareja le dedicaba fijamente, aunque le apenara para si mismo el admitirlo tenía curiosidad sobre el tema pero no lo diría asi que solo pretendía marcharse.

—Creo que no es correcto avergonzar de esta manera a nuestro nuevo amigo... ¿No lo crees Noah? —El demonio mayor le cuestionaba al joven que lo abrazaba cariñoso.

—Si supongo que si, pero de todas formas Ciel se apena hasta con cosas insignificantes. Ya me imagino como se sonrojara cuando mi padre lo penetre la primera vez.

El joven ex conde se sonrojó más al oír lo último que dijo se sentía tan avergonzado de solo pensar en esa posibilidad y que lo imaginara alguien aún más era muy incómodo sobre todo porque podría ser cierto.

—Fue un gusto conocerlo señor... Yo me retiro. —Con fingida amabilidad Ciel murmuraba mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

—Oh vamos Ciel no te enojes, era broma. —Le detenía Noah con una tonta sonrisa nerviosa interponiéndose entre el y la puerta.

—Ya ves Noah has enojado a mi invitado, ahora tendré que castigarte.

—Hablas de un castigo verdadero o un castigo como me gustan.

Ciel parecía entender las insinuaciones que entre ellos se decían entre lineas de esa conversación.

—Un castigo de verdad... Porque a veces eres muy pesado como tu padre.

—No me compares con él —Con un puchero algo resentido Noah le refutaba— Odio cuando lo haces.

Mientras la pareja discutía, el ex conde al menos se reconfortaba un poco de esa incomodidad anterior al descubrir algo con que fastidiar a Noah, ciertamente Sebastian y su hijo se parecían en eso, en ser odiosos.

—Bueno tu me obligaste a decirlo por comportarte así con el pequeño Ciel... —Le decía con una sonrisa mientras miraba al joven demonio que nombraba— No te vayas jovencito, es muy raro una especie de demonio como tú aquí en el infierno, quisiera saber más de tu mundo a través de tu percepción remotamente humana.

—No sé que podría contarte, no es un mundo más interesante que este.

—Tal vez pero aun así me interesa saber, además puedo notar que tienes muchas dudas sobre este mundo al que fuiste lanzado sin previo aviso, así que te sugiero que hagamos una especie de intercambio de información.

Ciel se quedó pensativo ante su propuesta que era dicha con más seriedad y sin duda era más razonable que la anterior de la pequeña orgia que sugirieron.

—Está bien... Creo que es bastante razonable solo espero que esto no sea una trampa para seducirme en sus extraños juegos sexuales. —Alegaba con una falsa sonrisa el ex conde a la pareja frente a él.

—Claro que no... Aqui no se obliga a nadie, pero si te da curiosidad jugar con nosotros eres bienvenido solo con pedirlo.

—Yo jamás pediría algo así... —Sonrojado Ciel le aclaraba— Eso no es correcto.

—Creo mi querido Ciel que aún tienes muy arraigados tus prejuicios tan humanos pero poco a poco los irás olvidando aquí.

Le decia el mayor mientras lo invitaba a conocer su residencia, a regañadientes Ciel aceptaba aunque si tenía la intención de recorrerla, así a los tres se los veía caminar en medio de un ameno dialogo por los pasillos y habitaciones de la demoníaca residencia.

—¿Sebastian vas a salir? — Era la pregunta que irrumpía el silencio de la residencia Michaelis.

—Si. —Secamente le respondía a su esposo.

—Seguramente vas a buscar a ese mocoso... ¿No? ¿Me rechazas para irte con él?

—No haré eso, iré a dar una vuelta a ver si hay algo interesante.

—¿Más interesante que tu Ciel?

—No empecemos a discutir —Refunfuñaba con una falsa sonrisa Sebastian ante la insinuación pero en su mente tenía una obvia respuesta que dar.

"No hay nada ni nadie más interesante que Ciel" era el pensamiento que en su mente reprimía para que de sus labios no se escaparan para no complicar más el asunto. Ya bastaba con el hecho de haberse negado a tener sexo para que el otro se enojara y resintiera.

—Regreso en un rato.

—¡Has lo que te plazca...! —Con enojo el otro le expresaba en un grito, Sebastian solo suspiró resignado ante la escena de celos de este.

Pero revolcarse con él era un compromiso ahora, asi que debía resistirse, salía de la casa pero no con el afán de buscar a su amo aunque una fuerza dentro suyo parecía insistirle que lo haga no lo haría porque era complicar aun mas este asunto con su esposo y un peligro para Ciel caer en la garras de un demonio celoso y enfurecido. Comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo definido por el frío infierno.

—De algo estoy muy seguro y es que mi próximo hijo me lo dará mi querido Ciel no contigo esposo mío. —Murmuraba entre ilusionado y sarcástico mientras un extraño destello brillo en su mirada carmesi resplandecía sutil— No caeré en tu trampa de nuevo, quererme atar con un hijo no va entre mis planes por ahora.

Mientras esa peculiar escena de un demonio alucinando sucedía a unos lejanos metros, Ciel terminaba el recorrido a esta bella residencia de algo estaba seguro y era que este demonio que presumía de ser maestro tenía una pequeña obsesión con el mundo humano, lo pensaba al ver los detalles en su arreglo y decoración lo hacían sentirse en esa mansion que tuvo que abandonar forzadamente.

—Yo quería preguntarte algo... —Titubeaba Ciel al demonio dueño de la residencia que caminaba de la mano de Noah— Si en algún momento no tengo donde ir ¿puedo venir aqui?

—Si... Eso no quede duda, tu puedes venir cuanto y cuando quieras. —Este le respondió con una sonrisa pero notó como la mirada color zafiro del joven brillaba como queriendo llorar— Si Sebastian es pesado su esposo lo es más, por eso no voy a visitarlos.

—Bueno debes entender que a mi padre no le agradas por el hecho de que tu seas mi amante en práctica y teoría —Aclaraba Noah con una coqueta sonrisa.

—Sé que es tu padre pero no lo justifiques, yo lo conoci antes que tu nacieras y era igual o peor de pesado.

Ciel se daba cuenta entonces que no era el unico que odiaba al antipático esposo de su demonio ahora la duda que tenia era ¿Cómo pudo casarse su Sebastian con alguien así? Quizás era porque a su demonio le atraían los amargados y gruñones. Asi que el mismo se lamentó el haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle.

—¿Ustedes ya están juntos como pareja? —Cuestionaba Ciel con curiosidad para cambiar el tema anterior que lo hizo sentir un poco mal.

—Si te preguntas... ¿Si tenemos sexo? Debo decir que si —Le respondía con algo de coquetería el otro joven— Y se siente muy bien por eso digo deberías intentarlo pierdes el tiempo reprimiendote esas ansias tuyas que no son mal vistas aqui.

—En mi mundo es repudiable que un niño tenga una relación con un adulto.

—Pues mi querido amigo y futuro padrastro esto es el infierno lo repudiable aqui es hacerse el bueno.

Ciel desviaba la mirada ante esa respuesta que le dio su joven amigo y aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenia razón después de todo eran esos propios prejuicios que le impedían en parte entregarse a Sebastian.

—Pero Noah aun Ciel no puede hacer eso con tu papá de todas maneras, debe ser examinado para saber que tipo de demonio es y si está en sus días.

—Ahhh bueno eso si... Aunque yo creo que el seria el pasivo... Mira solo su carita. —Noah aclaraba con cierto embelesamiento.

—No entiendo que quiere decir eso sobre mis días.

—Ciel... Es que hay dias fértiles para los demonios y si tienes sexo esos dias es muy, muy probable que te embaraces. —Le explicaba brevemente el mayor ante la sorpresiva a aclaración el ex conde palidecía, el no quería ser madre y mucho menos tener un hijo de Sebastian. Así que decidió calmar sus ansias lo que no sabía todavía el joven es que en esos dias sus ansias no podían ser controladas a su voluntad.

La pasión y lujuria bloquearían su razón para entregarse al placer en esos días en que su cuerpo se deleitaría en los más bajos instintos que el aun desconocía.

_**Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, **_


	12. Camino

Ciel se apenaba ante esa inesperada aclaración por parte de sus nuevos amigos, aunque ya una vaga idea había pasado por su cabeza al cuestionarse el hecho de que el esposo de Sebastian pudo darle un hijo, lo pensó en su momento pero no prestó mayor atención al tema para no parecer demasiado interesado en ello. Al parecer en el infierno había una casi diferente forma de reproducción como en los humanos, al menos en lo del género se refería porque en el acto sexual era similar.

—Creo que es mucha información para mi por hoy... —Ciel murmuraba con sus mejillas teñidas en un adorable carmesí que embelesaba a los demonios frente a él.

—¿Verdad qué es lindo? —Cuestionaba Noah con una sonrisa sin apartar su mirada del joven que se sentía un poco intimidado ante ellos.

—Si... Es muy lindo. —El demonio mayor le respondía con la misma tonta sonrisa— Te imaginas los bellos hijos que dará, tu padre es muy afortunado.

—De alguna forma me dijiste que no soy muy lindo. —Resentido este le reprochaba haciendo un puchero.

Ciel solo los escuchaba discutir mientras se acomodaba sus guantes, no entendía el por qué lo veían tan lindo si ni siquiera hacia el esfuerzo por ser adorable es más siempre andaba con el ceño fruncido para que lo pensaran pero al parecer esto no funcionaba. ¿Acaso a los demonios les gustan los gruñones que los traten mal? Se cuestionaba internamente mientras se disponía a marcharse.

—¡Espérame Ciel...! —Le llamaba el otro joven apartándose de su amante.

—Noah... No estoy lejos de casa puedo irme solo —le decía con una pequeña y casi dulce sonrisa para convencerlo— Quiero caminar solo y pensar las cosas.

—Pero...

—Déjalo Noah... Le hará bien despejar la mente mientras camina solo. No siento la presencia de nadie peligroso cerca, estará bien.

Noah no estaba muy convencido de esa decisión, si algo le pasaba al novato demonio su padre jamás se lo perdonaría pensaba mientras veía como Ciel le daba la espalda y se marchaba.

—Estaré preocupado hasta saber que llegó bien a casa.

—Oh pequeño... Pero el no estará solo, alguien lo espera afuera. —El mayor le susurraba en confidencia al oído mientras sus manos lo acariciaban con firmeza.

—¿Mi padre está afuera?

—Puede ser... Si te desnudas te confirmo o niego tu pregunta.

—¿Me intentas manipular? —Coqueto el joven le cuestionaba, ciertamente Ciel le atraía pero mucho más fuerte era la atracción que sentía por su maestro, era una especie de delirio pensaba que si podía describir en una palabra lo que este demonio removía en su interior, era amor.

Como el que su padre sentía por Ciel, aunque presentía que el sentimiento entre los dos escalaba a otro nivel, esa simple pero a la vez profunda palabra transcendía la fria naturaleza demoníaca.

Ciel suspiraba al estar en la puerta de esa lujosa residencia, aunque pretendía hacerse el valiente embargaba dentro suyo un poco de miedo al enfrentar solo por primera vez el infierno, armándose de valor salía. Sus pies resbalaron un poco

perdiendo el equilibrio caía a la entrada de la residencia, echando todo el valor que segundos antes había adquirido al suelo como el había caído.

—Rayos... Ya empecé mal mi supuesta travesía solo. —Refunfuñaba para si mismo poniéndose de pie lentamente, tratando de no caer de nuevo.

—Debes ser más cuidadoso joven amo.

Ante esa voz que reconocía a la perfección se sonrojaba aun más, que bochornoso era que lo viera caer, frunciendo el ceño lo miraba con fastidio encontrándose con esa idiota sonrisa frente suyo.

—No sea tan orgulloso y tome mi mano para que se levante ¿O piensa quedarse a vivir en el suelo?

—Maldito deja de burlarte...

—Vamos, tome mi mano. —Le pedía su demonio con su sonrisa habitual.

A regañadientes el joven tomaba su mano para levantarse era más vergonzoso estar en el suelo que darle la mano, ya de pie torcía la boca como su manera de agradecer.

—Ciel... Quiero enseñarte un lugar...

—¿Una cama? ¿Una habitación oscura?

—¿Por qué sería un lugar algo así? —Con fingida inocencia cuestionaba el demonio, haciéndose el ofendido ante las acusaciones de su amo.

—¿Por qué será? Demonio libidinoso.

—No voy a negar que me gustaría poseerte de esa manera pero yo no haré nada que tu no me permitas... —Le hablaba el demonio con seriedad— los acercamientos que hemos tenido han sido porque tu los has deseado también. ¿O yo te obligué a corresponderme?

—Solo cállate... Deja el drama y vamos al lugar que dices, después de todo no eres tan irresistible para mi... Si me da la gana te sigo el jueguito o lo detengo cuando yo quiera. —Con ese aire orgulloso de siempre casi lo desafiaba.

El demonio no podía evitar sonreír porque ese tipo de comportamiento era el que le gustaba de su joven amo, que le hablara con tanta jactancia le hacia sentir que él seguía teniendo esa esencia humana que lo cautivó desde un principio. La calidez de su mal caracter lo deleitaba, podía casi saborear esa alma que ya no tenía, relamiéndose los labios lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Estás teniendo pensamientos libidinosos de mi? ¿Por qué me miras y te relames los labios de esa forma? Es incómodo.

—Lo siento... Me dejé llevar por unos segundos pero igual algo así no provoca nada en ti... ¿No?

—Claro que no... —El joven apenas terminaba de hablar cuando sintió como era tomado en sus brazos— Sueltame, puedo caminar.

—Yo lo sé querido... —Con una sonrisa el demonio caminaba con prisa por uno de los senderos oscuros del infierno— Pero ahora no podemos darnos el lujo de caminar a tu paso de tortuga.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Quieres la verdad o una reconfortante mentira?

—Odio que me respondas con una pregunta mi pregunta. —Malhumorado Ciel le regañaba sintiendo como una brisa fría los rozaba a cada paso presuroso que daban— Dime la verdad, aun se mantiene nuestro trato de no mentiras.

—Siendo asi... Es que como usted ya sabe soy un demonio casado así que si quiero verme con mi amante a solas y no ser descubierto debemos alejarnos antes de que mi esposo note nuestra presencia juntos.

—Oh ya veo... ¿Desde cuando me convertí en tu amante? Porque yo no me he enterado —Con sarcasmo el joven hablaba.

—Desde que nuestros labios se juntaron así...

Sebastian al terminar de hablar juntaba sus labios a los de su amo en un beso tierno al principio que poco a poco fue adquiriendo fuerza tornándolo apasionado; todo mientras caminaban. Ciel quería y trató de resistirse los primeros segundos pero de alguna forma los besos de su demonio se habían convertido en una especie de dulce adicción, tal vez era un poco tonto su pensamiento mientras sentía esos labios devorar los suyos. Comparar esos besos como un delicioso postre que ya no podía saborear ahora que era demonio, era un poco lo que su lógica de enamorado le dictaba a pensar, aunque ningún postre que hubiera probado se comparaba al excitante sabor que la boca de su demonio le regalaba.

Así el frío camino infernal que recorrían antes con prisa se tornaba lento porque lo único en que podían concentrarse era en deleitarse mutuamente en ese beso que ya necesitaban para sentirse un poco vivos.

_**Muchas gracias por seguir atent@s esta historia... Agradezco su paciencia y apoyo**_


	13. Declaración

La dulce y casi adictiva sensación de ese apasionado beso hacían sucumbir al joven demonio que se reprochaba internamente a si mismo el ceder ante los encantos de su impetuoso mayordomo, pero le era imposible resistirse ya que de alguna forma esos exquisitos labios eran su nuevo "postre" en el infierno y se sentía un poco hambriento.

Separándose sutilmente ambos se miraban como incrédulos de lo que hacian, porque parecía que por momentos recordaban su antigua formal posición de amo y mayordomo.

—Cuánto tiempo perdimos —Con un gesto de satisfacción y picardía Sebastian le insinuaba ante sus palabras su amo que entendió lo que le trataba de decir solo apenado desviaba la mirada y en un gesto infantil se limpiaba con la mano sus labios como si eso bastara para quitar el hecho de que se habían besado.

—Siendo humano jamás te hubiera permitido siquiera rozar un dedo en mis labios.

—No comencemos a discutir por algo así —Con una sonrisa el demonio le hablaba mientras retomaban su camino a paso firme— Quizás perdimos tiempo pero creo que el momento perfecto para nosotros es ahora. ¿No lo crees?

En medio de un suspiro el joven prefirió callar para no decir alguna estupidez que en lugar de hacerle ganar la discusión solo lo avergonzaría por lo que sentía. Miraba atento delante suyo ese sendero semioscuro por el que era cargado.

Al parecer la oscuridad había alentado que dentro de su ser este confuso sentimiento naciera, aunque era un poco ilógico si lo pensaba con cabeza fría ¿Cómo al morir algo dentro suyo podía nacer tan noble sentimiento? ¿Era posible? ¿Era amor lo que sentía o simplemente un impulso banal de su cuerpo demoníaco? Ciertamente pensaba que siendo humano se hubiera resistido a amar, se hubiera resistido a caer en la tentación de su demonio ¿Es tan complejo ser humano? ¿Los prejuicios son tan fuertes que impiden que algo bueno renazca?

—Vaya creo que te dejé pensando con lo que dije.

Un poco burlón el demonio le hablaba sacando a su joven amo de sus pensamientos llenos de duda y confusión.

—Claro que no... Solo me dio sueño.

—Si como no... —Con una sacarrona sonrisa el demonio le susurraba— Pero no te duermas ya vamos a llegar al lugar que te dije.

—Ya era hora.

—Tu no dejas de ser tan gruñón. Me pregunto... ¿Si algún día eso cambiara?

—¿No te gusta como soy?

—No te enojes... —Un poco nervioso el demonio le trataba de calmar al notar su gesto de enojo— Me encantas así como eres.

—Y yo me pregunto ¿si algún día tu dejarás de ser tan idiota? —Un poco coqueto el ex conde le cuestionaba como una forma de desquitarse por su anterior insinuación.

—Lo que yo tengo de idiota tú lo tienes de gruñón por eso seriamos la pareja perfecta porque mi idiotez hace que tu malhumor me parezca simplemente adorable.

Ciel al escuchar aquello solo le miraba de reojo mientras parecía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Te pareció lindo lo que dije? Vaya a mi amo le gusta que le digan cosas así, ridículas y cursis.

—Me encanta ver como expresas tu idiotez con palabras...

—Sabes cómo provocarme por eso nunca me fue aburrido permanecer a tu lado tanto tiempo, aunque francamente me moría de hambre pero creo que tenerte cerca era mi alimento. —Con una extraña sonrisa tímida el demonio le aclaraba dulcemente.

Sonrojado atento el joven le escuchaba emocionándose discretamente ante cada palabra suya que parecían ser pronunciadas con sinceridad, al complementarse con ese extraño brillo en su mirada le estremecía sutil, esa mirada, esa sonrisa; le reconfortaban en gran manera pero que solo lo contempló embelesado por escasos segundos porque de inmediato desvío la mirada.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar?

En un tenue murmullo el joven le cuestionaba para cambiar de tema y que su demonio notara lo que había provocado pero era muy tarde porque este bien lo había notado pareciéndole adorable su actitud aún así no quería arruinar el momento solo le siguió la corriente.

—Si estamos a unos metros, ya vamos a llegar —Le respondía con su amabilidad característica aunque ahora no era fingida— ¿No te da miedo que lugar sea?

—¿Por qué tendría miedo? ¿Vas a lastimarme?

—Claro que no... Nunca te lastimaría, si antes que no sentía esto por ti lo hice ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

—¿Qué sientes por mi?

—Te lo diré cuando lleguemos al lugar, quiero que nuestra declaración amorosa sea memorablemente romántica. —Le decia el demonio mirando el gesto de disgusto de su pequeño amo— No te enojes, solo tengo la leve esperanza que hoy concretemos algo entre nosotros.

—Pues no te hagas muchas ilusiones...

Musitaba malhumorado el ex conde disimulando lo bochornoso que era el oír sus expectativas, aunque ahora lo negaba con su boca no confiaba en su razón porque por algun motivo esta se bloqueaba al estar cerca de su demonio.

Pasaron largos segundos en silencio entre los dos mientras caminaban, cuando detuvieron su andar en un hermoso paramo teñido en una especie de azul mientras titilantes luces revoloteaban alrededor de ellos, el ambiente no era ni frio, ni cálido; bastante reconfortante al roce de su cuerpo. Algo ambiguo pero hermoso pensaba para si mismo el joven cuando se acercaban a una especie de barandal y el sonido tenue de agua corriendo le daba la impresión de que estaban al pie de un río o algo parecido.

—Aqui puedes caminar, aunque no me molesta el seguir cargándote.

—Caminaré... —Murmuró el joven haciendo intención de bajarse, su demonio le entendió y lo dejaba con delicadeza de pie sobre el frío suelo.

—Es cierto aquí no me duelen tanto los pies, no está tan frío.

—Debe ser por el río que pasa justo bajo nosotros. —Tomándolo de la mano caminaban hasta la baranda para observar el río.

Ciel se dejaba encaminar por su galante mayordomo llegando al borde del frio barandal notaba un río oscuro teñido de pequeños destellos de colores tenues, como una especie de arco iris diluido en tono suave sin ser tan llamativo pero hermoso a la vista.

—Ya había olvidado como se veían los colores... Todo es tan oscuro aquí —Con un tono nostálgico el conde hablaba mirando esas aguas coloridas moviéndose sutilmente, el demonio a su lado lo miraba embelesado, que hermoso era su amo aun cuando entristecía pensaba para si mismo sin dejar de verlo.

—¿Te desagrada estar aquí?

—Al principio si... Pero ahora aquí contigo pienso que esto no es tan malo.

—Me halagas querido amo.

Ciel lo miraba de reojo, pocas veces podía fijar su mirada en el y no era porque le resultara repudiable el verlo al contrario le emocionaba al punto de sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza si lo observaba por mucho tiempo.

—Sebastian... —Le llamaba en voz baja aun sin mirarlo.

—Digame.

—¿Siempre será así?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿El estar aquí? —Un poco confundido el demonio le cuestionaba.

—Esta maldita y estúpida confusión... Este cúmulo de sentimientos y emociones que duelen pero a la vez reconfortan cuando te tengo cerca y aun cuando no lo estás. —Con evidente frustración el joven le hablaba apretando los puños— ¿Siempre será así?

El demonio lo miraba fijamente no sabía que responderle... ¿Cómo dar respuesta a la misma duda que le embargaba?

—No lo sé... Solo sé que el dolor de esta confusión se calma cuando veo tu linda carita, cuando chasqueas esa traviesa lengua tuya hasta cuando me miras mal, solo un gesto tuyo bueno o malo hace que todo deje de ser frustrante, y cuando rozo tu piel, cuando beso tus labios siento tocar el cielo inalcanzable para mi, irónico viniendo de un demonio que solo conoce el infierno. ¿No lo crees? Eres mi cielo en este infierno.

Ciel sonreía un poco emocionado ante esa respuesta, su demonio parecía amarlo y aunque había dicho antes que no tenía una respuesta clara, dio la respuesta perfecta. Se sentía un poco aliviado al darse cuenta que no era el único enamorado confundido porque entendió que su Sebastian compartía esa misma frustración y la extraña manera de calmar esa ansiedad de amor. Sin notarlo unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas; al darse cuenta apenado trataba de secarlas.

—No debes llorar, amarme no debe ser tan malo... Eso creo... —Con un tono burlón el demonio le decía agachandose secaba sus lágrimas con su mano enguantada.

—Ya crees que lloro por ti... —Sarcástico Ciel le refutaba dejándose consentir por las suaves caricias de su querido demonio.

—Si esto es estar enamorado... Estoy enamorado de ti infinitamente... —Dulcemente Sebastian declaraba rozando los labios de su pequeño amo que sonrojado y con los ojos bien abiertos le miraba tímido ante sus palabras— Podría decir que te amo...

Confesaba abrazándolo arrodillado ante él, mientras seguía rozando sus labios a los suyos con mezcla de devoción y amor cuando de pronto solo sintió como su querido Ciel correspondía a ese beso entre lágrimas de evidente felicidad como una sutil manera de que aceptaba sus sentimientos.

_**Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo espero haya sido de su agrado :") que tan hermosamente confuso puede ser amor u.u**_


	14. Amantes

El joven Phantomhive sonreía en una extraña mezcla de felicidad, amor y nostalgia, era un tanto irónico que el infierno se convirtiera en el lugar donde sus más profundos sentimientos fueran revelados de esta forma. Sentir sus labios en los suyos rozar con tal firmeza hacia que su ser entero se estremeciera gratamente tanto que deseaba sentirlo un poco más, enredando sus delgados brazos a su cuello pretendía abrazarlo amoroso pero por su torpeza e inexperiencia en estos asuntos solo se tensaba haciendo que ese abrazo fuera un poco rudo.

—No vayas a ahorcarme... —Murmuraba burlón Sebastian con su caracteristica sonrisa provocando que su tímido amo se sonrojara aún más este se apartaba avergonzado entre refunfuños lo maldecía.

—Ojalá pudiera matarte.

—Puedes hacerlo de otra forma. —Seductoramente el demonio mayor le susurraba al oido atrayéndolo de nuevo a su cuerpo en un abrazo.

—No será de ninguna forma... No por ahora. —Mascullaba el joven desviando la mirada, cuanto deseaba dejar que su cuerpo sucumbiera a las ardientes llamas del placer que su demonio podía regalarle pero aun era todo tan confuso, por muy enamorado que se sintiera parecía aún racionalizar el amor con su lógica humana—Tienes a tu esposo y yo no quiero ser tu amante. Si debes ser mío tiene que ser en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que lo deje? —Este le tomaba del mentón obligando que lo viera, en una actitud poco sutil, esperando su respuesta.

Esa extraña e inesperada actitud Ciel se la reprochó con la mirada, para notar como su demonio le sonreía y lamía los labios con sensualidad para provocarlo.

—Pensé que te habías enojado...

—No... Creo que me vuelvo un poco agresivo cuando me excito.

—¿Y qué te excitó? ¿Se puede saber? —Un poco coqueto Ciel le insinuaba.

—Lo posesivo que te pones conmigo... No hace falta que me pidas que deje a mi esposo, lo iba hacer de todas formas así tu me quieras o no, ya lo había decidido.

Ciel se estremecía al sentir las caricias firmes de su demonio mientras le daba esa respuesta, esas manos que lo tocaban ansioso lo enloquecían. Al terminar de hablar sintió como sus labios rozaban traviesamente los suyos en medio de pequeñas lamidas. Esa era la forma perfecta de callar la voz que le dictaba pensar razonablemente, comenzando a ceder a sus provocativos encantos a la vez que su cuerpo reaccionaba.

—¿Lo... Dejarás? —Le cuestionaba entre besos como dándose permiso a si mismo de seguir para así confirmar que Sebastian al final sería solo suyo.

—Si... lo dejaré... —Excitado el demonio le respondía acorralándolo contra las barandas que estaban cerca.

—Entonces... Cuando lo dejes estaremos juntos.

En una especie de orden el ex conde advertía mientras se apartaba de él con sus pocas fuerzas parecía que el orgullo y su recelo se anteponía al deseo y el amor que le consumían el ser entero.

—Eh... Eres muy cruel. —Le reprochaba el mayor con cierto resentimiento a la vez que con disimulo se arreglaba el pantalón enfocándose en el area de su entrepierna— Frustrar sexualmente a alguien debería ser castigado.

—¿Castigo? ¿Cual sería? ¿Enviarme al infierno?

—Todavía te burlas cuando me dejas todo alborotado y con una erección tremenda.

—¿Pensabas tomarme aquí? —Ciel borró la sonrisa burlona de sus labios para gesticular enojo en su bello rostro sonrojado— ¡Es mi primera vez idiota, no lo ibamos hacer afuera, no somos animales!

—Pensé que este ambiente romántico te iba a gustar. —Murmuraba pensativo Sebastian— Además nadie viene por aquí, solo estamos los dos.

—Idiota... —Apenas en un susurro se le escuchó al joven mientras desviaba la mirada, era tentador ver a su demonio excitado y ya que había señalado el detalle de su erección le era más penoso el verlo.

Porque recordaba cuando lo vio teniendo sexo con su estúpido esposo aquella vez y si su hombría era destacable, pasando saliva se avergonzaba más por los lascivos pensamientos que se cruzaron en su ya poca inocente mente.

—Volvamos a casa... —Sugirió el pequeño demonio mientras caminaba con prisa sin levantar la mirada.

—Ciel, querido mío...

—¡No me llames así!

—Estás yendo por el camino incorrecto, la casa está por acá.

—Tsk... Es que tu me pones idiota.

—Tu me pones caliente... —Le susurraba al oído del ex conde que se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca— No tendré más opcion que desfogar este problemita con mi esposo.

Le insinuó con evidente intención de fastidiarlo y obviamente lo consiguió pues solo sintió la mirada de odio de su pequeño que de inmediato se calmó suspirando.

—No caeré en tu jueguito... Dices eso para que yo me baje el pantalón, levante el trasero y diga "mételo ya... Sebastian" —Lo último lo decía con fingida voz de deseo— Pues no... Puedes ir a meter tu cosa dura donde quieras, no me importa.

—¿Es una orden? —Con seriedad Sebastian le preguntó, su pequeño dándole la espalda levantaba los hombros como respuesta de que no le importaba, era obvio que no lo decía en serio— Tu lo ordenaste.

—¿Qué haces? —En un sobresalto Ciel le preguntó al ver como su demonio lo abrazaba por la espalda levantándolo un poco sentia como esa erección lo rozaba sobre su trasero, provocando que se estremeciera.

Pasaron unos segundos en ese extraño forcejeo que solo parecía extasiar a ambos, el joven demonio trataba de zafarse de ese abrazo forzado pero no podía, la sensación que provocaba era demasiado exquisita y excitante que ya sentía que estaba a punto de correrse en sus pantalones.

—Ngh... Sebastian... Detente...

—Si lo dices así... Me es imposible obedecerte...

—No quiero... No aquí... —Ciel trataba de resistirse, como le golpeaba en el orgullo lo que hacia cuando minutos atrás había dicho que no lo harían allí porque no eran animales.

El demonio bajaba el pantalón de su amo con prisa, pues a pesar de la negativa rogada, ya sabía que este había accedido a complacerse mutuamente de esta forma porque no ponía resistencia alguna.

—No somos animales... —Murmuraba sonrojado Ciel en medio de jadeos al sentir como se deslizaban al suelo las prendas que cubrían sus partes bajas dejándolo semidesnudo frente a su demonio que por tanto tiempo lo había vestido mas no desvestido, no al menos de esa manera.

—Solo somos demonios que es casi lo mismo... —Le susurró con voz sensual en respuesta, levantándolo lo abrazaba caminaban hacia la baranda del puente donde lo sentó.

—Está frío... Se me congela el trasero. —Con fingida inocencia le decía sin dejar de abrazarlo lo miraba fijamente, sus miradas carmesis se cruzaban.

—Ya lo voy a calentar, no te preocupes. —susurró mientras lo abría de piernas para con la punta de su miembro que urgía en entrar lo rozaba, besándolo se apegaba a su cuerpo.

—Se gentil... Es mi primera vez... —Con la mirada llorosa el pequeño hacia su petición a la vez que se le abrazaba con fuerza por el cuello, anhelaba ser tomado de esa forma por su demonio que le provocaba todo un sinfín de sensaciones y emociones, por ahora el orgullo no se interpondría.

Lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas que se teñían de un intenso rubor al sentir como Sebastian lo corrompía lentamente, cada centímetro que de su interior era invadido sentía como su inocencia se desvanecía y el amor que le embaragaba se fortalecía.

—También es la primera vez para mi... —Sonrojado Sebastian le susurraba sobre sus jadeantes labios mientras su mirada carmesi brillaba pero no de malicia como antes sino un brillo acogedor que hizo sonreír al joven, ambos estaban enamorados o por lo menos eso quería pensar para seguir en esa entrega, en medio de un dulce beso se callaron por unos segundos mientras sus cuerpos se volvían uno solo en esa intensa y romántica noche.

Un tenue brillo carmesi se deslumbraba entre la oscuridad a unos metros, detalle que no fue percibido por la pareja ya que por ahora no existía más infierno, más que el suyo donde se entregaban al placer al pie de ese río destellante en tenues colores.

_**Muchas**__** gracias por seguir atentxs esta hiatoria... me alegra contar con su apoyo, deseando que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado... No olviden seguirme en las diferentes redes sociales agradeceré su apoyo**_


	15. Conversación

Unos minutos después de haber sido consumidos por ese placer que aún los estremecía en cuerpo y demoniaca alma, la pareja se separaba sutilmente, Ciel muy sonrojado no sabía donde esconder la cara de la vergüenza que sentía ahora que entraba en razón por lo que había hecho.

Haber estado de esa manera con ese demonio que lo había acompañado los últimos años solo como un simple sirviente, un peón más en su juego de venganza, ahora lo había ascendido al puesto de amante y por cierto uno muy empalagoso porque no dejaba de abrazarlo y besarlo tan dulcemente que solo le provocaba que su delgado cuerpo tiritara.

Sentía arder su interior y como algo lo humedecía cálidamente dentro suyo, suponía que era ese espeso líquido que a el también le salió por su miembro cuando llegaba al máximo placer, entonces ¿Había complacido a su demonio? ¿Lo había hecho bien? No pudo evitar enorgullecerse un poco al pensarlo de esa forma.

—Ciel... Vamos a otro lado... —Agitado el demonio le susurraba al oído parecía no querer detenerse en seguir en esa intimidad iniciada con su pequeño amo.

Cuando era humano... ¿Cuántas veces se había relamido los labios cuando observaba su cuerpo desnudo al bañarlo? Al menos en los últimos meses lo hacia a menudo. ¿Cuánto se había excitado antes al imaginar someterlo de esta forma? Y ahora una de sus más pervertidas fantasías se había hecho realidad, repentinamente le entró la nostalgia haciendo que lo abrazara con más fuerza a pesar de que estaban semidesnudos en medio de esa fria noche.

—Ahhh joven amo... Mi pequeño niño...

—¡Cállate! —El joven notaba la mirada casi brillosa de su demonio se posaba en la suya, muy ridículo que lo apenaba más— ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Por qué dices eso justo ahora? ¿Por qué me dices joven amo?

—¿Sabes cuantas veces imaginé estar así contigo? Un humano como tú que me provocara de esa forma era muy extraño, ansiaba llenarte con mi hombría y dejarte mis fluidos dentro cuando llegáramos al placer juntos.

—Eres un pervertido... —Ciel desviaba la mirada al oírlo hablar tan toscamente pero de alguna forma le excitaba— ¿Querías seducir a tu amo desde antes?

El demonio asentía con la cabeza mientras le daba un pequeño beso en sus labios en medio de una traviesa sonrisa.

—Lo conseguí, aunque no de la manera que esperaba pero lo hice.

—Yo no me hubiera dejado seducir siendo humano... Lo sabes ¿No?

—¿Quien sabe?

La pareja se besaba a la vez que Sebastian arreglaba la ropa de su pequeño amante que temblaba un poco por el frío, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado todavía al ambiente infernal.

—No puedo volver a casa después de esto, tu esposo se dará cuenta— Confesaba Ciel con una voz temblorosa por el frio que recorría su cuerpo.

—Pero no quiero volver a casa... Vamos a otro lado donde nos abriguemos bajo las sabanas y yo pueda darte mi calor... Yo sé que quieres eso. —Se le insinuaba tratando de convencerlo.

—Ehh... aunque quisiera no puedo... —Sonrojado todavía le decía entre dientes.

El demonio le miraba un tanto confundido con la duda reflejada en su cara por esa excusa.

—¡Me duele el trasero maldito idiota! Si no me he movido de aqui es porque no puedo ¿y tu quieres seguir? Se nota que a ti no te la meten. —Le hablaba a manera de regaño mientras hacia un pequeño puchero.

El demonio no se sentía para nada regañado mas bien estaba enternecido por lo que esos pequeños labios le reclamaban, acercándose le daba otro pequeño beso.

—Lo siento... Por pensar egoistamente... No te enojes... —Le decía entre besos, el ex conde no los rechazaba pero tampoco los correspondía solo se dejaba consentir con fingida mala gana— Pero... ¿Lo volveremos a hacer cuando estés bien?... ¿Verdad?

—No lo sé... Si me dan ganas, tal vez... —Le decía en un puchero— ¿Ya podemos irnos?

El demonio antes de cargarlo en sus brazos se arreglaba sus ropas, estaba tan emocionado que no dejaba de sonreir, anteriormente no se había sentido tan vivo al realizar el acto sexual con alguien, tal vez porque ahora fue una entrega más significativa y profunda envuelta en los lazos del amor que los dos sentían.

Mientras emprendían su camino de regreso, el demonio contemplaba el bello rostro todavía ruborizado de su pequeño que callado solo recostaba su cabeza en su regazo. Ambos parecían meditar en la extraña situación actual quizás aún incrédulos por lo que se habían convertido, su relación de amo y mayordomo trascendió a un nivel casi mágico.

—¿Qué piensas? —Cuestionaba curiosamente el mayor rompiendo ese nada incómodo silencio que tenían.

—Nada... Extrañamente nada y todo a la vez.

—Siempre eres tan profundo, no hablas mucho pero cuando lo haces dices lo preciso.

—Solo digo lo primero que pienso... No es mi culpa tener una mente profunda y una lengua discreta. —Con aire soberbio le respondió.

El demonio solo sonrió un poco pícaro lo que el joven notó de inmediato, seguramente había pensado algo perverso.

—¿De qué te sonríes?

—Es que no solo tu mente es profunda y digamos que tu lengua es muy indiscreta conmigo.

—¿Seremos así de ahora en adelante?— Mascullaba apenado al oírlo hablar de esa forma.

—¿A que te refieres?

—A que me hables de esa forma... ¿Tan irreverente y perverso?

—Creo que si, los amantes se hablan así... Es una manera de mostrar confianza, complicidad... ¿Acaso te disgusta?

—Supongo... Que deberé acostumbrarme.

—Si... Supongo que si, así como tu cuerpo debe acostumbrarse al mío... —Le insinuaba coqueto pero más para molestarlo.

El joven le pellizcaba el pecho con molestia mientras seguían caminando parecían seguir entre discutiendo y conversando como una pareja enamorada que encontraba vitalidad en su romance con ese aparente desacuerdo. A los pocos minutos llegaban a la residencia del maestro de Noah.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte aquí?— Con algo de recelo Sebastian le preguntaba al estar en la entrada.

—Claro que si, tu esposo puede sospechar si llego a la casa todo adolorido sin poder caminar y en tus brazos. No estoy de humor para sus celos, que ahora si estarían justificados.

—Tienes razón... Evitemonos arruinar esta bella noche.

Estaban a punto de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió y un animado joven los recibía con una gran sonrisa.

—Papá... Ciel... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Vengo a pedir posada para Ciel esta noche.

—¿Por qué?

Ante la aparente inocente pregunta de Noah la pareja se quedó callada.

—¿Tuvieron sexo?

Ciel agachaba la cabeza muy avergonzado, Sebastian sonreía con fingida timidez pero su mirada perversa afirmaba la pregunta.

—¡Ahhh Ciel... Debes contarme...!—Todo emocionado el otro joven demonio exclamaba halando a su padre hacia dentro de la casa.

—¡No te voy a contar nada! ¡Eso es privado! —Le gritaba molesto y avergonzado Ciel.

—Se más discreto Noah...

Ciel miraba de reojo a Sebastian cuando escuchó aquello, el pedía discreción cuando él indiscretamente lo tomó en plena calle podría decirse.

—Ah son ustedes... —Se escuchaba la voz del dueño de la casa apareciendo frente a ellos.

—Ciel se va a quedar así que yo también... Tenemos cosas que hablar. —Decia Noah a su amante— ¿No te molesta?

—Ya lo decidiste querido... —Murmuraba este con una sonrisa— Sebastian tienes un hijo muy lindo pero mandón.

—Si... Lo lindo lo sacó de mi lo otro de su otro padre— en un murmullo hablaba el demonio— Espero no te moleste que te pida este favor, que dejes a Ciel pasar la noche aquí y a Noah también porque sería sospechoso si no lo hace y regresa a casa.

—No es molestia... Esta casa es de Noah también.

—Oye todavía no se casan no puedes decir eso. —Un poco receloso Sebastian hablaba por su hijo.

—Lo estaremos pronto... Después de todo ya convivimos como matrimonio.

—Si ya lo sé... Pero el está pequeño todavía para casarse.

—Me lo dices tú —Insinuaba este con una irónica sonrisa— el que acaba de intimar con el pequeño demonio, prácticamente Ciel es un recién nacido en este mundo.

—¡No soy eso!

Todos sonreían al oir a Ciel defenderse de esa aparente ofensa que no le agradaba nada, luego de esa pequeña conversación Sebastian seguía al otro demonio que los guiaba a la habitación que el adolorido joven usaría esa noche.

—Te amo Ciel... Te amo mucho... —Enamorado el demonio susurraba sobre sus labios cuando se despedía, se notaba que no quería dejarlo pero debía hacerlo, los otros dos demonios observaban la tierna escena de despedida de los amantes.

—Ciel... Tu también dile que lo amas.

—¡Cállate Noah yo se lo diré cuando me de la gana!

Sebastian sonreía al ver la actitud del joven, cuanto amaba esas reacciones con emoción tomaba sus labios con los suyos para robar un dulce beso antes de marcharse.

_**Dejo la actualización de esta historia, agradezco su apoyo espero sea de su agrado este capitulo. Agradeceré su apoyo si me siguen en mis diferentes redes sociales pueden ver los enlaces en el perfil**_


	16. Aseo

Sebastian con gran pesar salía de aquella residencia para volver a su triste realidad, un esposo al que no amaba que lo esperaba en casa. Más que nunca se sentía seguro de sus sentimientos por el que era su joven amo, ese niño que lo invocó años atrás para cumplir una venganza ahora se había convertido en su mayor adoración.

—¿Dónde estuviste?

—Ah fui a ver al mundo humano si había algo, alguna alma deliciosa que devorar— Respondió con una falsa sonrisa Sebastian mientras entraba a la casa y escuchaba esa pregunta de su odioso esposo.

El otro se quedó callado ante esa respuesta que obviamente sabía que era mentira, solo sonrió y se le acercaba.

—Para la próxima vez me avisas para acompañarte a devorar almas junto a ti— le insinuaba con malicia.

Sebastian le devolvía la sonrisa con el mismo matiz malicioso sin decir nada solo asintió con la cabeza afirmando su petición, segundos después para irrumpir el incómodo silencio que se formó Sebastian aclaraba la garganta y se disponía a hablar.

—Pasé por la residencia del maestro de Noah y los dos niños se quedarán esta noche allá.

—Odio que lo llames Noah, ese es el nombre que le puso el mocoso tuyo a nuestro hijo.

—Bueno a nuestro hijo le agrada que le llaman así y la verdad le queda bien el nombre. —Sebastian le aclaraba tranquilo lo que menos quería que su perfecta noche se arruinara por una pelea innecesaria sin pretender seguirle la corriente solo caminaba por su lado y se iba a su habitación.

—Todo esto me las pagarán... Los dos... —Murmuraba este al ver como Sebastian se alejaba, por ahora solo soportaría cada desplante en silencio esperando el momento preciso para desquitarse.

Mientras tanto Ciel miraba su reflejo en el espejo notando como el rubor de sus mejillas no se quitaba por nada, y como iba a hacerlo si no pasaba ni un momento en que dejara de pensar en Sebastian, estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía aunque la situación no le favorecía pero cuanto más complicado era algo mayor satisfacción era cuando se alcanzara. Así que se tomaría con calma todo este asunto no tenía otra opción.

—¡Ah Ciel deja de pensar tanto y cuentame lo que hicieron mi papá y tú! —Le rogaba Noah quien recostado en la cama miraba como su amigo estaba pensativo frente al espejo.

—No te voy a contar eso...

—Bueno para que entremos en confianza te contaré mi primera vez... Creo que estaba igual que tú después de hacerlo, no podía creer que algo que te metieran por el trasero causara tanto placer... Ahhh fue muy lindo, el me llenó de besos y tocaba mi cuerpo como nadie antes lo había tocado y me dolió al principio pero después puro placer... ¿Verdad?

Ciel muy avergonzado agachaba la cabeza al oírlo hablar de esa manera porque aunque sonara brusco ciertamente había sido así.

—Ah te pasó lo mismo... ¿Verdad que fue emocionante? —Con la mirada llena de emoción le hablaba mientras rodaba por la cama.

—Eh Noah... —Tímidamente le llamaba, el joven al oírlo detenía su emoción.

—Dime Ciel.

—Puedes irte que voy a asearme porque...

—¿Por qué? —Noah le cuestionó curioso por unos segundos— ¡¿No me digas que mi papá te dejó su semen adentro?!

Un poco escandalizado el joven le cuestionaba, Ciel se asustó un poco porque ciertamente aun sentia su interior humedecido solo asintió avergonzado la cabeza confirmando su pregunta.

—Mi padre es un idiota, sé que estaba emocionado pero ¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso?

El ex conde solo vio como el joven demonio salía de la habitación seguramente yendo a buscar a su maestro, confundido podía imaginarse lo que sucedía pero Sebastian ¿No le haría algo malo? ¿O si?

—Ahh Noah... No seas tan dramático que asustas a Ciel. —Hablaba el mayor entrando a la habitación detrás de él, Noah lo seguía— Sebastian tiene tantos años como yo no puede ser tan descuidado.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué hablan?

—Es que Noah se espantó pensando que ya le vas a dar un hermanito pero lo dudo porque no hueles a que ya estés listo para eso, solo hueles a que Sebastian te llenó de su liquido y eso es vergonzoso.

—¡Ehhh no me huelas!

—Es inevitable, nosotros los demonios dominantes podemos olerlos a ustedes los demonios pasivos aún si están en sus días o no. Sebastian sabía que no estás listo para eso por eso tuvieron sexo no creo que quiera embarazarte sin antes gozarte bien, no cabe en nuestra filosofía de demonio sedientos de placer.

—Me lo hubieras dicho antes para no parecer tonto... —Murmuraba Noah un poco avergonzado codeando a su amante.

—Que mi vida privada sea tan expuesta por ustedes dos es muy vergonzoso, pueden irse para asearme y no seguir oliendo a Sebastian. —Con algo de ironía Ciel hablaba mientras se dirigía al baño.

—Lo sentimos Ciel pero los demonios en si no tenemos mucha privacidad como podrás notarlo —Hablaba el mayor burlonamente— Ah te traje esto...

Le daba una pequeña botella con un extraño líquido.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ciel... Eso es como un liquido jabonoso para limpiarte dentro, es que el semen de los demonios es como espeso y se pega dentro tuyo eso es único que lo afloja.

El ex conde agachaba de nuevo avergonzado la cabeza al oír esa aclaración, ahora tenía que meter sus dedos dentro y apenas si podía tocarse, eso le iba a doler.

—Sé que te duele... Pero ese líquido también es un calmante, te va a quitar el dolor luego de "eso". Al principio es incómodo pero con la practica te acostumbraras ahora si quieres me quedo a ayudarte.

En un tono pervertido se ofrecía mientras Ciel solo lo miraba con odio.

—Está bien... Está bien... No te enojes.

Los dos demonios salían dejando al joven solo para que se aseara, a paso lento este caminaba al baño encerrándose en el, todo era tan nuevo para el, un niño de su edad en el mundo humano no tendría esos problemas pensaba. Entrando vio la tina con agua tibia de color azul, quitándose la ropa solo quería relajar su cuerpo recostándose en el agua cuando estuvo desnudo.

—Ah Sebastian... Te amo... —Murmuraba para si mismo recordando a su demonio, su mirada llena de amor, sonrojándose sentía enamorarse más de él aunque no estuviera cerca.

—Supongo debo acostumbrarme a esto, yo solo quiero que se sienta satisfecho conmigo, solo conmigo no con el idiota de su esposo. ¿Esposo? —De repente la tristeza le invadió porque era todo un riesgo amarlo cuando estaba comprometido con alguien más, y si solo el estaba jugando con sus sentimientos por venganza al no comerse su alma.

—El no sería capaz de eso... El me ama... El ha sido el único que ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Sebastian, no me decepciones, no me mientas nunca por favor... —Susurró tristemente mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Empezaría a asearse el area específica que debía limpiar, abriendo un poco las piernas no podía evitar sonrojarse notando como su miembro estaba un poco duro... Asearse no debía ser excitante ¿O si? Abría la pequeña botella poniendo ese liquido un poco espeso en su dedo indice, cerrando los ojos lo introducía lentamente a su adolorido ano.

—Ngh... —se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que otro jadeo se le escapara, pero solo pensar que minutos antes esa parte fue invadida por el miembro bien dotado de su demonio le excitaba en gran manera.

—Te odio Sebastian... —Murmuraba sonrojado sintiendo como su dedo tocaba su interior y algo se removía en sus paredes anales.

Repitió algunas veces el proceso de su dedo en su interior cada vez más profundo y deleitable, sentia como su miembro tiritaba mientras sus paredes anales se contraían placenteramente en ese contacto que el mismo se daba pensando en Sebastian. Entre gemidos lo llamaba comenzando a masturbarse sentado en esa tina se estremecía de placer ya que el dolor mágicamente había desaparecido con ese liquido.

—Cuando caes en este dulce abismo de placer es difícil escapar... —Era el susurro de una sensual voz desde la ventana.

—Ven Sebastian... —Ansioso Ciel le llamaba con la mirada llorosa como no pudiendo contenerse, estaba por correrse y lo necesitaba para terminar.

El demonio cerraba la ventana al entrar mientras caminaba se quitaba la ropa metiéndose en la tina con el en unos cuantos segundos se notaba lo ansioso que estaba también.

—¿Qué hacias espiándome? Ngh... —entre besos le preguntaba a la vez que se acomodaban en la tina.

—Me llamaste... Y me escapé... Te extrañaba...

—Es la primera vez... que nos bañamos... Juntos... Me alegra que estés aquí...

Entre besos llenos de ansiedad se hablaban abrazándose daban paso a una entrega inesperada en esa tina.

—Parece que mi papá encontró a alguien igual de depravado y fogoso que él.

Murmuraba con una traviesa sonrisa Noah fuera de la habitación donde sutilmente escuchaban a la pareja .

—Y tan tímido que parecía Ciel. —Burlón el mayor hablaba con Noah— Lo único que me preocupa es lo descuidado que es Sebastian no debería tentar la furia de un demonio celoso como tu padre.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, tomándose de la mano se alejaban de esa habitación dejando a los amantes disfrutar de esa entrega ya después ellos podrían hacer frente a las consecuencias de sus actos.

Muchas gracias por estar atentxs de esta historias

Espero haya sido de su agrado este capitulo (͡ ͜ʖ ͡)


	17. Diálogo

La amorosa pareja minutos después trataba de acompasar su respirar agitado entre suspiros a la vez que fijaban sus ojos uno en el otro, miradas que destellaban en un tono carmesí que reflejaban el amor y deseo que ambos sentían. Sentado sobre su demonio el joven se abrazaba al cuello de este restregándose sutilmente sus genitales entre si después de esa casi fugaz pero fogosa entrega.

—¿Debes irte? —Con aparente timidez Ciel cuestionaba a su demonio que no dejaba de besar su piel mientras seguían abrazados apegando aún más sus cuerpos humedecidos.

—Si, debo irme... Pero no quiero...

—Bueno si no hay más opción supongo que así es la vida de un amante. —Murmuraba resignado el ex conde en medio de un suspiro separándose de él.

—Lo siento... Pronto esto cambiará lo prometo, ya después no vas a saber como deshacerte de mi.

Con una sonrisa el mayor le hablaba tratando de animarlo atrayéndolo de nuevo para si, quedando juntos de nuevo.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo pero no te vayas a burlar?

—Yo nunca me burlo de nada y menos de ti...

—Si claro... —Le dijo en un susurro mientras lo miraba mal— Mejor ya no te pregunto.

—Vamos... Pregunta, prometo no burlarme.

Ciel se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y sus mejillas parecían teñirse un poco más al ordenar en su mente la pregunta que haría.

—Lo... ¿Lo hago bien?

—¿Qué cosa? —Sebastian le cuestionaba solo para molestarlo ya que sabía muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo.

Entonces solo sintió la sutil bofetada del pequeño demonio que mirándolo con fastidio se levantaba para salir de la tina.

—Sabía que te burlarías... Idiota...

—¡No te enojes Ciel, era broma! —Le hablaba con aparente arrepentimiento aunque amaba hacerlo enojar asi que no lamentaba su enojo con tal de ver esos adorables gestos que hacia.

A los pocos minutos, Ciel con su pijama ya aseado se refugiaba bajo las sábanas, le era un poco triste ver que su demonio lo dejara después de esa primera noche juntos así que escondiéndose trataba de disimular este sentir.

—No estés triste, volveré más tarde y saldremos a caminar ¿Qué te parece? —Sebastian con ternura le hablaba abrazándolo sobre las sabanas, esas palabras de animo que también le servían así mismo porque le era difícil el marcharse.

—Yo no estoy triste... No digas idioteces.

—Diré una última idiotez y me voy... —Murmuraba el demonio— Lo haces muy bien, eres una pequeña y deliciosa máquina de placer.

—¡No digas esas cosas! ¡No lo digas asi! ¡Perver...!

Avergonzado le regañaba saliendo de su escondite pero no terminaba de hablar cuando solo sintió como los labios de su demonio atrapaban los suyos en un profundo beso que duró solo unos segundos.

—Eres perfecto y maravilloso, te amo... Vendré luego.

El demonio salía con prisa por la ventana, como huyendo de caer de nuevo en la dulce tentación de ese pequeño demonio con matices de humanidad que ahora era su mayor obsesión y delicia, Ciel solo lo vio alejarse llenándose de tristeza se abrazaba a la almohada.

—¡Ahhh Ciel! Hasta que mi padre se fue... Ya me estaba cansando de esperar afuera.

—¿Estuviste escuchando todo? —Apenado el ex conde le cuestionaba a este atrevido joven que parecía deleitarse de la relación prohibida que tenía con su padre.

—En parte... Aunque fue inevitable no escuchar cuando gemiste alto al llegar al orgasmo, retumbó por toda la casa deberías ser más silencioso.

Ciel solo se escondía bajo las sabanas de nuevo al oír lo que su amigo le decía, era tan vergonzoso que lo hayan oído aunque el no sintió que gimió tan alto, pero era probable porque en el preciso erótico momento en que su cuerpo se estremecía de placer olvidó todo a su alrededor.

—No te preocupes, supongo que es inevitable contenerse en un momento así, mi papá también estaba algo bullicioso hoy siempre que lo hace con mi padre no se lo escucha casi gemir y contigo si... ¿Sabes que significa eso?

Noah sabía que no habría respuesta a su pregunta por lo tímido de Ciel al hablar de estos temas, al menos todavía guardaba la esperanza de que los dos se convirtieran en confidentes.

—Eso quiere decir que lo haces bien porque a mi papá le encantas, pensé que no te adaptarías tan rápido a la demoniaca vida sexual y mira en una sola noche llegaste al placer ¿dos veces o tres veces? ¿Cuenta la masturbación que te hiciste?

—¿Tu no puedes callarte? Hablas y hablas... —Le regañaba entre molesto y avergonzado Ciel aún escondido.

—Ah si quizás ese sea mi defecto pero es que tu tampoco hablas, alguien debe hablar sino un sepulcral silencio nos invadiría y eso sería aburrido.

—Te pareces a Sebastian en eso... Los dos no se callan.

—Owww te recuerdo a mi papá, que tierno, supongo que a los hablantines nos agradan los callados. —Le decía con una sonrisa acariciándolo sobre la sabana.

—Y también te pareces en lo odioso... —Ciel lo empujaba mientras se descubría frente a él.

—Pues si tanto nos parecemos entonces tengamos sexo... También podría parecerme en eso ¿Que tal si probamos? —Se le insinuaba con malicia.

—¡Claro que no...! Yo le seré fiel a Sebastian aunque el no lo sea conmigo.

Noah se conmovió al notar la tristeza reflejada en esa última frase por parte de su enamorado amigo, quedándose callado por unos segundos.

—Vaya hasta que por fin te callaste. —Con una sonrisa Ciel le hablaba tratando de disimular su anterior emoción evidenciada, le enojaba un poco consigo mismo el mostrarse vulnerable.

—Ya me pusiste triste también, los rastros de humanidad que tienes puede ser contagiosa y eso es un tanto cautivador. Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú— Hablaba embelesado el demonio tomando la mano de Ciel le daba apoyo— Y con lo último que dijiste, estoy seguro que mi papá respetará lo que tiene ahora contigo y no se revolcará con mi padre.

—No lo tomes a mal... pero ¿Por qué me apoyas a mi en lugar de tu padre? deberías odiarme por irrumpir en la paz de tu familia, en la relación de tus padres.

Noah sonreía mientras pensaba su respuesta al menos ya su amigo empezaba a hablarle y eso le alegraba.

—Porque al que tu llamas Sebastian lo trajiste de vuelta... —Murmuraba Noah con una pequeña sonrisa algo nostálgica— Te lo explico, el se ausentaba mucho del infierno y creo que el motivo era mi padre, el no lo hace feliz así que supongo que eso lo mantenía lejos del infierno... Y de mi... Ahora el está aqui y creo que no piensa marcharse.

—Oh ya veo... ¿Y ahora crees que Sebastian se nota feliz?

—Claro que si... Lo noté desde que lo vi a tu lado cuando nos conocimos y ahora está más feliz porque ya son uno solo.

—De todas formas me siento mal por tu padre pero soy un poco egoísta debo admitirlo y quiero a Sebastian solo para mi. —Confesaba el ex conde un poco apenado al admitir ese hecho.

—No es ser egoísta es estar enamorado... Aunque en este caso vendría a ser lo mismo ¿No?

Los dos jóvenes sonreían, Ciel de alguna manera sentía tener un aliado en él, aunque era un poco extraño dada las cirscuntancias pero no tenía más opciones de entablar amistades asi que estaba bien si comenzaba a confiar en Noah. ¿Verdad? Pensaba en silencio mirándolo de reojo.

Hola!!! Pues aquí dejo este capitulo, espero sea de su agrado. Besos (•ᴗ•)


	18. Mañana

Ciel en la cama cerraba los ojos en medio de un suspiro con el que rememoraba de una manera estúpida y cursi a su demonio, definitivamente el amor lo había noqueado muy fuerte porque más que antes no dejaba de pensarlo, hasta podía percibirlo a pesar de no estar cerca, su ser aún se estremecía como si lo tuviera a su lado. Junto a este cúmulo de emociones una pregunta parecía revolotear en su mente enamorada. ¿Sebastian estará también como idiota pensando en mi?

—Ciel... Ciel... —Se escuchaba el llamado de Noah que notaba el embelesamiento de su amigo— Vaya si que el amor te dio duro y no solo físicamente.

Se le burlaba con una pícara sonrisa mientras el otro abriendo los ojos lo miraba con fastidio por su insinuación tan perversa.

—Y a todo esto... No me contaste como fue su primera vez ¿Por qué lo hicieron antes de venir aquí? ¿Verdad?

Ciel apenado se negaba a responder pero a la vez quería contárselo a alguien solo para saber si estaba haciéndolo bien además era vergonzoso contar que su primera vez fue en la intemperie como dos animales dejándose llevar por sus bajos instintos.

—Te contaré pero tu primero dime como perdiste la virginidad. —Sonrojado el joven le sugería este trato rogando internamente que su experiencia haya sido más vergonzosa que la suya.

—Oh bueno si eso te hace sentir menos incómodo. —Noah con una sonrisa se prestaba a contarle ya que a el no le apenaba nada contar dicha experiencia— Primero que todo los demonios no nos tomamos tan en serio eso de la virginidad como tu dijiste además ese es un término un tanto irónico si lo planteas en el infierno ¿No crees?

—Ya deja de burlarte... Para mi fue algo importante.

—Lo sé... Lo sé... Aún tienes esencia humana y eso te hace tan exquisito.

—Cálmate... Si te vas excitar al contarme eso mejor no me cuentes nada. —Con mala cara el ex conde le regañaba.

—A mi me excitas tú... Pero si creo que es mejor calmarme —Sin dejar de sonreirle coquetamente hablaba— Mi primera vez fue en esta casa.

—Ah bueno creo que ya lo suponía supongo que tu maestro te hizo sentir bien.

—¿El? —Se empezó a reír animado— El no fue el primero...

Ante esa inesperada aclaración Ciel se confundía un poco, tal vez era demasiado ingenuo de nuevo al pensar que los demonios tenían cierto código de moralidad aunque admitía que la absurda moralidad humana era bastante hipócrita a veces.

—Yo pensé que fue el... Ustedes los demonios son tan fáciles... —Le insinuaba con algo de molestia al ir descubriendo la verdadera naturaleza demoniaca de la que ahora era parte— ¿Entonces quién fue?

—Si vas a juzgarme ya no te cuento lo más interesante después te escandalizas más.

—Ya no te resientas y cuéntame.

Noah suspiró antes de seguir su relato aunque fingía hacerse el ofendido ante la mirada acusatoria de su amigo quería seguir hablando ya que también su mirada destellaba en curiosidad.

—Es un amigo que también recibía clases aquí conmigo, ambos estábamos iniciando esta etapa sexual así que por sugerencia de nuestro pervertido maestro nos entregamos al placer una tarde mientras el nos miraba. —Muy tranquilo y un poco orgulloso el joven contaba mientras Ciel desviaba la mirada, ese demonio que asumía el rol de maestro era más depravado que Sebastian pensaba para si mismo al escucharlo se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir.

—Esa primera vez se extendió por horas fue muy bueno, sentía que nuestros cuerpos no podían separarse la sensación de placer es un poco adictiva cuando empiezas... Por eso comprendo que hayas estado tan caliente y seguramente todavía lo sigues estando.

—No hablemos de mi... —Murmuró Ciel con sus mejillas teñidas en un hermoso sonrojo— Pero... ¿Tu fuiste el pasivo o el lo era? ¿Qué pasó con tu amigo?

—Fue todo tan intenso y experimental que como eramos de la misma edad los dos nos dimos por turnos, por eso si tu decides hacerlo conmigo te concedo el honor de estrenar tu cosita dentro mío, sin ningún tipo de compromiso.

El otro joven solo le dedicó una mirada fría negando con ella tajantemente su petición aunque el era ya un demonio no quería comportarse como uno, el amaba a Sebastian no cabía en su mente la sola idea de serle infiel.

—Bueno ya... No me mires así ya entendi que no quieres —Resignado Noah le hablaba— Y con respecto a tu otra pregunta pues ya se murió.

—¿En serio?

Noah se echó a reir ante la reacción entre triste e incómoda de Ciel ante el tema.

—No, no está muerto solo que el es pasivo también así que no podíamos seguir juntos y el tiene su pareja también. No ibamos a jugar para siempre a frotarnos nuestras cositas ¿No?

—Creo que no... Ahora si cuéntame yo ya te conté mi experiencia...

—Te cuento luego ya me dio sueño. —Entre bostezo se acurrucaba en la cama para no hablarle del tema.

—¡Eres un tramposo Ciel! Tu prometiste contarme.

Los dos jóvenes discutían animados en esa habitación iluminada tenuemente por las luces del infierno mientras tanto a unos metros en otra habitación, Sebastian no dejaba de pensar en su pequeño amo, en el dulce sabor de sus besos, la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo sobre todo no podía apartar de su mente esa mirada que parecía destellar en un profundo sentimiento.

Entre suspiros miraba a través de la ventana el exterior una especie de sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia le embargaba en su pecho, queriendo escapar para encontrarse con ese niño ahora demonio el cual le provocaba un dulce estremecer en todo su endemoniado ser.

A la mañana siguiente Ciel se despertaba después de haber dormido unas horas o eso pensaba porque le era dificil todavía calcular los horarios en ese ambiente ambiguo del infierno pero se sentía descansado y de buen humor sólo esperaba en cualquier momento reunirse con su amado demonio de nuevo.

Recordaba la conversación en esa aparente madrugada a su futuro hijastro pensaba traviesamente mientras buscaba en el armario que ropa que ponerse recordó de forma tardía que no tenía prendas limpias que ponerse ya que estaba de visita en esa casa.

—Hasta que por fin despiertas Ciel, ustedes los humanos si que duermen.

—No soy un humano... —Le replicaba a Noah que entraba atrevidamente sin avisar a su habitación.

—Todavía tienes mañas humanas así que para mi lo eres. Te traje ropa limpia quiero que salgamos a dar un paseo.

—No quiero salir... —Murmuraba el ex conde tomando en sus manos la ropa ofrecida.

—Vamos... Prometo no seducirte en la calle ya que pareces excitarte afuera.

—No fastidies.

Ciel se sonrojaba al regañarlo por lo que había insinuado por eso era que no quería contarle sobre su primera vez ya que aun resonaba la risa burlona de este cuando se lo contó horas antes.

—No te enojes yo también lo he hecho afuera, no la primera vez pero si después.

—Gracias por comprender... —Sarcástico el joven le hablaba yendo al baño a cambiarse, la verdad era que no quería salir por esperar a Sebastian porque no sabía en que momento aparecería suspiraba triste al darse cuenta que antes cuando lo tenía todo el tiempo a su disposición eran solo como extraños tratando entre si y ahora que lo necesitaba cerca había impedimentos y no podía verlo con solo llamarlo.

—Extraño el té de las mañanas... —Murmuraba con nostalgia mirando hacia la ventana anhelando que su galante mayordomo apareciera frente suyo.

—Oh ya veo solo el té extrañas...

—Sebastian...

Emocionado le llamaba, no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco al verlo, sus rostros sonrientes se acercaban torpemente en una muestra de alivio al tenerse cerca y sus manos se tomaban uno al otro con firmeza como palpando que no era ilusión el estar de esta manera... Tan enamorados y tan vulnerables a la necesidad de estar juntos.

muchas gracias por leer este nuevo capitulo espero haya sido de su agrado.

Besos


	19. Chapter 19 Dudas

En esa aparente mañana infernal la pareja de demonios unían sus ansiosos labios en un amoroso beso, sus cuerpos impulsados en la necesidad de tenerse cerca se aferraban en un abrazo era una forma hermosa de obtener la calidez en el medio ambiente que se percibía tan frío

—Todavia quieres recibir la mañana con una taza de té? —Con coquetería el mayor le susurraba cuando separaron sus labios después de ese apasionado beso.

—Si el té viene de tus labios ... Si quiero ...

Sebastian lo miró fijamente un poco sorprendido por esas palabras que al parecer salieron sin pensarlo solo por corresponder también coqueto, internamente se debatía entre burlarse por eso tan cursi que habia dicho o disimular para no hacerlo sentir mal a cambio solo sonrío embelesado acariciando sus mejillas.

—Eso fue estúpido... —Murmuró sonrojado el joven para darse cuenta de lo que dijo casi de inmediato solo desviaba apenado la mirada ni el creía lo que se había escapado de sus labios— Y te quieres reír ... Tsk ...

—No... Eso fue tierno... Es lindo tu lado cursi.

El joven solo le dio pequeñas bofetadas al sentir que sus palabras sonaban a burla haciéndolo avergonzar más.

—Ustedes ... —Les llamaba resignado Noah al interrumpir la escena de ellos como discutiendo en el baño.

—Oye Noah no entres sin avisar, que tal si estabamos desnudos... —Le regañaba quien no dejaba de abrazar a su pequeño amo, este con fingida molestia trataba de apartarlo.

—Ya te he visto desnudo papá ... No te hagas el inocente ahora

—Lo digo por Ciel nadie debe verlo desnudo más que yo—En un murmullo celoso le aclaraba a su hijo.

—Bueno ya no lo espiaré cuando se cambie de ropa. —Decía con el afán de molestar mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Ustedes dos no vayan a pelear —Les advertía Ciel con mala cara al notar como los dos parecían desafiarse con la mirada lo que menos quería era ocasionar tonta discordia entre los dos.

—Estamos bromeando.

—Humor demoniaco.

Decían los dos con una sonrisa mientras el ex conde los miraba receloso.

—No quiero que se peleen por mi culpa... —Dijo con aparente tristeza desviando la mirada, los dos demonios quedaban embelesados ante ese adorable gesto.

—Lindo... —Murmuraban al unísono al verlo asi.

—Idiotas.

Sonrojado Ciel le decía sintiendo sus estúpidas miradas sobre el, a los pocos minutos Sebastian se despedía de él con la promesa de pasar más tiempo juntos después.

—¿Ya fuiste a visitar a tu amante ? —Era lo que el esposo de Sebastian le advertía con enojo cuando lo veía entrar sigiloso por la ventana

—Solo fui a estirar las piernas, a hacer ejercicio —Le contestaba con algo de burla ante su sutil reclamo.

—Si estabas tan bien con él ¿Por qué no te quedaste con él en el mundo humano así nunca me hubiera enterado ya que igual no iba a vivir mucho? ¿ No ?

Sebastian solo lo escuchaba refrenando su lengua para no responderle con malicia la respuesta que en su mente pasaba porque no quería empeorar la situación.

—Alguien de tu casta haberse fijado en alguien tan insignificante, es realmente patético... Y lo más ridículo de todo es que lo justificas llamando lo que sientes como amor. Los demonios no sentimos y mucho menos llegaremos a vivir esa estupidez del amor

—No creo que sea más ridículo que nuestra relación basada en egoísmo y posesión.

—Somos demonios ¿Qué esperabas ? Actuamos por impulso no por emoción ¿O vas a negarlo? Creo que no lo negarás, tu que "amas" tanto a ese niño y le quitaste su virginidad a la intemperie del frío infierno cual animales, solo porque no supiste controlarte. ¿Cuanto te durará este "amor"? ¿Hasta que te canses de él como te cansaste de mi?

Este demonio al terminar decirle aquello sonreía con malicia al ver la reacción que provocó en Sebastian que callado no le respondió solo se alejaba a paso firme.

— Yo si lo amo...—Murmuraba Sebastian con tristeza y ¿si eso era cierto? esta calidez en su pecho que provocaba Ciel ¿Era realmente amor? Se negaba a pensar que era solo un impulso carnal, los demonios podían enamorarse y lo probaría.

Mientras tanto Ciel recostado en su cama sentía estar más que convencido de que amaba a Sebastian no podía evitar sonreír solo con pensarlo y suspirar melancólico al extrañarlo eran algunas evidencias de este amor que carcomía dulcemente su frío corazón. Y si antes cuando era humano se esforzaba por ser el alma que el quisiera devorar ahora se proponía convertirse en el demonio que lo acompañara por la eternidad, así que ese amor sería su más grande motivación, no quería que el se avergonzara por estar con un remedo de humano-demonio.

—Me alegra que estés decidido a estudiar sobre tu nueva naturaleza, solo conociéndola podrás entenderla y te adaptarás mucho mejor a ella. —Eran las palabras del demonio que figuraba como maestro para los jóvenes.

—Si después de todo me aburriría estar sin hacer algo todo el día.—Hablaba Ciel con una sonrisa.

—Si.. No puedes pasar teniendo sexo toda tu demoníaca existencia.

Se le burlaba Noah sintiendo solo el codazo de su querido amigo.

—Por cierto Ciel... —Con emoción el joven demonio le decía— Ponle un nombre a mi querido demonio tu me diste uno así que el también quiere.

—Yo no quiero —Aclaraba el mayor.

—Si quieres... Ayer me dijiste que si querías.

Ciel los escuchaba discutir sin darse cuenta que también ya lo habían involucrado así que para que no siguieran en ese asunto tan molesto y empezar de una vez a estudiar, se resignó a darle un nombre.

—Te llamarás.. Mathew...

—Suena lindo, aunque más bonito es Noah. —Decía el mayor con una sonrisa— Gracias Ciel...

Así ya más calmados los demonios empezaban sus clases ese día, para el novato demonio todo era tan excitante tenía mucho que aprender y estaba ansioso por adquirir estos conocimientos aunque se le complicaría leer los textos ya que no estaban en su idioma.

—Tienes que aprender el idioma de los textos antiguos para que puedas interpretarlo a tu manera, es un poco complicado al inicio pero sé que lo aprenderás rápido. —Le animaba Mathew con una amable sonrisa al ver como el joven bufaba cansino al no entender nada.

—Si Ciel tu eres listo... Aprenderás pronto y hasta quizás los interpretes mejor que yo estos textos.

—Espero que si... Quiero saber que dicen.

—Debo advertirte que es aburrido. —Le murmuraba Noah al oído.

—Noah no le digas eso... Tu todavia eres sólo un mocoso por eso no te interesa nada de esto pero cuando seas adulto te será muy necesario.

—Ya no me regañes querido Mathew... De todas formas si tú y yo seguimos juntos por la eternidad, me guiarás si no entiendo algo.

—Sabes que es muy poco probable que tú y yo pasemos juntos la eternidad ¿No?

— Lo sé... —Murmuró Noah con un puchero acercándose se sentaba en sus piernas y lo besaba una actitud algo contradictoria que extrañaba al joven demonio.

¿Por qué había dicho aquello? ¿Por qué no tenían probabilidad de estar juntos si parecían amarse? Solo sentía confundirse sobre la relación de los demonios o ¿ Solo eran estos dos jugando entre si?

—Ciel... —Le llamaba Noah con algo de seriedad.

—Dime...

—¿Puedes salir un momento ? Es que tomaré un receso ahora...

—Pues hazlo... —Con inocencia este le respondía no entendiendo su repentina petición.

Ante esa aclaración Ciel apenas comprendia lo que pasaba en ese momento se dio cuenta que el receso para ellos era tener intimidad, sonrojado tomaba unos libros y pretendía salir.

—Lo siento ... No entendí al principio. ¡Noah debes ser más claro en lo que dices! —Le regañaba con molestia.

—Si quieres puedes ver ... Así aprendes nuevas posiciones para papá y lo complaces mejor.

—No, gracias. Iré a leer un poco a mi habitación, ustedes sigan.

Al decir aquello Ciel salía con prisa dejándolos a solas mientras caminaba por el pasillo volvía a pensar en eso que le habia dejado inquieto minutos antes de este malentendido. ¿Qué unía a los demonios en el infierno? ¿Existía el amor para ellos o solo eran impulsados por deseo y placer? Y es que amar de por si ya era confuso no quería comenzar a dudar de este sentimiento... Pensaba con nostalgia y tristeza.

💖 gracias tambien a quien sigue atento esta historia... Besos 💕


	20. Chapter 20 Desconfianza

Ciel sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido mientras leía su libro, así pasaron algunas horas al parecer su cuerpo necesitaba recuperar energía perdida por las ajetreadas horas anteriores; este como siempre orgulloso se rehusaba a dormir porque no quería mostrarse vulnerable frente a los demonios a su alrededor pero lo cierto era que podría compararse a un niño en pañales en cuanto a su naturaleza demoníaca y todavía tenía necesidades humanas que el aunque trataba de ignorar lo doblegaban.

Ciertamente lo que no extrañaba al dormir eran las pesadillas recurrentes que tenía cuando era humano siendo estas habían desaparecido solo era oscuridad lo que percibía al cerrar los ojos, pero su sueño era interrumpido cuando de pronto sintió que una mano lo acariciaba con firmeza.

Entre dormido sentía el roce suave de unos dedos que tocaban sus piernas ¿Quién más se atrevería a tocarlo de esa manera sino era Sebastian? Así que gustoso se dejaba tocar susurrando el nombre de su demonio amante esbozaba en sus labios una sonrisa.

—Ese Sebastian al que tu llamas no te pertenece... Nunca será tuyo. —Resonaba una voz en un siniestro susurro haciendo que Ciel se levantara en un sobresalto mirando a su alrededor notaba que estaba completamente solo pero la sensación que alguien había estado podía percibirla aunque quizás haya sido una ensoñación pensaba extrañado para si mismo.

Terminándose de despertar se estiraba con pereza en la cama aún confundido por ese sueño que parecía real, podía sentir que las horas habían pasado por el ambiente que parecía tornarse más frío con el avance del día; acurrucándose entre las sabanas pensaba en Sebastian y en cuanto lo extrañaba. ¿Su demonio lo extrañaba? Al parecer no, porque no habia una señal de que estuviera cerca, resentido hacia un puchero pensando en la triste posibilidad de que él había olvidado su cita.

—Ciel... —Le llamaba Noah al verlo entrar en la cocina donde el junto a Michael parecían esmerados preparando algo— Estábamos preparando un postre para ti.

—¿Por qué? No me convencerán con un postre para hacer un trio. —Con aparente seriedad les aclaraba.

—Parece que Ciel va entrando en confianza al hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

—Mathew murmuraba con una sonrisa— Pero no Ciel, no estamos un postre para intercambiarlo por favores sexuales, solo nos aburrimos de tener sexo y se nos ocurrió que como todavía conservas tu paladar humano queríamos prepararte algo como regalo de bienvenida.

—Que mal pensado eres Ciel, te hace mal juntarte con mi padre tanto tiempo. — Picaramente Noah le hablaba.

—Estúpido Sebastian...

Susurró el ex conde con mala cara los otros dos le miraban extrañados por su repentino cambio de actitud aunque de inmediato entendieron a que se debía el malhumor.

—No te enojes querido Ciel, quizás el está ocupado por eso todavía no ha venido a verte. —El otro joven demonio decia tratando de justificar la ausencia de su padre.

—¿Ocupado en qué? Si es un ocioso aquí en el infierno.

—Bueno... Los demonios tienen asuntos que resolver cuando están en el infierno, trabajo acumulado diría yo. —Aclaraba el demonio mayor.

—¿Estás diciendo que Sebastian tiene un trabajo aquí?

—Algo así, todos debemos colaborar cuando estamos aquí sino el infierno se volvería un desastre. ¿No te lo había contado?

Ciel negaba con su cabeza teniendo el ceño fruncido porque Sebastian no le había comentado de ello en ningún momento, dando media vuelta salia de la cocina sin decir palabra alguna aunque su actitud gruñona ya decía mucho.

—Ese Ciel si que tiene muy mal carácter, Sebastian debe tenerle mucha paciencia—Murmuraba Mathew cuando lo vio salirse de forma tan descortés.

—El está enamorado así que debe aguantarlo además creo que le gusta que sea todo gruñón. Los demonios tenemos fetiches raros. ¿O no? —Acercándose le daba un beso.

El joven demonio los escuchaba hablar tras la puerta apretando los puños se alejaba ahora si, admitía que si tenía mal carácter pero no era porque quisiera sino que lo provocaban. Cuando llegaba a su habitación sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás al apretar su cintura, sintiendo un cálido aliento rozar su oído y parte de su nuca.

—¿A dónde va mi joven amo? Con esa carita malhumorada y refunfuñando solito.

Escuchaba la varonil voz de su demonio susurrarle haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera pero recordando su enojo anterior lo empujaba.

—Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi... ¿El trabajo o tu esposo no te dejaban venir?  
Le cuestionaba a manera de reproche mientras lo miraba mal, Sebastian sonreía burlón ante sus palabras que parecían ser resultado de sus celos.

—La verdad no diría que es trabajo, estaba arreglando unos asuntos... No quería contártelo todavía para no preocuparte.

—¿Por qué me preocuparía? ¿Estás haciendo algo indebido?

—Ven vamos a dar un paseo y te cuento, debes estar aburrido de estar encerrado. —Sugería el demonio, el otro sin más opción aceptaba además sentía curiosidad por la excusa que daría— ¿Estás muy enojado para darme un besito?

—Te lo daré cuando me expliques en que andas. —Respondió el conde a la vez que le daba una pequeña bofetada, Sebastian sonreía un poco complacido al menos pudo sentir su cálida mano tocar su mejilla aunque era en un golpe.

Ambos salieron de la residencia sin avisar a nadie emprendiendo su camino por uno de los tantos senderos semioscuros del infierno, el frío ambiente los acogía a cada paso que daban.

—¿Vas a contarme lo que hacías? ¿O comenzaremos a ocultarnos cosas?

—Oh querido mío —Lo abrazaba Sebastian al oír nuevamente sus reproches— No es eso, es que no quería preocuparte prometo que te lo iba a contar en cuanto lo resolviera.

—Yo nunca he tenido algún tipo de relación amorosa real... Tenía una con Lizzy pero esa era mas falsa que mi nombre. —Dijo lo último en un tono casi burlón— Pero lo que creo es que cualquier relación debe basarse en la confianza, sino confías en mi para contarme lo que te ocurre entonces... ¿Nuestra relacion es banal para ti? Quiero pensar que no, porque incluso siendo amo y mayordomo teníamos plena confianza uno del otro. ¿Cambiaremos ahora?

—Ciel, cariño... Las cosas cambiarán entre nosotros debes saberlo, ya no somos amo y mayordomo ahora somos algo más y por ende más complicado, confio en ti pero no quiero que te preocupes en vano. Antes te decía las cosas porque intuía que no te importaba, te daba igual, pero ahora es diferente... No quiero que te preocupes por mi y ver tu carita triste...

Le susurraba sobre los labios robándole de forma atrevida un pequeño beso que  
a pesar de su ceño fruncido sutilmente le correspondía, Ciel lo entendía aunque creía que no era correcto si querían tener una relación firme, abrazándolo daba a entender que lo perdonaba. Después de todo tenían toda la eternidad para corregir aquello poco a poco.

—Se suponía que Noah no debía decirte o insinuar el tema, ese niño me las pagará.

—Fue Mathew quien lo dijo —Le aclaraba Ciel.

—¿Quien es Mathew?

—Es el novio maestro de Noah, le puse ese nombre.

—Así que ¿Te vas a dedicar a poner nombre a los demonios? Buen trabajo para ti... —Cuestionaba con burla al joven que se sonrojaba y le miraba con fastidio por burlarse.

—No trates de desviar el tema y cuenta de una vez. —En un puchero parecía regañarlo, Sebastian aclaraba su garganta para responderle pensando en las palabras precisas para que no sonara tan serio lo que diría.

—El asunto es que... Aquí en el infierno a veces pueden ser un poco estrictos con las reglas, yo falté a una de ellas al incumplir nuestro pacto, este haya sido o no mi culpa así que ahora estoy pagando un leve castigo por eso.

—¿Un castigo? —Cuestionó Ciel preocupado mirándolo fijamente, se sentía culpable por ello aunque en si no era su culpa tampoco pero aún así se sentía responsable.

—No te preocupes no es nada serio, solo debo hacer unos pedidos al que era tu mundo y ya. vi Sebastian le aclaraba con tranquilidad para no preocuparlo en un abrazo lo acercaba a su cuerpo para animarlo, ahí estaba esa carita preocupada que no quería ver.

—¿No me mientes? No quisiera que te lastimaran por mi causa.

—No lo hacen... Lo juro... —Entre besos le hablaba recostándolo en el frío suelo quedando un poco encima de su delgado cuerpo no dejaba de besarlo a la vez que embelesado contemplaba su hermoso rostro sonrojado— Además debo saldar mis cuentas si quiero pronto mi divorcio para poder casarme contigo después.

—¿Casarnos?

—Si, casarnos... Nuestro pacto anterior fue desechado así que hay que hacer uno nuevo y mejorado, llamado matrimonio. —Le decía con una sonrisa— Pero sino quieres dilo de una vez para no seguir ilusionándome.

Con falso dramatismo le decía pero no dejaba de acariciarlo y besarlo dulcemente en ese páramo de flores azul oscuro donde se habían detenido, el cielo vacío sin algún tipo de luz que destellara era mudo testigo de su amor.

Mientras tanto en un rincón del basto infierno se veía deambular a una silueta por un camino oscuro, cuando de repente se detuvo en una especie de cueva.

—Hasta que por fin te encontré... —Con cierta emoción esa silueta expresaba.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me buscabas? —Otra voz que parecía opacarse con cada sílaba pronunciada se escuchaba, se percibía la debilidad de esta otra presencia.

—Porque creo que te interesará saber que Ciel Phantomhive está aquí.

—¿El está aquí? ¿Es un demonio?

—Si un demonio débil que con facilidad podrías hacer tuyo... ¿Te interesa Claude? Así te hacías llamar en el mundo humano ¿No? —Cuestionaba esa silueta que aún entre las sombras se notaba su filosa sonrisa— Porque yo puedo ayudarte a que sea tuyo. 

Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo 


	21. Chapter 21 Inesperado acontecimiento

El frío del infierno se mitigaba en el calor de su profundo afecto.

Sus desnudos cuerpos eran enlazados en un abrazo, así estaban los demonios amantes entre las sabanas de la cama, Cielo sonrojaba se dejaba consentir por su ex mayordomo quien empalagoso no dejaba de saborear en besos su suave y cálida piel.

-Me haces cosquillas... No beses ahí... -Con fingida molestia le regañaba el joven aunque amaba que su ser se estremeciera al sentir sus labios rozar cerca de su ombligo sabiendo a donde se dirigía ese camino de besos.

Sebastian esbozaba una pícara sonrisa solo para contradecir su orden humedecía su ombligo con su lengua escuchar sus jadeos y gemidos eran el mayor deleite para sus oidos haciéndolo con más firmeza.

-Cuando nuestro bebé esté creciendo dentro tuyo, cuando haga esto podré sentir su corazón latir... Eso sería adorable ¿No crees? -Hablaba este con un acogedor destello en su mirada carmesí.

-¿Quien dijo que me embarazaré? Después me sale un Noah... Eso no... -Le decía en un tono burlón mientras sentía la mirada de Sebastian.

-No será un Noah seguro saldrá más bonito por ti...

-Si Noah nos escuchara ya estuviera resentido reclamándonos.

A

mbos sonreían al imaginarse la situación, el demonio volvía a lo que hacia pero ahora bajando un poco sus labios besaba su miembro que estaba un poco despierto.

-Ngh... Sebastian ¿Quieres un bebé?

-¿Qué? -Sorprendido este le preguntaba sobre su miembro haciendo que la escena sonrojara más a Ciel- Yo quiero... Si tu quieres.

-¿Quieres o no? Y no hables sobre mi...

-¿Pene? - Se le burlaba Sebastian que a propósito daba pequeñas lamidas notando como su pequeño amante lo miraba mal-No debes apenarte por llamar a las partes de tu cuerpo por su nombre y si te apena pues llámale cosita o caramelo porque a tu demonio le encanta lamerlo.

Le daba una lamida con firmeza por toda la extensión de su miembro solo para provocarlo más sintiendo como se estremecía.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta ¿Quieres o no?

Sebastian ante su leve insistencia intuía que tal vez su amo quería darle un hijo, eso le parecía adorable aunque le parecía muy pronto todavía.

-Si quiero pero aún tu cuerpo no está listo para eso pero apenas puedas te hago uno con mucho gusto, hasta gemelos te hago.

-Ah, ya veo... -Murmuraba en un disimulado gesto triste.

-No te sientas mal tenemos todo el tiempo para formar nuestra familia con todos los hijos que el destino nos tiene preparados.

-¿Y si no puedo tenerlos?

-Si los tendremos puedo percibirlo cuando estamos juntos...

Sebastian al notar su gesto dejaba su perversión a un lado para acercarse a su rostro y darle un pequeño beso en los labios para así animarlo.

-¿He dicho lo hermoso que eres? ¿He dicho esta noche cuanto te amo? Nunca pensé que un mocoso con quien pacté por su alma le diera vida a mi muerto corazón.

Ciel sentía que sus mejillas ardían ante esas inesperadas palabras de sincero amor, parecía que solo su demonio sabía que decir en el momento preciso, en un beso se unían nuevamente sus labios pensándolo mejor estaban bien como estaban ahora sin la responsabilidad de un hijo, no había necesidad de apresurar ese hecho pensaba el joven siendo consentido en dulces besos.

-Feliz primer mes juntos... -Susurraba Sebastian entre besos se acomodaba entre sus piernas para dar vida a una celebración bien merecida.

Casi en un parpadeo habían transcurrido algunas semanas desde la primera vez que confesaron sus sentimientos, la situación que al principio no fue fácil iba mejorando con el pasar de los días. El dichoso esposo de su demonio dejó de ser una molestia porque estaba cumpliendo un contrato y muy poco se lo veia en el infierno a pesar que era extraño no se detuvieron a cuestionarlo sino a aprovechar esa ausencia.

-Me alegra que estés tan feliz Ciel... Se te  
ve tan lindo cuando estás de buen humor y no con la cara larga. -Le halagaba extrañamente Noah al día siguiente cuando estaban en sus clases- Supongo que fue una hermosa velada iban a celebrar su primer mes juntos ¿No?

-Ya sabes como es Sebastian con sus ridiculeces. -Con fingida molestia le respondía aunque estaba emocionado por ese suceso pero si lo pensaba bien un mes no significaba nada en la eternidad, apenas era el inicio.

-Bueno todos nos ponemos ridículos al estar enamorados. -Dijo en un suspiro mezclado con una sonrisa.

-Noah... Es raro oírte expresar así.

-¿Oirme enamorado? Creo que ustedes con su romanticismo me han contagiado.  
Se expresaba en ese mismo tono de antes el otro joven demonio, de pronto Mathew frunciendo el ceño al entrar interrumpía esa conversación.

-Los dejé haciendo una tarea no conversando. -Les regañaba sentándose en su sillón.

Ciel lo miraba de reojo por esa actitud extraña, usualmente el no era tan malhumorado pero sin querer discutir solo continuaba con la tarea de leer que le había enconmedado su ahora gruñón maestro.

Mientras tanto Sebastian también a la distancia se prestaba a realizar sus tareas como penitencia por su error cometido.

-Debes ir a recoger estas almas antes que esos shinigamis inútiles lleguen.  
Era la orden que daba una misteriosa silueta oscura que destacaba en las penumbras a la vez que entregaba en sus manos una especie de lista.

-Si... -Resignado el demonio aceptaba, cuan molesto era cumplir ordenes que no provenían de su pequeño y sensual amo.

Caminaba rumbo al mundo humano donde alguna vez se sintió parte, a veces pasaba a visitar la antigua mansión en la que sirvió a Ciel por años, esto lo hacia sin que los sirvientes notaran su presencia.  
Por momentos pensaba en decirles la verdad para que ellos no siguieran esperándolos, hicieran sus vidas sin aferrarse a la inútil

Por momentos pensaba en decirles la verdad para que ellos no siguieran esperándolos, hicieran sus vidas sin aferrarse a la inútil esperanza que su joven amo regresara porque no lo haría, no al menos hasta que pasara un tiempo prudencial en el infierno.

Los espiaba en secreto, ahora con su ser más presto a desarrollar emociones y sentimientos podía admitir que los extrañaba un poco, le parecía triste como ellos aún esperaban su regreso.

Ese día los visitaría ya que un alma a recoger estaba cerca de ahí además quería llevarle como regalo a Ciel algún detalle que estaba en su habitación pero cuando llegaba a la mansión una gran sorpresa le causó notar como estaba reducida en gran parte en cenizas haciéndole recordar como la vio la primera vez.

-¿Qué sucedió aqui? -Se cuestionaba incrédulo así mismo mientras se acercaba a cada paso eso no parecía ser obra de Bard con una de sus explosiones.

Los buscó dentro de los escombros, aunque dudaba que estuvieran muertos porque ninguna alma le fue encargada de robar ahí.

-¡Sebas chan! Tanto tiempo sin verte... -Era el grito emocionado de alguien que el demonio reconoció enseguida a la vez que esquivaba su abrazo lo hacia caer al suelo, ese molesto shinigami obsesionado con el rojo se aparecía frente suyo.

-Sabes ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Ni me saludas y quieres que de respuesta a tus preguntas. -Grell resentido le reprochaba desde el suelo lleno de ceniza al notar su seriedad decidió responderle.

-Yo puedo darte información, pero sabes como debes obtenerla.

-Yo no haré eso contigo. -Con mala cara se negaba a su atrevida y coqueta insinuación.

-Pues no te diré... Además tengo trabajo hay un demonio en esta zona que anda robando las almas, no sé cómo consigue llegar antes que yo, ya me he ganado algunas reprimendas por su culpa.  
Malhumorado se quejaba el shinigami.

-Dime lo que pasó y te doy información sobre el demonio que buscas

-¿Qué tanto te preocupan estos humanos si tu y tu amo los dejaron abandonados?

Sebastian desviaba la mirada, se sentía estúpido al dejar que un shinigami notara su vulnerabilidad.

-Solo quiero saber para informarle a Ciel.

-¿fiel? ¿Tanta confianza le tienes para llamarlo por su nombre?

-Eso no te interesa ya dime de una vez.  
Grell suspiraba haciendo un gesto como que lo estaba pensando exasperando más al demonio a lado suyo.

-¿Que crees que pasó? Esta mansión la quemaron hace dos días y ninguno de los que estaban dentro sobrevivió pero no creo que eso te afecte sé muy bien como ellos te fastidiaban.

Ante su respuesta Sebastian se sorprendía ahora como daria la triste noticia a su amo y lo más importante ¿Quién había sido capaz de tal vileza? Se cuestionaba con pesar para si mismo.

...  
Muchas gracias por seguir atentxs a esta historia (●'∀｀●)


	22. Chapter 22

El alborotado shinigami pelirrojo se calmaba al notar la seriedad del sensual demonio a quien no había visto en semanas, algo le intrigaba de su aparente fría actitud porque un destello de extraña tristeza parecía apreciarse en su mirada.

-¿Estás bien? -Le cuestionó con curiosidad aunque lo más seguro era que no hubiera una respuesta.

-¿Sabes quien lo hizo?

A pesar de que no respondió con claridad a su preguntó por lo menos le seguía el hilo de la conversación, eso le emocionaba en su peculiar manera de expresarla, retorciéndose coqueto frente suyo.

-No... No lo sé querido Sebastian...

El demonio al oírlo se disponía a revisar el  
lugar para hallar una pista al menos algo mínimo que pudiera resolver su duda, Grell lo seguía al interior de los escombros de lo que fue un día la imponente mansión Phantomhive.

-Pero podría averiguarlo si quieres. -Le insinuaba el shinigami.

-¿Harías eso por mi?

-Paro que si! -Más emocionado le hablaba- Nada más conveniente que tener información a la que un demonio quisiera obtener de forma especial, eres libre de sacarme la información que quieras.

-Ya no hago eso... Ahora no obtengo información de esa manera, así que lo siento.

-¿Por qué no? -Con un puchero refutaba entre molesto y resentido el pelirrojo ante tal aclaración.

-Porque soy un demonio comprometido ahora debo ser fiel ahora.

-¿Eh? ¿Comprometido? ¿Con quién? -Se remordía de enojo y celos al escuchar tan inesperada confesión- ¿Tienes un nuevo contratista? ¿Ya no jugarás al mayordomo sino al esposo?

-Aunque sé que tu última pregunta fue lanzada con burla e ironía tiene algo de razón, me casaré pronto con quien he estado jugando a ser mayordomo en estos últimos años.

-¿Qué? ¿Con el mocoso del parche? ¿Ese niño?

Escandalizado le gritaba más indignado que antes, de todas las personas que hubiera imaginado de rival, Ciel era a quien menos posibilidad veía como pareja de Sebastian. En vano habrían sido los celos a las mujeres bien dotadas que consideraba rivales para un demonio tan galante y atractivo para que al final este cayera en los brazos de un mocoso, era su pensamiento lleno de enojo al imaginarlos juntos.

Quizás solo estaba diciéndolo para fastidiarlo y bien lo había logrado, aunque ciertamente los rumores no eran claros tampoco con respecto al destino de amo y mayrodomo cuando un día simplemente desaparecieron, Grell dio por sentado que Sebastian había devorado el alma de su contratista, no que se lo había llevado al infierno para vivir como pareja.

-Pero... El es un niño... Ni siquiera sabía atarse los cordones de los zapatos ¿Cómo se convertirá en tu esposo? Ni siquiera sabrá como sastifacerte.

-Hay mucho más que sexo en una relación, si quisiera a alguien que me haga estremecer el cuerpo solo en placer hubiera elegido a cualquiera, el me satisface de muchas formas, sólo tengo claro que el placer que experimento a su lado tiene otro significado, tan profundo tan hermoso.

-Vaya... Ese niño te tiene delirando como un idiota enamorado -Murmuraba con mala intención sonando a burla sus palabras aunque era claro que era su ego herido el que hablaba.

-Como sea... ¿Me ayudarás a averiguar que sucedió aquí? Y me confirmes si realmente murieron todos...

Grell se quedó pensativo ante su petición a pesar de estar enojado con él no negaba lo lindo que se veía al pedirle ayuda. ¿Cómo negarse?

-Lo averiguaré pero a cambio me ayudarás a averiguar quien es ese demonio que anda entorpeciendo nuestra labor de shinigami.

Sebastian asentía aceptando el precio a pagar, era mejor que pagarle con el cuerpo además no tenía que averiguar nada, no le diría que el mismo era el demonio que andaba buscando asile daría vueltas al asunto.

El demonio llegaba a la cocina destruida por el fuego, ahora no había sido Bard el causante del desastre no tenía su sello característico, albergaba muchos recuerdos de esa cocina porque era el sitio donde usualmente todos se reunían. El no verlos o escuchar sus tonterias nunca más le hacia sentir mal se llenaba un poco de culpa porque si el tan solo hubiera insistido en que se marcharan no habrían muerto y lo más triste de todo era que su muerte no tuvo un propósito.

-Quizás hayan sobrevivido. -En un murmullo trataba de animarlo al verlo melancólico- No soy un genio para resolver estos asuntos pero ese alguien que cometió este hecho seguramente sabe que tu "futuro esposo" sigue vivo y trata de hacerlo sufrir quemando su mansión ¿No crees? Yo la hubiera quemado también si hubiera sabido de su compromiso contigo días antes solo para hacerlo sufrir.

Sebastian suspiraba ante tal suposición que no sonaba descabellada y menos si había alguien que encajara con lo que dijo, el demonio que figuraba como esposo pero ya no lo era tenía más que motivos suficientes para hacer una cobardía de esta magnitud.

-Debo irme... -En un nuevo suspiro Sebastian murmuraba pretendiendo marcharse ya que tenía otro pequeño encargo al que no podía llegar tarde-Vendré mañana a esta hora espero hayas conseguido algo de información para mi

-¿Ni un pequeño aliciente para apresurar mi investigación?

-Mañana te prepararé un té no salado si consigues información. -Con una fingida sonrisa ofrecía su único e inocente precio a pagar por lo que obtendría, desviaba la mirada a su gesto coqueto pues este levantaba sus labios esperando un beso que no le daría- Nos vemos mañana...  
Se alejaba con prisa el demonio escapando de ese sutil acoso intuía que le ayudaría solo para seguir en contacto ahora lo que le preocupaba era como decirle a Ciel la triste noticia aunque todavía no le diría, no  
sin confirmar si realmente habían muerto quizás habían huido del fuego pensaba esperanzado.

Después de resolver unos asuntos pendientes llegaba al infierno, sin confirmar lo sucedido tampoco podía confrontar a su esposo, necesitaba pruebas para hacerlo, así que fue directo a visitar a Ciel que en su cuarto leía un libro un poco aburrido pero al ver a Sebastian colarse por su ventana su carita enamorada se iluminaba con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Mi joven amo tan hermoso siempre... -El demonio corría a su lado impulsado por esa sonrisa que sin decir palabra alguna le daba la bienvenida, aferrándose a su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo lo llenaba de dulces besos al recostarse sobre su delgado cuerpo en esa cama.

-Tranquilo demonio... Yo también te extrañé... -Con una fingida timidez le susurraba sintiendo esos labios rozar su piel pero ese abrazo sintiendo como ese abrazo era más fuerte de lo usual en un saludo-¿Sucede algo?

-Como lo dijiste te extrañaba... El mundo es tan horrible sin ti.

Aunque sonara a un cursi halago en parte lo decía como un desahogo de su frustración y la incertidumbre actual, el mundo oscuro, siniestro y perverso se transformaba a uno más hermoso estando a su lado, realmente estaba enamorado al sentirse abrumado de estos dulces sentimientos.

Embriagado en la dulzura de su sonrisa no dejaba de besarlo tratando de callar sus propios labios para ocultar aquel hecho aún no confirmado, lo hacia por el bienestar emocional de su pequeño demonio quien dudoso lo miraba no creyendo del todo su respuesta por su pensativa actitud cuando lo besaba al parecer lo conocía tan bien que era difícil el engañarlo.

-Di que me amas... -Le pedía entre besos el joven demonio mientras enredaba sus piernas a la cintura de su demonio haciendo que sus cuerpos se presionaran entre si con fuerza sobre todo sus entrepiernas en esa deliciosa fricción que satisfacía a ambos.

-Te amo... -Como negarse a aquella petición sus sentidos tampoco podían callarse más, aún sino le pedía expresarlo el lo hubiera hecho en esa casi noche infernal, Ciel estaba más hermoso y seductor que de costumbre o ¿solo lo percibía así por qué estaba hipnotizado con su belleza?

Los amantes no pudieron resistirse más, dando rienda suelta a sus bajos instintos se unían en la danza prohibida de amor y placer que experimentaban al estar juntos, Ciel sospechaba que su querido demonio no estaba muy bien y no solo ese día con su extraña actitud sino los demás días también al regresar, suponía que era por el castigo a pagar por su causa así que no lo atormentaría con preguntas sino solo lo reconfortaría con su amor.

-Ngh... Sebastian... Cállate... -El joven le regañaba entre jadeos al estar sentado sobre él se movía en un erótico vaivén autopenetrándose tomaba el control de esa entrega en ese movimiento que estremecía a su demonio que debajo suyo contemplaba su bello rostro sonrojado mientras sus manitos sobre su pecho le sostenían y le impulsaban a seguir.

-Eres hermoso... Esos gestos que haces me la ponen más dura y lo sabes... Por eso los haces a propósito. ¿No?

Ciel con fingida timidez negaba con la cabeza, moviéndose más rápido y con fuerza ya no quería discutir solo sentir esa dureza que arremetía en su interior, golpeando su próstata haciéndolo delirar de placer aproximandose al orgasmo, sin prisa alguna Sebastian embelesado y extasiado lo contemplaba también sonrojado.

-Papá... Ciel... -Se escuchaba el llamado de Noah al otro lado de la puerta, la pareja que era interrumpida de su idilica entrega de placer chasqueaba la lengua a la vez.

-¿Qué sucede? -Con dificultad Sebastian le hablaba- Estamos algo ocupados ahora...

-Me voy a casa... -Le respondía en un tono apagado, algo raro en el siempre vivaz demonio, eso preocupó a la pareja.

-Termina de una vez... -Ordenaba en un susurro el ex conde para acabar y atender al joven.

-Pero tu estabas al mando... Termina tú.

-Tsk... Que odioso. -Murmuraba Ciel moviéndose con mas fuerza se embestía así mismo al punto que lo hicieron correrse casi al instante salpicando a Sebastian con su eyaculación en medio de leves gemidos-Listo terminé... Ahhh  
Estremecido el joven se levantaba de su demonio acomodándose a su lado se cubría con la sabana.

-¿Y yo? -Un poco insatisfecho murmuraba, con sus dedos tomaba los restos de eyaculación de su propia cara para saborearla, en un suspiro se acomodaba también bajo las sabanas- Me la debes... Cuando se vaya Noah te haré gritar.

-Banales promesas... -Se le burlaba Ciel en un tono coqueto miraba le miraba de reojo-Pasa Noah...

La silueta silenciosa del joven demonio aparecía al abrirse la puerta, con la cara un poco ensangrentada y la mirada llorosa se acercaba a ellos, quienes sorprendidos le preguntaban que había sucedido sin escuchar respuesta alguna solo lo veían  
llorar más.


	23. Chapter 23

El asombro de la pareja era evidente al ver a Noah en ese estado entrar a su habitación, Sebastian cubriendo su desnudez con una sabana se levantaba de la cama acercándose notaba como en las comisuras de sus labios y de su nariz salian unas gotas de sangre.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quien te hizo esto? -Sebastian con seriedad le preguntaba tomándole el rostro un poco tosco, Noah desviaba la mirada sin querer responder.

-Sino hablas no podremos ayudarte. -Ciel le hablaba sentado desde el filo de la cama mientras se ponía la pijama.

Noah agachaba la cabeza quizás preso de la vergüenza o tal vez arrepentido de haber hecho alarma de lo sucedido, escuchaba las insistentes preguntas de su padre a la vez su tacto rudo, apartándolo se alejaba y se disponía a ir con Ciel.

-¿Fue Mathew? -Le cuestionó Ciel al sentir como al acercarse lo abrazaba, de no ser por el estado de vulnerabilidad en que estaba su amigo seguramente lo habría empujado.

Este entre sollozos murmuraba un "Si" afirmando la suposición del joven demonio, Sebastian al escuchar su respuesta buscaba su ropa con prisa, aunque no figuraba como padre perfecto no significaba que no amara a su hijo y le doliera que alguien lo lastimara, más si ese alguien se suponía lo cuidara.

-No le hagas nada... -Le pedía Noah a su padre al intuir sus intenciones- De todas formas se fue.

-Pero...

-Papá, solo vámonos a casa.

Ahora Sebastian se debatía internamente que hacer, por Ciel no podía regresar a su casa ahora menos que sospechaba su esposo tenía malas intenciones con su pequeño pero tampoco podían quedarse en esa residencia.

-Iremos pero primero debes decirnos que pasó. -Ciel le hablaba con firmeza, también pensando que la situación no le favorecía en nada pero no era momento de pensar en si mismo, quizás el amor lo estaba cambiando en no ser el mismo ser egoísta cuando era humano.

Noah se quedó pensativo un poco como ordenando las ideas de lo que había sucedido calmándose un poco se sentaba junto al otro joven demonio, unos segundos pasaron hasta que decidió hablar.

-Yo... Yo solo lo estaba molestando... Ya saben lo odioso que soy.

-Si lo sabemos pero tampoco es para que te golpeé aunque den ganas de hacerlo a veces.

Sebastian los escuchaba hablar a unos pasos, notando como Noah sonreía entre lagrimas por las palabras de aparente animo que le daba su casi joven padrastro.

-El ha estado un poco malhumorado estos días yo solo quería animarlo... -Murmuraba el joven con la voz entrecortada, la decepción y la desilusión en su mirada llorosa era evidente; al parecer era la primera vez que recibía un tipo de trato así por alguien que era tan cercano y tristemente amaba.

-Debemos irnos Sebastian. -Era la orden del ex conde mientras se levantaba de la cama buscaba su ropa para salir.

-Puedo ir solo... Sé que no es conveniente que Ciel vaya a nuestra casa.

-Noah creo que tienes razón pero tampoco puedo dejarte ir solo. -Sebastian indeciso hablaba.

-Estaré bien, además ¿Creen ustedes dos que me quedaré en la casa de un demonio que maltrata a quien dice querer? -Hablaba con firmeza el demonio de profunda mirada azulina- Pues no, vamos.

-Como diga mi señor, hay costumbres que no se pierden. -En un suspiro resignado hablaba ya vería que hacer después por lo pronto sería incómodo seguir en esa casa.

Sebastian preparaba las pocas cosas de su mandón novio, mientras este con un paño húmedo limpiaba la sangre de su amigo que apenado no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Debes pensar que soy un demonio patético, seguramente tu te hubieras defendido... Yo solo... Me dejé golpear sin decir nada. -Confesaba en un murmullo.

-No pienso eso, aún a mi me impresionó que Mathew haya actuado así, la verdad todavía no lo creo. El es tan amable y...

-Los demonios somos tan impredecibles a veces... No confíes mucho en nosotros.

Ciel ante sus palabras se quedó pensativo llegando Sebastian donde estaban les decía que era hora de marcharse y asi lo hicieron, las tres siluetas demoniacas se perdían entre las sombras de esa noche infernal. A los pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de Sebastian, un poco titubeante Ciel se disponía a entrar.

-No te preocupes, el no está aquí esta noche. -El demonio mayor le susurraba al oído intuyendo el recelo justificado de su pequeño, su esposo estaría ausente esa noche como las noches y días anteriores.

Un poco más tranquilo por su afirmación entraba a la casa, aun asi ninguno estaba seguro de cuando regresaría, podría aparecerse en cualquier momento.

-No es conveniente tentar la suerte si me quedo a dormir a tu lado esta noche además creo que le haría bien a Noah que lo acompañes así que le dije que podía dormir contigo. ¿Me ayudarás con eso? -Sebastian hablaba a solas con Ciel cuando lo acompañaba a la que era su habitación en un principio.

-Claro que puedo... Puedo estar sin ti, no te creas muy indispensable en mi vida -Refutaba en un lindo puchero mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello acercando sus labios a los suyos.

-Si... Si, como digas... Ciel... Gracias por apoyarme en esto... -Le agradecía entre besos- Esto de ser padre no se me da mucho. -Solo debes practicar, supongo... Cuando te conocí eras un pésimo mayordomo y mirate ahora... Eres un mayordomo perfecto.

-Bueno ser mayordomo y padre no es lo mismo pero entiendo a que te refieres.

Con una sonrisa le decía seguía besándolo, se convencía cada vez más de la suerte que tuvo al encontrar a alguien como Ciel para amar. En un beso se despedían no sin antes hablar de un tema importante que a ambos aunque no lo dijeran les inquietaba.

-Mañana buscaremos una casa donde vivir... Tenía planeado hacerlo pero por Mathew ya ves que debemos apresurar el asunto.

-Pero... Tu esposo... No quiero complicarte más.

-Tu eres mi esposo ahora y no me complicas para nada.

-Claro que no, no soy tu esposo hasta que haya un acta de divorcio en una mano tuya y en la otra un anillo para nuestro matrimonio. -Le refutaba en tono coqueto el joven.

-No discutamos que me excitas... Y ya debo irme... -Sebastian advertía en igual tono coqueto, apartándolo sutil de ese abrazo para evitar caer en la tentación.

En ese momento, Noah entraba a la habitación con sigilo, se notaba deprimido no como su usual actitud entusiasta de siempre.

-Estaré atento toda la noche, ustedes procuren descansar tranquilos. -Sebastian les decía mientras se disponía a salir.

Ciel se acercaba a Sebastian con prisa para detenerlo se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído.

-Pero... -Musitaba apenado Sebastian cuando su pequeño amante se apartaba.

-Hazlo... -Le ordenaba.

El demonio mayor se acercaba a su hijo que extrañado le miraba al predecir sus intenciones, y ciertamente se hacian realidad

El demonio mayor se acercaba a su hijo que extrañado le miraba al predecir sus intenciones, y ciertamente se hacian realidad al sentir su abrazo.

-Estoy bien papá... -Murmuraba correspondiendo su abrazo que duró unos segundos- Eres muy bueno al compartirme a Ciel esta noche.

-¡No soy juguete que se comparte! -Con fingida molestia refutaba el aludido joven demonio.

Ambos demonios que lo oyeron sonrieron entre si al ver su adorable reacción.

-Estaré cerca así que nada de consuelo sexual. -Les advertía Sebastian desde la puerta para tratar de levantar el animo de su hijo.

-No te preocupes papá, no estoy de animos para tener sexo pero si Ciel quiere consolarme así, no tendré más opción que dejarme hacer lo que el quiera.

Ciel sonrojado negaba con la cabeza.

-Les traeré algo de té. -Sebastian con una sonrisa se marchaba dejándolos solos prometía regresar en un rato.

Los dos jóvenes se recostaban en la misma cama sin mayor contacto que solo el de la mirada ya que cada uno estaba en su lado.

-Ciel... ¿Puedo decirte algo pero promete que no le dirás nada a mi papá? Sé que se enojaría. -En un tenue murmullo Noah rompía el silencio entre los dos, el otro al oír su petición asentía con su cabeza con seriedad.

-Dime... Aunque si es algo muy grave se lo diré. Noah se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-No creo que sea muy grave -Murmuró- Creo que un bebé no es de gran importancia.

Entre lágrimas decía con cierta impotencia al morder su labio inferior, Ciel se sorprendía ante la noticia que no parecía broma ¿Por eso se enojó Mathew? Si era así ¿Por qué? Ahora entendía menos su reacción violenta contra Noah, entonces ¿los demonios eran asi de impredecibles?


	24. Chapter 24

La inesperada noticia dejó sin palabras a Ciel sobre todo le conmovía observar la impotencia y tristeza entremezclada en el rostro lloroso de Noah, ahora menos comprendía la actitud de Mathew al reaccionar de esta manera por una noticia que debía hacerlo feliz. El amaba a Noah ¿No? Se sentía confundido y así no podía darle palabras de ánimo.

-Pero... ¿Tu le dijiste? -Cuestionaba Ciel tratando de entender la situación el otro joven demonio asentía con la cabeza- Ya veo... Tal vez no entendió lo que dijiste, pensó quizás que le estabas haciendo una de tus bromas.

-Si lo entendió... Pero no pienses mal de él quizás si merecía sus golpes.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Nadie merece un trato así, no trates de justificar su despreciable actitud contigo. -Le regañaba Ciel al ver como este sumiso parecía justificar esa muestra de violencia.

-No hables alto... Sebastian te va a oír no quiero que sepa, no todavía.

-Bueno pero no digas esas cosas que me hacen enojar.

Con una sonrisa melancólica Noah miraba la preocupación sincera de su amigo, conmoviéndolo empezaba a sollozar de nuevo. Ciel al verlo tan vulnerable no sabía que hacer en casos como estos, apenado solo palmeaba su cabeza para darle algo de consuelo.

-Soy malo... Y muy estúpido, repetí lo mismo que mi padre hizo a Sebastian. -Noah murmuraba abrazándose a Ciel que sonrojado trataba que no lo apretara tanto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me embaracé a propósito -Le confesó avergonzado en un murmullo aún llorando.

-Pero...

-Mathew estaba raro conmigo así que pensé que un bebé lo haría feliz pero ahora sé que fue una idea estúpida, me equivoqué.

Ciel no sabía como dar palabras de ánimo a esa inesperada confesión, aunque aún pensaba que era reprochable la actitud de Mathew pero si trataba de justificarlo diría que seguramente el enojo lo cegó. ¿Quien no se enojaría si te hacen una treta así?

-Pero ustedes dijeron que habían días para quedar embarazado, que los demonios lo sabían por el aroma o algo así... Ya no entiendo. -Confundido Ciel le hablaba tratando de entender.

-Es que hay pequeños trucos para engañar el olfato y eso hice... Mathew confío en mi... -Respondía entre lágrimas ahora arrepentido- Por eso se enojó, el no quería niños todavía y menos asumir el compromiso de un matrimonio conmigo. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Bueno... Tal vez no fue correcto lo que hiciste pero ya está hecho y eso no se puede cambiar si te sirve de consuelo nos tienes a Sebastian y a mi para apoyarte.

-Si... lo sé... -Murmuró Noah con una pequeña sonrisa- Aunque tengo otra opción.

-¿Cuál?

-Ehhh no... Nada... -Tartamudeando le respondía.

A Ciel no le gustó nada su esquiva respuesta que solo le dejaba más dudas, siguió insistiendo a que le aclarara esa otra opción pero este no se la decía a pesar de su insistencia.

-Dime o le digo a Sebastian que será abuelo. -Le amenazaba Ciel con una perversa sonrisa pero su sonrisa no duró mucho en sus labios ya que se borraba cuando Sebastian entraba con una charola con tazas de té.

-¿Quién será abuelo? -Murmuró con una extraña sonrisa sabiendo que se referían a él.

-¡Ciel! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! -Se enojaba Noah con su amigo sentándose en la cama a la vez se sonrojaba al ver como Sebastian se le acercaba con el ceño fruncido.

Ciel no sabía que decir, su intención no era que Sebastian se enterara de esa manera pero ya que había complicado la situación se levantaba en la cama y se lanzaba a los brazos de su amado sabiendo que este lo recibiría.

-Querido... No te lances así que tal si no te agarraba.

-Yo sé que siempre me atraparás. -En un dulce susurro le decía abrazándolo tratando de calmarlo, el demonio chasqueaba la lengua y en un suspiro se tranquilizaba, no tenía más opción sabía que de no hacerlo Ciel se enojaría.

-Pero... El es muy joven para tener un bebé ni siquiera ha tenido un pacto en su vida demoníaca. -Murmuraba medio malhumorado mientras Ciel todavia entre sus brazos no se le apartaría para que no se enojara tanto con su hijo.

-Sebastian, Noah te necesita más que nunca, no lo regañes.

-Tiene razón mi padre, Ciel... Eso mismo me dijo Mathew por eso se enojó bueno y también porque no quiere casarse conmigo. -Al decir lo último comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

Sebastian dejaba a Ciel en la cama y se acercaba a su hijo para tratar de calmarlo mientras acariciaba sutil su cabeza.

-Tranquilo, aunque Mathew no quiera casarse contigo está obligado a hacerlo.

-Era mejor el consuelo de Ciel... -Murmuró el joven al oír esas supuestas palabras de ánimo, porque en parte eso era lo que más le molestaba el obligar a alguien a unir su vida con otro era lamentable, ya podía ver reflejada su vida futura como la de sus padres. Una vida sin amor, con un esposo que se enamoraría de alguien más. Porque no pensó en eso antes de cometer esta locura, ahora comprendía que el amor no era por obligación.

A la vez Sebastian recordaba su pasado con esta situación, años atrás fue así como su actual esposo lo atrapó en un matrimonio sin sentido del que lo único bueno que obtuvo era el bello hijo que tenía delante suyo, en silencio lo abrazaba pues no se arrepentía de haber tenido a Noah.

-No quiero que pase por tu cabeza esa opción, si Mathew no quiere a ese bebé si el no te quiere a ti... Yo si quiero a mi nieto y a ti... -Hablaba Sebastian con una sonrisa.

Ciel lo escuchaba embelesado ante la ternura de su demonio amante aunque no entendía a que se referían con esa dichosa opción, cuánto odiaba que su curiosidad no sea satisfecha pero tampoco tenía derecho de interrumpir la tierna escena de padre e hijo así que aguardaría un poco para preguntar.

-Eres muy lindo papá pero la decisión no depende de ti y lo sabes.

-Eres menor todavía, así que puedo decidir por ti.

-Eso no es cierto... -Refutaba Noah con un puchero.

-No vayan a discutir. -Ciel les regañaba- Y me explican qué es eso de la otra opción.

-La otra opción es que tome un brebaje especial para expulsar al bebé, un aborto por así decirlo. -Sebastian le explicaba con brevedad.

-Ah es eso... Matar un bebé... -En un murmullo Ciel trataba de entenderlo- Pero eso no está bien.

-No seas tan moral, Ciel... Aquí eso es normal te olvidas que estás en el infierno, que somos demonios sin sentimientos. -Con la voz quebrantada Noah le aclaraba mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Claro... Se nota que no tienes sentimientos y que no te duele pensar en abortar ese bebé.

Noah agachaba la mirada ante las palabras sarcásticas y un poco duras de su amigo pero tenía razón al decir que no quería perder a ese bebé, aunque fue concebido con trampa también fue con amor al menos por su parte así era; sentía un fuerte sentimiento por Mathew a pesar de que quizás este no fuera correspendido.

-Tendré al bebé... Pase lo que pase con Mathew. -Decidido aclaraba a su padre y al joven demonio que a su lado estaba, quienes le mostraban su apoyo con una sonrisa.

-Seré abuelo y tan joven que soy. -Se lamentaba falsamente Sebastian.

-Tengo de novio a un demonio abuelo... Ya no me gusta esa idea.

Ciel le reprochaba un poco burlón así la pareja seguía hablando para animar a Noah que sonreía al oírlos, quizás no todo era malo aunque no podía negar lo mucho que extrañaba a Mathew a pesar de los golpes que le dio si el regresaba a pedirle perdón volvería a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente ya con mejor humor Noah se levantaba de la cama dejando a Ciel que dormía a su lado, Sebastian seguramente se había marchado al trabajo porque no lo encontró por la casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Nervioso el joven preguntaba cuando se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver todavía.

-Es mi casa... -Dijo malhumorado su otro padre- Que esté ese mocoso aquí no significa que ahora la casa también sea suya.

-Lo siento... No quise decir eso, solo me sorprendí al verte, no te enojes tanto.

-Como sea... Ya me enteré de tu treta y que Mathew te dejó. ¿Crees que sea buena idea tener ese hijo? Si no puedes atar al demonio que quieres ¿Para qué te sirve?

Noah agachaba la cabeza ante esas crueles palabras que su padre le decía con malicia, palabras que indirectamente le recordaban que el también fue utilizado para forzar una unión, todo el ánimo que Sebastian y Ciel le dieron en la noche se venían al suelo ante la malicia de este, comenzando a llorar.

-Estar pegado a ese mocoso inmundo te ha vuelto llorón... Deja de llorar... Eres un demonio... -Le hablaba mientras tomándolo de la ropa lo zarandeaba con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué le hace?! -Gritaba Ciel al ver la escena en que su amigo era maltratado mientras se les acercaba trataba de apartarlo pero solo sintió como este demonio más grande lo lanzaba a la pared de un solo golpe.

-Noah... -Susurraba Ciel mientras perdía la conciencia, que frustración sentia al ser tan débil cerrando los ojos lo último que veía era como este demonio que lo odiaba justificadamente le sonreía jactancioso.

•~•~•~•~•~•~

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, me alegra poder actualizarla


	25. Chapter 25

Sebastian ignorando lo que sucedía en su casa en el infierno, su delgada figura se observaba cerca de la que era la mansión Phantomhive donde se prestaba a servir una taza con delicioso té al shinigami pelirrojo que al parecer tenía la información que el demonio había pedido.

—¿Sus almas fueron robadas? —Cuestionaba extrañado el demonio al escuchar la novedad dada por el shinigami quien entre sorbos contemplaba la confusión de Sebastian reflejada en los gestos que le parecían atractivos.

—Si, seguramente el mismo que provocó el incendio debe ser el demonio que anda rondando por aquí. No solo es ladrón sino un asesino.

Sebastian escuchaba atento su suposición sabiendo que ese "demonio" a quien se refería no era el mismo, el no hubiera sido capaz de robar las almas de sus ex compañeros. ¿Quién más tendría motivos para provocar este pesar a su pequeño amo? Solo su esposo pero sin una confirmación clara no podía acusarlo todavía así que quedaba con la misma incertidumbre.

—¿No tienes alguna pista de este demonio?

—No mi querido Sebas pero puedo seguir averiguando aunque será muy difícil si ya esas almas fueron consumidas.

—Bueno... Al menos tengo las pistas que sus almas tuvieron que llegar al infierno debe haber un registro de eso.

El demonio murmuraba mientras un poco ansioso se prestaba a partir al infierno ante la tristeza del shinigami que lo detenía de su mano enguantada.

—¿Volveremos a vernos? ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? Quédate unos minutos más a mi lado.

—Tengo algunos problemitas en casa y debo regresar lo antes posible.

—Problemas con el mocosito, ¿Qué, ya sacó las garras? Ves eso te pasa por andar con un mocoso.

Con una perversa sonrisa le insinuaba, el demonio torcía la mirada al oírlo no estaba de humor para explicar su complicada situación actual, le preocupaba que Ciel estuviera bajo el mismo techo junto a su esposo del que no sabía si aparecería en cualquier momento por eso aunque no quería dejarlo solo, tuvo que hacerlo; ya que de por si su demoníaca existencia estaba siendo condicionada al cumplir este castigo impuesto por su error anterior. Sin decir nada Sebastian desaparecía de la vista del shinigami que lo llamaba con molesta insistencia porque el demonio se marchaba sin siquiera despidirse apropiadamente.

Su paso se apresuró cuando al llegar al infierno no percibía con claridad la vibrante alma de Ciel como usualmente sólo el podía sentirla al estar en el ambiente infernal. ¿Qué habrá sucedido? Una sensación de angustia agobiaba su oscuro corazón acelerando su andar, ahora se arrepentía de haberlo dejado solo. Llegando a casa casi de inmediato observó con desespero como su pequeño enamorado aún en pijamas yacía insconciente en el suelo, apegado a una de las paredes en posición fetal.

—Ciel... Ciel... —Le llamaba insistente mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos, verlo así le llenaba en una mezcla de tristeza y enojo porque ya suponía quién se atrevió a poner una mano encima a su más valioso tesoro. Al ver que no reaccionaba lo llevaba a su habitación para que pudiera descansar cómodamente hasta que despertara, no podía evitar que su corazón pareciera detenerse al verlo dormido tan profundamente entre dulces besos no dejaba de llamarlo.

—No dejaré que nadie te vuelva a lastimar, lo prometo... —Le hablaba mientras lo cambiaba de ropa pues ya tenía un nuevo plan, marcharse de ahí.— Te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Con el pasar de los minutos el joven demonio no despertaba angustiando más a Sebastian que en medio de su angustia recordó a su hijo, era extraño que no estuviera cerca. Quizás no fue su esposo quién lo lastimó, tal vez fue Mathew queriendo tomar a Noah a la fuerza. Ya no sabía que pensar. Si alguien podía aclarar este asunto era su hijo así que decidió buscarlo por la casa no hallándolo, eso era aún más extraño dando un suspiro trataba de pensar claramente la situación y lo que debía hacer. Con su joven amante insconciente y su hijo embarazado desaparecido no podía ahora dejarse dominar por sus confusas emociones.

—¿Buscas a nuestro hijo? —Era el cuestionamiento en la voz del sospechoso demonio que se aparecía frente a Sebastian cuando estaba por la puerta principal de la casa. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzaba sobre el a manera de ataque, de forma impulsiva aún cuando antes había decidido tomar con calma el asunto.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Ciel? Estoy seguro que fuiste tú.

—Lo siento, solo lo empujé no pensé que era tan frágil y se fuera a golpear tan fuerte en la cabeza.

Con falso resentimiento le hablaba estando bajo el cuerpo de Sebastian que ante sus palabras solo sentía arder más en ira tomándolo del cuello lo apretaba con fuerza, el otro solo se retorcía sin dejar de sonreír con malicia le miraba fijamente.

—No tienes derecho a lastimarlo si quieres desquitarte con alguien es conmigo, yo soy el que te dejó, lastimame a mi.

Al hablar su voz parecía perder fuerza de igual manera que en sus manos al apretar su cuello porque se sentía responsable de toda esta situación, por despertar sentimientos que no debía haber despertado no era que se arrepintiera por amar a Ciel pero si del sufrimiento que le ocasionaba por amarlo.

—Pero mírate... ¿Qué más sufrimiento te podría causar sino es con tu amado Ciel? A este punto patético ha llegado tu existencia, solo matándome te dejaré estar feliz con tu amor si es que llega a despertar.

Este demonio le insinuaba con evidente malicia parecía desafiarlo con la mirada, Sebastian era cegado por su coraje volvía a apretar con fuerza su cuello, le tomaría la palabra al matarlo porque eso haría. Aún cuando este demonio se quedaba sin aliento no dejaba de sonreír cínicamente, sabía que no iba a morir así de fácil.

—¡Papá! ¡No lo hagas! —Noah aparecía tratando de separar a sus padres, sabía que un acto violento de esta forma en el infierno no era permitido y menos si era dentro de un vínculo matrimonial, y sumándole a esto estaba el mal antecedente de Sebastian, sabía que no le iría bien a su padre si seguía.— ¡Piensa en Ciel! ¿Piensas dejarlo solo?

Sebastian se detenía, ciertamente de querer matarlo podría tener un castigo mayor que el de ir hacer estúpidos mandados al mundo humano, podría incluirse hasta la muerte. Obviamente no quería dejar solo a Ciel, ni a su hijo y ahora a su futuro nieto aunque quería acabar con la vida de este demonio de una vez por todas no podía. Frustrado se levantaba dejándolo en el suelo, se acercaba a su hijo.

—Debo irme de aquí, me llevaré a Ciel. Es tu decisión si quieres acompañarnos.

El demonio en el suelo se levantaba sentándose los miraba fijamente mientras se acariciaba el cuello que ardía un poco.

—Hagan lo que quieran, no me apartarán de su vida tan fácilmente.

Al murmurar aquello los veía alejarse, solo sonreía con evidente malicia porque al parecer sus planes estaban saliendo tal cual lo había pensado.

—¿Dónde estabas Noah? —Cuestionaba Sebastian cuando se dirigían a la habitación donde estaba el joven demonio insconciente.

—Es mi culpa que Ciel esté así el por querer ayudarme fue lastimado... Lo siento.

—Así es Ciel... —En un suspiro nostálgico el demonio mayor le decía— Cuando alguien le importa es muy impulsivo aunque sabe que no podrá ganar por si mismo. Mi niño...

—Lo siento papá... Pero el va a despertar pronto. —Le animaba su hijo— Yo también me desmayé, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve así cuando desperté estaba en la puerta de la casa de Mathew.

—Es tu padre... Pero es un maldito...

—Lo sé... —Murmuró Noah con pesar cuando llegaron donde estaba Ciel, Sebastian lo tomaba en sus brazos.

Los tres demonios salían por la ventana a una dirección incierta por el momento, ya encontrarían un lugar en el cual refugiarse en el basto infierno, donde pudieran pasar tranquilos esa fría noche.

Leves sonidos de gemidos placenteros se escuchaban en la casa que era de Sebastian, dos siluetas se fundían en una sola mediante una furtiva entrega sexual.

—Tranquilo... Los idiotas esos no vendrán por aquí en un buen tiempo. —Era la aclaración que con el respirar agitado se escuchaba de la voz del que era oficialmente el esposo de Sebastian— No te detengas...

—Si tú lo dices... —Impetuoso el otro demonio se movía erráticamente en su interior para complacer a su amante que deliraba preso de placer.

Minutos después al terminar esta entrega aún extasiados se refugiaban bajo las sábanas los dos demonios en su forma humana.

—Tener sexo en estos cuerpos se siente mejor. ¿No crees? —Murmuraba en un jadeo el esposo de Sebastian en los brazos de alguien más.

—Si supongo que por eso a Sebastian le gusta tanto hacerlo con Ciel.

—Claude querido... No nombres a ese mocoso idiota ¿Me quieres poner de mal humor? —Con una siniestra sonrisa murmuraba.

—Lo siento... pero más que su cuerpo lo que atrae es su pequeña alma deliciosa.

—¿Quieres ponerme celoso de nuevo?

El otro demonio al escuchar su pregunta se acomodaba los lentes más como una extraña costumbre de su forma humana no porque los necesitara para ver, lo miraba fijamente con una menuda sonrisa se acercaba a su oído.

—Aunque admito que su cuerpo no estuvo nada mal...

Susurró perversamente aunque esto signficara enojar al otro mas no le importaba porque no podía evitar restregar en su cara la sensación de extrema satisfacción que sintió horas atrás cuando aprovechó la insconcencia de Ciel para abusar de su vulnerable cuerpo de forma cobarde.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo ?

Espero haya sido de su agrado.


	26. Chapter 26

Sebastian con clara preocupación miraba el rostro aún dormido de su amado que no despertaba a pesar de las horas que habían pasado, aunque si tenía un evidente y pequeño golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza le parecía extraño que le haya afectado a tal magnitud, tanto para no recuperar todavía la consciencia. Habían conseguido pasar la noche en una casa abandonada a una distancia prudencial de la anterior alejados de su esposo y de Mathew. Recostado a su lado lo abrazaba cariñoso acariciaba con uno de sus dedos su rostro como estudiando devotamente cada centimetro de su bello rostro dormido cuanto extrañaba oír su dulce voz, su profunda mirada, sus dulces besos; las horas parecían eternas pero Sebastian no se apartó de su lado.

-Papá nunca te había visto tan triste. -Le hablaba Noah con un gesto de pesar cuando lo sorprendía al amanecer semioscuro infernal, tocando su hombro se sentaba con ellos en la cama.- Verás que pronto despierta.

-¿Y si no despierta? ¿Qué haré con mi vida?

-No te pongas dramático yo sé que lo amas mucho, y cuando despierte te va a regañar por andar tan deprimido además ya se me ocurrió una idea -Hizo una pausa- Trae a Mathew, es el único que puede saber que sucedió con Ciel y que logre despertarlo.

-No creo que sea buena idea. -Masculló en voz baja Sebastian aunque era cierto el único que ahora podría ayudarlos con sus bastos conocimientos infernales.

-Por mi no te preocupes, yo me iré a mi cuarto y no lo veré... Podemos hacer este pequeño sacrificio por Ciel.

Sebastian dudaba si debía dejar su orgullo de padre ofendido o mantenerse en su posición de no deberle un favor a ese demonio que lastimó a su primogénito, pero como dijo este, era un pequeño sacrificio a pagar por el despertar del dulce Ciel. A pesar de su rostro aún golpeado, los labios de Noah esbozaban una sonrisa para animar a su padre mientras se le acercaba.

-No me gusta verte triste y a tu nieto tampoco le gusta... -Susurraba con ternura tocándose el vientre- Lo puedo sentir un poco ¿Quieres tocarlo?

-Ah un nieto... Aún sigo pensando que soy un demonio muy joven para ser abuelo -Con una menuda sonrisa hablaba Sebastian tratando de animarse le tocaba el vientre donde sintió un leve latido emocionándose un poco- Ciertamente estás embarazado, tenía la esperanza que fuera una broma tuya todo esto ya que eres un niño todavía.

-Que estés enamorado de un jovencito no te hace joven, ya tienes tu edad así que debes aceptar lo de ser abuelo.

Sebastian sólo sonreía al oír la burla de su hijo aún así seguía tocándolo le era relajante sentir el latidito del pequeño demonio que se gestaba en Noah no pudo evitar mirar de reojo con cierta melancolía al semidemonio dormido.

-Quiero tener muchos hijos con Ciel... -Esperanzado sin dejar de sonreír susurraba al verlo, ya que ese era uno de sus más ansiados anhelos.

-Y los tendrán... Pero para eso Ciel debe despertar así que busca a Mathew. -Le animaba Noah empujándolo sutil casi lo obligaba a que se marchara.

Sebastian dudoso se marchaba, de nuevo los dejándolos solos no sabía si eso era buena idea pero era la única opción que tenían, al despedirse de su hijo prometió regresar lo antes posible con prisa el demonio se desplazaba por el frío infierno.

Minutos después regresaba llegaba de inmediato a la habitación de Ciel, Noah escondido trataba de percibir la presencia de Mathew no sintiéndola salía de su escondite para ir con su padre.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Cuestionaba confundido Noah al verlo solo con Ciel.

-No lo encontré... Creo que se esconde.

-Tanto le aterra casarse conmigo -Con un puchero Noah resentido murmuraba- Tampoco es que esté yo muy feliz de casarme con él, tendré a este bebé yo solo.

Sebastian podía notar el evidente despecho y resentimiento en sus palabras pero era obvio que eran impulsados por el amor que sentía aunque lo negara. Suspirando miraba tristemente a Ciel a quien aún tenía que verlo en ese estado.

-Supongo que solo tenemos que esperar, más tarde saldré de nuevo a buscarlo.

Ambos demonios resguardarían el largo sueño del joven demonio que aún no despertaba, Sebastian justificó la ausencia en su "trabajo" con cualquier pretexto no podía dejar a Ciel solo. Casi por la noche el joven demonio abría los ojos lentamente confundido miraba a su alrededor topándose con la mirada amorosa de su demonio que sonreía aliviado y emocionado al verlo despertar.

-Sebastian... -Susurró su nombre al sentir su abrazo, no tenía idea de cuánto había dormido pero por la fuerza de ese ansioso abrazo supuso que fueron largas horas.

-Tenía tanto miedo que no despertaras más.

Ciel al oír la desesperación en su voz se conmovía, sabía que Sebastian lo amaba pero no a tal punto, tomando su rostro lo llenaba de besos para calmarlo y corresponder a su amor.

-Oye... No iba a dejarte solo cuando nuestra eternidad juntos apenas empieza. -le susurraba sobre los labios dándole un dulce pero profundo beso ignorando que Noah los miraba.

-Lamento interrumpir su idílico saludo lleno de amor, -Noah murmuraba acercándose a la pareja que embelesada se besaba- me alegra que estés bien Ciel.

-Noah... ¿Estás bien? Yo... No pude hacer nada por ti.

-Si estoy bien bueno estamos bien -Susurró tocándose el vientre- No lo lamentes, yo siendo un demonio natural no tengo tu valentía ojalá la tuviera, gracias por ayudarme.

-No me des las gracias, no hice más que aparecer y ser lanzado a la pared. -Apenado el ex conde admitía sintiendo la mano de su amigo rozar la suya a modo de agradecimiento.

-Ciel... -Interrumpía Sebastian mirando su rostro fijamente- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza y la espalda pero nada que me vaya a matar no seas tan preocupón -Sonrojado decía al ver la seriedad con la que hablaba- Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?

-No ibamos a quedarnos con ese demonio psicópata. Estamos lejos de esa casa.

Ciel al oir la respuesta de Sebastian miraba a través ventana el frío exterior que los rodeaba, ese infierno oscuro al que ya se estaba acostumbrando, su mirada se perdió por un instante recordando un extraño sueño que había tenido pero no quería preocuparlos así que decidió callarlo quizás se los contaría después o simplemente lo olvidaría.

-Tengo hambre... -Le dijo Ciel a su amado con un notorio sonrojo pues sentía como le rugían las entrañas como cuando era humano y moría de hambre.

-¿Hambre de comida o de mi? -Coqueto Sebastian le cuestionaba, solo sintió como el joven en respuesta le miraba mal- Extrañaba tanto tus gestos malhumorados.

Uniendo sus labios se besaban de nuevo ante la mirada de Noah que los dejaba solos, le deprimía un poco ver esas muestras de amor que el ya no tenía.

-Sebastian... Tengo hambre hablo en serio... -Entre besos le decía- Busca comida mientras me baño y después hacemos todo lo que tu quieras.

El demonio mayor le obedecía gustoso que feliz se sentía de tenerlo de nuevo de esta manera aunque sea dándole órdenes, pensaba en lo adorable era verlo dormir pero si duda alguna amaba mucho más sentirlo despierto rebosante de vida. Ciel lo miró alejarse seguramente a prepararle algo delicioso de comer mientras el se prestaba ir a tomar un baño, tenía una extraña sensación de suciedad embargarle, sensación que quería quitarla antes de estar con Sebastian en intimidad después.

Mientras se bañaba con aparente tranquilidad en esa tina con agua tibia que Sebastian le había preparado antes, trataba de evitar confusos pensamientos que le aturdían un poco. La voz de ese demonio llamado Claude le atormentaban extrañamente, que raro evocar el recuerdo de alguien en quien no había pensado hace tiempo. Tal vez todo era una tonta idea suya una alteración en su mente divagante, terminó de bañarse vistiéndose con ropa ligera que sospechaba no duraría mucho en su cuerpo pensaba traviesamente, saliendo encontraba a su demonio esperándolo con una charola de postres y té en la cama.

-Tengo tanta hambre que me comeré todo. -En un coqueto susurro hablaba Ciel acercándose a la cama, se relamía los labios al ver esos deliciosos postres ofrecidos que más consentido podía sentirse. Su demonio si que conocía sus debilidades entre ellas el gusto todavía un poco humano que conservaba al deleitarse de ciertos sabores de alimentos.

-Está delicioso todo... -Hablaba un poco inetendible Ciel con la boca llena.

-Vaya si que tenías hambre, no vayas a comerme. -Sebastian con una sonrisa divertida le insinuaba.

-Tu eres el postre final... Lo mejor para el final.

Ciel le decía coqueto sentándose sobre su demonio que estaba semiacostado, Sebastian no iba a desaprovechar que su enamorado estaba de buen humor para el amor comenzaba a acariciarlo mientras lo seguía viendo comer.

-Te extrañé tanto... ¿Qué haría sin ti? -Cuestionó vulnerable Sebastian desviando la mirada, ni el podía creer la intensidad de este sentimiento de amor que Ciel le provocaba.

-Seguir viviendo... -Ciel le respondía con sinceridad pero a la vez tristeza, en esta experiencia se dio cuenta de cuan vulnerable era, sin Sebastian seguramente ya estaría muerto. Abrazándolo se reconfortaba en su presencia que le era más dulce que los postres.

-Sin ti no hay vida para mi... Te amo...

Ciel sonrió ante tan dulce y sincera declaración que su demonio enamorado susurraba sobre sus labios haciéndolo estremecer.

-Te amo con todo mi ser... -Era su susurrada respuesta besando sus labios sentía como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla sonrojada.

Ambos entendían que su amor era complicado pero a la vez tan fuerte como para ser derrotado, eran la debilidad y fortaleza uno del otro, mutuamente, esta breve separación, el miedo de Sebastian solo hizo que Ciel afirmara que este cálido sentir en su frío ser era correspondido, no tenía duda que amaba a su demonio y el lo amaba también con la misma intensidad. El ambiente romántico era propicio para la afirmación de su amor con una entrega mutua de placer que tanto disfrutaban.

Una semana pasó desde ese incidente, que poco a poco fue perdiendo importancia, Ciel tenía sueños extraños que no comprendía y seguía callando, Sebastian a su vez hacia su trabajo con prisa dejando a los dos jóvenes demonios en lugares seguros y variados para despistar a su esposo por si este tenía la intencion de repetir su hazaña anterior. Ellos en otra casa abandonada del infierno esperaban a que el demonio mayor llegara a recogerlos mientras leían y conversaban.

-¿Cómo se siente que un bebé crezca dentro tuyo? -Cuestionó con curiosidad Ciel al ver como Noah se acariciaba el vientre, era una manía que ahora tenía y el no entendía por qué lo hacia.

-¿Por qué preguntas? Ya quieres tener uno.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! -Le hablaba nervioso y sonrojado el exconde- Todavia no...

Noah lo miraba extrañado, parecía que Ciel le ocultaba algo y no le quería contar.

-Quieres tener un bebé... O... -Se quedó pensativo viéndolo fijamente- ¿Ya estás embarazado?

-No... Eso no... -Nervioso le negaba- No sé, me siento raro... Pero tu dijiste que Sebastian sabría cuando esté en mis días para concebir, no creo que me haya embarazado sin avisarme.

-Bueno... Tú no eres un demonio natural, quien sabe si funciona igual contigo... Además no me sorprendería que mi padre te hubiera preñado ustedes han estado más cariñositos que de costumbre estos días, sexo de día y sexo de noche. A veces me voy a la calle para que mi bebé no los oiga.

-No exageres... Aunque si, desde el susto que le di a Sebastian cuando no despertaba se puso más cariñoso.

-Vaya el miedo es un buen afrodisíaco y yo que pensé que era el amor, lástima que ya no tengo a quien asustar para que me haga el amor salvajemente. -Murmuró triste Noah recordando a Mathew- Yo me di cuenta de mi bebé a la semana, es algo intuitivo tú lo descubrirás solo, ya verás.

El joven cambiaba de tema ya que no le gustaba hablar de su amante que lo abandonó, Ciel no sabía que pensar sobre sus sospechas pero ante la afirmación de su amigo, intuía que esa sensación algo cálida que latía muy suave en lo profundo de su vientre al parecer si era un bebé, se había embarazado sin que Sebastian lo notara, sonreía ilusionado al imaginar su cara de sorpresa y alegría cuando le diera la noticia pues el anhelo de ambos era tener un hijo juntos aunque era repentino sabía que lo haría feliz.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia 💖


	27. Chapter 27

Noah era el más animado de los dos ante la casi confirmada noticia de embarazo de Ciel, quien con sus mejillas sonrojadas solo desviaba la mirada evitando ilusionarse demasiado pues no era del todo seguro que estuviera esperando un bebé quizás solo era su cuerpo adaptándose a su naturaleza demoníaca.

—Quiero estar presente cuando se lo digas a Sebastian, por favor, muero por ver la cara de tonto que pondrá cuando se lo digas. Dile cuando yo esté con ustedes...

—Noah... No le digas tonto a tu papá.

—Tú le dices idiota casi siempre. —Con un puchero le reprochaba.

—Bueno si... Pero yo se lo digo con amor —Susurró Ciel con una sonrisa— Además a él le gusta cuando se lo digo, dice que le trae dulces recuerdos de cuando yo era humano.

—Awww Ciel... Estás muy enamorado de mi papá, eso es tan adorable. Mira la carita que haces cuando hablas de él.

Ciel suspiraba resignado y apenado pues no podía negar aquella afirmación del joven demonio, ciertamente amaba con todas sus fuerzas a ese demonio al que llamó Sebastian.

—No sé si decírselo o esperar un poco más... No me gustaría ilusionarlo en vano.

—Pero el podría ayudarte a confirmarlo ¿No crees?

—¿Y cómo se lo diría? Me da vergüenza solo pensarlo tanto que siento que la garganta se me cierra.

—Qué tal un "Sebastian creo que tendremos un bebé" así de sencillo y preciso —Le animaba Noah acariciando su rostro— Vamos repítelo, practica conmigo.

Ciel con fingida molestia negaba con la cabeza pero después de tanta insistencia de su amigo accedía y aceptaba su "ayuda" que intuía era una forma suya para molestarlo.

—Noah... Esto es muy penoso...

—Vamos Ciel solo dilo.

—Sebas... Noah... Esto es difícil de hacer... No puedo —Titubeaba sonrojado.

—Vamos no es tan difícil al menos sabes que Sebastian no te golpeara cuando se lo digas.

—No recuerdes eso que te deprimes y me deprimes a mi también.

—Entonces dilo o lo volveré a decir pero ahora llorando.

—Sebastian... Creo... —Titubeaba nervioso con una tenue voz— ¡Creo que tendremos un bebé...!

Dijo lo último muy rápido en voz alta más sonrojado.

—Lo dije... —Sonreía emocionado ante su pequeño logro, Noah le miraba fijamente señalando algo detrás de él. Ciel comenzó a sonreír nervioso al sentir la presencia de Sebastian cerca suyo.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Tendremos un bebé? —Murmuraba confundido Sebastian pero sus labios esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa con la que trataba de contener la emoción de aquella noticia que sin querer llegó a escuchar, cuando quería sorprender por detrás a su amado el sorprendido resultó siendo él.

—¡No te aparezcas así! ¡Me asustaste! —Le gritaba a manera de regaño el exconde tratando de cambiar el tema estando más sonrojado que antes entonces solo sintió como su demonio en un abrazo lo levantaba para que quedaran a la misma altura, Ciel notaba la emoción que hermosamente destellaba en la mirada carmesí de su amoroso demonio que no dejaba de besar su rostro— Todavía no lo he confirmado, no te emociones demasiado.

—Te dije que pondría cara de tonto. —A manera de burla les hablaba Noah al ver la adorable escena de la pareja sobre todo el gesto de su padre medio sonrojado, el joven también se emocionaba al pensar que era casi seguro que tendría un hermanito, siempre había querido tener uno y al fin se le cumpliría su deseo.

—Voy a cuidarte a ti y a ese bebé con mi vida. —Susurraba Sebastian entre los besos

que le regalaba a los dulces labios de su pequeño amo que igual de amoroso correspondía.

—Pero no te ilusiones mucho que no me gustaría verte triste si no lo es.

—Tú eres muy intuitivo si ya lo sospechas es casi seguro que así sea pero si no lo estás no me deprimo tampoco seguiremos intentándolo hasta el cansancio todo por hacerte ese mini Sebastian.

Ciel sonreía pellizcando las mejillas de su demonio.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo confirmaremos?

Sebastian se quedó pensativo ante la lógica pregunta de su pequeño, así permaneció unos segundos sin soltarlo lo acariciaba.

—Creo que hay un brebaje para eso tendré que averiguar ahora mismo. Quiero confirmar que seremos padres de una vez. Vamos a dar un paseo por el infierno ¿Si?—Sebastian le proponía con una sonrisa, sonrisa a la que Ciel no se negaría dándole un pequeño beso en los labios emprendían su paseo infernal junto a Noah que los acompañaba porque el conocía a alguien que tenía conocimiento de estos brebajes.

—Papá... Si Ciel está embarazado tendrás a dos demonios jóvenes embarazados a tu cuidado ¿Crees soportarlo?

—Bueno... Siendo mayordomo desarrollé el don de la paciencia así que creo que si. Tenía un amo muy gruñón y lo soporté por tres largos años.

—Pero bien que te enamoraste de ese amo gruñón. —Murmuró Ciel caminando a su lado lo miraba de reojo.

—Es que ese amo con sus defectos era hermoso, era el complemento perfecto destinado a un horrible demonio como yo —Al oírlo Ciel sonrojado le pedía que lo cargara, su demonio así lo hizo.

—Ahh ustedes ya van a empezar con sus cosas.

Con resignación hablaba Noah al ver como la pareja se susurraba palabras al oído uno al otro, coqueteándose en su conversación seguían caminando. Llegaron a una casa donde un demonio en su forma natural los atendía, este saludó a Noah muy confiado como que ya se conocían de antes.

—¿Se conocen? —Cuestionó dudoso Sebastian a su hijo cuando entraban a una habitación que parecía una especie de rústico laboratorio lleno de frascos y algunas plantas.

—Si... Es que el me dio el brebaje para embarazarme.

—¿Lo conseguiste? —Cuestionó este demonio— ¿Te embarazaste?

Noah asintió con la cabeza pero hacia un gesto de desanimo al afirmarlo.

—Parece que no conseguiste lo que querías. Que tristeza, te dije que no era buena idea.

—Usted no debería hacer esas cosas, dar esos brebajes para engañar a otros demonios. —Le regañaba Ciel con el ceño fruncido, el demonio al oírlo sonreía mientras tomaba su forma humana.

—Vaya... ¿Quien eres tú? Hermoso, no te había visto antes por aquí, tienes un aroma especial y un carácter de mierda... Eso es interesante. —Acercándose lo olfateaba cual perro— Eres uno de esos humanos obligados a ser demonio no había visto a uno como tú hace mucho.

—No me huelas... Eso es de mala educación

Sebastian con seriedad solo contemplaba la escena pero así eran los demonios, como perros en ocasiones, más cuando perciben el aroma tenue de un ser con alma, y el alma de Ciel aún tenía unas matices muy leves de humanidad haciéndola exquisita ante los sentidos de un demonio por eso no le gustaba mucho la idea de que otros demonios lo conocieran. Además su amo podía defenderse solo si eran solo palabras más no golpes por eso se mantuvo callado.

—Perdona... Es que por mi trabajo he desarrollado mejor mi olfato y es una manía oler todo lo que aparece frente a mi.

—Eso es cierto... A mi también me olió cuando nos conocimos. —Acotó Noah.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no me hueles a mi? —Preguntaba Sebastian un poco sarcástico.

—Me gusta oler a demonios jóvenes tienen un aroma dulce, lo siento si quisiera oler a un viejo demonio me olería yo mismo.

Ciel sonrió ante la respuesta de este extraño demonio haciendo resentir a Sebastian pues en lugar de defenderlo se unía a su burla con esa sonrisa.

—Iba a pedirte que copulemos un poco, pero veo que ya tienes dueño. —Este demonio con fingida tristeza le aclaraba a Ciel viendo como acariciaba a su resentido Sebastian.

—Si, ellos son novios y creemos que van a tener un bebé —Le decía Noah destruyendo las ilusiones de este que fruncía el ceño ante esa noticia— Por eso hemos venido ¿Tienes algún brebaje para confirmar su embarazo?

—Si tengo algo... Pero tendrán que esperar unos minutos mientras lo preparo.

—No hay problema esperaremos, además quiero que me hables sobre las especies de demonios como yo. —Curioso Ciel le decía en ese casi tono autoritario que aún conservaba de sus días como conde y perro guardián de la Reina.

—Claro hermoso, si es por ver esa carita tuya y seguir percibiendo tu aroma pregunta todo lo que quieras. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

Le hablaba mientras comenzaba a buscar algunos ingredientes que parecían ser para este brebaje.

—Soy Ciel...

—Lindo nombre... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo demonio?

—Casi dos meses... Eso creo me es difícil calcular el tiempo aquí en el infierno.

—Tienes poco tiempo y ya andas copulando con un demonio adulto. Eso es un poco riesgoso.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionaron los tres al unísono con curiosidad.

—Porque apenas tu cuerpo se adapta a una nueva naturaleza, eres como un demonio recién nacido ¿Los bebés humanos tienen sexo con los días? No... Los demonios tampoco, deben llegar a cierta madurez pero supongo que si no te enfermaste ni nada asimilaste bien la naturaleza demoníaca. Esperemos que si estás embarazado eso no influya en el bebé, no quiero que se ilusionen mucho probablemente este niño ni nazca.

Ante esa repentina y severa advertencia los demonios que le escuchaban decayeron en su ánimo, sobre todo Ciel y Sebastian que tristes se miraban.

—Ah pero son solo suposiciones no se desanimen, quizás ese bebé tenga la misma fortaleza de su padre progenitor, se nota que eres especial Ciel. —Este demonio que galante se le acercaba con un pequeño jarro color café del cual salía un vapor al parecer este brebaje estaba caliente— Ya lo terminé, tómalo despacio. Me dices que sientes.

Ciel suspiró profundo antes de empezar a beberlo todavía se sentía triste por la noticia anterior ahora deseaba que saliera negativa la prueba, si la vida del bebé corría riesgo era mejor esperar a tenerlo después aunque ya se había ilusionado en tenerlo.

—Bueno creo que no te afectó negativamente así que terminalo... Noah... Así dijiste que te llamabas ahora ¿No? —Le hablaba este demonio al joven mientras esperaban que Ciel terminara de beber ese brebaje que parecia amargo por los gestos de desagrado que hacia.

—Si... ¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo unos brebajes especiales para el desarrollo de tu bebé vamos a verlos a la otra habitación los tengo guardado ahí.

Sebastian los veía extrañado cuando se alejaban ¿Por qué se llevó a su hijo a otra habitación así de repente? No lo entendía. El bien podria haber traído esos brebajes.

—Solo van a ver esos brebajes, quizás querian hablar a solas... No seas mal pensado, no van a tener sexo estando nosotros cerca además Noah ama a Mathew no le sería infiel. —Entre sorbos Ciel hablaba a su demonio que miraba receloso.

—Ciel eres muy inocente todavía, los demonios tenemos ciertos impulsos y muchos de ellos no se pueden controlar cuando somos jóvenes. Te lo digo por experiencia. Noah es muy lindo pero es un demonio pervertido y manipulador.

—No hables así de tu hijo. Y si tanto dudas de él anda a ver que están haciendo. —Refunfuñando el joven le hablaba.

Sebastian se encogió ante el regaño de su amado, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso y aceptó seguir su sugerencia caminando a paso lento llegaba a la otra habitación donde este demonio sometía sexualmente al joven que deliraba de placer entre sus brazos al verlos solo se alejó en silencio llegando donde Ciel, que al verlo tan tranquilo supuso que no vio nada raro.

—Bien... ¿Qué hacían? —Le cuestionaba como jactancioso el joven suponiendo que tenía razón y no hacían nada malo.

—Pues... Noah está desnudo y abierto de piernas dejándose penetrar por este demonio. ¿No lo escuchas gemir? —Respondió sin inmutarse haciendo que Ciel escupiera el sorbo de ese brebaje que acababa de beber— Te lo dije, sobre todo los demonios jóvenes no son lo que aparentan.

—Me estás mintiendo solo para hacerme caer en tu broma. Pero no voy a caer.

Diciendo aquello Ciel con su brebaje en mano caminaba firme hacia esa habitación al ver la candente escena no actuó con disimulo sino que alterado regañaba a Noah quien avergonzado le miraba pero no se detenía.

—Perdón Ciel... Es que necesitaba esto. Ya vamos a terminar ¿Puedes irte?

Enojadisimo el joven ex conde con sus mejillas sonrojadas regresaba con Sebastian quien se le sonreía burlón.

—Tu hijo es una perra. —Murmuró enojado con el ceño fruncido, Sebastian solo lo acariciaba tratando de calmarlo porque era algo que debía aceptar de los demonios. En parte era normal el comportamiento de Noah bajo los parámetros "morales" del infierno.

A los pocos minutos aparecían los dos, Ciel aún molesto no se atrevía a verlos y ya había terminado de beber su brebaje permanecía en silencio.

—Papá dile a Ciel que no esté enojado que necesitaba esto... Mathew no me ha tocado en más de una semana y tengo el libido elevado por el embarazo.

—El lindo Ciel se enojó... Debes aprender a comprender algunas cosas de nosotros, no te enojes... —Le hablaba este demonio que buscaba algo en una de los cajones de sus mesones— Veo que terminaste el brebaje, si me permites debo poner un poco de esta pomada en tu vientre y sabremos enseguida si hay bebé o no.

Hablaba este demonio acercándose al joven ahora con un pequeño frasco de pomada, Ciel callado solo se levantaba la camisa y dejaba que acariciaran su vientre con esa pomada que era fría un contraste en su cuerpo pues sentía lo caliente del brebaje en su estómago, tomando la mano de Sebastian esperaban el resultado.

—Ummm... —Murmuró este extraño demonio mientras lo tocaba— Si, tendrás un bebé y parece que su corazón late normal. Eso es un buen augurio.

La pareja sonreía entre si con emoción, tendrían un bebé y harían lo posible e imposible por hacer que naciera con bien, no estaban dispuestos a perder a su primogénito bajo ningún motivo.

Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo... Y el estar pendiente de esta historia.


	28. Chapter 28

Después de ese inesperado paseo infernal los demonios regresaban a una de las casas que tenían designadas para esconderse, en medio de la incertidumbre actual había un motivo que les llenaba de alegría y ese era la llegada de otro bebé parte de la pequeña familia demoníaca. Por su parte Ciel experimentaba una nueva sensación, una muy diferente a la que hubiera sentido hasta ahora, un sentir acogedor que llenaba su alma vacía de forma diferente de lo que provocaba Sebastian. Un pequeño ser crecía en su interior y esta idea aún le parecía irreal, el solo pensar que le estaba dando vida a un niño, fruto de su amor con el demonio que adoraba, era detalle suficiente para hacerle sonreír felizmente; esa hermosa sonrisa silenciosa que Sebastian notó cuando lo llevaba en sus brazos.

—Espero que nuestro bebé herede tu sonrisa. —Murmuraba emocionado Sebastian entre besos que daba a una de las sonrojadas mejillas de su pequeño — También tu mirada, tu cabello, tu nariz...

—Ya papá —Le callaba Noah con un gesto un poco malhumorado— Ese niño si saldrá lindo igual que Ciel, deja de ser tan meloso.

—No te pongas celoso hijo mío, si ya te dieron "meloseria" hace un rato. —Se le burlaba un poco Sebastian recordando la escena que antes presenció.

—Eso fue solo sexo sin sentido.

—Pues para ser sin sentido vi que lo disfrutabas.

—Placentero físicamente pero no sacia mi corazón.

—Eso fue profundo... —Se le burlaba de nuevo el demonio mayor.

Era la entretenida conversación entre padre e hijo que Ciel escuchaba atento, le alegraba que la relación de ellos se fuera fortaleciendo, así es como debía ser pensaba, le convenía que Sebastian fuera mejorando su rol como padre. En unos minutos sin notarlo llegaron a su casa provisional, donde la pareja parecía discutir en la entrada de esta, aunque eran esas típicas discusiones nada serias entre ellos que daban el toque romántico a su relación.

—Puedo caminar Sebastian que vaya a tener un bebé no significa que ahora sea inválido. —Refunfuñaba Ciel quien estaba encaprichado en querer caminar y su demonio encaprichado también no lo soltaba a pesar de su resistencia.

—Nuestro nuevo amigo dijo que debíamos tener cuidado ¿Escuchaste la parte de que tu embarazo es riesgoso?

—Si lo escuché pero puedo caminar... Además espero que apliques ese mismo cuidado cuando quieras sexo porque ya no lo tendrás.

—Ah ustedes ya comenzaron con sus peleas... —Murmuró Noah pasando por su lado, ya sabía que cuando los dos se empeñaban en su terquedad se pasarían un rato así— Iré a mi habitación a descansar.

—¿Me dejarás en abstinencia hasta que nazca nuestro bebé? —Cuestionaba Sebastian a su caprichoso enamorado que aún cargándolo caminaba directo a su habitación.

—Estaremos en abstinencia por unas semanas, lo siento. —Ciel dijo en un murmullo mientras era recostado en la cama, Sebastian se recostaba a su lado abrazándolo sutilmente sin presionar demasiado su cuerpo, sus ojos carmesí no dejaban de verlo, el joven correspondía a su mirada de igual forma.

—Voy a extrañar esos cosquilleos que haces dentro de mi... —El joven susurraba a su oído de forma coqueta sin dejar de verlo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—No trates de seducirme si sabes que no podré hacerte esas cosquillas, además creo que a ti te afectará mucho más esta abstinencia.

—Si, creo que si pero hay que buscar la forma de saciarnos sin que lastime al bebé. ¿Por qué debes tener un miembro tan grande y adictivo? Te odio...

Sebastian ya se estaba excitando solo por oírlo hablar de esa manera, ese aliento cálido que rozaba su oreja lo encendía tomando un respiro trataba de calmarse. Debían hacer ese gran sacrificio por el bebé, estaba pensando en ello cuando sintió como Ciel lo sorprendía con un beso en los labios, correspondiéndolo acariciaba la piel cálida de sus piernas.

—Gracias por darme este regalo, prometo que te daré un hijo sano y hermoso. —La mirada del joven demonio brillaba hermosamente en un suave tono carmesí mientras hablaba una sonrisa radiante no se borraba de sus labios.

—No me agradezcas... Soy yo el que te lo agradece, me has hecho el demonio más feliz en este poco tiempo juntos que toda mi larga existencia cuando estaba sin ti.

Ciel conmovido por sus palabras, amoroso lo besaba de nuevo, entonces la pareja de demonios comprendía cuan afortunados eran y si tenían a quien agradecer era al destino por haber cruzado sus caminos, ¿Quien hubiera imaginado que el inicio trágico que los unió había llegado a este punto? Quizás solo lo imaginaría el retorcido sentido del humor de la vida y el destino.

Varios días pasaron desde aquella noticia, Sebastian tenía a su cargo cuidar de dos jóvenes demonios embarazados, aunque ninguno de los dos presentaba mayores malestares, Ciel por ratos andaba con náuseas lo que le provocaba malhumor pero su buen demonio sabía que método usar para calmarlo.

—Ngh... Sebastian... No muy profundo...

Era la petición entre jadeos de placer del ex conde que boca abajo en la cama se aferraba a las sabanas con ambas manos, sentía la lengua húmeda de Sebastian jugar en su interior rozando su pequeña próstata, provocándole deliciosos espasmos de placer. Y era que ingeniosamente acordaron solo el tener este tipo de sexo, ya que su lengua era más suave que su miembro al penetrarlo, era como un masaje que podía disfrutar sin dañar al bebé que crecía dentro suyo y a la vez calmaba su malhumor.

—Ahhh Sebastian... Sigue tocando ahí... Voy a correrme... Ngh

El demonio sonreía gustoso porque le era grato ofrecer placer a su pequeño amo gruñón, volteándolo seguía en su labor viendo como su miembro palpitaba y goteaba con cada húmedo roce. Rozando su próstata con fuerza casi envolviéndola en su lengua lo llevaba al delirio, cuando sintió como su eyaculación lo salpicaba mientras Ciel gemía alto estremeciéndose de placer.

—¿Ya se te quitó el malhumor? —Sebastian preguntaba mientras lamía las gotas de ese delicioso semen dispersas sobre sobre el abdomen del joven, quien aún estremecido trataba de recuperar el aliento. Era obvio que algo así le quitaría el malhumor a cualquiera pensaba como respuesta a su tonta pregunta.

—¿Quieres un beso sucio? ¿O crees que volverán las náuseas si lo hago?

Ciel se quedaba pensativo ante la pregunta de su demonio cuyo rostro ya estaba cerca al suyo ¿Cómo negarle un beso a este demonio que lo miraba de esa manera? No hubo necesidad de una respuesta hablada porque solo unió sus labios a los suyos en un apasionado beso en que podía saborear sutil su propia esencia y el perverso sabor de su cavidad anal.

—Te amo Sebastian Michaelis... Me es tan fácil decirlo ahora. —Sonrojado Ciel le susurraba cuando sus labios se separaron.

—Todo es cuestión de acostumbrarse a ser expresivo, también lo amo Señor Ciel Phantomhive y a nuestro lindo bebé .

Ciel sonreía emocionado ante su declaración amorosa, su cuerpo sufría cambios algunos incómodos y molestos pero si era por ese pequeño ser que los llenaría de alegría estaba bien soportarlo.

Por otra parte Sebastian estaba a punto de terminar su castigo lo que más quería era acabarlo y así dedicarse por entero al cuidado de Ciel, que en comparación a Noah su embarazo era más complicado y en todo caso impredecible porque no había un precedente de un caso similar. Un humano adolescente convertido en demonio que se embarazara al poco tiempo de convertido no era usual, habían casos de humanos-demonios adultos que se embarazaron y aún así fue complicado que llegaran a un feliz termino, ya que el bebé no llegaba a nacer. Sebastian trataba de no mostrarse preocupado pero lo estaba, no solo con la idea de perder al bebé sino a Ciel también, se sentía responsable porque fue el quien no tuvo la precaución de cuidarse en sus encuentros sexuales. Si perdía a Ciel no tenía sentido siquiera vivir pensaba amargamente cuando estaba en el mundo humano haciendo sus encargos.

—Ciel casi ni se te nota... Mírame a mi... —Noah se señalaba el vientre que estaba bastante abultado— Solo tenemos unos días de diferencia y es mucho el contraste de tu bebé y el mío.

—Bueno... Tú eres un demonio puro y como dijo tu amigo nuestros embarazos son diferentes, al menos tu sabes con certeza que son dos meses para que tu bebé nazca yo no sé cuánto tiempo estaré embarazado. —Ciel comentaba con un semblante triste, aunque trataba de mostrarse positivo ante la situación estaba preocupado.

—No te pongas triste... Todo saldrá bien, mi hermoso hermanito nacerá saludable, ya verás... —Acercándose acariciaba su vientre sonriendo para animarlo— ¿Sabes? Creo que estoy más emocionado y ansioso por ver a tu bebé que al mío.

—No digas eso...

—Tu bebé es un milagro infernal el mío es uno normal. —Riéndose se recostaba a su lado, ya que los dos esperaban a que Sebastian llegara de arreglar sus asuntos.

—Todo bebé es un milagro... ¿Por cierto qué sucederá con Mathew? ¿Has sabido de el?

—Debe seguir enojado por eso no ha venido a buscarme, con eso que tiene la obligación de casarse conmigo.

—Nunca pensé que el infierno fuera tan estricto. —Murmuraba Ciel con desgano.

—Típico humano que se imagina que el infierno es una fiesta desenfrenada para los demonios. —En tono sarcástico refutaba burlón el otro joven demonio.

—Aún así son muy estrictos mira a Sebastian lo obligan a cumplir un castigo por algo que hizo otro vil demonio.

—Si pero así son las reglas, las cumples o mueres.

—Y si no te casas con Mathew... ¿Qué sucede? —Curioso Ciel preguntaba.

—Simple... Matan a mi hijo y yo seré castigado.

Ciel abrió los ojos horrorizado por esa aclaración repentina, debía ser una mala broma porque no pensaba que habían reglas así de estrictas además Noah estaba tan tranquilo al decirlo.

—Estás bromeando... ¿Verdad?

—No... Es cierto pero estoy resignado a lo que me toque vivir, por eso también me entusiasmo más por tu bebé que por el mío pues quizás me lo arrebaten al nacer y nadie puede refutar eso.

Ciel agachaba la mirada con pesar, el infierno era un lugar tan perverso ¿Cómo podría traer a un pequeño inocente a este lugar? Pero pensando mejor en esa situación levantaba la mirada a su amigo.

—¿Y yo? Yo no estoy casado con Sebastian... ¿También mataran a mi bebé? —Se angustió al preguntar comenzando a llorar.

Noah nervioso le secaba las lágrimas, si su papá se enteraba que lo hizo llorar lo regañaría.

—Tranquilo... El tuyo es un caso diferente y mi papá está arreglando todo para casarse contigo antes que nazca el bebé.

—Pero tu otro padre no querrá dejarme a Sebastian... —Sollozando decía el demonio de mirada azulina.

—Los demonios pueden anular un matrimonio si se sigue cierto proceso, aunque mi otro padre no quiera pueden obligarlo a que acepte y ya. —Le decía para calmarlo— Ay Ciel... Se supone que no debía decírtelo... Sebastian me va a matar.

—No te preocupes, no le diré nada... Pero tu debes informarme todo, sé que Sebastian no me lo dirá para no preocuparme pero quiero saber y... ¿Sebastian estará bien?

—Si... Son puros papeleos innecesarios que el sabrá hacer —Noah le respondía con animo, aunque el asunto era más complicado que llenar papeleos.

A Ciel no le convencia del todo su respuesta pero debía callar como prometió aunque estaba consciente que si su demonio no le contó esto era para no preocuparlo, si le resentía un poco que le ocultara este tipo de cosas que son importantes e involucraba a los dos. Solo deseaba que a Sebastian no le pasara algo malo con todo este "proceso".

Otros días pasaron, Ciel ocultaba bien su preocupación pero le alegraba notar como finalmente ya se le notaba un pequeño bulto en su vientre, su bebé estaba creciendo, Sebastian se emocionaba tanto también que no dejaba de besar su vientre y sentir la calidez de su hijo que lo motivaba a seguir sus planes, quería casarse con Ciel, lo anhelaba más que nada no obligado por ese bebé sino porque realmente le ilusionaba tenerlo de esposo.

Así que tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire se armaba de valor para hacer algo que no quería pero debía hacerlo, caminaba hacia la que era su casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no querías verme por un tiempo. —Eran las palabras cargadas de cinismo por parte del esposo de Sebastian, cuando este se aparecía en su casa.

—Necesito pedirte algo... —Con seriedad Sebastian le hablaba, no quería siquiera verlo menos hablarle pero necesitaba abogar a su buen sentido— Nuestra relación no funcionará y lo sabes, déjame libre de este matrimonio. Por favor...

—¿Para qué te vayas con el mocoso ese? ¿Cuál es el apuro? Pueden continuar con su relación descarada aún si estamos casados... A menos que... —Esbozó una gran sonrisa— ¿Está embarazado?

El demonio no dio respuesta alguna solo esquivaba la mirada y con ese gesto casi lo afirmaba, a lo que el otro empezó a reír como desquiciado, en ese momento Sebastian iba a reprenderlo por su risa idiota cuando vio que aparecía Claude junto a este, toda una sorpresa pues lo creía muerto y menos entendía que hacia ahí. Tenía un mal presentimiento al ver la sonrisa de malicia que ambos le dedicaban.

Muchas gracias por estar atentos a esta historia... Agradezco su apoyo, de verdad

´･ᴗ･'


	29. Chapter 29

Ciel caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación con un poco de ansiedad, no entendía el motivo de esta sensación repentina que le embargaba con amargura, una ligera opresión en el pecho que trataba de quitar al acariciar su vientre así sentir la calidez de su pequeño para que le brindara calma.

—¿Qué sucede Ciel? ¿De nuevo tuviste ese extraño sueño? —Era la pregunta de Noah al ver un poco alterado a su joven amigo casi padrastro, que iracundo se paseaba por la habitación cuando debía descansar.

—Si pero no es tanto eso... Tengo un mal presentimiento... Quiero que venga Sebastian. —Musitaba casi en un sollozo con la mirada llorosa— Ve a buscarlo...

—Tranquilo Ciel, seguramente el está bien dentro de poco regresará y te vas a sentir estúpido por ponerte todo histérico.

Eran sus palabras con las que trataba de calmarlo tomando sus manos las apretaba con las suyas, verlo tan pálido le preocupaba. A pesar del tierno detalle de Noah, Ciel sentía que esta angustia no desaparecía temía tanto perder a Sebastian sentía que era lo único verdadero que tenía en el infierno en que vivía, le asustaba más como este sentimiento desolador era similar al que percibía en esos sueños recurrentes cuando cerraba los ojos. Pensaba en como la oscuridad del infierno era más triste y sombría al imaginarse sin Sebastian.

—¿Has pensado como se verá tu bebé?

Ciel entendía que su amigo trataba de que pensara en algo más, por eso preguntaba aquello tan de repente, respirando profundo se tocaba el vientre nuevamente para dar una respuesta.

—Quiero que sea como Sebastian, el es hermoso aunque el mismo no se considere así. Quiero que nuestro bebé tenga sus rasgos, la forma de sus ojos, la misma sonrisa, ese cabello de color negro azabache. —Ciel se secaba una lágrima que involuntaria se le escapaba al describirlo, hoy estaba más susceptible que los demás días.

—Owww eres muy lindo Ciel, a mi papá le hago la misma pregunta y responde que su deseo es que el bebé se parezca a ti, no sé si ustedes dos son tiernos o idiotas.

El joven demonio de mirada azulina secaba esa lágrima traviesa que se le había escapado mientras esbozaba en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa ante el insulto halagador que le daban a el y al demonio que amaba. Nada anhelaba más que tener un bebé parecido a Sebastian, tal vez parecía idiota al pensarlo pero así lo deseaba.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del infierno, Sebastian contenía la respiración tratando de controlar su enojo, en su mente no podía creer lo que le habían confesado estos dos demonios frente suyo. Perder el control por una mentira o era esta una desesperada forma de provocación para que cometiera una locura; no le estaba permitido, debía controlarse así que pensaba en Ciel, en su bebé que estaba por nacer. ¿Su bebé? Ese bebé era suyo, lo sentía parte de si mismo, del amor que compartía por quien era su joven amo y ahora su adoración. ¿Cómo podía alguien siquiera insinuar que ese niño no era suyo?

Sentía como un escalofrío estremecía su ser, un vértigo lo hacia tambalear, sus sentidos se nublaban y sus frias manos se empuñaban preso del coraje y la incertidumbre que provocaba la sola idea de que ese niño no era suyo. Cuánto le indignaba el solo pensar que ese demonio a quien creyó muerto se atrevió a tocar el delicado cuerpo de su amado y Ciel ni siquiera estaba consciente de esta violación. ¿Por qué tanto coraje para con Ciel? ¿No les parecía suficiente castigo el que siendo humano hubiera sido condenado a vivir en un infierno junto a viles demonios?

—Solo dicen eso para provocarme, quieren que los lastime, me castiguen y así dejarles a Ciel a su merced. No les daré el gusto, no con sus estúpidas mentiras. —Les hablaba Sebastian tratando de ser racional y no dejándose llevar por sus impulsos naturales.

—Ese niño ya debe tener como tres semanas de concebido ¿Verdad Claude? —Hablaba el esposo de Sebastian con una sonrisa maliciosa que no se borraban de sus labios, el otro solo asentía con la cabeza ante su pregunta. —Querido "Sebastian" Ya tuviste un hijo, así que sabes que un bebé demonio en esta etapa ya reacciona al estar cerca del demonio que lo engendró ¿Ese niño lo hace?

Sebastian se quedaba callado no respondería a su pregunta perversa porque ciertamente su bebé no lo hacia pero era lógico pensar que el motivo era por el embarazo extraño en que se desarrollaba. No podía aceptar esa mentira como una verdad, todo era muy dudoso, a su mente vino el recuerdo del estado de Ciel cuando se quedó dormido por más de un día. No podía ser posible.

—Al parecer... El no te percibe ¿Será por que ese niño no es tuyo?

—No juegues conmigo... Aunque tenga que pagar el precio de un castigo los mataré a ambos si confirmo que llegaron a tocar a Ciel. Lo juro...

Sebastian les advertía queriendo acercarse amenazante al que aún era su esposo, nefasto demonio que odiaba más que nunca, pero no lo pudo hacer porque fue detenido por Claude a quien tampoco quería tener cerca esquivándolo se paraba a su lado, conteniendo sus ganas de matarlo.

—No compliques el asunto Sebastian, será mejor que hablemos o... ¿Quieres que Ciel sufra más? —Le susurraba con seriedad— No tengo nada contra del que era tu contratista, es más el me agrada pero contra ti tenía que saldar una cuenta pendiente y ya que Ciel es tu debilidad debía aprovecharlo para vengarme.

—Por eso un demonio no debe enamorarse mira lo que provoca... Eres débil y patético, me avergüenza que seas mi esposo.

Sebastian escuchaba sus provocaciones, ellos habían planeado todo este juego de venganza. ¿Qué hacer? Era imposible luchar con dos demonios sin resultar lastimado, debía admitir que en algo tenían razón, quizás era débil porque temía dejar solo a Ciel; antes la vida no tenía tanto significado y validez como ahora al descubrir el amor a su lado.

—Hay algo con esto del amor que ustedes no comprenderán nunca, pueden verlo como una debilidad pero a la vez es una fortaleza.

Al decir eso Sebastian se acercaba en un rápido movimiento atacando a su esposo atravesaba una filosa cuchilla en su pecho, mientras le sonreía con malicia la clavaba profundo.

—¿Piensas que esto me matará?

—Tal vez si o tal vez no pero debo decirte que un amigo shinigami me prestó esta pequeña arma, ¿Pensabas que iba a hablar contigo sin estar preparado?

—Claude... Ayudame... —Le rogaba este demonio sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba por el ataque de esa pequeña pero peligrosa guadaña atravesar un punto vital de su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? —Sin inmutarse por ese ruego le cuestionaba Claude a Sebastian.

—No... No lo sé en realidad. Solo quiero acabar con esto de una vez. —Respondía Sebastian pretendiendo atravesar a Claude de la misma forma, cuando sacó la cuchilla del pecho del otro que cayó al suelo— Si acabo con ustedes, Ciel y yo seremos felices nadie tiene que enterarse que murieron.

—¿Eso crees?

Ambos forcejeaban en ese ataque unos segundos cuando unas sombras aparecieron entre las penumbras repentinamente para separarlos.

—¿Creíste que nosotros no estábamos preparados también?

Sebastian pretendía escaparse volviendo a su forma demoniaca pero fue detenido por una fuerza mayor, su oscuro ser sucumbió en una mezcla de dolor e impotencia ¿Qué había hecho? Maldecía su naturaleza impulsiva. ¿Qué sería ahora de Ciel? Esto seguramente afectaría en su embarazo complicado, ese bebé suyo o no, podría perderlos a ambos.

—Sebastian está tardando más de lo debido. ¿No crees, Noah? —Cuestionaba ansioso Ciel en su cama sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, esperando que su amado demonio apareciera con una sonrisa como era costumbre. Pensaba en que justamente hoy tenía que llegar tarde cuando sentía el corazón en un vilo de desesperación al pasar de los segundos. Al verlo lo regañaría sin duda alguna.

El otro joven demonio ya empezaba a preocuparse también pero lo disimulaba con una sonrisa y hablando de otros temas. Sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en lo que Sebastian le había comentado antes de como Ciel cuando era un humano, era uno muy intuitivo y que seguramente esa habilidad mejoraría con el pasar del tiempo siendo demonio, tal vez por eso estaba tan abrumado el joven. ¿Algo le había pasado a su padre? No podía imaginar que los dejara solos.

Entonces los jovenes escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación, sabían que ese no era Sebastian porque el no la tocaría para entrar, solo entraría. Noah se preparaba para atacar, defendería a Ciel con todas sus fuerzas como le prometió a su padre se ponía delante suyo. Se inmutó un poco al percibir la presencia del otro lado de la puerta.

—Creo que es Mathew —Le susurró a Ciel que lo miraba extrañado.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—El bebé lo sintió, ellos sienten a su padre.

Murmuraban los dos, lo más extraño era su presencia apareciéndose así de repente cuando en semanas no habían tenido noticias de este.

—Lo siento por entrar... —Dijo entrando ya que nadie le autorizó pasar.

—¿Qué haces aqui? No quiero verte. —Con un puchero le hablaba Noah disimulando que se emocionaba verlo después de tantos días de triste ausencia.

—Debo hablar contigo... Ven acá.

—Me golpeas, me abandonas y ahora solo apareces para darme órdenes.

—Por favor Noah es algo importante.

Tomándolo de la mano lo sacaba de la habitación, a regañadientes este le seguía, Ciel trataba de contener las lágrimas porque sospechaba que algo estaba mal al verlos alejarse.

—Estaremos bien, tu papá vendrá pronto. Ya verás que si, el prometió estar con nosotros siempre... —Hablaba el joven demonio acariciando su vientre, si estaba angustiado antes ahora lo estaba mucho más, sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, cerrando los ojos evocaba en su mente la galante figura de su Sebastian, rememorando su sonrisa y el "te amo" que le susurró al despedirse horas atrás. No pudo evitar llorar agobiado con la sensación de tristeza e incertidumbre, tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que su amigo estaba a su lado.

—Ciel... Debo decirte algo pero debes tomarlo con calma. —Noah le hablaba con la mirada igual llorosa, le tomaba la mano. Mathew a unos pasos observaba la escena con un semblante serio.

—¡¿Qué le pasó a Sebastian? Dimelo de una vez! Acaba con esta incertidumbre para que empiece mi agonía.

—El está vivo, solo que está en cautiverio por matar a mi padre. Lo siento tanto...

Ciel no entendía del todo sus palabras ¿Qué idiotez hizo Sebastian? ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlos solos? Sus tibias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Mathew, pero el saldrá pronto. ¿Verdad?

—No lo sé... Puede que si pero...

—¿Pero? ¿Pero qué?

El demonio se quedó en silencio, Noah lo abrazaba ni siquiera la muerte de su vil padre le afectaba tanto como ver la desesperación en la mirada de Ciel, pensar en el destino incierto ahora de Sebastian, el camino de los dos que se amaban con locura sería distinto. ¿Cómo decirle que quizás debía contraer matrimonio con un demonio que no amaba y abusó de él para embarazarlo a propósito? ¿Cómo decirle que al parecer esos sueños que tanto le aterraban se hacian realidad? No encontraba palabras para explicárselo.

Muchas gracias por estar atentos a esta historia. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y votos... Ay... no me odien por hacerle esto al Cielito lindo... U.u espero actualizar pronto. 💖👀


	30. Chapter 30

Ciel sentía que el mundo que había construido en esos meses se le venía encima de un solo golpe, aunque sonara un poco lamentable admitía en lo profundo de su ser que Sebastian se había convertido en su todo ya que su corazón que se suponía estaba muerto adquirió calidez y vida al estar a su lado, al reconocer que lo amaba sinceramente. Ahora todo esto le era arrebatado abruptamente, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder ayudarlo porque en el infierno su existencia era sin relevancia, un simple "nadie" que ni siquiera podía ser llamado demonio en si.

Tratando de calmarse ordenaba sus pensamientos y sentimientos mientras secaba sus lágrimas que eran clara evidencia de la angustia que le embargaba ¿Qué ganaba alterándose? ¿Llorar ayudaría a Sebastian de alguna manera? Este no era el Ciel que su demonio amaba, la fortaleza de la que siempre se jactaba y su amado admiraba. Además ponía en riesgo a su bebé si seguía llorando con tal fuerza, no quería perderlo también. Noah todavía no asimilaba toda esta repentina situación así que no encontraba las palabras para explicarle los sucesos que le esperaban, no sin alterarlo cuando este solo se estaba calmando.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarle? Haré lo que sea necesario. —Murmuraba Ciel tocándose el vientre, aunque sabía que no podía hacer algo, tener la intencion le daba un poco de calma.

—Nosotros no podemos hacer nada por ahora. Aunque...

Era la respuesta de Mathew quedándose pensativo por unos segundos, los dos jóvenes demonios le miraban expectantes a que terminara de hablar.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? No quiero que mi padre sea castigado.

—Lo sé Noah... Además tu padre muerto lo provocó, esto se veía venir...

—¿Qué hizo para que Sebastian se enojará así? El no es tan impulsivo, aún entre nosotros dos él es más calmado... —Susurraba Ciel con nostalgia lo último, pensando en su convivencia juntos— ¿Qué sucedió?

Ambos demonios se quedaron callados, ¿Cómo decirle que él era el motivo por el que Sebastian se enojó a tal punto de matar? Si quizás fue un impulso idiota al dejar que lo provocarán de tal modo aunque era algo que enloquecería a cualquiera.

—¿No piensan decirme? ¿Por qué se quedan callados?

Noah le tomaba la mano apretándola a la suya nuevamente, Ciel no acertaba que pensar pero intuía que no era algo bueno lo que diría, Sebastian no era de los que se dejaba llevar por su enojo a menos que lo provocaran a un extremo para cometer esta estupidez.

—Ciel... Creo que por ahora no es conveniente que lo sepas... Si te alteras más el bebé podría...

—No asumas lo que haré o no... —El joven demonio de mirada azulina que parecía destellar sutil en tono carmesi le hablaba con firmeza— Siento que la incertidumbre va a matarme de todas formas, así que no importa lo que sea sólo dímelo. No lloraré, ni me alteraré... Aunque parezca débil no lo soy... No me subestimen solo porque no soy un demonio como ustedes.

Noah y Mathew se miraron entre si, debían admitir que este chico remedo de demonio tenía algo especial, porque a pesar de estar afligido mostraba cierta fortaleza, quizás su orgullo no le permitía doblegarse al sufrimiento, era ese lado soberbio suyo que de su humanidad le quedaba. No tuvieron más opción que contarle la verdad.

—¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?

Era la pregunta que Noah largos minutos después le hacia a Ciel, cuando lo veía en la cama con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia la ventana.

—Sebastian no vendrá a verme hoy por esa ventana... Pero lo hará de nuevo un día. —Con su voz que parecía quebrarse le respondía mientras no dejaba de ver esa ventana con tristeza— Y para eso tendré que hacer este sacrificio...

—Pero... No sé... Tal vez te estás precipitando en querer hacer algo así.

—No, muy claro lo dijo Mathew mientras más pronto se aclare esto el castigo de Sebastian será menor, así no lo matarán... Lo haré por él...

—Si eso dijo pero aún así no creo que mi padre le guste esta idea alocada.

—El no tiene derecho a opinar, no está aquí... Por su idiotez está pasando todo esto. —Ciel molesto se lo aclaraba aunque el enojo era consigo mismo, sabía que esta situación en realidad era su culpa. Por su debilidad.

Noah se sorprendía por la determinación del que consideraba más que su amigo, un hermano, ahora entendía porque su padre lo amaba tanto, para ser un ser que estaba en el vilo incierto de ser demonio y humano su presencia era encantadora, deleitable. Tal como lo sentenció antes no derramó ni una sola lágrima ni siquiera al escuchar la triste verdad de su embarazo, el niño que con tanta ilusión aguardaba a que naciera no era de quien amaba, no era fruto del amor sino de un cruel acto de cobardía.

Por el momento no quería enfocarse en la repulsión que le provocaba el pensar en ese abuso sexual, el como este niño arrebataba sus ilusiones de formar una familia feliz, reprimía sus ganas de odiarlo pero era parte suya también, sangre de su sangre, pequeño ser que se alimentaba de su energía y su presencia a la que podía sentir como crecía. No quería ser asesino de su propio hijo, no caería tan bajo. Ambos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta que se abría lentamente, Ciel tomando una bocanada de aire se armaba de valor para lo que haría, no quería mostrar debilidad frente al demonio que lo violó y embarazó.

—Con permiso...

Entraba hablando Mathew con voz serena quizás para no tensar más la situación venidera, detrás de este caminaba Claude que en su forma humana, como le conoció Ciel, se acomodaba los lentes. Noah contenía su enojo al verlo esto hasta para un demonio era una vileza, si un demonio tenía una deuda a pagar con otro debían enfrentarse, no utilizar a alguien más para desquitarse como este lo hizo con su amigo. El ambiente se percibía tenso en esa habitación, Ciel con la cabeza agachada no sabía como empezar la incómoda conversación o más bien el trato que plantearía según lo que Mathew le había contado.

—Bien... Me casaré contigo, es lo que querías ¿No? —Murmuraba Ciel levantando la cabeza.

—No es como si tuvieras más opción. —Claude con sarcasmo le respondía.

—Tienes razón no tengo más opción, aunque bien podría dejar morir a este bebé y así acabar con tu malicioso plan de venganza. No habría excusa para un matrimonio.

Los otros dos demonios escuchaban la extraña conversación, como Ciel les había pedido no debían interferir a menos que fuera necesario.

—¿Qué planeas? —Claude intuía que algo planeaba este joven demonio, tenía esa mirada como cuando era humano, vestigio del alma exquisita que un día lo cautivó.

—Para serte sincero quiero a Sebastian vivo.

—¿Y eso a mi en qué me conviene?

—Te conviene, ¿Para que hacer este plan sino es para ver sufrir a Sebastian?

—No caeré en tu manipulación mi querido joven amo. —Con una burlona sonrisa hacia una reverencia.

Ciel le miraba con odio al ver su patética imitación, nadie más que Sebastian tenía el derecho de llamarlo de esa manera pero en un suspiro se calmaba.

—No es manipulación es un trato... —Le aclaró con una falsa sonrisa— Alguien por ahí me dijo que lo que me hiciste también rompe varios estatutos del infierno. Someter a un demonio joven y embarazarlo no está bien visto... ¿Verdad? Sobre todo en mi condición especial, prácticamente estoy condenado a muerte por tu culpa y es fácil comprobarlo con la evidencia que crece en mi interior.

—Creo que olvidaste esa regla aunque tampoco no es una muy conocida ya que los demonios jovenes en su despertar sexual quieren hacerlo todo el tiempo. —Mathew le hablaba tal como Ciel le había dicho.

Noah con el ceño fruncido miraba mal al padre de su hijo ya que este de reojo también le miraba al aclarar ese punto de la sexualidad en los jóvenes demonios pero no era momento de discusiones entre ellos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Claude cuestionaba receloso.

—Yo no diré nada si tu admites que te revolcabas con el padre de Noah por eso Sebastian lo mató, una especie de crimen pasional. Eso sería menos grave que dar los verdaderos motivos, ser un demonio posesivo es entendible por eso solo le darán un castigo menor a la muerte. ¿No?

Claude pensaba en la propuesta de Ciel que inmutable lo miraba, de alguna forma se sentía entre la espada y la pared, no le convenía que se supiera la verdad que tontamente ignoraba, suponía que el demonio que murió lo sabía y no lo dijo solo para utilizarlo a su beneficio en su momento.

—Si acepto lo que te hice tendré un castigo pero no moriré en cambio Sebastian si... Como lo veo no salgo perdiendo del todo.

—No tengo la obligación de casarme contigo si admites tu castigo. —Ciel cerraba los ojos— Así que me estoy ofreciendo a cambio de la vida de Sebastian. ¿No me quieres como esposo? Soy bueno en la cama... Mi alma vibra deliciosamente cuando me lo meten... ¿Verdad? Supongo que lo sabes porque ya lo hiciste.

—Ciel... —Murmuraba Noah al oírlo hablar de esa manera, no entendía del todo el plan de su amigo, seguramente Sebastian preferiría morir que ver a quien ama en brazos de alguien más.

—¿Qué? A los demonios adultos les gusta cuando les hablan así... —Le decía en tono sarcástico viendo la mirada lujuriosa del demonio a quien se ofrecía— Entonces... ¿Aceptas o me dejarás ir como antes?

Una semana después Sebastian en su forma demoníaca se paseaba como alterado golpeándose dentro de una especie de jaula, Noah fuera de esta lo miraba con tristeza.

—Lo siento papá... Lo siento mucho...

Decía cuando era alejado por unas presencias oscuras, cuánto le dolía ver a su padre sufriendo de esa manera pero no podía hacer más que ser un mensajero por ahora.

—Ciel... ¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal estupidez? ¿Casarte con ese idiota? Tu debías casarte conmigo... —Se lamentaba Sebastian transformándose en su forma humana se sentaba sin fuerza alguna en un rincón— En esta forma si puedo llorar...

Diciendo aquello unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, no era que reprochaba la decisión que hizo su amado porque era un sacrificio de su parte para salvar su vida. No quería menospreciar el sacrificio que hacia pero... ¿Qué vida era esta sin su amado Ciel? Condenado a no poder estar a su lado era peor castigo que estar por un largo tiempo dentro de esa jaula.

Muchas gracias por seguir atentxs a esta historia ? Besos!


	31. Chapter 31

El semblante de Noah reflejaba pesar y frustración cuando caminaba de regreso a casa, le embargaban varios pensamientos después de esa visita que hizo a su padre, ver como sufría le partía su frío corazón, quizás antes no le hubiera dado importancia a su sufrimiento pero en las últimas semanas el padre que poco conocía ganó su afecto. Le entristecía toda esta situación tanto por su padre como por Ciel, aún cuando su ayuda no era mucha estaba empecinado en ayudarlo ya que Sebastian no estaba cerca ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sentía un afecto especial por el que era amante de su padre, le agradaba mucho, así que no podía dejarlo, menos ahora que lo necesitaba y estaba solo sin Sebastian.

Cuanto le fastidiaba ver a ese demonio con el que debían convivir ahora, ese que se hace llamar Claude, Ciel disimulaba su deprimente situación durmiendo mayor parte del día y noche con el pretexto del embarazo en riesgo era creíble el reposo absoluto, todo esto era para no interactuar con el que ahora era su esposo por obligación. Que situación tan complicada la del joven demonio con vestigios de alma humana en su ser, embarazado de un niño que comenzaba a odiar y casado con un demonio que odiaba en si, pensaba Noah con tristeza mientras suspiraba.

—¡Noah...!

Una voz interrumpía sus pensamientos en esa caminata en solitario que hacia, el joven demonio siguió caminando ignorando ese llamado pues reconocía esa voz que pronunciaba su nombre.

—Oye... Te estoy llamando ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome toda la vida? —Le hablaba Mathew acercándose por detrás y notando como seguía siendo ignorado— ¿No crees que ya estoy arrepentido por lo que te hice? ¿Con todo lo que he ayudado a tu padre?

—Y te lo agradezco... Al menos sirves de algo.

—Que cruel eres, si admito que me enojé y lo tomé muy mal cuando me dijiste lo del bebé pero... —Suspiró antes de continuar tomándolo de la mano le obligaba a detenerse— Pero estaba en mi derecho de enojarme.

—Lo sé... Fui un idiota sin darme cuenta me convertí en lo que más odiaba de mi padre muerto, un manipulador.

—¿Eso es una disculpa?

—Tómalo como quieras, me siento mal por ver como mi padre y Ciel sufren así que digo cualquier estupidez.

Mathew se agachaba un poco para verlo a la cara que tenía ese semblante desanimado muy contrario al niño demonio travieso y vivaracho que conoció antes.

—El bebé nacerá pronto... Debemos casarnos.

—Ya ni sé lo que quiero.

De pronto sintió como este demonio lo besaba en los labios con firmeza no dejándolo terminar de hablar aunque trataba de resistirse al principio terminó cediendo, correspondiendo a su beso con la misma intensidad.

—¿Lo haces por qué me quieres o por obligación? —Agitada su respiración le cuestionaba después que sus labios humedecidos se separaban.

—Me obliga el afecto que te tengo y ver a mi hijo nacer.

Noah desviaba la mirada y emprendió su camino aunque lo negara las palabras de Mathew lo estremecieron en el buen sentido haciéndolo sonreír, parecía sincero así que le daría la oportunidad de que ganara su perdón.

—Debemos volver rápido, Ciel está a solas con ese idiota. ¿No te dije que te quedaras a cuidarlo?

—Ese Ciel me ordenó que viniera a buscarte... ¿Te le puedes negar a ese niño?

—Si es un poco mandón a veces...

Ambos demonios sonrieron con algo de nostalgia al pensar en ese joven demonio que a pesar de estar deprimido no dejaba de ser el mismo, emprendieron el camino de regreso con prisa tomados de la mano.

—Ciel... ¿Quieres comer algo?

—No... No tengo hambre. —Era la fría respuesta que daba al que es su esposo que se quedaba de pie frente a la cama viendo su delgada figura acurrucada entre las sabanas le daba la espalda.

—Has bajado de peso, eso no está bien ni para ti ni para el bebé.

Ciel lo escuchaba pero no le importaba su falsa preocupación, simplemente no tenía hambre, sino era comida preparada por Sebastian no le placía comer. Cuanto lo extrañaba y le dolía su ausencia.

—Estoy bien... Comeré algo después, ahora solo dormiré un rato.

—Como digas... Vendré a verte luego, iré a hacer unos encargos al mundo humano como parte de mi castigo. —Acercándose acariciaba su cabeza jugaba con sus dedos en su suave cabello, Ciel solo reprimía su enojo ante estas caricias aunque agradecía que este no exigiera más, que lo obligara a cumplir sus deberes maritales.

—Nos vemos luego... Te traeré algo de tu antiguo mundo.

Se despedía el demonio mayor desapareciendo de la habitación, Ciel al verlo marcharse se secaba las lágrimas en momentos así se sentía agobiado ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en apartarlo de lo que amaba siempre? Ni renaciendo como demonio su destino parecía cambiar.

—¡Ciel!

Entraba llamándolo emocionado Noah que a pesar de estar triste se mostraba de buen animo aunque era solo una actuación para animar a su amigo, quien le miraba mal por el escándalo.

—No grites me haces doler la cabeza. —Le regañaba Ciel sentándose— ¿Cómo está Sebastian? ¿Le diste mi mensaje?

Susurró lo último con tristeza, con la voz que se le quebraba con cada palabra pronunciada, sentía un nudo en la garganta al preguntar por el demonio que amaba y ahora ya no tenía cerca.

—Está enjaulado pero al menos está vivo y con respecto a lo que hiciste por salvarlo...

—¿Le dijiste que lo hice para que no lo mataran? ¿Qué fue por amor a él? —Lloraba desconsolado a cada pregunta que hacia, con sus manos temblorosas secaba sus lágrimas al imaginarse como debía estar sufriendo su amado demonio ahora— Es que él es un idiota... Sino le explicas bien las cosas puede malinterpretarlas...

—Ciel... Cálmate... —Noah abrazándolo trataba de calmarlo.

—Es que tu padre es un tonto, va a pensar que me casé con otro porque ya no lo amo... ¿Se lo aclaraste? —Le seguía hablando pero entre lágrimas sonreía con algo de nostalgia al rememorar su estupida forma de ser, pero así todo idiota amaba a Sebastian.

—Si se lo dije claramente, no se lo tomó muy bien pero lo entendió. Cuando el salga dentro de unos meses vendrá a buscarte y podrán estar juntos de nuevo. ¿Verdad?

—Supongo que si... Eso es lo único que me dará fuerza para seguir esta farsa, esperar el día cuando estemos juntos.

Mathew entraba a la habitación con una charola que tenía dos tazas que humeaban un poco.

—Jóvenes deben tomar esta infusión de hierbas que hice, les hará bien a sus bebés.

—No tengo ganas de nada... —Ciel murmuraba recostándose de nuevo.

—Vamos Ciel, sé que no te emociona este bebé pero tu vida depende en parte de la de él... Si él muere tú también podrías morir. ¿No dijiste que querías volver a estar junto a Sebastian? —Le hablaba Noah queriendo hacer que entrara en razón y bebiera ese té— ¿No harás que vuelva a llevarle malas noticias a mi padre?

—Está bien... Solo por eso lo haré.

Los dos jóvenes demonios bebían ese té caliente algo amargo, Ciel notaba como Noah miraba con complicidad a Mathew que estaba de pie frente a la cama donde ellos estaban sentados cómodamente.

—¿Ustedes ya se reconciliaron? —Tratando de animarse un poco, Ciel les preguntaba.

—Estamos en eso.

Respondieron los dos al unísono y se miraban de reojo.

—No creo que sea el momento indicado para hablar de nosotros.

—Noah... Que yo sea infeliz no significa que ustedes lo sean además tu bebé nacerá pronto así que deben casarse.

—Pero Ciel...

—Deben hacerlo por favor no se preocupen por mi. Ya sé si ustedes se casan entonces comenzaré a comer.

—¡Ah Ciel que manipulador eres...! Bueno nos casaremos en cuanto cierto demonio me lo proponga.

Noah miraba a su demonio que sonreía forzado ante su insinuación.

—Ya te lo propuse y no me respondiste.

La pareja discutía el asunto de su futura boda, Ciel bebía ese brebaje caliente mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. No podía apartar de su mente a Sebastian, pensaba en las pocas pero intensas semanas que pasaron juntos, la eternidad sin él se percibía tan oscura y vacía, rogaba que los días pasaran rápido para volverlo a ver. No dejaria que el destino le arrebatara de nuevo la felicidad.

Días pasaron Noah volvía a visitar a su padre que deprimido estaba en el rincón de su jaula apenas alzó su mirada al verlo.

—Papá... Sé que estás triste pero mira lo que te mandó cierto demonio de hermosa mirada azulina —En un susurro le decía sacando un pequeño trozo de papel de entre sus ropas— Tómala antes de que los guardias la vean.

Sebastian ansioso se levantaba para tomarla y la escondía entre sus ropas no era conveniente leerla ahora, aunque emocionado quería leerla.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Ese idiota no lo ha lastimado?

—Está algo triste pero resiste, bueno tú lo conoces mejor y sabes como es. En cuanto a ese demonio aunque parezca raro, lo trata bien... No le exige nada y casi no pasan tiempo juntos, ni siquiera duermen en la misma cama si eso es lo que te preocupa... Tal vez sea porque Mathew le dijo lo riesgoso de su embarazo por eso no lo molesta.

Sebastian se sentía más aliviado pero eso no le quitaba la tristeza de no tenerlo cerca y menos de saber que su amado Ciel no le pertenecía del todo. Noah por su lado no confiaba en la amabilidad de este demonio quizás estaba planeando algo malvado por eso actuaba sumiso, dudaba de sus buenas intenciones pero para no preocupar a su padre prefirió callar sus dudas.

—Noah, agradécele a Mathew lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

—Si yo se lo diré... Por cierto él y yo nos casamos hace dos días ya que pronto nacerá tu nieto.

—¿En serio? Me perdí tu boda. Felicidades hijo, deseo que seas feliz con Mathew al menos alguien en esa casa que sea feliz.

—Fue una boda rápida, Ciel al menos ese día sonrió un poco.

Sebastian se quedaba callado por unos segundos cerrando los ojos rememoraba su dulce sonrisa que hermoseaba aún más su bello rostro. Embelesado lo pensaba.

—Antes de que me echen ¿Enviarás un mensaje para Ciel? —Con esa pregunta sacaba de su embelesamiento a su padre— Dimelo de una vez.

—Dile... Que lo amo, no dejo de pensar en él ni un minuto... Que cuide de su embarazo aunque ese bebé no sea mío lo siento mío solo porque es de él. Apenas salga de aquí iré a buscarlo que me espere.

Las sombras oscuras aparecían de nuevo apartando al joven demonio embarazado de su padre, al menos ahora se alejaba de él notando que este estaba más tranquilo y seguramente esa carta lo animaría más.

Sebastian quedándose solo y cuando nadie lo vigilaba, sacaba esa nota que en secreto había recibido, las manos le temblaban de la emoción por leerla ya solo ver su letra le llenaba de alegría.

Amado demonio mío,

Te extraño tanto idiota... No puedo describir en pocas palabras lo que he sentido desde que nos separamos pero resumiendo debo confesar que mi vida es tan miserable sin ti, a veces deseo volver a esos días de nuestra rutina de amo y mayordomo porque al menos así te tenía a mi lado pero luego pienso en los días felices que pasamos juntos como amantes en este frío infierno y no me arrepiento de nada, si esta breve separación es el precio a esos días juntos estoy gustoso de pagarlos. Mi corazón, mi cuerpo, los restos de mi alma son sólo tuyos aunque esté casado con alguien más y espere un hijo de este alguien más. Amarte me mantiene vivo en este infierno sin ti. Siempre tuyo, tu cursi joven amo que te amará por la eternidad...

Sebastian no podía evitar sonreír entre lágrimas al leer tan emotiva carta, percibía en sus palabras que habían esperanzas para que este verdadero amor siguiera siendo una realidad, sabía que Ciel no estaba bien pero aún así trataba de animarlo, no esperaba menos del humano ahora demonio que lo enamoró, su fortaleza era siempre digna de admirar pensaba para si mismo mientras apretaba ese trozo de papel a su pecho como si con ello abrazara a su dulce amor.

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia

´･ᴗ･' espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado... Besos!


	32. Chapter 32

Ciel aunque aparentaba estar tranquilo no tenía calma dentro de su ser, la desdicha que embargaba su corazón era difícil de sobrellevar pero el amor por Sebastian a quien no tenía cerca le daba la fuerza necesaria para continuar. Además no quería que su "esposo" notara su pesar, no le daría el gusto de verlo sufrir; cuestión de tonto orgullo quizás pero era su forma de mantenerse estable emocionalmente porque por momentos sentía que enloquecería con este drástico cambio de vida.

Porque cuando finalmente parecía que sería feliz el destino en una jugada cruel le arrebataba la felicidad, su vida que había adquirido sentido al renacer en el infierno volvió a perderse al no tener más a su lado al demonio mayordomo que amaba. ¿Por qué era tan efímera la felicidad? ¿Cuál era el precio a pagar para que durará un poco más? Eran las preguntas sin respuestas que el joven con melancolía así mismo se hacia al estar recostado en su cama mientras con uno de sus dedos secaba una lágrima que traviesa había humedecido su mejilla. Lágrimas que se había prohibido a derramar.

—¡Ciel!

Era el llamado de Noah interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven que con emoción disimulada se sentaba pues ansioso esperaba escuchar noticias de su amado demonio. Su mirada que antes se percibía vacía al mirar hacia la ventana, ventana por la que no aparecería Sebastian como antes adquiría ahora cierto brillo.

—¿Le diste mi carta? ¿Cómo está? ¿Preguntó por mi? ¿Qué te dijo? —Eran las interrogantes de Ciel que no pudo seguir disimulando su ansiedad, el otro sólo sonreía al ver al menos por unos segundos esa emoción en su apreciado amigo.

—Tranquilo, él está bien... En lo que puede decirse... ¿No? No pudimos hablar mucho pero le dejé tu carta.

Noah le comentó de la pequeña conversación que tuvieron en esos minutos para terminar le comunicaba el importante mensaje que le fue dado, exactamente palabra por palabra como Sebastian las dijo, Ciel con los ojos cerrados lo escuchaba para si imaginarse su aterciopelada voz, hasta sus gestos al hablar en ese mensaje lleno de amor que le causaba melancolía. Agachando la cabeza contenía las lágrimas sintiendo como su corazón latía acelerado al oír que lo amaba y la petición que le hacia, que lo esperase como si era necesario pedírselo, él lo haría, aún si era necesario aguardaría su reencuentro por toda la eternidad.

—El no me odia... —Con la voz que se le entrecortaba un poco el joven jugaba con sus dedos temblorosos, se sentía aliviado de que su demonio no estuviera enojado por su decisión, que haya entendido el objetivo de lo que hizo le tranquilizaba.

—Él nunca te odiaría, te ama... Te adora... ¿En serio pensabas que iba a odiarte?

—Es que el es medio tonto a veces. —Suspiraba Ciel— Como extraño a ese tonto.

De nuevo un suspiro se le escapaba junto a una nostalgica sonrisa dibujada en sus labios al expresar este triste pensamiento.

—Mi papá también te extraña y mucho. —Le hablaba Noah abrazándolo trataba de reconfortarlo pero al contrario lo incomodaba pues su vientre estaba bastante abultado.

—¡Oye... Ya te dije que no me abraces! Parece que fueras a reventarte en cualquier momento.

—Si puede nacer en cualquier momento pero si no se sale aún cuando Mathew me agarra por las madrugadas no creo se me salga con un inocente abrazo. —Comentaba con una pícara sonrisa.

—Ah si... Esos son los ruidos en las madrugadas, debí imaginar que eran ustedes. —Murmuró apenado Ciel aunque también con algo de envidia por un placer que el ya no podía disfrutar.

—¿Se nos oye? Pero se supone que lo hacemos casi en silencio.

—El infierno es tan silencioso para mi ahora ¿Siempre fue asi? Tal vez antes no lo había notado. —Hablaba con melancolía quedándose por unos segundos pensativo, reflexionaba cómo antes el silencio del infierno no le era tan abrumador como ahora sin Sebastian, quien casi siempre estaba hablando o canturreando, extrañaba incluso el sonido leve de sus sonrisas incluso el tenue sonido del latir de su corazón al abrazarlo cuando todo se quedaba en el absoluto silencio. —Me alegra tanto que Mathew y tú ya estén bien...

Dijo con una sincera sonrisa cambiando el tema, pues aunque el no era feliz ahora eso no significaba que no deseara la felicidad de quienes apreciaba. Noah notaba la tristeza reflejada en la fría mirada azulina de Ciel en esos segundos que se perdió en sus pensamientos, seguramente pensaba en Sebastian aunque tratara de disimularlo.

—Quizás puedas ir a visitarlo pronto ¿No?—Sugería Noah con una sonrisa tratando de animarlo— Creo que eso les haría bien a ambos.

—No creo que sea buena idea, no hasta que culmine este riesgoso embarazo además Claude no me dejaría. Él es mi dueño ahora. —Dijo lo último con una mezcla de sarcasmo y enojo en su voz.

—Es tu esposo no tu dueño...

—Es lo mismo... Lo odio... —Murmuró con impotencia.

—Al menos te trata bien pensé que se pondría pesado dada la situación ni siquiera te toca cuando podría obligarte.

—¿Cuanto durará esa amabilidad suya? Quién sabe que esté planeando... No confío nada en él, su empatía me parece falsa solo sé que es un horrible remedo de Sebastian. —Se desahogaba Ciel ya no en un murmullo mientras fruncía el ceño y sus manos temblaban preso del enojo— Solo es un cobarde que abusó de mi... Lo odio... Cree que ganará mi amor trayéndome sus postres asquerosos y su falsa comprensión. Ojalá se muriera...

—Oye Ciel... Cálmate... Habla más bajo podría oírte. —El joven demonio lo trataba de tranquilizar pues su amigo se alteró notaba como temblaba preso de la frustración y enojo que en si eran justificables.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron hablando pero ya más tranquilos sin sospechar que esa conversación fue escuchada por un demonio que sigiloso se alejaba a paso lento de la puerta de esa habitación, en sus manos cargaba una charola con té y postres solo optando por marchase en silencio por el pasillo.

En esa noche infernal Ciel se disponía a dormir tranquilo pues sentía que al entregarse en los dulces brazos del sueño sus penas se mitigaban, quizás era también porque usualmente soñaba con Sebastian, le reconfortaba un poco de que al menos en sus sueños estaban juntos. El joven se sobresaltó al sentir alguien tras suyo, una gélida respiración rozaba su nuca y unos brazos rodeaban su cintura para impedirle que se levantara, de inmediato salíendo de su leve confusión, pues no sabía si era sueño o realidad, se dio cuenta sin voltear a verlo quien se había tomado el atrevimiento de meterse a su cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Molesto el joven en un murmullo le pregunatab tratando de zafarse de ese incómodo abrazo.

—¿Debería responder algo tan obvio? —Con una sarcástica sonrisa le cuestionaba Claude que en su mirada destellaba un brillo extraño, de enojo— Soy tu esposo y puedo meterme a tu cama cuando se me antoje.

¿Cómo podía refutar a algo que era irrefutable? Tenía razón, había apelado demasiado a su "bondad" creyendo que sería comprensivo para exigir sus deberes maritales por más tiempo. Pero tampoco se dejaría doblegar tan fácilmente aunque tuviera la maldita razón, si lo humillaba lo humillaría también. Sabía como hacerlo, restregándole su amor por Sebastian y como su amado demonio sobresalía sobre él.

—¿Vas a violarme de nuevo? Hazlo... Solo así podrás conseguir algo de mi.

Ciel le hablaba sin voltear a mirarlo todavía, aunque se mostraba firme por dentro sucumbía, cerrando los ojos se dejaría hacer lo que este quisiera. No rogaría por piedad, su tonto orgullo no se lo permitiría.

—No voy a hacerte eso, sé que tu estado es delicado así que no me creas tan idiota como para echar a perder a mi lindo esposito por un arranque pasional. Después que tengas a nuestro hijo quizás si me aproveche de tu cuerpo.

—Es bueno que tengas planes a futuro de este falso matrimonio. —Sarcástico Ciel le hablaba algo aliviado que no tuviera otras intenciones pero aún así era muy incómodo que lo abrazara de esa forma.

Sentía que su aliento lo rozaba, se estremeció cuando sus manos traviesamente bajaban a su entrepierna, sonrojado trataba de alejarse pero no podía no sin presionar su vientre, era peligroso para el bebé. Pero al parecer a Noah no le preocupaba esto porque escuchaba sus tenues gemidos a lo lejos.

—¿Qué haces? —Titubeó nervioso porque aunque su mente no deseaba este contacto su cuerpo al parecer cedía a las caricias en su miembro desnudo pues esas manos extrañas se habían colado dentro de su ropa interior.

—¿Qué crees? Tal vez tú no puedas complacerme pero como buen esposo debo dejar mi egoísmo y procurar darte lo que necesitas aunque no sea correspondido.

—Ngh... —Jadeaba el joven muy sonrojado tanto por la tosca caricia sobre su miembro que despertaba como por el coraje al ceder— Yo no necesito de ti... Ngh... Puedo masturbarme solo.

—¿Ah si? Entonces ¿Por qué solo con unos roces ya estás tan duro a punto de eyacular? ¿O te excita que tus queridos amigos en la otra habitación estén haciendo el amor?

Eran sus preguntas mientras con firmeza seguía apretando su miembro que caliente parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento, su lengua húmeda rozaba su nuca cálida haciendo que Ciel se estremeciera ante el contacto. Cerrando sus ojos pensaba en Sebastian imaginando que eran sus manos que lo tocaban, que cuerpo tan débil tenía se recriminaba a la vez. Ahora recordaba cuando Noah semanas atrás se entregaba a un demonio que apenas conocía a pesar de amar a otro, al parecer un joven demonio embarazado era como un cuerpo insaciable, un cúmulo de sensaciones por liberar, lleno de ansias que trató de mitigar por la tristeza que le embargaba. Maldecía su debilidad, su vulnerabilidad más ahora que el placer recorría su cuerpo porque alcanzando el éxtasis estremecido eyaculaba con fuerza en las manos de este.

—Sebastian... Ngh... —Jadeaba casi sin aliento aún estremecido de placer con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Tratas de ponerme celoso?

—No... Solo te aclaro que mi cuerpo podrá pertenecerte pero mi corazón jamás será tuyo. —Masculló con fingida soberbia el joven demonio pero se sentía tan humillado— Quiero asearme ¿Puedo ir al baño?

—Claro... Aquí te espero.

Claude con una sonrisa de satisfacción le hablaba, aclarándole de una vez que no iba a irse de su cama a partir de ahora, deshaciendo el abrazo lo dejaba ir. Ciel acomodándose la ropa interior escuchaba como este demonio perversamente se lamía las manos donde estaba su esencia, que para colmo de males era abundante. Con prisa se levantaba sin mencionar palabra, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna hasta que llegó al baño donde se desmoronó arrodillándose comenzó a llorar con fuerza tratando que no se le oyera.

—Perdóname Sebastian...

Era el leve susurro que sus labios dijeron en medio de lágrimas, él no lo deseaba esto pero su cuerpo al haber reaccionado se consideraba un traidor al amor que sentía por Sebastian. Asqueado de si mismo iba al lavabo a vomitar lo poco que había cenado horas atrás.

A la mañana siguiente, Noah como siempre entraba a hacerle compañía en este nuevo día notando de inmediato como su amigo al parecer estaba más deprimido que de costumbre ya que estaba envuelto en las sabanas

—Ciel... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

—Quiero estar solo... ¿Puedes irte? No estoy de humor para aguantar tus idioteces.

—Oye... Tranquilo. Dime lo que te pasó... ¿Ese Claude te hizo o te dijo algo?

—Nada... Hoy me siento mal... ¡Quiero estar solo!

Noah al notar su mirada determinada se disponía a salir de la habitación para que no se alterara más pero esta duda debía ser saciada, así que comenzó a buscar a Claude por la casa encontrándolo en la cocina donde estaba preparando el desayuno. Esto era raro ya que él no lo había hecho antes.

—¿Quieres comer? —Preguntó Claude aunque ya predecía que la respuesta sería negativa y así fue porque el joven negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Ciel? —Cuestionó firme pero a la vez con enojo.

—Nada... Son asuntos de nuestro matrimonio que a ti no te incumben. ¿Verdad?

—¿Abusaste de él? ¿Aún cuando te dijimos que su estado es delicado? ¡Eres un maldito!

—Tranquilo niño... Se te va a salir tu hijo —Le dijo burlón viendo como este se le acercaba con intención de agredirlo solo lo detuvo tocando su cabeza— ¿Lo viste herido? ¿Sangrando? ¿Adolorido?

Noah lo miraba con odio pero ciertamente no lo vio lastimado, no al menos de manera física.

—Ya ves... No le hice nada, solo tomé la decisión de que dormiríamos juntos a partir de anoche pero una cosa llevó a la otra entonces le calmé un poco las ansias.

—¿Lo tocaste?

—Digamos que sí, aunque no entiendo porque se siente tan mal, soy su esposo es mi deber hacerlo sentir bien y anoche lo logré porque me llenó la mano con su semen.

Noah no dijo más fue de prisa con Ciel, acercándose lo abrazaba ante la sorpresa de este que trataba de apartarlo.

—No te sientas mal... Fue sólo tu cuerpo.

—¡No es de tu incumbencia... Déjame en paz!. — Ciel sonrojado le gritaba escondiéndose más bajo las sabanas.

—Ciel comportándote así no ayudará en nada. Conmigo tienes un aliado, no voy a recriminarte porque entiendo perfectamente por lo que estás pasando.

—Soy un maldito traidor... Por favor no se lo digas a Sebastian, esto lo destrozaría. —Su voz alterada de antes ahora era un ruego susurrado mientras sollozaba aún escondido entre las sabanas.

—No lo haré...

—Ciel te traje el desayuno. ¿Sigues bajo las sábanas? ¿Vas a vivir allí a partir de ahora?

Hablaba Claude con tono sarcástico con una sonrisa como si nada pasara a pesar de la tensión que se percibía.

—Te dije que tengo náuseas no quiero comer. —Murmuró Ciel.

—Debes comer... Sé que tienes hambre porque percibí que te rugían las entrañas. Asi que Noah sino vas a desayunar te pido que nos des privacidad, debo hablar con mi esposo.

—No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien...

Le aclaraba Ciel para que se fuera le avergonzaba que Noah lo mirase, este en un suspiro se disponía a marcharse pero no sin antes advertir que estaría cerca.

—Qué pesado ese muchacho yo no me meto en sus asuntos, él no debería meterse en los nuestros. —Claude murmuró malhumorado mientras se acercaba a la cama, quitaba las sabanas en que Ciel estaba cubierto.

—¿Estabas llorando? Aún así eres muy lindo.

En tono burlón le hablaba notando su mirada llorosa, acercándose a su rostro pretendía besar sus labios, Ciel volteaba la cara negándose a ese contacto.

—Acabo de vomitar... Déjame.

—¿Te la vas a pasar vomitando para que no te bese? Tendré que besar algo más entonces —Se quedó viéndolo fijamente pues sabía que era una excusa para no besarlo solo esbozó una sonrisa— Quitate la ropa interior.

—No quiero...

—Entonces bésame... O usaré mi boca ahí abajo.

Ciel desviaba la mirada acercándose a su rostro besaba sus labios, pero solo sutilmente no le placía besarlo y menos sabiendo que Noah podía estarlos oyendo.

—Parece que Sebastian no te enseñó a besar bien... Así se hace...

Tomando sus labios a los suyos los besaba con firmeza y pasionalmente, Ciel trataba de apartarlo con sus manos empujándolo, no correspondía a su beso se sentía asqueado. Sebastian le había enseñado a besar y lo hizo muy bien pero esos besos eran solo para él. Cuanto deseaba que su amado demonio llegara a salvarlo de estas humillaciones que apenas empezaban pero sabía que por mucho que lo deseara él no llegaría a su rescate. Entre lágrimas soportaba esta penitencia impuesta por el cruel destino .

Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia,

Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo... Besos!


	33. Chapter 33

Las noches y los días parecían una eternidad para Sebastian que enjaulado se mantenía vivo por la llama encendida del amor que sentía por su pequeño amo, que por costumbre se refería a él de esa forma aunque ya no era más su amo. Lo extrañaba, cerrando los ojos rememoraba su cálida presencia para que lo acomapañara en su triste soledad, el demonio que sufría en silencio no había conocido el significado de lo que era infierno hasta ahora; era su deprimente pensamiento mientras apretaba a su pecho ese trozo de papel que Ciel le había mandado antes, pensar que su mano lo había tocado era una manera de reconfortarse.

Pasaron unos días, Ciel parecía haberse resignado a la situación actual a las caricias lascivas y besos forzados que le regalaba su esposo a quien no consideraba como tal porque simplemente no lo amaba y no amaría jamás. Claude podría reclamar su cuerpo como cónyuge pero su corazón enamorado permanecía intacto para Sebastian a quien no dejaba de pensar mucho menos amar.

—¿Te dolió? —Cuestionaba curioso Ciel quien de pie junto a la cama Noah veia como este se retorcía porque acababa de parir a su bebé.

—Un poco... No dolió tanto cuando lo sacaron sino ahora que ya no lo tengo, es como un vacío que me carcome— Con gestos de dolor le hablaba— Dicen que es solo unos minutos luego se pasa...

—Ya no me asustes.

—Ah Ciel... Pero si tú preguntaste.

Noah se sonreía divertido al ver lo asustado que estaba su amigo casi pálido imaginando ese dolor que tendría que enfrentar pronto, aunque sospechaba que con Ciel sería diferente quizás ese dolor no sería tan profundo por tener ciertos rasgos humanos todavía.

—Mathew está muy contento —Le hacia conversación el demonio de mirada azulina para que su amigo convaleciente no se concentrara en el dolor.

—Si... Pensar que no lo quería al principio.

—Bueno pero ya lo quiere y se nota que será un buen padre. —Ciel con una sonrisa le decía— Sebastian hubiera estado feliz también al conocer a su nieto.

Murmuró lo último con un tono nostálgico, ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por un instante.

—Ya lo conocerá después igual que ahora es solo una masa oscura que tendrá forma humana en unos días. —Noah le hablaba animado al verlo triste.

—Y conocerá también a este niño que no es suyo.

En un suspiro le hablaba tocándose el vientre que estaba más ajustado, sintiendo como se movía tenue ese pequeño ser dentro a quien no amaba pero tampoco odiaba, solo era un ser a quien debía dar vida. Quizás cuando naciera sus sentimientos cambiarían ¿Terminaría amándolo u odiándolo de una vez? No lo sabría hasta entonces aunque era consciente que ese niño o niña no tenía la culpa de su situación.

Noah lo tomaba de la mano halándolo hacia que se le acercara, cerca de su oído pretendía hablarle ya que no sabían si cierto demonio los espiaba.

—Claude ¿No ha pretendido hacer algo más contigo? Sabes que si lo intenta debes gritar... Mathew irá a ayudarte enseguida.

El demonio solo negaba avergonzado con la cabeza, aunque su "esposo" lo tocaba y besaba indebidamente no tenía intención de hacer algo más íntimo, no al menos ahora que estaba embarazado.

—No debes avergonzarte por eso, puedes confíar en mi si quieres desahogarte.

—¿Qué podría contarte? ¿Qué mi cuerpo no obedece a mi mente y reacciona a sus estímulos? ¿Qué anoche por primera vez usó su boca en mi miembro y le llené la boca con mi semen? ¿Qué me estremezco cuando me besa y le correspondo? ¿Qué llega el punto que me excito tanto que si él quisiera penetrarme lo dejaría? ¿Y así no quieres que esté avergonzado? Dime...

Ciel así parecía desahogarse en medio de todas esas preguntas que sus labios susurraban mientras en su rostro se evidenciaba un genuino gesto de frustración al cuestionar todo aquello que estaba pasando. Noah con sus pocas fuerzas lo abrazaba tratando de calmarlo pues se notaba su vulnerabilidad que ahora se manifestaban en lágrimas que por sus mejillas rodaban aunque en parte se sentía satisfecho de que su amigo finalmente se desahogara y aliviara en algo esa pesada carga.

—Ciel... Tu cuerpo reacciona pero tu corazón no... ¿Verdad? ¿En quién piensas mientras te hace esas cosas?

—En Sebastian... —Susurró a su oído muy bajito— No dejo de pensar en él.

—Ya ves...

La conversación de los amigos era interrumpida por un demonio que entraba a la habitación. Ellos se separaron de inmediato quedándose callados.

—Querido Ciel... Debes ir a descansar.

—Si —Mascullaba en respuesta con mala cara el exconde cuando este demonio se le acercaba despidiéndose de su amigo prometía volver a visitarlo después—Puedo caminar solo...

Se le oía al joven refunfuñar mientras a paso lento caminaba y tras de él lo seguía Claude que se acomodaba los lentes como manía suya quizás molesto porque Ciel no dejaba que lo cargara.

—Traje otros de los postres asquerosos como les dices pero que te gustan comer. — Cuando llegaban a la habitación le decía mostrándole el postre que estaba servido cerca de la cama— Fui a la mejor pastelería de Londres a comprarlos ya que no quieres comer los que yo preparo.

—Gracias —Forzado Ciel murmuraba recostándose en la cama no le daba importancia a lo que decía solo quería dormir entonces sintió como este demonio se recostaba también ya sabía que no dormiría por ahora.

—Solo voy a abrazarte no te tenses...

El joven demonio suspiraba resignado al escuchar su petición pero era difícil no tensarse si lo tenía de esa forma, este demonio lo obligó a que se volteara usualmente cuando este lo abrazaba era por detrás para no verse las caras. Apenado y enojado por estar en tan incómoda posición solo desviaba la mirada.

—Estuviste llorando ¿No? Supongo debe ser por mi culpa.

El ex conde no dijo nada solo cerraba los ojos, no daría respuesta a una pregunta de la que era tan obvia una afirmación entonces sintió una de sus manos acariciar su rostro.

—No soy tan malo como crees... Tal vez si porque soy un demonio debo poseer una cantidad normal de maldad.

Claude notaba como el joven se negaba a interactuar con él, no le culpaba de no querer hablarle mucho menos de abrazarlo porque veía como sus tensos brazos no tenían intenciones alguna de corresponderle.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? —Cuestionaba el demonio mayor haciendo que Ciel abriera sus ojos, ese detalle había captado su atención aunque sospechaba que quizás era un trato que no le favoreciera mucho.

—Solo por curiosidad dime de que trata.

—Estuve pensando en cuando te conocí, tu alma me atrajo enseguida... Tu alma exquisita me enloqueció casi al conocerte, eres muy especial.

—Alma que ya no existe, así que ya no soy nada especial. —Le interrumpió.

—Quizás no exista tu alma pero se percibe un poco todavía y me sigues atrayendo por eso. Y no dudes sigues siendo especial, muy especial.

—¿Por qué soy tan especial por eso me violaste?

—Eso fue un error, me dejé llevar por mi enojo que ni siquiera era contra ti sino contra Sebastian pero sé que diga lo que diga no podrás perdonarme ¿No? —Ciel suspiraba incrédulo afirmando a lo que insinuó, ni la excusa más creíble lograría que le perdonara el daño que le causó— Como sea, lo que quiero decir es que a partir de ahora si tenemos una convivencia amistosa dejaré de tocarte de la forma que odias.

—¿Qué obtendrías con eso? No te beneficia mucho. ¿Qué tramas realmente? —Receloso Ciel le cuestionaba no encontraba mucha lógica a ese trato de este demonio que percibía tan egoísta y malvado.

—Ciel... Quiero ganarme tu cariño por las buenas, quiero que me conozcas que olvides mi lado malo ese que no logró cautivarte.

—¿Quién se cautivaría con violaciones y un forzoso matrimonio? —Replicaba el joven con sarcasmo esbozando una sonrisa— Sebastian está enjaulado y saldrá un día, no necesito buscarle un reemplazo como si hubiera muerto. Puedo aceptar tu trato pero no creas que voy a enamorarme de ti.

—Nunca dije que querías que te enamoraras de mi... Sé que amas a Sebastian y no lo olvidarás solo quizás puedas darme algo de afecto hasta que acabe este juego.

Ciel no entendía bien lo que trataba de decirle hasta podía apostar que eran sinceras sus palabras pero ¿De dónde salió tanta bondad repentina de este vil demonio? Se cuestionaba internamente el joven de confusa mirada azulina. Dudaba de sus intenciones aún así aceptaría el trato porque pensaba que peor no podría ser.

—Entonces ¿A partir de ahora debo comer tus postres sin refunfuñar?

—Si, además puedo dormir a tu lado aunque no te abrace.

—Supongo que está bien... No importa

Claude sentía como el joven se le apartaba al parecer ya había comenzado el trato así que no había necesidad de que siguiera abrazándolo. Notó como él tomaba en su mano el postre de antes y comenzó a comerlo ansioso, al verlo comer así esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa al parecer estaba hambriento en realidad, quién sabe desde cuando se contenía de comer sus postres por orgullo y coraje no lo hacia. Los siguientes días fueron menos tensos en la demoníaca residencia para sorpresa de los nuevos padres que no entendían porque Ciel estaba más amistoso con su esposo pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a cuestionarselo.

—¿Se parece a Sebastian? ¿Verdad?

Cuestionaba emocionado Noah a su amigo cuando cargaba a su bebé que ya finalmente había adoptado una forma humana. Ciel lo miraba de pies a cabeza pero eso niño no se parecía en nada a su abuelo pero no quería desilusionarlo así que asentía con la cabeza.

—Ya sé... Ya sé... No se le parece mucho... Perdóname Ciel quería darte un bebé que se pareciera a mi papá, para que no te olvides de él...

Ciel frunció el ceño ante el tono sarcástico de lo último que insinuó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Yo no estoy olvidando a Sebastian nunca lo haría! —Le reclamaba molesto, le dolía que su amigo insinuara aquello— Solo porque Claude y yo estemos conviviendo mejor no significa que ya no ame a Sebastian, no dejo de pensarlo ni un momento.

—Lo siento no quise decirlo así, solo que me parece extraño que hace unos días decías que lo odiabas y ahora se hablan como si nada.

—Eres un idiota solo hablamos como hablo contigo, con Mathew y eso no significa que esté enamorado de ustedes ¿No? Yo no soy una perra como tú.

Ciel le reprochaba enojado notando como Noah le miraba resentido pero también molesto se prestaba a responderle pero el bebé al sentir ese ambiente tenso comenzó a llorar, entrando Mathew percibía esa tensión entre los amigos y le sorprendía mucho porque ellos nunca habían discutido en serio.

—¿Qué sucede niños? —Decía el mayor tomando al bebé en sus brazos trataba de calmarlos a todos.

—Nada —Masculló entredientes Ciel saliendo de la habitación, la verdad no entendía tampoco por qué se enojó tanto.

—Sebastian...

En un murmullo entre lágrimas evocaba a su amado demonio aún cuando sabía que no aparecería, caminando a paso firme por el pasillo se dirigía a su habitación, sintió como el bebé se removía en su vientre muy fuerte causándole un espamo de dolor que lo hice caer de rodillas al suelo. Claude al verlo que se desplomaba corrió a su lado tomándolo en sus brazos con prisa lo llevaba a la habitación mientras llamaba en alto a Mathew por su ayuda.

—Me duele... Duele mucho... —Ciel murmuró muy bajito su bello rostro palidecido reflejaba un profundo dolor, casi en agonía se aferraba al regazo del demonio— No quiero morir... Claude no me dejes morir...

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~••~•~•~•

Muchas gracias por seguir atentos a esta historia, ya pronto le daré final a esta historia así que estén atentxs a este. Agradezco su apoyo

´･ᴗ･'


	34. Chapter 34

Era tanto el dolor que embargaba el frágil cuerpo del joven demonio de mirada azulina que iba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco cuando fue llevado a su cama, al cerrar sus marchitos ojos en su mente solo evocaba el dulce rostro de Sebastian que le sonreía. No sabía si volvería a abrir los ojos pero si su vida se desvanecía en este momento quería que la sonrisa amorosa de su demonio lo despidiera de esta vida a una eternidad incierta.

_Pensamiento de Ciel_

Al cerrar mis ojos me veo sumergido en una profunda oscuridad puedo distinguir una silueta algo luminosa aproximarse, está como cayendo sobre mi mientras siento que me ahogo más y más en estas sombras que no me dejan escapar, por mucho que trato no logro zafarme. Creo que mi hora de morir ha llegado, ni siquiera pude despedirme de Sebastian, no pude decirle una vez más que lo amo, sin quererlo comienzo a llorar sintiendo como algo agobia mi pecho.

"¿Quién eres?" le cuestiono en voz baja de alguna forma me invade el miedo al ver como se acerca y siento que sus intenciones no son buenas. "No quiero morir, no todavía" le replico al no oír respuesta alguna de su parte. Esta silueta es irreconocible no entiendo que es pero al acercarse el miedo se disipa y una extraña calidez me invade.

"Soy tu alma"

Me dice en voz baja, no entiendo que quiere decir ¿Mi alma? ¿Esto es posible? ¿Es parte de mi alucinación?

"No es posible" le refuté en un tenue murmullo.

"¿Por qué no? O quizás solo sea una alucinación tuya para que tengas una muerte más reconfortable. Quien sabe"

"No quiero morir, no sin ver a Sebastian una vez más"

"Ese Sebastian... El demonio que se enamoró de mi y luego de ti"

Sentía un tono burlón en su voz al pronunciar aquellas palabras. "Pero tu eres parte de mi, no tiene sentido lo que dices" era tan extraño a este punto discutir conmigo mismo. Podía escuchar su risilla que sonaba igual a la mía.

"Traerás vida pero a cambio creo que tú vas a morir pero supongo morirás sin arrepentimientos, al menos amaste sinceramente y fuiste correspondido no muchos tienen ese privilegio en su vida. Cuánto te amaba Sebastian, me estremecía cuando él estaba cerca quizás porque tú lo amaste también"

"Voy a morir ¿No?" Entre lágrimas le cuestioné conmovido porque tenía razón, no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, de lo que había entregado, mi alma, mi corazón, mi cuerpo. Cada decisión buena o mala me llevó a este punto de mi existencia y conocer a Sebastian era lo mejor que me había pasado después de perderlo todo. Ya me estaba resignando a despedirme de esta vida, esta silueta me abrazó como queriendo reconfortarme en su extraña calidez.

"No sé si morirás, pero si vives cuida a tus bebés, regresa por ellos lucha hasta el final como siempre lo has hecho" Me respondio muy tranquilo en ese abrazo, sentí como dio un gran suspiro "Acaban de nacer los puedo oír llorar así que es hora de marcharme porque parte de mi estará en ellos"

Estiré mis manos al ver como se alejaba de la misma forma como se me había acercado, la oscuridad de nuevo sucumbía al quedarme solo. ¿Bebés? Me cuestioné con algo de emoción, al parecer habían nacido aunque mi vida se entregaba a cambio de la de ellos, al menos me consolaba que una parte de mi permanecería viva a través de ellos en este infierno. Me sentía fatigado y mis fuerzas se extinguían. No tenía miedo, si era mi hora de morir no tenía más reparo que aceptarlo con dignidad.

Podía oír unas voces llamarme a lo lejos, cual eco que me despetarba de mi letargo, abrí los ojos para ver confundido a Mathew, Noah y Claude alrededor de mi cama. Un fuerte dolor sentí en mi vientre de repente, que tranquilo era donde estaba, desperté de un sueño tranquilo a la realidad dolorosa.

"¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien!" Era Noah que sollozante sonreía de alegría al verme, noté como contenía sus ganas de abrazarme. "Pensé que nos dejarías"

No sabía que responder o que preguntar estaba aturdido por el incesante dolor que dificultaba mi respirar.

"Toma este brebaje, te hará calmar el dolor" Mathew me sugería entregándome una taza de cuyo interior salía humo.

"Eres muy fuerte Ciel, no cualquiera soporta esto y tú ni siquiera eres demonio natural"

Escuchaba las palabras animosas de Noah mientras bebía ese brebaje que me provocaba dormir pero antes de cerrar mis ojos miré a mi alrededor, buscando lo que produjo este dolor.

"Mi hijo... ¿Dónde está?" Cuestioné al no verlo cerca.

"Tus hijos dirás... Fueron dos"

No me causó tanta sorpresa porque ya lo intuía por lo que en mi extraño ensueño se manifestó, eso significaba que no era un sueño en realidad como lo había predicho eran dos.

Claude parecía molesto ya que no pronunciaba palabra alguna, eran sus hijos al menos debería mostrar un mejor semblante. Yo estaba confundido porque todos habían dicho que tendría un bebé hasta yo percibía un solo latido, una sola presencia desarrollándose dentro mío.

"Quiero verlos" dije mientras me resistía a dormir a la vez sentia como mi cuerpo se relajaba y mi dolor se atenuaba.

"Ellos están durmiendo, apenas se durmieron fue muy difícil hacer que se callaran porque no dejaban de llorar"

"Noah... ¿Es verdad lo que dices o solo no quieres que los vea?"

"Es verdad, como nacieron en su forma humana fue difícil hacerlos dormir"

"Dime al menos si están bien..."

"Lo están" Dijeron todos a la vez.

"Algo pequeños porque no se habían desarrollado por completo, pero nada de que preocuparse" Noah acotaba a lo que dijeron antes.

"¿Por qué fueron dos?" Cuestioné todos se quedaron callados.

"Al parecer Ciel por tu complicada naturaleza híbrida... Pudiste concebir a dos bebés. Supongo es un milagro infernal" Mathew trataba de explicar pero al parecer no había una respuesta clara para este asunto, por lo poco que sabía los demonios no podían concebir a dos seres a la vez. Noah me miraba de reojo como queriendo decirme algo pero no podía quizás porque Claude estaba ahí.

"Pueden dejarme a solas con mi esposo, necesito hablar con él antes que duerma"

Los otros dos demonios no podían negarse sin crear un conflicto ahora así que salieron dejándome a solas con Claude, terminé mi té y somnoliento me recostaba vi como se sentaba a mi lado, acercándose a mi rostro rozaba mis labios. Estaba tan débil que no hice nada por empujarlo solo volteé un poco el rostro mientras sentía mis mejillas arder un poco.

"Pensé que morirías que no te vería más y me agobié ante esta posibilidad"

Era su susurro cerca de mi rostro y su mano me acariciaba, notaba su mirada brillar extrañamente ¿Se me estaba declarando? Que penoso era verlo de esta forma porque yo no podía corresponderle, aunque ahora tuviéramos ahora un lazo fuerte que nos unía. No podía verlo con ojos de amor, tampoco con odio solo era mi esposo a la fuerza.

"Nuestro hijo es lindo"

No entendí porque se refería a uno cuando ya me habian confirmado que eran dos.

"Nuestros hijos debes decir" Susurré cansinamente aún sintiendo su mano acariciarme el rostro".

"Solo uno es mío"

Me quedé confuso ante su aclaración ¿Acaso? ¿Era posible que me embarazara de Sebastian sin saberlo? ¿Tenía un hijo junto a mi amado? No pude evitar sonreir ilusionado ante la posibilidad, lo que más anhelábamos los dos se hacia realidad bajo extrañas cirscuntacias.

"Al parecer Sebastian dejó su semilla en ti cuando estaban latentes todavía los efectos de los que te di para embarazarte pero..."

"¿Pero...?" Cuestioné ante su pausa.

"Ese hijo no es mío, oficialmente debes deshacerte de él"

"No... Eso nunca ¿Por qué dices eso? Eres un maldito..."

"Yo no he dicho nada malo, solo te estoy aclarando la situación. Oficialmente no deberías tenerlo pero yo lo adoptaré como mío con una pequeña condición"

Al parecer vendría el chantaje él sabia que quizás yo aceptaría lo que sea solo por mantener a mi hijo conmigo. Podía imaginarme que pediría.

"¿Que quieres a cambio?"

"Solo quiero que me trates como tu esposo, que te obligues a ti mismo a amarme"

Lo sabía... Antes que lo dijera ya lo sabía ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba en riesgo mi bebé no podía negarme, él quería una actuación y se la daría.

"Como quieras pero promete que no harás nada contra mi bebé"

Él asintió con su cabeza podía notar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se perfilaban en sus labios. Acercándose a mi rostro de nuevo susurró sobre mis labios "Sería bueno que empezáramos desde ahora, bésame"

Solo desvíe la mirada tomando sus labios los besaba como él quería pero casi de inmediato me aparté sonrojado cuando su lengua rozaba la mía.

"Quiero verlos, ayudame a llegar a ellos"

"Debes descansar" Me advirtió pude ver como se relamía los labios como deleitado del sabor de ese forzado beso.

"Cumple con tu deber de esposo también, compláceme"

Le dije con firmeza aunque el sueño sentía que me vencía antes de dormir quería verlos, en especial a mi pequeño Sebastian.  
Él sonrió al oírme, ante mi postura porque aunque mi cuerpo estaba debilitado mi espíritu no, cargándome salíamos para ir a la habitación de junto donde ellos estaban.

Noah y Mathew se sorprendieron al verme entrar, ya que al parecer su bebé también estaba cerca de los míos. Al acercarme a sus cunas mi corazón dio un vuelco al verlos, eran tan pequeños y frágiles pero mi mirada se iluminó más al ver a mi hijo con Sebastian supe cual era por su mirada igual a la de su padre ya que al sentirme cerca abrió sus ojos.

"Son muy lindos" Me decía Noah con una sonrisa sabía que se contenía de hablar de más porque Claude me sostenía.

"Ya los viste ahora si vamos a descansar"

Advertía quien me cargaba creo que se dio cuenta de mi emoción, por el hijo que no era suyo y para disimular su molestia frente a los otros me alejaba de ellos.

"Si... Tengo sueño" Al decir eso me dejaba llevar por el sueño entonces adormilado en el regazo de mi obligado esposo ibamos de regreso a mi habitación.

_Fin del pensamiento de Ciel_

—Ese no es asunto tuyo —Se escuchaba a Mathew regañar a su joven esposo cuando la otra pareja de demonios salía, ellos permanecían ahí vigilando a los bebés.

—Debo decirle a mi padre... ¿Cómo le voy a ocultar que tiene un hijo con Ciel? No puedo.

—No es prudente eso debe decírselo Ciel, no tú... Además se complicaría más este asunto, nadie aparte de nosotros debe saber que ese niño no es de Claude, podrían matarlo por ser una especie de bastardo.

—Pero...

—Pero nada... No le dirás nada. Conociendo a Sebastian si le dices solo querrá salir sin importarle las consecuencias. Hará alguna locura y empeoraria su actual situación. Además Ciel es quien debe decirle, él sabrá cómo y cuando hacerlo.

Noah hacia un puchero pero su esposo tenía razón, los arrebatos de su padre solo podrían causarle más problemas, resignado por callarse se acercaba a la cuna donde estaba su pequeño medio hermano que quieto lo miraba también como sabiendo a quien observaba.

—Mi hermanito es muy lindo... Creo que es más lindo que mi hijo.

—Eres un padre cruel y malvado pero si lo pones así es más lindo que tú también.

Le hablaba Mathew con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, aunque debía admitir que ese niño era muy lindo además emanaba de su ser un aroma dulce quizás por el extraño matiz del alma que poseía.

—Bueno el otro bebé es lindo también, se parece mucho a Ciel aunque por su maldito padre abusador no me agrada mucho. —En un gesto hablaba haciendo una leve pausa se quedaba pensativo— Claude al parecer aceptó a mi hermanito como suyo no dijo nada mientras Ciel los miraba.

—Supongo que si... Es la oportunidad de tener a Ciel a sus pies como lo ha querido desde el principio. Nada es gratis.

Ambos demonios se quedaron callados en un suspiro al unísono pensaban en lo que sería de Ciel de ahora en adelante, por su hijo suponían haria lo que sea y al parecer no se equivocaron porque asi era. El joven demonio asumiría el rol de devoto esposo solo para mantener cerca a su pequeño, ese que al contrario del otro fue concebido con amor verdadero, este niño era un milagro pero no infernal como dijo antes Mathew sino un milagro de amor.

Sebastian por otra parte en su encierro no apartaba de sus pensamientos a su amado Ciel, ignorando que en ese mismo momento el pequeño fruto de su amor se quedaba dormido en su cuna. Se convirtió en padre y no lo sabía.

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado este capitulo.


	35. Chapter 35

A los días Ciel un poco menos adolorido atendía a sus hijos porque de alguna forma sentía que ellos le reconfortaban en su melancólico vivir, pensaba lo realmente hermosos que eran mientras embelesado los miraba en su cuna después de darles el biberón, con un brebaje que les daba los suplementos necesarios para saciar su hambre a la vez los ayudaba a dormir.

—Eres muy parecido a tu padre... —Susurraba al pequeño cuyos rasgos eran parecidos a Sebastian, rasgos que se iban acentuando con el pasar de los días. No pudo evitar que la nostalgia embargara su ser al pensar en su amado demonio, como moría de ansias por contarle que tenían un hijo juntos, que su anhelo se había cumplido que todas esas sesiones de amor y placer habían dado su fruto en ese pequeño que lo hacía recordarlo cada vez que lo tenía cerca— Espero que el te conozca pronto... Tu padre es el mejor demonio que hay en el infierno; atractivo, amoroso, galante y... Sin contar las muchas veces que me ha salvado...

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar al pensarlo, cuanto agradecía haber cruzado su destino con el de Sebastian, su ser y su corazón estaban vivos gracias a él. El bebé le miraba parecía sonreirle al escucharle hablar así y tratara de animarlo.

—Como mi alma no tenía validez al llegar aquí al infierno le entregué mi corazón a cambio, tenía tanto miedo de amar, él me ayudó a vencer ese miedo, acepté que lo amaba y aún antes de caer en el infierno ya lo amaba, omitiendo los detalles pervertidos de ese amor tú fuiste concebido...

Hablaba con el pequeño en susurros para que Claude que le gustaba espiarlo no escuchara, acariciando su cabello de color negro azabache lo hacia dormir, minutos después dándole un beso a ambos se despedía para ir a su habitación a descansar también.

—¿Se durmieron?

Claude le cuestionaba recostado en su cama al parecer estaba esperando al joven, un susurrado "Si" fue su respuesta para ir a ponerse su pijama, como habían quedado de acuerdo al nacer los bebés tenían que figurar ser una pareja normal de casados. Esa era la actuación de su vida, complacer a su esposo era el precio a pagar por la vida del pequeño hijo junto a Sebastian.

—¿Todavía te duele? —Le cuestionaba Claude cuando veía a Ciel recostarse a su lado.

—Si, me duele... Siento que me dan punzadas por momentos. Lamento todavía no poder complacerte como quieres.

—Llegará el momento, tenemos suficiente tiempo todavía.

Ciel le sonreía falsamente era como una extraña manía que había aprendido de Sebastian que ahora bien le servía. A pesar de no todavía intimar sexualmente, el joven demonio dejaba su cuerpo a su merced para saciar las ansias de su esposo, que aprovechaba para besarlo, acariciarlo y hacer otro tipo de contacto físico que le regalara placer.

A los pocos minutos Claude gruñía de placer cuando la boca del joven devoraba su miembro sentía como llegaba hasta su garganta en cada estocada, se estremecía al exquisito roce de sus dientes y al ser envuelto en su húmeda lengua, no dejando de gemir tiritaba en cada estimulo que le daba esa pequeña y sensual boca. Cuando estaba a punto de eyacular obligaba que el otro abriera los ojos para que lo mirara fijamente al llenar su boca con su esencia, era aún más erótico.

Mientras el demonio mayor sonreía al quedar satisfecho en la cama, Ciel con lágrimas en los ojos dentro del baño enjuagaba su boca para eliminar cualquier resto de semen que hubiera quedado después de esa felación que fue obligado a hacer, se sentía tan asqueado. Sentía que era una forma sutil de prostituirse pero por su hijo haría lo necesario, al menos estaba a salvo por unos días más de que tomara su cuerpo por completo.

A la mañana siguiente se veía a Noah junto a Ciel dando el desayuno a sus bebés. Aunque eran unos jóvenes padres primerizos se esmeraban en su nuevo rol con mucho cariño.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres decirle? Tienes tiempo de escribir ese pequeño detalle en la carta que le llevaré más tarde a mi padre.

—Siento que es algo que no puedo decirle en una carta, debo decírselo yo mismo.

—Pero Claude te prohibió ir a verlo.

—Él no puede vigilarme siempre, en algún momento podré escaparme y verlo... Necesito verlo, tocarlo... Sentirlo... —Con un sonrojo hablaba mientras su voz se cortaba un poco.

—Y añadir a eso debes decirle que tienen un lindo hijo juntos. —Noah le decía tratando de animarlo— Solo me imagino su emoción cuando se entere.

Ciel sonreía al ver a sus bebés aunque tenía su preferido, hacia sentir amado a los dos por igual después de todo el otro niño no tenía la culpa de haber sido concebido sin amor alguno.

—Claude anda muy cariñoso contigo estos días ¿No? —Noah curioso le cuestionaba.

—Ni me hables de eso... —Susurraba Ciel con molestia recordando ese detalle— Creo que quiere enamorarme pero ¿Cómo quiere que lo ame si me obliga a succionarle el pene cada noche?

—Ehh Ciel... No digas eso frente a los niños.

Los dos sonrieron entre si, Ciel sonrojado desviaba la mirada al parecer cuando estaba enojado era demasiado sincero así que prefirió callar.

Al mediodía Noah después de varios días llegaba a esa parte del infierno donde su padre era recluido, este con mejor animo lo saludaba.

—Ciel tuvo a su bebé por eso no pude venir antes...

Sebastian se quedaba callado ante la noticia, esbozando una sonrisa se alegraba al oír que su amado estaba adolorido pero bien al igual que su hijo, se sentía aliviado porque su mayor miedo de perderlo en ese parto. Noah mordía su lengua para no contarle la verdad a su padre pero hasta el último momento antes de salir de casa prometió a Ciel no decírselo, cumpliría su promesa y respetaría su decisión de que él se lo contaría.

—¿Su bebé es lindo? Si se parece a Ciel seguro lo es si es igual al idiota de Claude, pobrecito niño.

—Ah papá... Se parezca a quien se parezca es lindo porque es hijo de Ciel. —Con una sonrisa le aclaraba— Pero la verdad es lindo porque se parece mucho a nuestro Ciel.

—Me gustaría verlo debe ser adorable.

—Pronto quizás podrás verlo solo sigue portándote bien —Noah notaba como unas oscuras presencias se iban acercando—Debo irme... Te dejo esta carta.

Sebastian emocionado tomaba sigiloso ese trozo de papel era uno de los detalles que más ansiaba de esas cortas visitas, a la vez también le daba una nota a su hijo al despedirse, al verlo alejarse junto a esas sombras se iba a su rincón a leer esa ansiada carta casi de inmediato.

_Mi amadisimo Sebastian..._

_No tienes idea de cuánto te extraño, cada día, cada noche, cada minuto... Siempre, aún cuando duermo en mis sueños estás presente esa es una de las formas que me ayudan a superar esta distancia fisica entre nosotros. Como te habrá contado Noah, tuve a mi hijo... Es muy lindo todos dicen que se parece a mi, espero pronto puedas conocerlo y me digas si es así. Cuando haya mejorado estoy planeando ir a visitarte, así que espérame en cualquier momento podré verte al menos unos minutos, necesito hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante. Te amo tanto mi dulce demonio anhelo más que nada el momento en que podamos estar juntos de nuevo. Mi corazón es tuyo por siempre._

_Ciel P._

Sebastian no podía evitar emocionarse con las palabras leídas del joven demonio que amaba, le animaba tanto el leerlas dándole las esperanzas que por momentos sentía perder, su mente enamorada hasta imaginaba su voz y sus gestos al hablar de todo aquello que leyó. Ahora más que nunca estaría atento a sus visitas sabiendo que él podría aparecerse en cualquier momento. Lo que le inquietaba un poco era ese "asunto muy importante" dudaría de sus afectos sino fuera porque esa carta emanaba tanto amor de su parte. ¿Qué querría decirle? La incertidumbre lo mantendría ansioso hasta verlo.

Por su parte Ciel en su habitación leía la pequeña carta de Sebastian que le llegó a través de Noah después de su visita, con una sonrisa entre lágrimas apretaba a su pecho ese trozo de papel que le reconfortaba en gran manera.

_Mi amado Ciel... Mi dulce joven amo..._

_No puedo describir la sensación de vacío que me atormenta al estar lejos de ti, sé que fui un idiota al dejarme llevar de esa manera arruinando todos nuestros planes. Sé también que cuando nos veamos el castigo de ahora no se comparará en nada al regaño que me darás... ¿Debo preocuparme cariño? _  
_Te extraño tanto, lo único que me mantiene vivo es el ferviente amor que te tengo. Que irónica la vida ¿No? Tú te enamoraste de un demonio casado y yo estoy enamorado de uno casado también pero no importa si nuestro amor esta destinado a ser clandestino porque eso es más divertido. Te amo tanto Ciel... Nada en esta eternidad cambiará este sentimiento._

_Siempre tuyo y de esta jaula._

_Sebastian Michaelis_.

—Idiota... —Susurraba Ciel al releerla no entendía como unas palabras podrían llenarlo de esa manera, Sebastian seguía siendo Sebastian, ese tonto demonio con extraño sentido del humor que lo enamoró, sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Ahora más que nunca estaba convencido de que quería verlo, tocarlo, regañarlo y después besarlo apasionadamente, solo tenía que planear su pequeña escapada para los próximos días.

—¿Estás seguro? Si Claude te descubre podría desquitarse con el bebé. —Noah un poco dudoso quería hacer reaccionar a su terco amigo cuando este le contó que iría esa tarde a visitar a Sebastian.

—Lo vengo planeando hace días, Claude hoy no vendrá hasta muy tarde porque tiene un contrato que cumplir. —Le decía en un susurro mientras estaban con los bebés— Necesito ver a Sebastian... ¿No quieres que lo vea?

—Si... Claro que si... Pero...

—No te preocupes si algo llega a salir mal tengo un as bajo la manga que hará mitigar el enojo de mi esposo...

—¿Qué harás?

Acercándose a su oído le susurraba algo en respuesta, Noah solo suspiró resignado.

—Él no me dejará así nomas no sin probarme por completo, si me descubre aunque lo dudo le haré el amor hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

—¿Tan confiado estás de tus habilidades como amante? —Un poco burlón le insinuaba Noah.

—Tuve al mejor maestro...

—No te confíes de Claude quizás aunque se lo hagas bien eso no impida que te lastime a ti o a los bebés.

—Lo sé... Pero debo arriesgarme sino lo hago no veré a Sebastian, se qué los comprometo mucho a ti y a Mathew pero debes entender esta desesperación.

—Solo no hagan una locura los dos al verse de nuevo, promete que regresarás pronto.

—¿Qué locura haríamos?

—No lo sé... ¿Escaparse juntos?

—¿Y dejar a mis bebés a merced de Claude? Yo no soy idiota como tu padre, amo mucho a Sebastian, estoy harto de esta vida junto a Claude pero no me precipitaré a nada sin pensarlo.

Emocionado Ciel en la tarde junto a Mathew se dirigían al lugar donde estaba Sebastian, a cada paso que daba sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba arriesgando todo por un solo instante para verlo pero estaba tan empecinado en hacerlo que ahora no pensaba en las consecuencias.

—Ciel... Tienes solo unos minutos, mi amigo aquí los dejará a solas sin que nadie los vea o los oiga así que aprovecha a decírselo. —Mathew le hablaba mientras en la entrada esperaban que la puerta se abriera. Estaba tan nervioso y ansioso que apenas entendió lo que le dijo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejándolo pasar, solitario empezó a recorrer un sendero oscuro apenas si podía ver por donde caminaba, temía caerse pues sus piernas tambaleaban porque hacia frío. Veía a unos metros una especie de jaula que estaba un poco iluminada, suponía que ahí debía llegar, ahí estaba su Sebastian.

—Sebastian... —Susurró conteniendo su emoción cuando se acercaba a esa jaula, nadie respondió a su llamado eso le confundió un poco. ¿Se habían equivocado al indicarle que ahí estaba su demonio? ¿Dónde estaba Sebastian?

Volvió a susurrar su nombre al estar más cerca de esa jaula que parecía vacía, de un sobresalto casi cae al suelo pero unos brazos lo sujetaron atrayéndolo de lo nuevo. Unidos y separados a la vez por esos fríos barrotes, ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio presos de la emoción.

—Maldito bastardo... Me asustaste... —Susurró Ciel todo sonrojado, estaba tan emocionado por ese agarre, de sentirlo tan cerca, de su aliento rozarlo a pesar de la casi absoluta oscuridad podía distinguirlo. Esa mirada carmesí que destellaba al parecer en lágrimas, al sentirlo tan callado que era tan extraño en él, no pudo contenerse más así que juntando sus labios a los de su demonio en un profundo y dulce beso lo saludaba.

—Te extrañé mucho... —Entre besos Sebastian le hablaba, sentía que no podía dejar de besarlo que si lo hacía su dulce demonio de mirada azulina se iría dejándolo en esa soledad que tanto odiaba.

—Yo también te extraño... Te amo... Te amo tanto Sebastian... —Dejando su timidez le confesaba mientras se dejaba consentir en besos y caricias por su demonio, que diferente se percibían sus besos a los que su "esposo" se obligaba a corresponder pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

—Lo arruiné todo... Perdóname... Se supone que debías casarte conmigo que debías ser mi esposo. —Con la voz entrecortada le hablaba un conmovido Sebastian mientras no dejaba de acariciarlo y perderse en la mirada llorosa de su pequeño demonio amante. Ciel tenía tanto que decirle y a la vez tanto que callar para no atormentarlo más.

—No fue solo tu culpa... Yo también fui muy ingenuo, tan débil... Pero no hablemos de eso, basta con atormentarnos por nuestras culpas cuando estamos separados ahora estamos juntos aprovechemos el tiempo.

—Tienes razón...

—Siempre tengo razón.

Ambos sonrieron juntando sus labios se besaban de nuevo, después de todo el sabor de estos besos debían perdurar hasta la próxima vez que se vieran. Aunque Sebastian quería saber como era su matrimonio con Claude, callaba sus dudas para no atormentarse ambos con esa triste realidad. Parecían estar condenados a ser amantes por la eternidad, perteneciéndose pero a la vez no, separandose sutil de ese beso no dejaban de verse cariñosamente entre lágrimas.

—Antes de que te vayas... Dime el asunto importante que comentaste en tu carta, eso no me ha dejado tranquilo estos días.

—En si ese motivo me dio la valentía de escaparme para venir a verte. Te lo diré pero por favor Sebastian debes prometer que lo tomarás con calma, no actúes como idiota.

Sebastian notaba su seriedad, seriedad que lo intrigaba aún más.

—¿Es algo malo? ¿No vas a decirme que te enamoraste de Claude?

—Claro que no... Odio a ese idiota... Y te odio a ti por suponerlo.

El demonio sonreía al ver ese puchero de su amado, cuánto extrañaba sus gestos berrinchudos y sus pequeñas discusiones, embelesado rozaba su nariz a la suya muy tiernamente.

—Dime qué es... Prometo que lo tomaré con calma, he aprendido a controlarme con este castigo.

—Noah te contó de mi hijo... ¿No?

—Si me lo contó, dijo que es igual a ti... Eso lo hace hermoso y muero por conocerlo.

—¿Te emociona aunque no sea tuyo?

Sebastian comenzó a llorar amargamente entre sollozos le pedía perdón por no protegerlo a pesar que habían quedado en no entristecer este breve momento juntos. Ciel conmovido secaba sus lágrimas con besos, sensación agridulce que estremecía su ser entero.

—Pero Noah no te contó todo... —En un susurro le hablaba haciendo que Sebastian lo mirara fijamente, expectante a que terminara de hablar— Tuve dos bebés... Y el otro es tuyo... Tenemos un bebé juntos.

Ciel se lo confesaba con una sonrisa nerviosa pero eran nervios de los buenos, de genuina emoción. Sebastian no sabía como reaccionar ante la noticia, lo hacia tan feliz que lo dejó sin palabras solo sonreía igual de nervioso como su amado lo hacia. Sentía que en medio de toda la desesperación vivida en estas semanas al fin un destello de felicidad los alcanzaba.

—No estaba tan equivocado al creer que mi hijo crecía dentro tuyo. —Emocionado le hablaba, al final su instinto de padre tenía razón.

—Se parece tanto a ti... Es un pequeño tú que me reconforta mucho en esta separación.

—Quiero verlo... Quiero conocerlo.

—No hagas otra estupidez ahora queriendo escaparte. —Le regañaba apretando con fuerza sus mejillas con ambas manos— Si te lo conté es para que tengas un motivo por el cual resistir este castigo, trataré de que lo conozcas pronto pero debes portarte bien.

Sebastian sentía sus mejillas arder con esos pellizcos hasta esta tosca muestra de afecto le resultaba reconfortante y dulce.

—Promete que te portarás bien... Nuestro bebé y yo estaremos esperando. —Entre besos le hablaba cuando soltó sus mejillas— Es una orden.

—Si mi señor... Mi amado señor...

Besándose con toda la intensidad que su amor les permitía se resistían a separarse a pesar que sentían como alguien se les acercaba, pero se separaron obligados cuando Mathew advertía a Ciel que debían marcharse.

—Te amo Ciel... —Susurraba Sebastian cuando se despedían.

—Te amo tanto Sebastian... —Con la voz ahogada le confesaba empezando a caminar con prisa hacia la puerta, no quería ver como lo dejaba en esa jaula.

Sebastian veía esa pequeña silueta alejarse cuando se perdió de su vista regresaba a su rincón pero ahora con una verdadera sonrisa le hacia tan feliz imaginarse a su bebé, un bebé con su amado Ciel era todo un sueño hecho realidad y un nuevo motivo para seguir resistiendo; ahora solo debía pensar racionalmente como salir de esta jaula para recuperar a su Ciel y a su pequeño hijo.

—¿Dónde estabas querido esposo? —Cuestionaba en tono sarcástico Claude en la entrada de su casa viendo como llegaba Ciel junto a Mathew— Veo que ya estás mejor hasta para salir a dar paseos.

Tomándolo toscamente del brazo lo llevaba casi arrastrando dentro de la casa, Noah iba a defenderlo pero Mathew le sugirió que no se entrometiera entonces solo escucharon como con fuerza la puerta de la habitación de ellos se cerraba y los sollozos de Ciel como ecos resonaban llenando de impotencia a sus dos amigos. 

Muchas gracias por seguir atentxs esta historia 💕💕💕 espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado...


	36. Chapter 36

Al día siguiente Ciel muy temprano a paso lento iba a visitar a sus bebés, quienes todavía dormían, ellos y Sebastian eran su fuerza para resistir la frustración, enojo y vergüenza que sentía más ahora que los demás días. Cerrando los ojos, lloraba en silencio para no despertarlos mientras se arrodillaba frente a sus cunas.

Su cuerpo dolía en especial sus caderas y parte trasera, por la forma agresiva que Claude lo tomó y la repulsión que este le provocaba su cuerpo no reaccionó adecuadamente por eso cada embestida recibida fue tan dolorosa sin un ápice de placer. El único que disfrutó de esta entrega obligada fue el otro demonio, que por salir sin su permiso de la casa le otorgó este castigo o quizás simplemente era una excusa para saciar las ansias que tenía por un encuentro más íntimo con su joven esposo que se lo estaba negando.

Ciel humillado entre lágrimas pensaba amargamente cómo se podía pasar de la absoluta alegría a una desesperación tan profunda, hace unas horas estaba tan feliz de haber visto a Sebastian y su felicidad se esfumó cuando Claude lo violaba. El sabor del beso que su amado Sebastian le dio fue borrado, así como el roce de sus manos en su cuerpo. Tan miserable se sentía fue cuando notó que uno de sus bebés lo miraba entre los barandales de la cuna. La mirada llorosa del bebé solo lo hizo llorar más, no porque se sintiera juzgado por esos inocentes ojos color carmesí sino porque parecía darle consuelo.

—Ojalá fuera el padre valiente que necesitas... Nunca seré fuerte aunque pretenda serlo, mira lo que me hacen y ni siquiera pude defenderme.

El pequeño estiraba la mano para acariciar su cabeza, el joven demonio conmovido al sentir sus caricias torpes sonreía entre lágrimas, quizás la vida no era tan mala pensaba pues al ver a su hijo le llenaba de esperanzas. Noah aparecía interrumpiendo la tierna escena, acercándose se abrazaba a su amigo con tristeza y arrepentimiento.

—Yo quería ayudarte pero no pude... No podemos entrometernos en asuntos así. Lo siento Ciel.

—No te preocupes, sé que no pueden y no quiero complicarlos más, así que no te sientas mal.

A pesar de las dulces palabras de Ciel el otro joven no pudo evitar sentirse mal por no ayudarlo aún cuando sabía que era sometido a esa clase de abuso físico, notaba con pesar unas marcas en su cuello y piernas. El silencio invadió la habitación, ni siquiera podían hablar tranquilamente porque Claude era como una sombra que los acechaba, entonces los gimoteos de los bebés empezaron a resonar.

—Creo que tienen hambre... —Murmuró Ciel con una pequeña y forzada sonrisa se disponía a prepararle sus biberones pero un punzante dolor le impidió levantarse con un gesto mostraba cuanto dolía.

—¿Te lastimó mucho?

Ciel no respondió a su pregunta evitando que lo ayudara, se levantaba solo hasta en un momento así quería mostrarse con algo de orgullo, obviamente lo había lastimado pero no quería admitirlo para no recibir una mirada de lástima, aunque fuera de alguien que lo apreciara de forma sincera, eso era quizás más doloroso. ¿Cómo admitir que de ese forzado encuentro se había desgarrado su interior? ¿Qué en las sabanas habían quedado restos de su sangre?

Noah entendió ese silencio así que decidió no seguir hablando solo se ofreció darle de comer a los bebés mientras Ciel descansara.

—Buen día... —Saludaba Mathew entrando a la habitación de los bebés encontrando a un Ciel un poco apenado que no le dirigía la mirada— Ciel ¿Quieres qué te prepare algo para el dolor? Te ves pálido

El joven asintió con la cabeza, comprendía que a veces no podía dejarse dominar por el orgullo y más si tenía dos niños que cuidar, debía estar bien para ellos así que aceptó el ofrecimiento de esos brebajes que eran como mágicos por parte de este demonio.

A los pocos minutos, Ciel bebía una infusión que humeaba, de sabor un poco amargo pero no importaba el sabor si le quitaba su dolencia. Los tres demonios no procuraban decir mucho porque no sabían en que momento Claude aparecería.

—Ciel sé que no es momento de decir esto pero debes empezar a tomar el brebaje que te impida embarazarte. —Le sugería Mathew en voz baja.

—Como dijiste no es momento para decirlo.

Le regañaba Noah con mala cara, notando como Ciel desviaba la mirada.

—Si entiendo... Creo que es el momento preciso, Claude empezó con esto y dudo que vaya a detenerse ahora, no puedo evitar que me viole pero si el embarazarme de nuevo de ese bastardo. Por favor te agradecería que me ayudaras con eso, no quiero embarazarme.

Mathew haría caso a esa petición que era más como un ruego desesperado en la voz entrecortada de ese joven demonio que estaba consciente de su condición irregular, no siendo un demonio puro ni un humano tampoco su cuerpo podía jugarle alguna trampa.

Ciel volvió a su habitación pues el demonio que figuraba como su esposo solo le había permitido irse unos minutos, que humillación era para alguien tan orgulloso someterse a la voluntad de un ser tan despreciable.

—¿Cómo está mi hijo? —Le cuestionó el demonio mientras recostado en las sabanas ensangrentadas parecía estar a gusto de revolcarse en sus fluidos.

—Bien... Los dos están bien.

—Yo solo pregunté por el mío... No por el otro que ni debería estar aquí.

Ciel apretaba sus puños conteniendo su enojo ante esas crueles palabras, imaginaba verlo muerto y las muchas formas en como pudiera matarlo pero siendo tan frágil físicamente solo tenía su sarcasmo como arma de defensa.

—Estoy pagando el precio por la estancia de mi otro hijo en esta casa. —Le dijo en un murmullo con evidente sarcasmo.

—Bueno no lo estás pagando tan bien anoche tuve que hacer todo pero diremos que estabas nervioso porque era nuestra primera vez.

—Claro la vez pasada no estaba consciente, quizás para la próxima deberías dormirme así te podría satisfacer mejor.

Claude notaba lo desafiante del joven esa mirada azulina que fijamente se posaba en sus ojos, solo esbozó una sonrisa haciendo una seña con su mano lo llamaba para que se acercara. El joven demonio a regañadientes le obedecía a paso lento sintiendo como esa brebaje anterior hacia su efecto, ya su cuerpo más relajado parecía no estar tan adolorido. Entonces sintió como este tomaba con fuerza unos mechones de su cabello acercándolo a su rostro, notaba como su mirada destellaba.

—No volverás a salir de esta casa sin que yo lo sepa o yo te acompañe. Si vuelves a escaparte para ver a Sebastian la próxima vez no te lastimaré a ti sino a alguien más, alguien más débil que tú y no será nuestro hijo.

Ciel pasaba saliva porque eso si era una verdadera amenaza, que se metiera con su integridad no le importaba pero la de su pequeño no se lo iba a perdonar, parecía muy seria su advertencia sentía como dolía su cabeza por la fuerza que era halado su cabello a pesar de ello no quería quedarse callado sin refutarle.

—Tú lo tocas y será lo último que hagas. Aunque no creo que sea necesario no volveré a salir, mi señor.

Dijo con firmeza y sarcasmo sin titubear soltándose de su agarre hacia una reverencia para empezar a alejarse. Claude tenía asuntos por atender así que no tenía tiempo de discutir con su desafiante joven esposo, sin decir más miraba como este se encerraba en el baño.

Ciel en el baño lloraba al imaginar que su bebé sea lastimado o quizás terminara muerto y lo peor es que el no pudiera ayudarlo por su vulnerabilidad, debía idear algo lo antes posible para mantenerlo a salvo. El joven demonio se animaba mucho al cuidar de sus bebés así que procuraba estar con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo aún cuando estos dormían no dejaba de verlos. Cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada sonido, a sus dos hijos simplemente los amaba y haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

—¡Ciel! Toma esto, Mathew dice que es muy efectivo no tendrás bebés con esto. —Noah interrumpía el embelesamiento del joven padre cuando entraba a la habitación— Tómalo tibio, Mathew también dijo que es posible que te sientas un poco mal en las próximas horas hasta que haga el efecto. Así que debes reposar.

—Me quedaré en la mecedora, no quiero alejarme de ellos.

—Si como sea, solo descansa... —El otro joven demonio le decía haciendo que bebiera el brebaje y después lo obligó a que se acomodara— Ciel... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Si es algo sobre mi violación no te responderé.

—No es de eso... Quería preguntarte ¿No has pensado en matar a Claude?

—¿Si lo he pensado? Es el único pensamiento que ese idiota me provoca.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron ante ello, Ciel se sentía con un poco de malestar pero lo soportaba en silencio.

—Estamos pensando un plan para terminar con esto... Tú no tienes que seguir sufriendo— Murmuraba muy bajo Noah con complicidad.

Ciel se quedó en silencio, ahora cualquier idea era recibida si era un plan bien ejecutado quizás podría funcionar aunque significara un riesgo pero su vida era en si un riesgo a lado de ese demonio, sobre todo una amenaza latente para su otro bebé. En su mente aún resonaban las palabras amenazantes que horas atrás Claude le había hecho.

—No puedo decirte todavía de que trata porque Mathew debe confirmar algunas cosas.

—Me matarás con la intriga... Sino pensabas decirme no me lo hubieras insinuado. —Le regañaba Ciel, aunque él también tenía un plan propio que estaba pensando en desarrollar pero no lo diría a nadie.

—Lo sé... Pero solo quería darte esperanzas de que esta situación pronto acabará. No te enojes conmigo, lo siento.

El joven demonio se disculpaba con una nerviosa sonrisa, notó como su amigo se quedaba pensativo y sutil se sonrojaba.

—Noah... Necesito pedirte algo. —Musitaba nervioso Ciel, le apenaba tanto lo que iba a pedir.

—Si, sabes que si. —Le confirmaba animado su amigo hubiera querido hacer una insinuación sexual como antes las hacia, pero sabía que no era el momento, ya nada era como antes, no habrían más bromas de ese tipo.

—Necesito algo... Para que no duela tanto cuando él este conmigo. —Murmuraba muy bajo, si debía resignarse a su actual situación al menos podía no hacerla tan dolorosa.

—¿Un lubricante? —Noah le cuestionaba ante el gesto tímido del otro que asentía confirmándolo— Creo que tengo uno en mi habitación te lo traeré.

Ese líquido que le fue compartido le sirvió para esa noche pues como lo había previsto Claude volvería a aprovecharse de sus deberes maritales. Ciel fingía los gemidos al ser embestido porque más que placer era asco lo que este demonio provocaba pero él le obligó a gemir así que lo hacia aunque sonaran falso.

—Ngh... Claude... —Entre jadeos y gemidos le llamaba estando bajo las sabanas sentía su cuerpo agitado sobre el suyo era vilmente profanado en un incensante vaivén de caderas.

—¿Estás mejor que ayer? ¿Te gusta?

—Si... ¿No se nota? —Sarcástico le respondía con una sonrisa, Claude no entendía este cambio de actitud tan repentino hace una noche ese mismo joven lloriqueaba mientras lo penetraba y ahora solo se dejaba hacer, no lo disfrutaba pero tampoco se negaba.

¿Qué estaba planeando? No lo entendía pero le gustaba como se comportaba ahora, aunque era toda una falsedad, era una mezcla de soberbia y sumisión que le excitaba, besándolo sentía que le correspondía, lo enloquecía sus besos, su cuerpo, su alma vibrante que cedía al placer.

—¿Sebastian te lo hacia así? —Le cuestionaba con el respirar agitado tratando de molestarlo.

—Mucho mejor porque el amor era nuestro estimulante... Ahhh... —Gimió alto cuando una estocada tocaba más profundo en su interior casi agresivamente sintiendo como era llenado de su semen en ese orgasmo que no le complacía pero al otro estremecía.

Agotado Ciel dejaba a su esposo satisfecho en la cama mientras se levantaba para ir a lavarse aunque hubiera tomado ese brebaje no quería arriesgarse con un embarazo, más si era llenado de esa manera abundante. Al encerrarse en el baño refunfuñaba al asearse, sacando de su ano ese semen aún caliente, se asqueaba por haberle dado gusto a ese idiota pero quizás el mejor plan era tenerlo rendido a sus pies para poder manipularlo.

—Ciel... ¿Cómo te fue anoche? Espero que te haya ayudado ese lubricante.

Noah le hablaba, el otro malhumorado solo se encogía de hombros sin dar una respuesta clara solo abrazaba a sus bebés, haría lo que sea necesario por ellos aunque eso significara traicionar momentáneamente a Sebastian. Así que a partir de ese día mantenía a su esposo contento dentro de la habitación y poco a poco fuera de esta.

—Creo que a Ciel le gusta ese idiota... Ni siquiera ha preguntado por mi papá hace días y yo ni siquiera quiero ir a visitarlo porque no sé que diré cuando pregunte por él. —Era lo que Noah conversaba con su esposo cuando notaba este cambio en su amigo en tan pocos días, hasta parecía distante con ellos también.

Se llenaba de enojo mientras desde la ventana veía a Ciel salir de la casa tomado del brazo de Claude, parecían un matrimonio sin problemas, uno normal ¿Qué le sucedía a su amigo? ¿Estaba tan afectado con esta situación que perdió la cordura? Porque solo podría ser una locura si se enamoraba de ese idiota que abusaba de él.

—No subestimes a Ciel y no te enojes imaginando algo que quizás no sea verdad que tu afecto por tu padre no te ciegue.

Mathew le refutaba abrazándolo al verlo tan malhumorado, con un suspiro el joven se calmaba pensaba que tal vez podía tener razón, Ciel estaba planeando algo y si no se lo había compartido era quizás parte de su plan así pareciera normal. Aceptaría esa posibilidad para no empezar a odiar a su amigo pero debía probarlo y sabía como hacerlo, al día siguiente estando con los bebés empezó a hablarle, era la oportunidad de hablar a solas con él.

—Más tarde iré a visitar a Sebastian... ¿Le mandarás una carta?

Ciel se quedó pensativo unos segundos acariciando a su bebé igual a Sebastian le sonreía.

—Si, debo contarle como está nuestro hijo. —Dijo con un gesto sin mucha emoción, gesto que Noah con algo de tristeza percibió— La escribiré ahora mismo.

Por la tarde Noah se dirigía a visitar a su padre después de casi dos semanas de no haberlo visto, casi al llegar no pudo evitar la tentación de leer lo que la nota de la que estaba encargado a entregar, con el ceño fruncido la leía y como sospechaba era un poco frívola en comparación a las anteriores aunque había algo que lo intrigaba a la vez.

_Querido Sebastian..._

_No he tenido mucho tiempo en estos días, ser padre no es fácil y menos de dos bebés a la vez además de eso un esposo. Nuestro hijo es hermoso, crece muy rápido, deseo que pronto puedas conocerlo mientras tanto yo haré todo lo necesario para protegerlo y para que tu vuelvas a nuestro lado._

_Con amor... Ciel._

Minutos después cuando Sebastian leía esa misma nota al marcharse su hijo, no pudo evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento embargarle, su amado Ciel estaba siendo un poco frío aunque Noah se comportó de igual manera, como esquivo, hablando lo necesario sin entrar mucho en detalle, pareciera como si algo le ocultara. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo afuera? ¿Qué pasaba con Ciel? Estas actitudes solo lo confundían y aturdían pero estando encerrado... ¿Qué más podía hacer? En su oscuro rincón se refugiaba quizás lo mejor era resignarse a vivir allí por la eternidad porque al parecer afuera ya no era necesario, pensaba amargamente. 

Muchas gracias por estar atentxs a esta historia 💕


	37. Chapter 37

Un melancólico Sebastian en el rincón de su oscura jaula, en la que permanecía cautivo, no apartaba de sus pensamientos al joven demonio dueño de sus más puros sentimientos. ¿Pureza en un demonio? Era quizás estúpido para cualquiera, el siquiera imaginar albergar un sentimiento de amor verdadero en un ser consumido por la oscuridad pero no todos tenían un Ciel del cual enamorarse, pensaba siendo un tanto cursi el triste demonio.

"Ciel... Mi dulce joven amo, sé que debo confiar en ti"

Susurraba cuando al cerrar los ojos por su mente pasaba una especie de película resumiendo su relación desde el momento en que el destino los unió por medio de ese pacto infernal, cuando jugaron por años a ser amo y mayordomo hasta su caída juntos al inframundo donde confrontaron sus sentimientos, rememoraba con una sonrisa ese primer beso, su primera entrega, la corta pero significativa convivencia que tuvieron como pareja. Ya no era más su joven amo porque su relación "laboral" pasó a otro plano cuando se dieron cuenta que se habían enamorado pero por simple nostalgia le agradaba referirse así a él, ahora más que ya no era suyo y le pertenecía a alguien más, llamarle así le consolaba para sentir que en parte todavía le pertenecía un poco.

A pesar de lo complicada de su relación actualmente no quería dudar de los sentimientos de Ciel, los suyos seguían intactos pero ¿Los de él? ¿Habían cambiado sus sentimientos? ¿Lo estaba olvidando? Era inevitable entristecerse como inevitable era el no pensarlo, el no sentirlo aunque no estuviera cerca, su presencia todavía calaba muy profundo en su ser, a pesar de sentir como se sumergía entre tantas dudas aún le estremecía dulcemente su distante amor. No podía desconfiar en su amado, de un día para el otro sus sentimientos no pudieron haber cambiado. ¿Verdad?

Algo dentro suyo le decía que Ciel debía estar ideando algún plan, la situación era bastante complicada para él, tan joven con un matrimonio forzado, dos niños pequeños a su cuidado cuando apenas el podía cuidarse solo, aunque en su carta no lo explicó podía intuir que estaba haciendo un sacrificio una vez más por el hijo de ambos. Su querido joven amo es muy listo, un estratega por naturaleza, eso no lo dudaba, esbozando una nueva sonrisa pensaba que fue ese uno de los rasgos que le atrajeron desde el principio, cuando lo conoció. Solo debía confiar y no dejarse dominar por absurdos sentimientos y pensamientos en medio de un suspiro calmaba su atribulado corazón.

Aunque era también inevitable no deprimirse cuando ya habían pasado varios días desde la visita de su hijo que lo dejó con esa sensación de vacío y desconcierto pero con cabeza más fría trataba de hallar el lado bueno en esta situación y sobre todo seguir confiando en su pequeño señor, no tenía más opción.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del infierno, Ciel entre las sabanas gemía estando sentado sobre el cuerpo de su esposo que no dejaba de embestirlo, saciándose de ese juvenil cuerpo que se estremecía en esta entrega.

—Voy a llenarte. —Le susurraba Claude delirante de placer cuando estaba a punto de eyacular dentro del joven que sonriendo asentía con la cabeza a la vez que gemía más alto sintiendo como el orgasmo los consumía a ambos, siendo de inmediato su interior llenado con abundante semen.

Exhaustos los dos se recostaban en la cama, el joven se abrazaba al mayor muy cariñoso para que este lo consintiera en dulces besos como al parecer se había convertido en costumbre.

—Di que me amas... —Casi le rogaba Ciel con una pequeña sonrisa, sus mejillas ruborizadas y ese cabello todo despeinado era como usualmente lucía después del sexo.

—No soy tu Sebastian para decirte esas cosas...

El joven solo desvió la mirada al escuchar aquellas duras palabras mientras envolviéndose en una sabana se prestaba a levantarse para ir al baño a asearse.

—Estoy poniendo de mi parte en esto, estoy olvidando a Sebastian y tú me lo nombras. Eres un idiota.

Dijo con un tono de resentimiento y enojo, antes de encerrarse en el baño donde se prestaba a asearse, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa cuando escuchaba al demonio al otro lado de la puerta pedirle disculpas. Saliendo en una cómoda pijama, las aceptaba sintiendo como este lo besaba le correspondía de igual forma.

—Diré que te amo cuando lo sienta. Me gustas, me atraes... Me gusta que seas mi esposo pero no puedo sentir eso del amor, ni sé si pueda reconocerlo cuando lo sienta.

—Si lo sé, el amor es complicado pero ahora solo quería escuchar un "te amo" pero no importa cuando lo sientas me lo dirás ¿Verdad? —Diciendo eso lo besaba dulcemente— Iré a ver a los bebés.

—No tardes mucho, quiero dormir un rato contigo.

Ciel lo escuchaba mientras salía de la habitación, en medio de un suspiro caminaba donde estaban sus hijos que al parecer gimoteaban por comida, cuando de repente alguien se aparecía frente suyo en ese pasillo.

—¿Podrías ser más silencioso? —Le reprochaba Noah con molestia— Tus gemidos inquietan a los bebés.

—Lo siento... Seré más discreto la próxima vez.

Al responderle, ignorándolo seguía su camino cuando sintió que este lo detenía de la mano con algo de tosquedad.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Ya olvidaste a mi padre?

—¿Tu padre? Tu padre que por su idiotez provocó todo esto, sino puedo cambiar las cosas solo debo acostumbrarme a ellas. Claude me trata bien si soy bueno con él, además no es malo si lo conoces. Debo rehacer mi vida por mis hijos.

Noah no entendía lo que decía quizás si pero no del todo, hace unas semanas estaba tan enamorado de su padre y ahora hasta notaba fastidio en su voz solo al referirse a él a la vez mostrándose sumiso al demonio que le había causado mal.

—Me decepcionas Ciel... Pensé que eras diferente y solo eres igual o peor que nosotros los demonios.

—Si tanto te fastidia tenerme cerca te haré el favor de alejarnos, mañana buscaremos otro lugar donde vivir.

Diciendo eso se alejaba molesto a darle de comer a sus bebés. Noah al verlo alejarse sintió como algo se oprimía en su pecho, le dolía tanto el comportamiento de Ciel, este cambio, porque más que novio amante de su padre lo consideraba un amigo, como no había tenido uno antes, tanto lo apreciaba que hasta se puso a su favor dejando a su padre muerto a un lado. Ya no era el niño tímido pero lindo que conoció aún con ese aire orgulloso que podía ser un poco antipático aprendió a quererlo, llorando regresaba a su habitación porque tampoco iba a rogar que se quedara.

A la mañana siguiente Ciel cumplió su palabra con sus bebés en brazos y con Claude llevando unas maletas tras suyo salían de esa casa, desde una ventana Noah los veía alejarse. ¿Qué le diría a Sebastian cuando volviera a verlo? No quería ni imaginarlo.

—Noah... Es su decisión debemos respetarla y Sebastian también debe hacerlo. —Le hablaba Mathew con una pequeña sonrisa para animarlo, pues también veía como se alejaba desde esa ventana.

—Nunca se lo perdonaré... —Murmuró el joven con enojo saliendo de la ventana, su esposo solo dio una ultima mirada al joven desde la ventana esbozando una extraña sonrisa también se alejaba.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar? Estos bebés pesan... —Ciel se quejaba aunque ahora era un poco más fuerte que cuando era humano, cargar a los niños le era complicado y más si ellos se movían, parecía que uno se le caería en cualquier momento.

—Unos metros —Claude le respondía mientras caminaba unos pasos adelante de ellos.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a llevar uno al menos?

—Sabes que no se me da bien cargar bebés.

—Ya estoy cansado... Lleva uno, no es tan difícil ni siquiera lo has intentado.

Ciel le decía mientras alcanzándolo le pretendía dar a su hijo, pues ni loco le daría el de Sebastian, el demonio se negaba mientras el bebé lloraba al no querer estar con su padre. Esta actitud le pareció extraña al joven demonio pues el vio como el bebé de Noah era muy apegado a sus dos padres, además era bien sabido que los niños percibían a sus padres como una especie de vínculo afectivo natural siendo pequeños ya cuando crecieran se darían cuenta si ese apego justificado o no.

Claude no quiso cargar al bebé pero a cambio tomó en sus brazos a Ciel junto a los dos pequeños, ya que tanto insistía.

—Si están un poco pasado de peso... Los tres.

—No es gracioso. —Refunfuñaba el joven un poco sonrojado.

—No quise ser gracioso.

Los dos sonrieron ante esa tonta conversación, los bebés atentos miraban a Ciel y al otro demonio, a los pocos minutos llegaban a una modesta residencia.

—Este es nuestro nuevo hogar — Claude le dijo al oído acercándose a la puerta.

—Esta bonita la casa y se ve cómoda.

—Ciel recorría la casa buscando la habitación que sería para sus dos bebés, al encontrar una entraba en ella— Esta es perfecta para ellos.

Claude usando sus poderes demoníacos la arreglaba igual a la habitación que tenían en la otra casa, después decidió ir a arreglar el resto de habitaciones mientras Ciel se quedaba con los bebés. Fijaba su mirada en el niño parecido a el, a la vez que acariciaba tiernamente su carita entonces una idea no muy descabellada cruzó por su mente, y si quizás él también era hijo de Sebastian por eso el rechazo a Claude; sonreía ante esa posibilidad aunque quizás solo era una tonta ilusión suya porque de ser cierta eso lo libraría de ese forzado matrimonio.

—¿Estrenamos la cama? —Susurraba provocativo Claude cuando veía a Ciel caminar por el pasillo, abrazándolo por la espalda apretaba su delgada cintura se encaminaban a su habitación recién remodelada.

—Claro... ¿Es suave la cama?

—Como te gusta. —Tomándolo en sus brazos lo llevaba cargado a su habitación entre besos y caricias comenzaban esa entrega en esa suave cama de sabanas de seda. Minutos después Claude entre sus piernas se aferraba a su cuerpo, ambos se complacían, entre gemidos y jadeos expresaban su placer en ese frenético vaivén de caderas.

—Eres hermoso... —Le hablaba Claude gruñendo de placer mientras no dejaba de embestirlo— Quiero que tengas otro hijo mío.

—¿Eh? ¿Lo pides ahora? Ngh... —Entre jadeos le preguntaba.

—Eres más sincero cuando estoy dentro tuyo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sé que tomaste algo para no embarazarte. No lo niegues.

—Ahhh... Terminemos y hablamos de eso... —Con el respirar agitado le decía sintiendo como corrompía su interior con fuerza casi al instante sentía como era llenado.

—Hablemos ahora. —Le decía Claude saliendo de su interior acogía en su regazo desnudo al joven demonio que agotado lo abrazaba.

—Claro que tomé algo, sabía que empezaríamos mis deberes maritales contigo así que quería tomarme un descanso de embarazos riesgosos. —Dijo con un tono sarcástico lo último.

—Quiero que tengas otro hijo mío.

—Es muy pronto, ni siquiera me ayudas con los que tenemos ahora. Es muy cansado ser padre y madre para dos bebés.

—Uno no es mío, bien puedes dejar al otro con su medio hermano.

Ciel fruncía el entrecejo un poco pero de inmediato esbozó una sonrisa para disimular su molestia.

—Tendremos ese bebé pero mi hijo se queda conmigo no se lo daré a nadie —Le aclaraba con una sonrisa— Solo dame unas semanas para reponerme. ¿No querrás que me muera?

—Claro que no, no quiero perderte —El mayor le decía embelesado mirando la dulce sonrisa del más joven, quien lo besaba apasionado dando por terminada esa incómoda conversación.

Un par de semanas transcurrieron, Sebastian estaba preocupado dando vueltas en su jaula porque no tenía noticias de nadie, su hijo no había ido a visitarlo para contarle de Ciel y su pequeño hijo. ¿Algo les había pasado? Se sentía tan frustrado por no hacer algo, ni saber que sucedía afuera. Pero como un milagro que daba respuesta a su incertidumbre, horas más tarde recibió una inesperada visita.

—Ciel... —Le llamaba emocionado el demonio al ver a su joven amo acercarse notando sorprendido como este se quitaba la ropa a cada paso que daba.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo... —Le susurraba Ciel casi desnudo cuando se acercaba a la reja— Hazme tuyo... Te extraño.

Sebastian estaba muy confundido ¿El encierro había afectado su razón? ¿Estaba soñando? Pero tocando con firmeza el rostro sonrojado de Ciel quien no le dirigía la mirada se daba cuenta que era real, no era una ilusión podía sentir la calidez de ese bochorno, a la vez la vergüenza en su semblante al insinuarse de esa manera, pidiendo sexo así de repente sin hablarle antes aunque no se habían visto en semanas. Era todo tan extraño, no entendía que sucedía, ni siquiera sabía que decir.

—Por favor... No me acuses con la mirada ni con tu silencio. —Le rogaba entre lágrimas tomando también su rostro pues notaba su silencio.

—No te estoy acusando de nada solo no sabía que decir.

Sebastian amorosamente le hablaba al verlo tan vulnerable, sentía ese frágil cuerpo estremecerse, temblar cual hoja al viento cuando lo sostenía con una de sus manos a través de esos fríos barrotes de la jaula. Enmudeció al no saber que decirle porque no quería hacerlo sentir mal con sus dudas, que alguna palabra que se le escapara pudiera ser mal interpretada por un sensible Ciel que estaba frente suyo y no lo miraba. Estaba lleno aún más de incertidumbre y dudas que cuando no lo tenía cerca.

—¿Tienes frío? —Se le ocurrió tontamente cuestionar aunque en realidad tenía otras preguntas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo el motivo de esa petición repentina que parecía desesperada al tenerlo desnudo delante suyo.

—Sé que quieres saber qué hago aquí pidiéndote esto de repente, te conozco tanto que ni siquiera importan las palabras para adivinar tu pensamiento —Le susurró con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras pretendía secarse las lágrimas— No he perdido la cordura si es lo que piensas, sé lo que hago, sé lo que pido así que solo hazme el amor... No es una orden es el ruego de quién te ama.

El demonio mayor correspondía a su sonrisa aunque no entendía que pretendía su joven amante pero obedecería sin refutar, un tenue "Si, mi señor" susurró sonriente sobre sus labios antes de besarlos dulcemente, confiaría en él, no importaba si su cuerpo tenía las marcas de alguien más, ahora era suyo como siempre lo había sido y lo sería por la eternidad.

El demonio mayor correspondía a su sonrisa aunque no entendía que pretendía su joven amante pero obedecería sin refutar, un tenue "Si, mi señor" susurró sonriente sobre sus labios antes de besarlos dulcemente, confiaría en él, no importaba si su c...

Muchas gracias por estar atentxs a esta historia que entra en sus capítulos finales, probablemente lo terminaré en el capitulo 40, así que trataré de terminarlo en estas semanas ya voy adelantando el siguiente capitulo porque tuve que dividirlo dos partes este.

Sin más que decir, agradezco su apoyo no olviden seguirme en las redes sociales cuyos enlaces están en mi perfil para más contenido.


	38. Chapter 38

Sebastian se deleitaba en el beso que su joven amante le regalaba, ese dulce contacto que tanto había extrañado, que había estado anhelando, sentía como su delgado cuerpo se estremecía a su tacto, seguía siendo el mismo Ciel aunque lo percibía un poco diferente. No podía evitar pensar algo receloso que alguien más lo poseía ahora ¿Acaso se estremecía así con él en la intimidad? ¿Claude sabía donde tocarlo? ¿Qué había sucedido entre ellos? Se cuestionaba internamente al sentir como su saliva se mezclaba con la suya en ese lascivo beso que los hacia entrar en calor.

-Perdóname Sebastian... -Ciel susurraba casi sin aliento porque sentía como esas dudas en su mirada se reflejaban mientras se besaban- Todo lo que he hecho y haré es por nosotros.

-Lo que hayas hecho sé que ha sido necesario pero ahora solo quiero escuchar que no has dejado de amarme.

-Te amo... Te amo... Te amo solo a ti.-Ciel se lo repetía una y otra vez entre lágrimas, esta actitud lo confundía un poco pero a la vez le conmovía- Hazme el amor como antes, te necesito más que nunca.

Sebastian no pudo resistirse menos negarse a su petición porque tenerlo desnudo, sumiso y vulnerable lo excitaba aunque la situación era muy confusa, ambos tenían que confirmar de algún modo que aún se amaban, cuánto se habían extrañado. Sin refutar bajaba ansioso su oscuro pantalón exponiendo su miembro que estimulaba con sus manos para endurecerlo mientras sus labios seguían unidos en ese lascivo beso.

-¿Qué sucede Ciel? -Entre jadeos le cuestionó cuando sus labios se separaron un poco mientras tomaban algo de aliento- No quiero arruinar el momento pero ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Solo confia en mi... Si me amas, cállate y has lo que te ordeno sin cuestionar.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa un tanto melancólica a la vez que su mirada destellaba un poco en un tenue brillo carmesí, digno de un demonio, soberbio incluso en esta nueva naturaleza, pretendía hacerse el fuerte aunque en su interior tiritaba sutilmente en esa frágil humanidad cuyos vestigios lo acompañarían por la eternidad, convirtiéndolo en un demonio especial. Embelesado Sebastian observaba como su joven amo se había convertido casi en un demonio puro durante su ausencia, esa mirada titilante entre un hermoso cielo azul y el rojizo fulgor de las llamas del infierno lo atrapaban en una peligrosa espiral, preso de los deseos del que fue un día su amo y ahora solo su amor.

-No preguntaré más joven amo, date la vuelta para cumplir con tu petición.

-Mi idiota demonio. -En un susurro Ciel le decía, por primera vez en días sus labios esbozaban una verdadera sonrisa entre coqueta y amorosa, volteándose se disponía a entregarse a su amado demonio.

Sebastian excitado embestía a su pequeño que se estremecía en esa cálida intromisión, sus gemidos eran la dulce melodía que tanto había extrañado, rodeando sutil su cuerpo entre sus brazos sentía el latir acelerado de su corazón, aprovechando que estaba en esta posición se prestaba a hablarle al oído.

-Siento para mi desgracia que has tenido actividad en tu lindo ano. -Susurró un poco celoso, muy enamorado estaba pero eso no le quitaba lo posesivo, rasgo común en los demonios.

-Tengo sexo con él pensando que eres tú... Ngh...

-¿En serio? ¿Te lo hace así?

Ciel emitió un fuerte gemido que resonó en ese oscuro lugar cuando sintió como ese miembro erguido llegó profundo en su interior de una sola estocada, sin contemplación como fue al inicio, dolorosamente placentero.

-No... Ahhh... Sebastian eres tosco.

-¿No te gusta?

Ciel asentía mirándolo de reojo sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía, sus piernas temblaban, su corazón se aceleraba aún más ¿Cómo no gustarle? Después de semanas estaba haciendo el amor con quien realmente deseaba, con quien amaba, fingir disfrutar del sexo con Claude era agobiante pero aprendió a actuarlo demasiado bien pensaba para si.

-¿Qué tienes planeado cariño? -Cuestionaba Sebastian sintiendo como estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo poco después, el interior de Ciel era tan caliente la forma en que envolvía su miembro era como una primera vez de nuevo.

-Dije que no preguntes... Pero si tanto quieres saberlo... Ahhh... Quiero que me embaraces... -Susurraba gimiendo de placer- Lléname...

El demonio obedecía aunque no entendía en que ayudaría a su plan tener una evidencia de infidelidad creciendo en su interior pero si su amo lo ordenaba así lo haría sin refutar, Ciel sabía lo que hacia, confiaría en él.

-Si... Mi... Señor... - Gruñía esas palabras tan conocidas por ambos cuando lo llenaba con su abundante semen que hizo tiritar de placer a los dos, era un vínculo perfecto entre ellos. Ciel contenía las lágrimas porque cuan diferente era esta sensación que lo llenaba más allá de lo físico, llenaba su furtiva alma vacía, algo que Claude nunca provocaria, cuando él lo hacia se sentía más vacío aún.

-Debo irme... -Dijo Ciel aún estremecido aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más pero debía marcharse además se sentía vulnerable ahora, no quería mostrar a Sebastian cuanto sufría que aún ahora estaba arriesgando todo por un futuro juntos.

-Me siento utilizado... -Con fingido resentimiento Sebastian susurraba mientras pretendía quitar de ese interior humedecido su miembro algo endurecido todavía- Un minuto más... Y te haré unos gemelos.

-Ciel... -Una voz que llamaba desde la puerta principal se escuchaba- Debo irme.

-¿Ese es Mathew?

Sebastian le cuestionaba un poco confundido, Ciel mismo al oír ese llamado sacaba con resignación de su interior ese miembro que le dio placer sintiendo como perversamente parte de su semen caía al suelo.

-Quisiera quedarme pero tengo asuntos que atender. -Le decía con tristeza el joven demonio arreglando su ropa mientras Sebastian acariciaba su cabello- Te prometo mi amado demonio que pronto estaremos juntos.

Dándole un beso pretendía despedirse, Sebastian sostenía su mano para evitar que se marchara aunque sabía que lo vería partir quería decirle algo antes.

-Ciel... Cualquier plan que tengas pensado debes saber que si te pierdo no vale la pena vivir... No arriesgues tu vida por mi.

-No Sebastian, te equívocas... No arriesgo mi vida por ti... La arriesgo por nosotros... Por nuestros hijos...

Diciendo aquello acariciando su vientre con una sonrisa le daba un último y rápido beso para salir corriendo a la insistente voz de Mathew que seguía llamándolo.  
Sebastian conmovido pero a la vez atemorizado por lo que haría su pequeño le gritaba cuanto lo amaba, emocionando a Ciel que lo escuchaba sin mirar atrás solo salía de ese oscuro lugar.

-Yo también te amo... -Susurró bajito Ciel en respuesta un poco sonrojado al encontrarse de frente a Mathew que lo esperaba afuera.

-Me halagas pero yo amo a Noah... -Burlonamente este le decía.

-No te lo decía a ti...

-Bueno... Hueles a semen así que supongo cumpliste el objetivo- Decía Mathew con una sonrisa traviesa a la vez que se despedía de un demonio que hacia de guardia en esa puerta- Amigo... No olvides nuestro trato.

-Claro que no... -Dijo esta sombra oscura que parecía fijar su siniestra mirada en Ciel, quien algo intimidado solo caminaba con prisa para alejarse.

Cuando los dos salieron de esa especie de prisión infernal, caminaban con prisa para dirigirse cada cual a su casa.

-Gracias por lo que haces por nosotros, Mathew.

-Los ayudo porque me parece injusto todo lo que están pasando ustedes, no se lo merecen. Soy un demonio que se rige por las leyes infernales pero hay algunas leyes que no tienen razón de ser.

-Pero estás arriesgando tu posición aquí en el infierno y sin contar tu relación con Noah que no sabe que me estás ayudando.

-No lo creas... Quien sabe y con mi influencia comiencen algunos cambios aquí en el infierno y con respecto a Noah él es un niño un poco caprichoso, ahora te odia pero cuando nuestro plan funcione y sepa la verdad, nos perdonará.

Ambos conversaban al ritmo de los rápidos pasos que daban, acercándose a la casa de Ciel se despedían.

-Toma esto para que no se note la presencia de Sebastian en tu interior, el embarazo se empezara a percibir en un par de días y ya sabes que debes tomar.

-Si... Lo sé... Pero... -Musitaba Ciel un poco sonrojado tomando en su mano un pequeño frasco que el otro le daba.

-¿Pero? ¿Quieres saber si te embarazaste? -Este concentrado palpaba su vientre- Si lo estás, vaya Sebastian a sido todo un semental. Bueno aunque en realidad tú eres el que está bastante fértil cualquiera que te tomara ahora te habría embarazado. Hasta yo...

-No digas idioteces... Pero me alegra que tendré un bebé de Sebastian. -Decía emocionado ante la confirmación, se dirigía sonriente a la puerta de su casa- Gracias Mathew...

-De nada Ciel... Vendré en dos días.

A manera de despedida se alejaba de allí dejando al joven demonio con una sonrisa ilusionada en sus labios, no le enorgullecía mucho el decir que tuvo prácticamente que ordenar a Sebastian que lo embarazara pero era la única opción que tenía, no quería tener un hijo con Claude era como atarse a él nuevamente, no lo permitiría esta vez estando en sus cinco sentidos.

-Mis niños, perdón por dejarlos solos pero tenía que hacerlo.

Era lo que Ciel susurraba a sus pequeños que en su cuna juntos dormían tranquilamente cuando llegó, viendo que estaban bien iba al baño para asearse, debía borrar toda evidencia de ese encuentro furtivo con Sebastian aún sentía estremecerse solo con recordar esa entrega que no por ser con prisa fue menos significativa, aún sentía la calidez de sus labios en los suyos era como su primer beso. Sonrojado todavía sentía su aliento rozar su cuello cuando lo embestía, sus gemidos traviesamente revoloteaban en su mente.

-Basta... Debo concentrarme... -Se regañaba así mismo porque no podía mostrarse enamorado pero era inevitable, amaba a Sebastian con todo su frío y oscuro corazón, pensaba en como solo un encuentro de nuevo volcaba sus sentimientos en una especie de fuego ardiendo en su interior- Sebastian...

Susurraba su nombre ilusionado, con emoción pensaba en como pronto podrían estar juntos si todo salía según lo planeado, cuanto agradecía a Mathew su ayuda pues fue el quien le dio algunas ideas, incluso esa de enojar a Noah para que su actuación de buen y sumiso esposo fuera creíble, para que Claude la creyera, todo fue premeditado, una actuación magnifica por alguien desesperado.

Fingir era difícil pero como se lo dijo a Sebastian, cuando tenía sexo con él era su amado demonio quien ocupaba sus pensamientos por eso cerraba los ojos y sus entregas eran a media luz para completar la fantasía. En la tina relajado se bañaba, como dijo Mathew la presencia del bebé que apenas fue concebido no se percibía si bebía cierto antídoto, tocándose el vientre podía percibirlo sutil.

Un bebé que le hacia mucha ilusión si los planes resultaban bien, cuando naciera estaría junto a Sebastian. Las horas pasaron, Ciel en la cama esperaba a Claude que apenas aparecía como había ganado su confianza lo dejaba solo por más tiempo.

-¿Te sientes bien? -Murmuró el demonio mayor al ver algo pálido al joven que lo miraba fijamente.

-Me siento un poco mal.

-Quizás te hace falta algo dulce, te traje un postre de esa pastelería en Londres que tanto te gusta. -Le decía acariciando su rostro palidecido- ¿Quieres comerlo? ¿Te lo sirvo?

Ciel desviaba la mirada, Claude no era tan malo a veces, se esforzaba en hacerlo sentir bien, en ser un devoto esposo, sabía que para un demonio era difícil mostrarse afectuoso aún para Sebastian así lo fue al principio, incluso para si mismo siendo humano pero fueron años de convivencia para que el amor entre los dos surgieran.

No es que estuviera enamorado de Claude como lo fingía solo que cuando se comportaba así le daba un poco de remordimiento lo que haría después.

-Si quiero el postre... Tengo hambre.  
-Le dijo con una sonrisa el joven pues no podía dar un paso atrás ahora en sus planes, no podía echar todo por tontos remordimientos- Comerlo me hará sentir mejor.

Claude se prestaba a servirle, de reojo lo miraba aún cuando solo se quedaba quieto como ahora le parecía el ser más hermoso que sus ojos hayan mirado cuanto le gustaba contemplarlo, nunca pensó sentir este afecto especial por alguien, pero este joven lo provocaba. ¿Cuánto había luchado por negarse cualquier absurdo sentimiento corromper su ser? Pero toda esa lucha interna fue en vano porque estaba casi convencido de estar enamorado.

-Ciel...

-¿Qué sucede? -Le cuestionaba volteando a verlo, esa hermosa mirada color zafiro que le encantaba se fijaba en él poniéndolo un poco nervioso pero lo disimulaba, sentía que no podía escapar de este sentimiento era tan frustrante.

-Ummm... ¿Quieres té?

-Si no te molesta prepararlo, si me gustaría.

Ciel lo vio irse a la cocina mientras probaba ese postre, quedándose solo pensaba en como parecía que Claude quería decirle algo más pero no se atrevió por algun extraño motivo, ese demonio era muy frío incapaz de mostrar algún tipo de emoción pero suponía que así eran la mayoría de seres en el infierno sin embargo Sebastian no parecía ser igual al resto, quizás él era un demonio especial para un alma especial, aún ahora no podía dejar de pensarlo.

-Gracias por el postre... Y el té... -Con una sonrisa de satisfacción Ciel le decía cuando entregaba el plato y taza vacía unos minutos después.

-Veo que tenías hambre. -Le decía este con un gesto tranquilo.

-Si un poco...

-Ciel... -El demonio mayor lo llamaba mientras dejaba esos trastos en la mesa junto a la cama, el joven notaba sus intenciones de querer algo más cuando lo recostaba sutilmente- Eres hermoso y siento que...

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos entonces Ciel decidió acabar con ese incómodo silencio intuyendo lo que diría, así que antes que pronunciara palabras de amor lo besaba apasionado pero un beso no bastó.

-Sé que lo nuestro no tuvo un buen inicio...

Ciel ante las palabras de Claude estaba incómodo y apenado o solo quizás sentía que se debilitaría en su determinación si escuchaba una confesión de amor ahora.

-Te traté mal al principio y después también, sé que no es excusa decir que lo hice por enojo y celos... Porque veía tu desprecio hacia mi en esos bellos ojos tuyos... -Le decía un poco entre apenado y nervioso actitud rara en él- Lo que quiero decir y esto no es fácil para mi... Y es que creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

-Yo... No sé que decir...

-No tienes que decir algo... Sé que no me amas pero tampoco me odias, si me animé a confesarte esto tan vergonzoso es porque creo quizás con el tiempo puedas llegar a sentir algo por mi.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa porque esa declaración sonaba sincera y en parte aunque era incómodo era lo que esperaba para dar inicio definitivo a su plan.

-Quizás también siento algo por ti... Quizás con el tiempo podré corresponderte... -Susurraba cariñoso Ciel sobre sus labios- Es la primera vez que hablas tanto...

Un poco burlón le decía, el otro avergonzado se quitaba los lentes acercándose a sus labios sonrientes lo besaba. Por unos minutos se besaron, Claude no dejaba de acariciarlo, se embriagaba de sus dulces jadeos, de percibir ese aliento cálido en esa respiración agitada, de percibir en su piel su bochorno de niño tímido entre sus brazos.

-Claude... No podemos hacerlo... -Jadeante le decía mientras trataba de apartarlo cuando sentía que la situación se tornaba más acalorada- Estoy embarazado... Debo cuidarme.

-Tendremos un bebé... ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Aunque ya lo sospeché al verte medio enfermo.

-No estaba seguro, pero tenerte tan cerca sentí como algo se movía dentro... Y no creo que sea el postre.

Claude sonrió algo emocionado aunque le costaba mostrar alguna emoción con facilidad, de alguna forma Ciel al ver esa sonrisa se vengaba porque así mismo se emocionó Sebastian la primera vez para después desilusionarse de que ese hijo no era suyo.

-Nuestro hijo... -El demonio mayor susurraba calmando su ser de esas ansias de antes lo consentía en besos y caricias. Ciel lo abrazaba fuertemente al no ser visto por él, su mirada destellaba en un hermoso resplandor carmesí mientras pensaba que este era el inicio del fin de este estúpido demonio enamorado si es que su propia vulnerabilidad no lo traicionaba.

~°~  
Muchas gracias por su apoyo al leer esta historia,


	39. Chapter 39

Ciel trataba de calmar el errático latido de su corazón mientras con sus dedos secaba las lágrimas que de sus ojos se escapaban, ese sueño que lo hizo despertar llorando fue tan vívido que la sensación de angustia podía percibirla todavía claramente en su pecho.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tuviste de nuevo una pesadilla? —Era la pregunta de Claude que a su lado permanecía mientras su pequeño esposo dormía en esas aparentes noches infernales, como uno de sus deberes maritales.

—No fue nada... Solo esos recuerdos del pasado que a veces no me dejan tranquilo. —Titubeante le daba una respuesta esquiva porque no era un sueño donde rememoraba su pasado sino que era como un sueño en que parecía anticiparle un triste futuro donde el sufrimiento le embargaba, sus manos manchadas en sangre y el dolor de perder a alguien amado.

No quería que aquello fuera una especie de premonición, como Mathew le había comentado antes en sus estudios, algunos demonios desarrollaban ese tipo de habilidad, siendo el un humano perceptivo quizás era muy probable que desarrollara este "talento" demoníaco, el de predecir el futuro. Detalle que le atemorizaba porque si se cumplía, no deseaba que esos horribles y confusos sueños se hicieran realidad.

Sentía como su esposo lo acogía cariñoso entre sus brazos para que se calmara, que Claude se mostrara amoroso era extraño pero extrañamente no le molestaba aunque tampoco era como si tuviera más opción, debía corresponder a sus afectos para no levantar sospechas.

—Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a visitar el mundo al que pertenecías quizás cambiar de ambiente te vendría bien. —Le proponía el demonio mayor.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Pero pensé que podría ir al mundo humano solo si hacia un pacto con alguien.

—En un lugar lleno de reglas siempre hay alguna excepción todo es cuestión de averiguar.

Ciel no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco ante la idea de visitar su lugar de origen, tan diferente al frío y oscuro infierno en el que vivía ahora. Volver a recibir la luz del sol, que por su piel rozara la suave brisa del viento de un día cualquiera, contemplar el cielo nocturno tranquilo con su luna rodeada de las titilantes estrellas, caminar por las calles transitadas de la ciudad que lo vio crecer.

—Pero debo ir con mis hijos... Sin ellos no voy a ningún lado. —Murmuró pensando en sus pequeños por nada del mundo los dejaría solos en el infierno.

—Podemos llevarlos, no hay problema.

La respuesta de Claude lo confundía un poco, que no haya puesto reparo alguno sobre sus hijos en especial por el pequeño de Sebastian le parecía extraño. ¿Acaso estaba planeando algo? ¿Sospechaba de sus planes? ¿Quería deshacerse de ellos llevándolos a un mundo donde ahora era más vulnerable que antes? Quizás solo estaba siendo paranoico pero dudaba de las buenas intenciones de su devoto esposo. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Claude le propuso ir al día siguiente, eso postergaba los planes de Ciel aunque un día más o uno menos no tenían mayor relevancia, decidió arriesgarse aceptando ese pequeño viaje que serían de unas pocas horas, su intuición le decía que debía ir. Llegó la mañana infernal, cargando a sus pequeños caminaba junto a Claude por un sendero oscuro, cada paso que daba le resultaba familiar entonces vio el revoloteo de unos pétalos blancos y negros pudiendo recordar la escena.

—Sebastian... —Sus labios sonrientes susurraron evocando el dulce recuerdo del demonio que amaba, con quien había caminado ese sendero cuando llegaban juntos al infierno aquella vez como resultado de un confuso pacto eterno. Ese nombre fue escuchado por su esposo que detuvo su andar para mirarlo fijamente, el joven demonio desvío la mirada, retrocediendo su andar se alejaba de él.

—No puedo dejar a Sebastian... —Con la mirada llorosa Ciel murmuraba, cuanto odiaba caer en ese estado de vulnerabilidad pero era inevitable, sentía que al salir del infierno lo estaba abandonando.

—Debemos irnos... —Claude con fuerza lo agarraba del brazo— Si te quedas aquí, tú y ellos morirán.

El joven demonio confundido no acertaba que decir ante esa aclaración ¿Lo estaba amenazando? La actitud de Claude era aún mas confusa porque con su gesto preocupado lo obligaba a seguir su camino.

—¿De qué hablas? Me estás lastimando... —Ciel le hablaba molesto poniendo algo de resistencia, sentía como su brazo dolía ante la fuerza que este hacia al obligarlo a caminar, los dos niños inquietos apegados en su regazo pretendían llorar.

—Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a tu antiguo mundo, ahí estarán a salvo. Debes confiar en mi.

Esas palabras no lo calmaban solo lo inquietaban más ¿Quién podría lastimarlos? ¿Qué pasaba con Claude? ¿Estaba enloqueciendo? ¿O solo era un pretexto para alejarlo de Sebastian? Sea lo que sea, sus planes estaban desvaneciéndose con cada paso obligado que daba al acercarse a la salida del infierno a la vez la entrada de su antiguo mundo.

—¡Explícame de una vez...! ¡¿Quién nos hará daño?! —Firmemente Ciel le cuestionaba deteniendo su andar dándose cuenta como habían llegado al inmenso jardín de flores blancas y negras donde revoloteaban más de esos pétalos que parecían girar a alrededor de ellos en un torbellino monocromo, este lugar le traía un nostálgico recuerdo. Cuanto anhelaba tener a Sebastian a su lado ahora.

—Ciel... Lo lamento... Se supone que debía acabar contigo pero no pude ni podré porque estoy enamorado de ti.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué me matarías?

—Porque me ofrecí a hacerlo.

—¿Para quién? ¿Quién te lo pidió?

—¿Quién? Sabes que tontamente nadie confirmó que el esposo de Sebastian realmente muriera, él no murió aunque quedó muy mal herido pero ya está más recuperado.

—Entonces... ¿Tú sigues confabulado con él?

—Yo tampoco sabía que seguía vivo hasta ayer cuando se me apareció, me advirtió que iba a desaparecerte lo convencí para que no lo hiciera porque yo lo haría. Obviamente le mentí, no podría lastimarte.

Ciel se debatía entre creerle o no, todo parecía irreal, estaba tan confundido y Claude parecía sincero, aunque podía ser verdad porque ninguno de sus cercanos confirmaron su muerte. Él seguía vivo y a pesar de ser una amenaza eminente significaba también que Sebastian no debía estar encerrado pagando un castigo por un crimen que no había cometido.

—Podemos hablar mientras caminamos— Resignado Ciel le refutaba tratando de soltarse de su agarre, si estuviera solo se arriesgaría a regresar pero con sus dos pequeños no podía tomarse ese riesgo— ¡Suéltame puedo caminar solo!

Claude lo soltó ante su firme petición, quedándose en silencio se acomodaba los lentes, la mirada acusatoria del joven provocaba que sintiera remordimiento, extraño sentimiento que le agobiaba, así que pretendió seguir caminando para que el joven lo siguiera.

—¿Por qué no lo mataste? —Ciel le reprochaba con enojo— Si tanto me amas ¿No pudiste acabarlo de una vez cuando me amenazó? Debe estar debilitado, pudiste hacerlo. ¿No?

—Ciel... Tienes razón podía haberlo matado pero... Pero él no está actuando solo, opté por fingir estar de su lado seguir en lo que era nuestro plan original; el terminar contigo para hacer sufrir a Sebastian.

Ambos se quedaron callados estando en el límite del infierno, a un paso de entrar al mundo humano, Ciel pudo interpretar ese silencio junto a la mirada enamorada del demonio, sonrojado desviaba la mirada al darse cuenta de sus sinceros sentimientos.

—Debemos irnos... Te esconderás ahí hasta que dé solución a esto.

El joven demonio lo escuchó en medio de un suspiro, entonces sintió como su esposo lo cargaba en sus brazos junto a sus pequeños, cruzando ese umbral semioscuro casi de inmediato sintió los destellantes rayos de sol de la mañana terrenal que lo cegaron un poco. Era un tanto reconfortante la sensación cálida del día, sentía un sutil alivio que calmaba su atribulado corazón pero a la vez sentía algo de desapego porque ya no era parte de este mundo.

—¿Dónde iremos ahora? O más bien... ¿Dónde nos esconderemos? —Curioso cuestionaba el joven.

—A un lugar seguro... Sé que los cuidarán bien.

Aún siendo cargado se dirigían a ese lugar seguro, Ciel no podía seguir dudando de sus intenciones ¿Si todo era una trampa? Lo que más le preocupaba eran sus pequeños que despiertos abrían asombrados sus ojos ante ese mundo que les era desconocido.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? Debes tener alguno, no podremos estar escondidos eternamente —Le hablaba el joven con el ceño fruncido— Además...

Su mirada se tornaba llorosa de nuevo, Claude miró fijamente ese semblante triste y podía predecir lo que pasaba por su mente.

—¿Sebastian? Temes que no volverás a verlo ¿No?

Ciel se negaba a responder porque ciertamente lo que más le asustaba de todo esto era no volver a ver a su amado demonio, y no solo eso sino que quizás su vida también corría peligro al dejarlo en el infierno a merced de eso demonio trastornado. Ahora se sentía tan inútil, tan débil, frustrado por su condición de sus ojos empezaron a derramarse lágrimas.

—No llores, Sebastian estará bien y quizás podrás verlo pronto.

Esa aclaración confundió a Ciel, quien iba a cuestionarselo pero llegando a una modesta casa en las afueras de Londres, no pudo hacerlo pues con asombro miraba quienes lo recibían.

—¡Joven amo!

Era el llamado emocionado de sus antiguos sirvientes que lo recibían en la puerta entre lágrimas de alegría.

—Ustedes... —Murmuró Ciel, no pudo evitar emocionarse también al verlos, al menos ya no se sentía tan desprotegido, lo que no sospechaba el joven es que sus sirvientes pasaron toda una travesía para llegar donde estaban ahora. Tampoco se imaginaba es que ellos para despistar fingieron su muerte cuando quemaron la mansión, todos los creyeron muertos hasta Sebastian, su esposo. Una mentira bastante creíble de la que tuvieron ayuda de cierto shinigami peliblanco.

—¿Esos son sus bebés? —Meyrin y Finny le preguntaron más emocionados cuando se le acercaron corriendo.

—Si... Hay mucho que explicar supongo. —Sonrojado les dijo en un murmullo, sintiendo como Claude lo dejaba de pie en el suelo frente a sus sirvientes, quienes pidieron cargar a sus bebés, su amo se los permitió.

—Este se parece a usted... —Embelesado Finny decía cuando Bard cargaba a uno de los pequeños.

—Este bonito se parece mucho al señor Sebastian... —Sonrojada la mujer murmuraba emocionada cargando a este pequeño, que sonriente la miraba y pretendía quitarle los lentes.

—Debo irme... —Claude le susurró al oído al joven— Sé que estarán a salvo con ellos.

—¿Regresarás al infierno?

—Si, debo solucionar esto de una vez.

El joven lo escuchaba atento a la vez también a unos pasos oía el bullicio embelesado de sus sirvientes que tenían a sus bebés. Ciel no sabía que sentir ni que decir, le convenía que Claude regresara al infierno y si moría facilitaría sus planes pero ¿Quería que muriera?

—Desaparece a ese idiota de una vez y trata de no morir en el intento.

—Pensé que eso querías, no estabas planeando envenenarme para librarte de mi, tu cruel esposo, así podrías volver con Sebastian.

—¿Qué dices? —El joven nervioso abría sus ojos al sentirse descubierto— ¿De qué hablas?

—Eso ya no tiene importancia ahora, a veces por amor uno soporta y calla muchas cosas eso lo pude aprender de ti. Por amor a alguien más fingiste estar bien a mi lado, soportar mis abusos, disimular tu desprecio. Yo...

—¿Qué?

—Yo sé que tus sentimientos hacia Sebastian siguen siendo los mismos si es que no lo amas más, él es tu adoración, también sé que esos niños no son míos y probablemente este tampoco lo sea. —Le decía con tristeza tocándole el vientre— Sé que te escapaste a verlo, eso fue muy atrevido de tu parte, debería estar enfurecido pero sería demasiado cínico al hacerlo.

—No sé de que hablas... —Sonrojado le susurraba, tratando que los otros no oyeran sus confidencias.

—No te lo reprocho, supongo que es lo que merezco por el daño que te hice pero terminaré de pagar mis deudas contigo salvando tu vida quizás a costa de la mía. —Claude le hablaba al oído en un susurro.

—¿Darías tu vida por mi? ¿Por qué?

—Preguntas ¿Por qué? —Rozando sus labios los besaba dulcemente, Ciel correspondía ese beso, no necesitaba más respuesta. Extrañamente sentía esto como una despedida, Claude al parecer en algún momento de este forzado matrimonio se había enamorado, sabía que él no profundizaría el tema amoroso por su seria personalidad es por eso que solo le respondió con ese dulce beso.

Abrazándolo después que sus labios se separaron, se despedían en un frío silencio, los sirvientes observaban la escena con algo de confusión, no entendían muy bien el asunto. Lo que sabían que ese hombre con lentes que ahora besaba a su amo lo habían visto antes, reapareciendo de nuevo en sus vidas al descubrir su escondite el día anterior cuando les pidió proteger al amo que servían anteriormente, petición que ellos no dudaron en aceptar.

—No fui tan malo después de todo, gracias por darme una muestra de sentirme en familia.

Susurró Claude antes de comenzar a alejarse con prisa sin dar una mirada hacia atrás.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? —Cuestionó el rubio cocinero con duda cuando su amo se les acercaba y veían a ese hombre marcharse.

—Él es mi esposo... —Fue su respuesta con una melancólica sonrisa en sus labios— Estoy algo cansado, entremos.

En un suspiro les decía caminando a esa modesta casa que le serviría de refugio, los rostros de sorpresa de sus sirvientes era evidente ante esa declaración, ellos lo seguían junto a los pequeños en brazos. Ya tendrían tiempo de aclarar muchas dudas.

Claude dejaba atrás a Ciel, se prestaba a regresar al infierno, ni el mismo se reconocía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Bien podía afianzarse a su egoísmo, vivir a escondidas junto a él, seguir en esa falsa convivencia, la farsa de un matrimonio "feliz" pero a cambio no, regresaba para devolver la calma al joven demonio que le enseñó lo que significaba el amor. Un amor sin egoísmo alguno, un amor que no había sentido antes, del cual no creyó conocer, ni sentir pero junto a Ciel conoció.

Aún sabiendo de sus intenciones de acabar con su vida dentro de poco, de sus falsos afectos y su infidelidad no le enojó tanto más bien logró entender que este muchacho de alma dulcemente herida jamás llegaría a amarlo, aceptando su destino solo le quedaba devolverle su libertad de alguna forma. No negaba que al principio quería saciar su sed de odio y venganza contra Sebastian pero Ciel ¿Qué culpa tenía? Ahora se sentía estúpido por dejarse manipular por ese demonio, Ciel ya había sufrido suficiente merecía ser feliz con quien amaba pensaba con pesar cuando entraba al infierno sintiéndose algo debilitado.

—¡Papá...! —Era el llamado algo angustiado de Noah a su padre cuando fue a visitarlo en su jaula de encierro.

—¿Qué sucede? —Sebastian preocupado le cuestionaba al ver su semblante, intuía que algo no estaba bien además que su hijo apareciera así de repente solo lo confirmaba.

—Papá... Estás en peligro.

—¿Yo? ¿De quién?

—Mi padre no murió, fue a verme hace unos minutos está buscando a Ciel.

Esa respuesta lo desconcertó, una opresión en su pecho se intensificaba al pasar de los segundos, por su mente se reflejaba el bello rostro de su amado joven demonio. ¿Hasta cuando seguirían sufriendo? ¿Cuando acabaría esta penuria? Era ciertamente un pecado el enamorarse en el infierno pero no creyó que tenían que pagarlo eternamente.

—Debo salir de aquí... Debo proteger a Ciel. —Sebastian frustrado golpeaba esos barrotes que le impedían su libertad.

—Mathew está arreglando todo para que salgas lo antes posible pero debes calmarte, no permitas que tus impulsos compliquen las cosas de nuevo.

—No me digas que me calmes... —Murmuraba el demonio mientras que de su mirada destellante en un brillo carmesí unas lágrimas se asomaban— Ciel, los bebés están en peligro y yo aquí encerrado sin poder protegerlos ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?

El sonido de los barrotes siendo golpeados se escuchaban en ese sepulcral silencio, la incertidumbre los invadía. Sebastian sentía hundirse en la desesperación, la agonía de solo imaginar perderlos, sentía enloquecer sin imaginar que Ciel estaba a salvo aunque quien sabe por cuanto tiempo podría mantenerse así.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Muchas gracias por leer este penúltimo capítulo espero haya sido de su agrado, ojalá pueda pronto compartirles el final. Besos! (´∀｀)


	40. Chapter 40

Noah trataba de animar a su padre, más que animar trataba de calmarlo porque se notaba bastante alterado pero no era para menos, la vida del joven demonio que amaba estaba en peligro, no quería perderlo cuando tenían toda una eternidad que compartir juntos. La última visita de Ciel fue extraña pero a la vez esperanzadora porque su joven amante le convenció de que pronto saldría de su encierro para retomar su amorosa convivencia, sin embargo ahora todas esas esperanzas se desvanecían en este mar de incertidumbre.

—Papá... Al salir de aquí ¿Qué harás? Si sigues así alterado no ayudarás en nada. —Su hijo a manera de regaño lo quería hacer entrar en razón.

—Lo sé, lo sé... Pero no puedo evitarlo, siento que algo oprime mi pecho, esta angustia me ahoga, duele. —Sebastian le hablaba sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro de su oscura jaula, se sentía tan frustrado e impotente— Si algo le pasa, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Noah lo miraba fijamente, inquieto jugaba con sus propias manos pues no acertaba que decir, esa angustia al parecer era un poco contagiosa porque también una sensación de agobio le embargaba. Aunque estaba enojado con Ciel, tampoco le deseaba algún mal, no quería que muriera además no entendía todo este asunto, sentía que algo no encajaba quizás era porque todo fue muy repentino.

—¿Y tu bebé? —Sebastian le cuestionó para tratar de calmarse y cambiar de tema para aclarar un poco su mente.

—Lo dejé en un lugar seguro al cuidado de un amigo de Mathew, no quiero que mi padre se lo lleve o algo así, puede ser capaz ¿No? Ya ni sé que pensar de él.

—Su odio lo hizo volver a la vida, eso lo hace más peligroso que antes. Si quiere lastimarme ¿Por qué no viene a mi directamente para matarme?

—Es obvio porque te mataría en vida el quitarte a Ciel, ese sufrimiento sería peor que la muerte misma ¿No?

Sebastian se quedó callado, obviamente así era, amaba tanto a Ciel, este niño demonio forzado con vestigios de humanidad era su punto débil, su más hermosa debilidad, cerraba los ojos evocando en su mente el reflejo de su dulce sonrisa, su profunda mirada. El amor era como una enfermedad para los demonios y él estaba completamente enfermo pero aún así no se arrepentía de que este sublime sentimiento invadiera su ser entero.

—¡Noah...! —Le llamaba una ansiosa voz, entrando con prisa interrumpía los pensamientos del demonio enamorado.

—Mathew ¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó presuroso a su llamado.

El demonio se les acercó explicándole a ambos la situación, Sebastian en unos minutos sería liberado, esto quitaba un poco la frustracion que le agobiaba pero ahora debía pensar como enfrentar esta problemática situación y salir bien de ella, no podía volver a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos perjudicando a todos.

Mientras tanto en otro remoto lugar del infierno, Claude después de tanto buscarlo se encontraba con el demonio que fue un día su salvador y cómplice en ese estúpido e infantil juego de venganza, rencor y celos.

—Debí imaginar que no lo harías... ¿Qué tiene ese niño para cautivar a los demonios a su alrededor de esa manera?

Este demonio le reprochaba aunque aparentaba hablar con calma su mirada denotaba enojo, fijando sus ojos destellantes en Claude que sólo con su usual gesto se acomodaba los lentes.

—Ciel lleva en su interior a mi hijo, no pude matarlo.

—¿Solo por eso...? Creí que era porque estás enamorado. —Le insinuó divertido.

—No estoy enamorado ya te lo aclaré, es solo por mi hijo. —Este le aclaraba con seriedad, que penoso le era ser descubierto en esto de sentir el amor. Aún con Ciel le fue tan difícil admitir este sentimiento, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para reprimir esta agobiante sensación pero fue inevitable no enamorarse de este muchacho, tenía algo atrayente que no podía verse con claridad pero cuando caías bajo su "hechizo" no había escapatoria.

Quizás lo inexplicable eran los rastros de su alma humana que persistían en su naturaleza demoníaca, aunque había algo más que eso, algo que no se podía explicar con lógica.

¿Cuándo se enamoró? No podría dar una respuesta con precisión, como muchos sucesos importantes en la vida solo ocurrió sin un motivo específico, quizás influyó su fortaleza porque a pesar de todo su espíritu no se doblegaba, manteniéndose digno a pesar de la humillación. Aunque su vida marital fue una farsa desde el principio, por momentos no lo sentía así o al menos eso quería creer, Ciel lo besaba como nadie lo había besado, la forma en que se aferraba a su cuerpo en esos abrazos le daba una calidez que no había sentido antes.

¿Todo había sido mentira? Quería creer que no fue así, ese niño que fue su esposo a cabalidad era muy especial, ahora se daba cuenta porqué Sebastian se enamoró y no lo culpaba por aferrarse a ese amor que era una blasfemia infernal. ¿Quién no se enamoraría de Ciel? De esa belleza física que se complementaba con su bella forma de ser, era el pecaminoso deleite, la tentación perfecta para experimentar el amor.

Pero al parecer no todos eran vulnerables a sus sutiles encantos entre ellos el demonio que frente suyo mostraba sin reparo alguno su odio al joven, más que todo parecía ser cuestión del orgullo herido de alguien que no le gustaba que le quitaran lo suyo, no es que estuviera enamorado de Sebastian, quien no era su amor ahora solo era solo su capricho.

—Entonces ¿Supones que yo no debo matarlo por estar embarazado? —Al hablar esbozaba una sonrisa perversa en sus labios— Ya sé que ese hijo ni siquiera es tuyo y tú también lo sabes pero aún así lo estás protegiendo.

—Hay cosas que no comprenderías, creo que yo las entendí a tiempo. Ciel no merecía todo este sufrimiento del que fui parte, fui un maldito cobarde pero aún no es tarde para rectificar mis errores por eso aunque no vuelva a verlo le daré su libertad para que retome su vida con quien ama.

—Eso es muy conmovedor pero patético, denigras tu naturaleza con tales absurdos sentimientos —Acercándose con firmeza a cada paso pretendía intimidarlo— Sabía muy bien que me ibas a traicionar por eso sin que te dieras cuenta te mantuve vigilado, por ahí me contaron como se despidieron, que fue un tierno adiós. ¿Crees que el beso que te dio fue real?

Claude solo desvió la mirada para si mismo fue muy real ese beso, aún de forma cursi sentía la calidez de sus labios en los suyos en ese profundo beso de aparente despedida, sabía que Ciel no lo amaba como a Sebastian pero algo sentía, no podía fingir tan bien. ¿No?

¿Cómo podría fingir que al dormir en las últimas semanas lo abrazara con tal fuerza? Con una casi perceptible sonrisa pensaba en como le hubiera gustado dormir a su lado una noche más, esas noches en que lo veía conciliar el sueño en su regazo. Este joven le regaló una dulce muestra de lo que era convivir junto a alguien, de tener un esposo, una familia, experimentar el amor en todas sus formas incluso ahora como sacrificio.

No importaba cuanto se denigraba al albergar estos sentimientos solo por la dicha de haberlos experimentado, se enamoró de la presa que debía hacer sufrir, aún cuando descubrió sus perversos planes no se enojó más bien se enorgulleció de su perspicacia y valentia, él le demostró lo que se hace por un gran amor y por sus hijos.

Saliendo de su breve cursi sentir aterrizaba a la dura realidad, dándose cuenta que quien lo vigilaba sabía del escondite en donde estaba Ciel, podría ahora mismo lastimado incluso haberlo matado. Se prestaba a regresar al mundo humano porque no podía perderlo de esa manera, al darle la espalda sintió como este demonio que ya no era más su aliado sino su enemigo declarado detenía su andar poniéndose de frente, muy cerca de su rostro lo miraba con malicia.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte —Diciendo esas palabras enterraba una especie de pequeña guadaña en su pecho, con gesto de dolor Claude daba un quejido notando como su verdugo sonreía satisfecho, sonrisa que se borró porque el demonio herido enterraba también algo en su abdomen.

—No dejaré que lo lastimes... Que mi muerte no sea en vano. —Murmuró Claude con una forzada sonrisa pero satisfecho de su hazaña. El otro ligeramente se quejaba apartándose, los dos mal heridos se miraban desafiantes.

—No estuvo mal pero como estás débil no fue muy profundo pero quizás con este juguete tuyo... —Sacando esa daga ensangrentada de su abdomen se lo mostraba— Sería romántico enterrarsela a tu amado, como un regalo de tu parte.

Claude mal herido sentía como las fuerzas lo abandonaban, agudizando su dolor caía al suelo, entrecerrando sus ojos veía como la silueta de este demonio se alejaba.

—Ciel... Lo siento... —Murmuró con tristeza sintiendo perder la conciencia eso no le impedía que siguiera arrastrándose por el frío suelo, aunque sabía que era imposible llegar a salvarlo no quería morir sin hacer un último esfuerzo. En unos minutos llegó al camino lleno de pétalos blancos y negros alertándole que estaba cerca al umbral entre el infierno y el mundo humano.

—¡Papá... Mathew...! ¡Miren quien está aquí! —Gritaba Noah al ver a Claude en el suelo cuando se disponían a ir al mundo humano.

Sebastian se acercó con prisa, porque aunque unos demonios le contaron que habían visto a su esposo por el umbral no sabían donde estaba Ciel, Claude era quien podía dar respuesta a su incertidumbre pero estaba ahí agonizante, ya se imaginaba lo peor.

—¿Dónde está Ciel? —Le cuestionó desesperado mientras trataba de contener el sangrado con sus manos sobre su profunda herida— ¡Dime...!

—Ciel, está en peligro... Deben ir a salvarlo, no dejes que lo lastimen... —Claude con dificultad le pedía— Él fue a buscarlo... Lo matará...

Los demonios se sorprendían al ver como Claude, tan frívolo y perverso que había hecho sufrir a Ciel estaba preocupado, angustiado y parecía sincero en su sentir.

—Él nunca dejó de amarte, eres muy afortunado, así que hazlo feliz se lo merece, Ciel es especial. Perdónenme por lo que les hice.

Sebastian lo escuchaba atento, no lo perdonaría pero si trataría de cumplir esa promesa porque es lo que haría pero antes debía impedir que lastimaran a Ciel. Claude con su último aliento le indicó donde hallarlo, con prisa los demonios se alejaron dejando el frío cuerpo inerte de ese demonio que había revivido odiando pero murió de nuevo amando.

Los tres demonios agilitaban su paso, Noah estaba impresionado por ese mundo que le era mostrado era la primera vez que lo visitaba y le parecía tan contrastante al suyo, cálido y luminoso, en teoría sabía como era pero percibirlo era diferente a lo que imaginaba.

—¡Noah no te quedes atrás! —le regañaba Mathew al ver como distraído se retrasaba en su andar.

—No fue buena idea traerlo —Murmuraba Sebastian un poco preocupado pues no quería arriesgar la vida de su joven hijo.

—Quizás pueda ayudarnos, es su hijo... El vínculo entre ellos puede servirnos ya que un ataque de Noah puede ser determinante.

Eso no tranquilizaba a Sebastian, sería demasiado doloroso si perdiera a todos a quienes amaba, no quería ni imaginarlo pero no era momento de ser negativo solo debía empeñarse en sobrevivir esta pelea sin que nadie más muera.

—¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! — Gritaba Bard cuando dos extraños hombres aparecían en su casa, en posición de ataque sacaba una de sus armas, Finny, Meyrin y Tanaka hacían lo mismo. No dejarían que lastimaran a su querido joven amo, quien escondido junto a sus bebés en una de las habitaciones sentía como la angustia se apoderaba de su ser al percibir la presencia maligna cerca.

—Ustedes no se metan... Sino quieren salir lastimados solo deben entregarme a su "joven amo".

—Lo que pides es imposible... No te daremos a nuestro señor sin pelear. ¿Verdad? —Valientemente el rubio le hablaba a este hombre que tenía su camisa manchada en sangre.

Sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza afirmando su pregunta, su deber era proteger a su amo y ahora a esos pequeños amos a su cargo, sus vidas estaban a merced de su señor, no les importaba sacrificarse por él.

—Vaya eso comprueba que no solo los demonios tienen debilidad con ese mocoso, sino también a los humanos idiotas... ¿Qué tiene ese niño?

Los sirvientes solo esbozaron una sonrisa, su amo les había explicado la situación aunque todavía no la tenían muy asimilada, sabían lo del infierno y sus demonios, entonces se dieron cuenta que ese hombre herido frente suyo era el demonio esposo de Sebastian, se notaba que estaba lleno de resentimiento, envidia y celos por su pequeño señor.

—No te refieras a nuestro amo de esa forma, él odia que le digan niño. —Le refutaba Finny con molestia.

—Ya me aburrí de esta conversación, ustedes lo quisieron así.

Acercándose los atacaba con fuerza, los sirvientes no se atemorizaban sino que con valentía los enfrentaba aunque llevaban las de perder porque eran fuertes esos dos demonios. Ciel por su parte escuchaba esa ruda pelea desatada afuera por su culpa, se sentía tan impotente al no ser de ayuda, no quería que ellos murieran pero no podía hacer nada mas que esconderse, ni siquiera creía en Dios para pedir por un milagro, todo dependía ahora del destino. Sus dos bebés intranquilos se movían en su regazo entonces el silencio incierto se percibía. ¿Qué había pasado?

—Ciel... —Le llamaba una voz que al reconocerla hizo que se estremeciera por el miedo, sus leales sirvientes habían perdido la pelea al parecer— Mira que lindo te ves con esa cara de susto.

Sarcástico este demonio le hablaba al abrir el armario donde estaba escondido, al verlo tan vulnerable le satisfacía.

—¡Has lo que quieras conmigo pero deja a mis bebés, ellos no te han hecho daño!

—Ummm... Directamente no me han hecho algo pero son el fruto de la traición y eso me hace odiarlos. Desde que te vi supe que te convertirías en un estorbo en mi vida, debí matarte desde que pusiste un pie en mi casa. Me quitaste todo lo que quería ahora yo te quitaré todo lo tuyo, Claude seguramente ya murió aunque él no significaba nada para ti, era algo tuyo. ¿No?

El joven se sintió hundirse en la desesperación porque de algún modo quería que Claude apareciera para ayudarlo pero ahora eso sería imposible, pensaba en Sebastian pero quien sabe si él sabía lo que estaba pasando. El demonio acercándose trataba de quitarle a sus bebés, Ciel se negaba a dárselos, aferrándose a sus pequeños cuerpos empezaron a llorar.

—¡No te los daré... Son míos...!

Ciel sintió como golpeaban su cara y parte de su cuerpo para obligar a que los soltara, algo que no haría. Entre lágrimas le rogaba que no los lastimara, se abrazaba a ellos aunque su ser le dolía, sus fuerzas se desvanecían lentamente. Solo sintió el golpe del suelo cuando fue lanzado de ese armario.

—Son míos... Míos... —Con su boca que tenía sabor a sangre murmuraba, uno de sus ojos estaba más hinchado teniéndolo cerrado y apenas podía ver— No les hagas daño... Por favor.

La escena era dolorosa, Ciel sentía rendirse, llorando aceptaba su triste destino, cuanto le dolía dejar su vida de esta manera... Morir sin saber que sería de sus hijos, muriendo llevándose con él al pequeño que crecía dentro suyo.

—Los amo... Mis bebés. —Murmuraba entre lágrimas a sus pequeños que por esos segundos se abrazaron a su padre, sin palabras correspondían a su amor— Perdón... Por dejarlos así...

Ciel no miraba a nadie más, su mirada borrosa estaba fijada en los inocentes rostros de sus pequeños quienes también lo observaban, si iba a irse de este mundo lo último que quería llevarse consigo era esas hermosas caritas que le recordaban a su amado Sebastian. De repente el joven demonio sintió como sangre le fue salpicada, angustiándose pensaba que era la sangre de uno de sus bebés.

—¡Ciel! ¡Noah encárgate de Ciel! —Gritaba Sebastian cuando tenía por detrás sometido a su esposo, le había atravesado una guadaña por la espalda, esa sangre es la que había salpicado. Mathew se encargó del otro demonio que era más débil de lo que pensaba.

—Asegurate de matarme bien esta vez querido... —Susurraba con burla este con el respirar agitado, Sebastian con enojo al ver lo lastimado que estaba Ciel, le encajaba con fuerza esta arma en su cuerpo, que deleite era escuchar el crujir de sus entrañas.

—Ciel... Ciel... —Le llamaba Noah para que no perdiera la conciencia mientras le quitaba a los bebés para revisar sus heridas.

—Noah... Cuida a mis bebés... —Le rogaba sintiendo un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo— ¿Ellos están bien?

—Si... Están bien, tienen un padre que los ama y los protegió sin importar el dolor.

Ciel al oírlo esbozó una dulce sonrisa que borró de inmediato cuando sintió unas fuertes punzadas en su vientre haciendo que se retorciera de dolor en el suelo donde estaba.

—¡Mathew! ¡Ayuda a Ciel!

Los dos demonios mayores dejaron a sus contrincantes muertos en el suelo, con prisa tomaron a Ciel para ponerlo en la cama.

—Es un aborto... —Susurró Mathew en tono de preocupación, Noah lo miraba algo sorprendido porque no sabía que Ciel estaba esperando un bebé de nuevo— Debemos volver al infierno, aquí no puedo ayudarlo.

Sebastian tomaba en sus brazos a su amado que algo aturdido por el dolor se abrazaba a él.

—Sebastian... ¿Eres tú? Pensé que no vendrías... —Le susurraba mientras caminaban fuera de esa cabaña con sus manos ensangrentadas las pasaba por su rostro como queriendo comprobar que no estaba soñando. Al caminar veían como los sirvientes mal heridos estaban en el suelo quejándose, al menos no habían muerto se sentía un poco aliviado.

—Usted no puede hacer nada sin mi... ¿Qué esperaba? —Con una sonrisa su demonio embelesado le hablaba, Ciel sonreía aunque su cuerpo dolía se sentía feliz por estar de nuevo junto a su amado, cerrando los ojos perdía la conciencia.

—¡Ya despertó! —Emocionado Noah exclamaba cuando Ciel abría lentamente sus ojos, que estaban un poco hinchados por los golpes.

Sebastian se acercaba a abrazarlo, besando sus mejillas sonrojadas no se le despegaba.

—Hasta que al fin despiertas... Ya me estaba preocupando.

Expresaba Mathew con alivio pues habían pasado un par de días desde que Ciel mal herido había llegado al infierno y apenas despertaba.

—¿Cómo están mis bebés? —Ciel les cuestionaba al no verlos cerca.

—Están en su habitación juntos a nuestro bebé. —Mathew le respondía.

El joven se abrazaba a Sebastian, le susurraba al oído sobre el bebé en su interior pues no percibía su pequeña presencia, su demonio le abrazó acariciando su vientre se prestaba a responderle.

—Está ahí solo que por los remedios para no perderlo está dormido, pero sigue vivo. Debes guardar reposo absoluto, de no ser porque has desarrollado tu naturaleza demoníaca ahora estarías muerto, te dieron una buena paliza.

—Es bueno saber que sirvo para recibir palizas y no para darlas... —Murmuró resignado— Mis sirvientes ¿Cómo están?

—Ellos se están recuperando, quedaron bastante heridos pero estarán bien, prometí que cuando estuvieras mejor los irías a visitar —Sebastian sentía que Ciel quería preguntar por alguien más pero no se atrevía— Lo siento pero Claude no sobrevivió...

—Ya veo... —Murmuró Ciel pretendiendo no dar importancia a la noticia.

—Noah... Mathew... ¿Podrían dejarnos solos?

Ante la petición de Sebastian los dos demonios salían de la habitación dejando a la pareja sola, el demonio se recostaba junto a su pequeño lo abrazaba, este igual se refugiaba en su regazo con el mismo afecto.

—Cuánto extrañaba estar así contigo. —Susurraba el mayor sin soltarlo— Al menos sabiendo que estás despierto.

—¿Me abrazaste mientras dormía?

—Claro que si, es inevitable. —Ambos se quedaron en silencio pero no dejando de mostrarse cariñosos con besos y caricias.

—¿No te asquea estar conmigo? —Cuestionó Ciel desviando la mirada se tensaba un poco.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? No me asqueas, una nueva vida empieza para nosotros a partir de ahora, el pasado quedó atrás.

Ciel se sentía incómodo, algo extraño al saber que había compartido una vida marital con alguien más que no era Sebastian, ahora que entraba en razón se sentía sucio porque su cuerpo había sido deleite de otro, al parecer le llevaría algo de tiempo librarse de esta amarga sensación, de sentirse menos.

—No tienes que cohibirte conmigo en cuanto a tus sentimientos, superaremos esto si lo hablamos. —Le decía al intuir el motivo de su silencio, Ciel solo lo abrazaba aunque no le gustara darle la razón a Sebastian debía hacerlo porque callarse solo complicaría su naciente relación.

Los próximos días fueron de sanación tanto física como emocional para el joven, Sebastian muy enamorado era comprensivo y paciente en este proceso junto con sus cambios complicados por el embarazo. Pasaron varías semanas, Ciel en reposo con su vientre abultado trataba de cuidar a sus hijos, los que Noah se los llevaba a la cama para que los atendiera.

—Yo aún me siento tonto por pensar mal de ti, creí que estabas enamorado de Claude. Lamento mi desconfianza —Noah apenado le decía, a diario lo venía haciendo cuando se enteró de la verdad.

—Tsk... Ya deja de lamentarte ya te perdoné, además todo ese plan fue estúpido ni siquiera pude ejecutarlo.

—Pero Claude se lo creyó porque al final se enamoró de ti... —Insinuaba Noah con una traviesa sonrisa— Te amó tanto que dio su vida por ti y creo que de haber sobrevivido te hubiera dejado el camino libre para que volvieras con Sebastian ¿No lo crees?

Ciel desviaba la mirada porque era un poco penoso admitir que era capaz de despertar esas pasiones, todo era una farsa pero ¿Hasta que nivel lo fue en realidad? Noah intuía que su amigo algo se guardaba al notar su silencio.

—Ya te conté como mi papá se puso cuando vio a los bebés... Se emocionó mucho hizo esta cara —El joven cambiaba de tema y para hacer reír a Ciel remedaba el gesto de Sebastian—

Bueno todos nos alegramos cuando nos enteremos que los dos bebés son de mi padre.

—Si... Yo también me alegré cuando me di cuenta... No quiero nada que me recuerde a Claude. —Decía resignado Ciel con una vaga sonrisa, eso sería Claude un recuerdo agridulce, aunque más amargo que dulce.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? —En la noche susurraba Sebastian al oído de su pequeño amo que sonrojado le pedía un poco de placer cuando estaban en la intimidad de su habitación.

—Necesitamos pasar la prueba final de todo este proceso. ¿No?

—Pero el bebé... No quiero lastimarlo, que tal si lo golpeó y te lo hago escupir por la boca.

—No digas estupideces... —Conteniendo la risa, Ciel lo regañaba— Te amo porque eres muy estúpido ¿Eso me hace estúpido?

—No cariño... Eso te hace admirable...

Ambos sonreían, el joven demonio entendía el vínculo especial que tenía con Sebastian, con él era tan fácil hablar y sonreír, amar y ser feliz, podía mostrarse tal cual sin reprimirse.

Ciel bajaba su ropa interior, de espaldas a él se apegaba a su cuerpo para provocarlo, el roce de su trasero a su entrepierna estaba funcionando porque Sebastian jadeaba sutil mientras besaba su cuello y repartía caricias en ese frágil cuerpo ansioso por sentirlo.

—Lo meteré despacio... Algo de masaje anal no te hará daño creo que te hará bien ¿No?

—¿Masaje anal? Eres un tonto... —Entre excitado y divertido le decía en un murmullo, sentía como era penetrado lentamente pero no por eso menos excitante.

El tenue vaivén de caderas de los amantes los sumergía en una oleada de placer que habían extrañado tanto. Entre gemidos y besos volvían a unir sus cuerpos, aferrados uno al otro volvían a pertenecerse.

—Creí que les había advertido sobre no tener sexo. —Les regañaba Mathew al día siguiente cuando Ciel estaba a punto de parir.

—Es por culpa de Sebastian y sus estúpidos masajes anales. —Murmuraba sonrojado Ciel sintiendo como el bebé se movía con fuerza por salir.

—Oye yo no quería, tú me obligaste.

—¡Cállate!

Noah sonreía ante la divertida discusión, Ciel minutos después caía en un profundo sueño sabía que al despertar estaría con su bebé, quizás uno que fue concebido en medio de la desesperación pero no por eso era menos especial ni sería menos amado.

Pasaron varios días, Ciel con buena salud y mejores ánimos como había prometido volvería a su mundo para visitar a sus fieles sirvientes, junto a toda su familia.

—Owww el joven amo tiene muchos bebés... —Emocionada Meyrin hablaba cuando veía como su amo en sus brazos cargaba un bebé más pequeño que los demás.

—Y los que nos faltan. —Sebastian acotaba con una sonrisa cargando a sus gemelos que estaban un poco más grandes.

—Solo nos quedaremos con estos... No tendremos más, no somos conejos... —Ciel le regañaba mientras era recibido por sus animosos sirvientes que estaban también recuperados.

—Bueno si tienen más y no los quieren yo con gusto acepto uno... Son tan lindos. —Decia ella toda emocionada saludando a los juguetones bebés.

—Yo también quiero uno... —Pedía emocionado Finny con una sonrisa.

—¡No son mascotas para estar regalando!

Les regañaba su amo, pasaron unas horas con ellos, Ciel no dejaba de agradecerles su fidelidad porque mantuvieron su promesa de protegerlo aun cuando no se habían visto por meses. Sus sirvientes se emocionaron por la gratitud de su amo, nada les hacia más feliz que eso.

La familia de demonios regresaba al infierno después de su visita, Sebastian jugaba con sus bebés mientras caminaban por el sendero que los llevaba al umbral del infierno.

Ciel lo miraba de reojo, unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué sucede Ciel? ¿Estás triste por qué no te cargo a ti también?

—No es eso, idiota... —Murmuró molesto— Es solo que... Me alegra que me hayas perdonado.

—Te amo... Perdonar es parte de amar aunque creo que después de todo no tenía nada que perdonarte.

El demonio detenía su andar, veía como se acomodaba para cargar a todos, aunque Ciel se negaba a ser llevado así pero al final lo aceptó. Todos siendo cargados por Sebastian llegaban al infierno a paso lento, era como un paseo familiar sentían el frío rozar sus pieles y esos pétalos monocromos envolverlos. El joven demonio miraba a su bebé más pequeño, esos enormes ojos color dorado que lo miraban amoroso.

—Él es mi hijo también, hay vínculos más fuertes que la sangre por eso no hay nada que perdonarte.

Ciel esbozaba una nostálgica sonrisa, se abrazaba a su amado demonio, era admirable su posición entonces supo que su amor era verdadero, al aceptar en sus vidas a ese niño que era fruto de su relación con Claude, le conmovía en gran manera.

—Se puede decir que ambos tenemos recuerdos de nuestros fallidos matrimonios, es lo único bueno que se podría rescatar de esas uniones.

—Al menos me alegra saber que mi esposo cambió para bien, el tuyo no, era un maniático.

—Querido Ciel ¿Me vas a presumir a tu primer esposo? Que cruel eres... Quizás soy mala influencia por eso no deberías casarte conmigo que tal si te vuelves malo.

La pareja hablaba entretenida en su caminata, sus pequeños quietos solo los escuchaban.

—¿Ya no quieres casarte conmigo?

—Claro que si... Solo va la advertencia de que a mi lado sacas tu lado malvado.

—Yo soy malvado —Ciel le aclaraba divertido.

—Solo falta que pase el tiempo estipulado para casarnos. Esperemos que este segundo matrimonio mutuo sea el definitivo.

—Será definitivo, será por la eternidad...

Susurró Ciel robándose un beso de esos labios que amaba tanto besar, que diferente era su vida, la diferencia de como entró al infierno unos meses atrás cuando su pacto salió todo mal. Siendo cargado por su demonio mayordomo que en ese momento lo despreciaba pero ahora estaban enamorados y con unos hijos a quienes debían cuidar. Esbozando una sonrisa se sentía satisfecho con su nueva vida no le molestaba para nada pasar toda la eternidad de esta dulce manera. Después de todo el suplicio vivido era momento de volver a saborear la felicidad.

—Sebastian, se mi amante compañero por la eternidad...

Susurró el joven demonio entonces en el viento un "Si, mi amado señor" resonaba dulcemente mientras sus miradas destellaban en el refulgor carmesí que su amor infernal incitaba.

Un nuevo pacto eterno se formaba entre dos demonios que contra su naturaleza cayeron en el ambiguo abismo del amor

Un nuevo pacto eterno se formaba entre dos demonios que contra su naturaleza cayeron en el ambiguo abismo del amor

Muchas gracias por haber llegado a leer el final de esta historia (#^.^#) me alegro a quienes estuvieron desde el comienzo hasta el fin espero haya sido de su agrado toda la historia, cualquier duda que haya quedado al aire me la hacen saber. Agradezco su apoyo es un gusto escribir estas historias y una gran alegría el terminarlas :')

Besos!


End file.
